The Tears of a Dragon: Book 4 Days of Future Past
by LSMcGill
Summary: In the Sengoku era, Ukyo and her companions must find a way to save one of their own from the evil of Naraku, while in the present, Blackmoon continues its hunt for the Rabbit. With Rei in the past, a new Senshi must step in, or everyone's future may end
1. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer: Ranma __½__ characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Sailor Moon characters are the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC. Ah! My Goddess characters are the property of Fujishima Kosuke, Kodansha, TBS and KSS films; AnimEigo, Studio Proteus, and Dark Horse Comics. Other characters who may cameo are the property of their respective owners, as are all songs lyrics. All are used without permission. I did not write this for profit, but for practice, and as an homage to those whose work I have enjoyed so much I wanted to be part of their worlds. Will be removed at request of original creators or authorized rep._

_Zhu Shu (who shoo), Ying-Ying, Tao-Ching, Xi'an Chi (zy-an chee), and Clans' Dragon and Scorpion are mine, and may be used so long as I am asked beforehand. Legend asked me to say if you wish to use him in a story, you better ask HIM first.(Hey, manifestations of universal forces can make their own rules.) Chaos doesn't seem to care one way or the other, so long as there's lots of destruction and despair._

_And thanks to DB Sommer for allowing me to use Ai Konjou and the Furinkan Combat Cheerleaders. _

Naraku No Hana

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga  
Mata chinurarete yuku nante  
Namanurui kaze toguro o maitara  
Sore ga tabun aizu_

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide_

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

_  
Dare ga kono te o nigitte iru no?  
Dare ga kono kami o nadete iru no?  
Ima naite ita moegi no naka de  
Kanjiteru aizu_

_Tobikoetette tobikoetette  
Unmei no haguruma kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Chiranaide chiranaide  
Soshite tane o nokosanaide_

_Me o daseba futatabi mawaru karuma_

_  
Nukedashitette nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide_

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

_C'mon, let's forget that the future  
Will be smeared in blood again  
If the tepid wind winds in coils  
It's probably a sign_

_Dash out, dash out  
From your far too sad destiny  
You're not the flower of hell  
At such a place  
Don't bloom, don't bloom  
You mustn't get caught_

_The pieces of time flutter about soundlessly_

_  
Who is gripping onto my hand?  
Who is stroking my hair?  
Just now, I was crying; within the sapling  
I feel a sign_

_Jump over, jump over  
From the gears of destiny  
You're not the flower of hell  
At such a place  
Don't scatter, don't scatter  
And don't leave behind a seed_

_If it sprouts, then karma will cycle again_

_  
Dash out, dash out  
From your far too sad destiny  
You're not the flower of hell  
At such a place  
Don't bloom, don't bloom  
You mustn't get caught_

_The pieces of time flutter about soundlessly_


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

Chapter One: Darkness Falls

The light…

_Flicker._

Memories… Ying-Ying lying on the ground in a pool of blood, her throat cut. The feel of a hand ripping her clothes open as she lay paralyzed from the poison of the dart in her neck. A shadowy figure above her holding a knife. Tears as she felt herself violated. Despair as she was turned over, her hair jerked savagely as a bowl was placed under her and her throat was cut as well. Then only fading sight..

_Flicker._

The light coursed through her, turning her blood to fire

_Flicker._

"You will marry Sung Li, niece, and I will hear no more about it."

A wedding, her sad face as the ceremony was completed, and she was taken away by Li. Her cries of pain as he forced himself on her over and over. Her shame as she hid her bruised and blackened face from the village. Fear as she felt an iron collar around her neck and she stood naked on an auction block. Hatred as she looked upon a serene porcelain mask with red slashes descending from dark eyesockets. Pain unbearable as the blade pierced her heart…

_Flicker_.

The light burned within her, a brightness so intense it was beyond sight…

_Flicker._

Tears. The body of Rei burned and broken in her arms, her Sailor uniform charred as a dark figure stood over them, laughing.

_((such a foolish girl, as if mere love could stand against chaos. and now, you are oh so alone.))_

A hand made of midnight touched her cheek, and lifted her tear streaked face to meet a non-existent one.

_((and now, you are mine.))_

_Flicker._

The light sang…

_Flicker._

"So my little playtoy, you have decided to rebel? But where will you go? Who will shelter you? So many dead by your hand. So much destruction. Even your darling Ukyo. You _do_ remember Ukyo… how you _tortured_ her, how you _savored_ her pain, how you made her pay for turning her back on you, for _failing_ to save you?"

She gasped for breath on the floor as the figure in the baboon cloak circled her, his hand caressing a beating heart… _her_ heart… as she struggled to rise.

"Ah yes, and what about that priestess you loved as well. You _beheaded_ her if I recall… after she tried to _kill_ you. So _many_ sins, my little mouse."

"You… you were _controlling_ me, you _bastard!_"

Dark laughter came from the figure as he knelt, a taloned hand caressing her cheek before it fell and gripped her throat. "Controlling you? T'was it not the darkness in your _own_ soul which corrupted the Shikon shard I gave you? The anger and despair you hid so deep inside? I may have _used _you, but I did not give rise to the lust which made you rape Ukyo."

His hand clenched around her heart. "No, Zhu Shu. It is far too late to _repent._" The fingers at her throat burned as she felt them burrow into her neck. "But I _do_ thank you for slaying Kikyou and Inuyasha. Now, it is time for you to become a part of me. The power of your black dragon blood will come in handy when I invade China and slay this upstart wizard who has dared challenge me…"

_Flicker._

The light was singing a song of power beyond power.

_Flicker._

Death…

Pain…

Destruction…

Memories of lifetimes spent... Memories of failure… Memories of loss…

_Flicker._

The light was tearing her apart…

_Flicker._

She screamed her denial with her soul as she felt something within well up and tear. For a flickering second she heard the ringing crystal music within the light and looked upon the face of infinity, and knew she was lost…

Then she felt a hand touch her cheek, and cool metal brushed against her ears as she beheld a shining kindly face that smiled at her as he gazed at her with a single azure blue eye…

Then the light was fading, and she fled into the merciful darkness.

0 0 0 0 0

Urd picked herself up off the floor and looked around to see Mara struggling to sit up. Across the dance floor Ke Lun was helping Belldandy to sit, while a bunny eared Lo Shen was rubbing her temples and looking dazed.

"Wot hoppen." she managed to say in a slurred voice.

Skuld crawled out from under a table, shaking her head as she looked into what appeared to be a compact. "Some… some sort of backlash. I'm getting a reading like a wish transmittal, but on its heels was some kind of massive power surge of a magnitude I've never seen. It was like a seal was broken on someone with a lot more power than any of us could wield even if we all worked together."

Belldandy waved vaguely in the direction of Nabiki's office. "I think it came from that way."

The buzz of conversation started up again as the revelers realized the sudden collapse of the goddesses and Lo Shen might have been dramatic but didn't seem serious, at least to them. Urd managed to stand, though a bit unsteadily, and headed towards the office, only to be met by the Senshi and Akane.

"Nabiki? Zhu Shu?" Akane knocked on the door again as Urd blinked at the five girls.

"Did you feel it too?"

Akane looked at the white haired goddess, remembering that Shan Pu had pointed her out. "You're Urd, right? I… Um… We felt something weird just now from in there. I don't know what it was but it made me pass out for a minute."

Urd nodded. "Yeah, open the door."

"It's locked."

Belldandy had arrived and murmured at the door, which creaked open. Akane beat Urd inside.

"Huh? It's empty?"

A moan came from behind the desk, and Urd stepped around it quickly. "What the hell? Peorth?"

Belldandy knelt beside the unconscious goddess. "She's in shock I think."

"But where is everyone else?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, Rei and Zhu-chan and Ukyo all came in here to see Tao-Ching give that sword to the old guy who just got here." Usagi chimed in. "And I think that Samurai guy was in here too."

"My readings show that there were seven people in this room just prior to the wish transmittal," Skuld confirmed. "Now there's a massive temporal flux and traces of that surge, but I couldn't tell you what made it. I'd need a remote to Yggy for more detail."

Mara had poked her head in. "So what happened?" She blinked. "And what is Peorth doing here?"

Urd looked at the unconscious Goddess. "That is what I intend to find out."

0 0 0 0 0

The storm broke over Muhashi domain without warning, forming impossibly fast in a clear sky. In a small village a few miles outside of Edo, an elderly miko raced to the village watchtower and looked toward the heart of the disturbance, her single eye narrowing. Miles away, a massive column of light pulsed, each flicker growing weaker as the clouds above spread further from the center. Lightning crackled as rain began falling in sheets, obscuring the distant light.

The village elder had made it to the foot of the tower and called up "Lady Kaede! What is happening? What has caused this storm?"

"I know not! I cannot tell if this be an act of god or demon. I know only that it be the result of a surge of powerful youki!"

"We were caught in the fields!"

"Get everyone into shelter! I think not this storm shall last, but I fear it may grow more fierce ere it fades!"

She turned back towards the no longer visible light, feeling as the pulses faded below her ability to sense. "Be it good or ill, I doubt not that it will attract more than just _my_ attention…"

0 0 0 0 0

She fled as fast as the wind would carry her, but she couldn't outrun the storm. A wild gust caught her feather and sent her tumbling, and she crashed into the forest. Branches slammed into her, knocking the air from her lungs and left her bruised but alive. Her heart hammered in her chest as she took inventory.

Her kimono was in shreds, but that was not important. She was _alive._

Alive and _free_!

She laughed as her hand pressed against her naked breast and felt the pulse of her heart. Her _Heart_! She had been shocked that it had been given back, and that had nearly been her death. Naraku knew she had betrayed him, and had sought to kill him in order to gain her freedom, so when he had confronted her, she had expected only to die. Indeed, she would have…

Except that just as he had returned her heart, a surge of power like she had never felt before had exploded almost overhead, and thrown both her and Naraku head over heels.

It had saved her life. Even as she had sat in numbed shock that her heart had been returned, she had seen Naraku's tentacles stabbing towards her. A second later and she would have been pierced, her doom sealed. She hadn't even tried to figure out what had happened, simply reasserted control of her feather and fled as fast as she could.

The rain pounded down through the forest, but it was already lessening. Whatever had caused it was fading. No doubt Naraku had recovered. Likely he would investigate the source of the power surge, but it would not be long before he would be on the hunt for her. She was free, but she doubted he would let her go so easily. She needed to hide for the moment, then figure out how to escape for good.

There was a step behind her, faint but audible. In a panic she whirled, her fan coming up as she prepared to cast a wind blade, but it wasn't Naraku.

The girl was strangely dressed, wearing a tight pair of form fitting pants and a top that clung like a second skin to her breasts but left her shoulders free. Her hair hung in straggles and she was covered in bits of leaf and mud. All Kagura could see of her face was a pair of unnaturally red lips. She staggered, barely catching herself on a large, strangely shaped weapon, like an axe with a squared blade. A bandolier of smaller versions of the weapon crossed her chest.

"H– help me…"

The weapon fell from her hand as she pitched forward into the mud under the tree Kagura stood against. She knelt, her kimono tearing further as the branches it was caught on refused to relinquish their hold. The girl seemed human, her pulse weak but steady under Kagura's fingers.

Then her eyes caught the edge of the tattoo under the clinging top, and she brushed away a leaf and drew it down to see the golden form of an imperial Chinese dragon. The eyes of the dragon were piercing, seeming to look right through her.

Curious, but there were more important things to do. She looked around and spotted an overhang that looked likely to harbor a small cave along a nearby stream. She stood and started to step towards it, then stopped and looked down.

"Heh, I really _am_ getting soft," she said as she stooped to pull the girl's arm over her shoulder and dragged her towards the cave…

0 0 0 0 0

Rei awoke to the fall of a leaf on her face. She groaned and brushed it aside. She must have left her curtains open.

"Kagome! I think she's waking up!" a young voice called from next to her, and Rei's eyes snapped open.

She found herself looking into a young kid's wide eyes. His red hair hung in his eyes, and his fox ears twitched in excitement.

She blinked, but the ears didn't go away. "Oh wow, a Kitsune!" Almost without her being aware of it her hand rose to play with the kid's ears. "Cuuuuteeee!"

"Hey!" the kitsune giggled. "That tickles!"

Memory hit and she suddenly set up. "What the hell? I was at the club. Where the heck am I?" She looked down to see she was soaking wet and seemed to have fallen through a tree from the amount of bark and leaves smeared on her dress. Her hip hurt like hell too.

"Muhashi domain, sometime in the Sengoku era, as best I can tell." A new voice chimed in and she turned to see a girl her age dressed in a school uniform approaching from a nearby stream. "I am guessing from the cocktail dress that you're from my time though. You from Tokyo?"

Rei blinked. "Huh? Sengoku era? What the hell?" She looked around. "Last thing I remember was being in the club with my friends, then there was this bright light and… um… well… _nothing._"

"Humm. I guess that weird energy pulse was probably what brought you here then. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

Rei took the outstretched hand. "Rei Hino, of Hikawa shrine."

As her hand touched the girl's, a surge of energy swirled between them. Rei blinked. "Wow. That's some serious spiritual power you got there."

Kagome was blinking too. "You too. Are you a miko?"

Rei nodded. "My grandfather is the priest of the shrine, and I'm the temple maiden." She looked around. "So if _I_ got transported here by that weird light, how did _you_ get here?"

Kagome smiled. "I come and go, really. There's this well at the shrine where I live that seems to connect back and forth to this era. I thought only Inuyasha and I could use it though." She turned to a pack nearby. "I have a spare school outfit if you'd like to change out of that cocktail dress. It's a couple of days walk back to the well." She smiled. "Not to mention it would probably be better not to let Miroku see you in that dress, and I expect that they'll be back soon. They went to see if they could find the other disturbances we felt. If you were with friends, that might be what they were."

"Miroku?"

"He's a Buddhist Monk, but he's also a real letch. That dress is just _way too_ revealing for your own good when he gets back, not to mention you're missing about half of the back of your skirt."

Rei sighed and nodded. "Okay. I can take care of myself if I have to, but thanks for the warning. If I have to walk thorough woods, I certainly am not going to do it in high heels and a ruined evening gown. If my friends are here too, we can discuss what we need to do to get back when they get here." She took the proffered uniform. "So, where can I change?"

0 0 0 0 0

Nabiki woke to the sound of wind through the trees. Her head hurt, and her body ached in a dozen places. She sat up and looked around.

She was sitting in a forest, and from the look of the branches scattered around her and the torn state of her dress, she guessed she must have fallen from the tree above her.

"What the fuck? What was that light? And where the hell am I?" she muttered to herself.

Her rabbit ears twitched as she heard the sound of a footstep nearby. She tried to cover herself but the dress was just too shredded. She looked around quickly and grabbed a rock, then lay back down like she was still unconscious.

Through slitted eyes she saw a man dressed in the robes of a Buddhist monk step from around a tree. He stopped when he saw her, and blinked. Then a leer crossed his face and he stepped forward, his hand reaching for her naked breasts.

The zanbatou slammed into the tree above her, just a bare fraction of an inch from the monk's hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, priest. Nabi-chan is likely to brain you with that rock if you try," Tao-Ching said from across the clearing.

The monk turned and tried to look innocent. "I was merely going to check to make sure she was alive."

Tao-Ching grinned. "Of course you were. Who could resist a chance to fondle those incredibly sexy tits?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Keep it up, furball. You might not get a chance to fondle them yourself." She set up, and gave her shredded dress a sad eye. "Plus, this dress cost a bundle, and now it's just a rag." She sighed, then shrugged. "Screw it. Enjoy it while you can boys." She finished the last rips and tossed the dress aside.

The monk blinked as he turned crimson, and a foolish grin spread across his face as his eyes roamed up and down her body.

"Oh my… Umm… Could you bear my children?"

Nabiki gave him a sour eye. "No. Only children I plan to bear will belong to this lug over here." She jerked a thumb at Tao-Ching, who was holding out his shredded tuxedo jacket towards her almost reluctantly. She looked at its tattered state and looked heavenward. "Forget it, loverboy. I really don't care if I'm naked. I seriously doubt I have to worry about being molested while you're around."

Tao-Ching laughed as he dropped the jacket and opened his vest to reveal the Desert Eagle. "Nope. Least wise not so long as they want to stay alive." He grabbed the hilt of the zanbatou and with a crack, the tree splintered as he freed it. "I'd offer the shirt, but…" He turned to reveal that most of the back of his vest and shirt were missing. "The tree I fell through seems to have decided it wanted it for a snack." He shrugged. "You're lucky I even have it to offer. If I hadn't rolled into a small overhang, I'd have been as soaked as the rest of this forest, and ripped everything to shreds."

Nabiki gave him a raised eyebrow. "Humm. Good thing I suppose, or I'd have to worry about being '_eaten'_."

Tao Ching gave her a leer as he turned to the newcomer. "So mister monk," he said. "Where the hell are we? Last I knew we were in Nerima ward at the party. And I certainly don't remember taking a walk."

The monk swallowed hard as he wrenched his eyes from the lush curves of Nabiki's body. "Um… Muhashi's Domain actually. My name is Miroku, and I am a wandering _hōshi_. I was seeking the source of a major mystical disturbance, and I strongly suspect that you would be it. May I ask where Nerima domain is?"

"Nerima _ward_, Miroku. Tokyo."

Light seemed to dawn behind his eyes. "Ah, you must be from Kagome's homeland. She is also from Tokyo. That explains much. Perhaps it will be clearer if I tell you that you are in what she calls the Sengoku Era?"

Nabiki blinked. "The Sengoku Era? We got sent back in time?"

Tao-Ching sighed. "Okay, based on what Shan Pu told me about when she got her wish, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that "nurse" was a goddess granting the old man a wish. When he wished we could return the sword in time to save his family, we must have ended up here."

Nabiki looked at the katana Tao-Ching had shoved through his cummerbund. "Okay. Then logically if we get that sword back to the guy who it was stolen from, we'll probably go back home."

"Oh joy. Just how the hell are we supposed to locate a single samurai in the Sengoku era who lost a family blade?" He grimaced. "And second, is it just _us_, or did everyone in the room get sent back?"

The monk was staring at Nabiki again, seemingly fascinated with the bunny-girl's tail. "Um… we felt several disturbances, and found a young black haired girl in a strange red dress. My companions are seeking the other sources. If you would care to come with me to where we found the other girl, perhaps my friends and I may be of some assistance."

Nabiki waved him ahead. "Lead on. Maybe you can provide us with a tent when we get there. All this exhibitionism is getting me really turned on."

The monk turned crimson again as Tao-Ching chuckled.

0 0 0 0 0

"So who the hell are you? And why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

Tatewaki opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white haired boy of his own age, with dog ears and fangs. He blinked. An Inu? His resemblance to his sister was remarkable.

"I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School and samurai of the Kuno Clan. But is it not proper to introduce one's own self before asking the name of another?"

The white haired guy blinked. "Huh? _You're_ awfully calm for someone woken up by a youkai." He shrugged. "My name's Inuyasha. So why do you smell like my brother?" His nose wrinkled. "And like that place Kagome lives too. That nasty smoke and sulfur stink she always reeks of when she first gets back."

Tatewaki took the proffered hand up. "I know of no Sesshomaru, save that it is the name of an uncle I hath never met, so I cannot offer thee an explanation – and I do not reek."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, if you're from that Tokyo place, I suppose you're so used to it you'd never notice, like Kagome. So are you the source of this 'mystical disturbance,' as Miroku called it?"

"I cannot say. I was last in an office in a club, then there was a bright light, and now I find myself here." He looked the white haired youth up and down. "I note from thy attire that thou art a warrior such as myself, yet thee doth openly acknowledge that thou art youkai?"

"Don't let it upset you. I don't prey on humans."

"I see. Methinks I must warn thee that it is my familial duty to defend humanity from the demons who seek to harm them."

"Sounds like _my_ line. Besides from the smell you must have some inugami in you too."

Tatewaki nodded. "My family's patriarch was said to be descended from the greatest of the inu youkai and the fairest of human maidens. He was a mighty warrior and statesman, and like thee, possessed the name Inuyasha. The family name of Kuno was bestowed upon us during the reign of Tokugawa."

"Tokugawa? Never heard of him. The daimyo of this domain is Muhashi." Inuyasha pointed over his shoulder. "We found a girl in a strange red dress about a mile or so that way. Sound like a friend of yours?"

"I cannot say, but will admit to the possibility. There was a maiden in the office when the light occurred who was adorned in a red dress. Also a gentleman in a black tuxedo named Tao-Ching, as well as my classmate, Nabiki Tendo, who was, I doth believe, in a black dress. We were accompanied by Ukyo Kuonji, also in black, and my fair Goddess, Zhu Shu, who was radiantly attired in a red top and pants. If they have traveled with me to this strange locale, it is imperative that we find them quickly. Methinks it is doubtful they wouldst be as prepared to deal with youkai as I." His hand gripped the hilt of the katana at his waist. "The mighty blade of my ancestors, _Tetsusaiga_, was forged to slay demons."

Inuyasha blinked. "What did you say?" His eyes locked on the sword in Kuno's belt.

"My family's heirloom blade, _Tetsusaiga_, was forged to slay demons. I fear for my companions safety should they be attacked by youkai."

"That's impossible," Inuyasha gripped his own sword. "This is _Tetsusaiga_."

0 0 0 0 0

Kagura dipped the shreds of her kimono in the stream and ducked back into the cave. Now that the rain had stopped it was best to stay under cover, lest Naraku's _saimyōshō_ find her. But now that she had better light, she had decided to clean up the girl a little. Something about her had been naggingly familiar, but she'd been too covered in mud to tell what it was.

The girl moaned a little as she started to wipe her face, and she murmured something too faintly to hear. Then as the rest of the mud was wiped away, Kagura got a good look at her features.

_What the hell?_

"Kagura? Is that you?"

She whirled, her fan snapping open, but more in reflex than alarm as she recognized the voice.

"Sango. Dammit, get out of sight. Last thing I need is Naraku finding me."

The youkai exterminator looked around and ducked into the cave. "You're the last person I expected to see, Kagura."

"Humph, I figured you would be chasing after Kohaku."

"We started to but some sort of mystical explosion occurred. It knocked me and Kirara out of the sky, and Kagome thinks it sent Kohaku a lot further than you intended. She felt him passing out of range of her senses far to the west, away from where you directed us to hunt for Mouryoumaru."

Kagura surprised herself by feeling relieved. "That is good."

Sango nodded. "I thank you for saving him from Hakudoushi. The offer still stands to join us. We _will_ get your heart back for you."

Kagura laughed. "This morning I refused you simply because I really didn't think you could beat Naraku, but now I think I have no other choice but to hope you will. I _have_ my heart back, Sango. And if that strange storm hadn't shown up when it did, I would be dead right now. The only reason that bastard returned it was to torture me even more as he killed me."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "That storm is what brought me out here. One of the disturbances was near here according to Kirara."

"The center was right over where Naraku nearly killed me." Kagura sighed. "You are being awfully friendly to someone who has tried to kill you so many times, Sango."

The other girl shrugged. "I won't say I trust you completely, Kagura, but you've proven that you're not my enemy anymore. And you saved my brother's life. I'm willing to give you a fair chance to be a friend."

"I see. Well I dare say your 'disturbance' is probably this girl here. Maybe you can explain something for me."

Sango looked as Kagura moved to reveal the unconscious girl, and her eyes widened.

"Any idea why she has your face?"

0 0 0 0 0

"What?"

"You heard me, Urd. I was on an authorized assignment. Ano Hasai was duly registered in Yggdrasil's database as deserving of a wish. His wish was that Tao-Ching could return the family's heirloom blade in time to save his family from the misfortunes caused by its loss. Yggdrasil gave a seventy percent likelihood that the companions sent back in time with him would successfully allow Tao-Ching to not only complete the delivery of the sword, but even gave him a fifty-five percent chance to break the Hibiki curse while doing so. Like it or not Urd, I was doing my _job!_"

Urd scowled at Peorth, and looked to Mara. "Fuck."

Mara shrugged. "The question Urd, was whether that was the _only_ way the wish could have been granted. Take it from me as your ex-nemesis, the Nidhogg system will generally spit out a list of possible variants that any given wish could take. I had a friend who was a sysop, and she'd slip me an occasional bit of info on the possible options the Ultimate force might use to ensure a wish was met so I could try to foil it."

Urd nodded. "Yeah, most goddesses only do wish transfers, but as sysop I can look up that same info in Yggdrasil." She fixed Peorth with a dark look. "If I was being clever, I could probably manipulate a grantee to word a wish in a particular way if I knew ahead of time what the possible wishes he might be likely ask for were."

Peorth looked like she was grinding her teeth. "There's no way you could prove that Urd, no matter how pissed you might be that my duty crossed paths with this fucked up wish you're supposedly trying to grant. You'd think that since the Ultimate Force won't touch it, you'd get the hint."

"The Ultimate Force won't help me because that was one of the conditions of the test, Peorth. Dad is going to hear about this."

"He's the one who signed my orders, Urd." Peorth sniffed. "Regardless, I am done being interrogated. If you're upset, take it up with Kami-sama." In a huff, she turned to leave the office.

"May I ask a question, Peorth?" Belldandy interjected before she had made it to the door. "Do _you_ have any idea what that backsurge was?"

"How should I know? I'm going to check the logs when I get back to Heaven and file a report. Check with the admin department if you want to know what I find out."

Belldandy sighed as the other goddess stormed out. "I wish I knew why she has always seemed to hate the both of us, Urd."

"She's a stuck up bitch, Bell."

Urd looked out the door, where the opening night party was slowly breaking up, then over at the Senshi and Akane. "I will try to find out if I can get everyone back from the Sengoku Era, but it may take some time. A wish involving time travel can generally only be allowed if an existing conduit to the era already exists, but there's hundreds of wormholes into the Sengoku era. It's going to take time to find which one they were sent down."

The Senshi gave each other concerned looks. Akane frowned. "I'm really worried Miss Urd. I can't feel Zhu-chan at all."

Urd raised an eyebrow. "That's funny. A soulbond like yours to Zhu Shu should resonate on the temporal bands and give you _some_ sense of her. I wonder if that backlash was due to her link to the Dragon."

"Indeed it was, Goddess Urd," an unknown voice said. They all turned to see a girl standing behind the desk. She was dressed in a short cheongsam, and her long pink hair was flowing as if it was being ruffled by a gentle breeze.

She was also transparent.

Akane blinked in shock. "Ying-Ying?" she asked in astonishment.

The girl nodded. "Ni hao, Akane-chan. I am glad to see you still retain Zhu Shu's memories of me." She turned back to the white haired goddess. "I was sent by Legend to deliver a message, Goddess Urd."

Urd nodded. "Must be important if he gave a ghost enough energy to appear in the material world."

"Oh, no, Goddess Urd. I am able to be here because my love found the path to me, and through her, I have a path here as well. Legend sent me simply because it was convenient, after all, he does have your cell number. I was asked to tell you that what has occurred was arranged. I delivered Peorth's assignment myself. Legend asks that you recall your conversation with him."

Urd nodded. "Ah. So this was the event he was talking about."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I was also asked to tell the Senshi that Akane could fill in for Rei for the time being."

"What?" five voices chorused in unison.

Ying-Ying nodded, and drew from her back Zhu Shu's transformation wand. "Sailor Mars is needed elsewhere. In her stead, Legend asks that you, Akane-chan, accept the role of Sailor Earth for the duration. Once, long ago, Empress Lin Tzu was granted this role, though it was a lesser duty to her role as Empress. You posses the power to be a Senshi, Akane-chan, granted to you through your link to Zhu Shu. The Dragon asks that you accept this task for the sake of his daughter, and the love you bear her."

Akane sat down hard. "Oh fucking awesome." She sighed heavily. "Alright, I guess. I doubt that being a Senshi will be any more dangerous than being Zhu Shu's friend right now. At least I can't _recall_ any fights you girls have had with a dragon."

"Wow, Akane-chan, you fought a dragon?" Usagi said. "We usually get weird slime monsters and stuff. A dragon sounds so cool!"

Makoto laughed. "Leave it to you, Princess. I doubt Akane-chan was any less terrified than we are during a fight." She stuck out her hand to Akane. "I for one would welcome you, Akane-sensei. You're better than any of us in straight combat, and since it seems we've got some new enemies in town, I dare say we can use your help."

Akane nodded and took the wand from Ying-Ying's ghostly hand. "I guess you can tell the Dragon that on Zhu Shu's behalf I accept, Ying-Ying."

The ghost gave her a hug. "You're going to be awesome, Akane-sama!" Her lips met Akane's, and the Japanese girl felt as if her entire insides were melting and freezing in incredible ecstasy as time stood still. Then Ying-Ying leaned back and giggled.

"Wow." Akane managed to say.

"I thought you should get to be on the _receiving_ end of a chi kiss, my dear tigress."

Akane nodded in dreamy bliss. "So _that's_ what it feels like… No wonder Shan-chan and Ranma beg for them."

0 0 0 0 0

Konatsu groaned and shook her head.

What the hell had happened? She groggily turned her head and looked around. No, it was still this strange cave. She had been burning the last remains of that damn teahouse her stepmother had forced her to work at, happy she had finally been freed. The gods had finally seen fit to bless her, and after all her failed attempts to kill the evil woman and her ugly stepsisters too! Those damn cigars her mother smoked had finally been the death of her. Oh what luck the kerosene she had been collecting for years had caught fire and exploded! She hadn't even cared about the little man who had stolen all of her panties just before the shop blew up! She'd been dancing for joy when the fire department had finally showed up, the last of her stores of kerosene used up to ensure the entire building was ablaze. When they had finally left after confirming the deaths of her family, she could barely contain her joy and had re-lit the remains to enjoy the lovely flames…

Then, suddenly she had woken up in this cave, and no sooner looked around than some sort of dizzy spell had hit and she'd fainted.

She went to sit up, and felt an unfamiliar drag on her chest. She looked down.

And blinked.

Almost involuntarily, her hand rose and caressed the full, heavy breasts, bigger even than she'd ever padded her tunic out to be. She shuddered as her hand crossed her nipples.

They were _real_.

Her hand slid further down, and felt only tangled curls, and then a warm wetness.

Sixteen years she had wished for this, and now to be rid of both her accursed step-family, and her shame…

Fifteen or so minutes later, when the hysterical laughter finally left her gasping and sore, she collected enough of her wits to take a good look around the cave. She found her clothes neatly stacked on a bench, and tucked into them was a note.

_Hot water will turn you back to your normal sex, Cold water will restore this one. _

The note was unsigned, and the handwriting unfamiliar. She looked at the kettle that had been next to her clothes, and the bucket of water. A few moments later she toweled herself off and pouted. Oh, if only she had been changed forever!

Still, if she just avoided hot water for the most part, she might never have to reveal her shame again. It wasn't like she was ever going to get to be a wife… who would ever want a kunoichi like her any way? One who was so ugly, and talentless? A true kunoichi was beautiful and deadly, as lethal as she was seductive, and she was neither. No wonder her mother and siblings had treated her so poorly!

She shook herself and reached for her clothes morosely. It took a few minutes to adjust all her weapons, and reluctantly she tossed aside the pepper bags. However, getting dressed had cheered her up a bit. Her bust was so large she had barely been able to pull on her mesh undersuit, and her top was showing considerable cleavage. Ooooooh, she hoped she'd be able to steal a few cute girly outfits and a mirror! Large breasts and the proper hairstyle would do much to make up for her other deficiencies .

After spending a few moments looking around, she found that nothing else in the room seemed to be of any use to her. And the only exit led to a strangely foggy corridor.

Her nose couldn't pick up the scent of any poisons in the mist, so she tied a light rope to one of the torch holders that supported her weight, and stepped into the swirling fog.

In just a few steps, she found herself standing by the still smoldering ruins of her former home. She turned and found her rope laying cut, only the forest behind her.

She shrugged. The rumbling of her stomach seemed far more important right now. She turned towards the road that led out of the valley. It was at least a three hour's walk to Tokyo, and hopefully some food.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo's eyes snapped open to see a slab of dirty rock above her head instead of her bedroom ceiling.

"Oh, you're awake."

She realized she seemed to be in a cave. Oh yeah, that bright light, and then she'd fallen. Crashed into a tree, then dropped into a stream just as a horrendous storm broke. Her head still throbbed from the branch she'd hit on the way down.

She turned to the voice, and dimly remembered seeing the woman who was sitting next to her. She'd heard the sound of someone else falling out of a tree and tried to go to the sound, but the pain in her head had been so strong.

"Don't try to move too much just yet. Sango said she thought you might have hurt your head. She should be back soon with some help."

"Who– who are you?"

"Humm? I am Kagura of the Wind. Do you have a name?"

"Ukyo. Ukyo Kuonji. Where– where am I?"

"At the moment, a cave. Probably still in Muhashi's domain, though I couldn't tell you for certain. I wasn't really paying attention to landmarks as I fled."

Muhashi's domain sounded familiar too, though she couldn't place it at the moment. Her head was clearing though, and she felt more awake. She looked more closely at the woman, noting the pointed ears and red irised eyes, the midnight black hair pulled back into a short cropped pony tail. Not to mention that she was sitting topless and seemed utterly unconcerned by the fact. Beyond her it looked like the storm was over and the sun was shining on the forest across the stream. Kagura turned to look as well, and Ukyo saw a large burn scar on her back that looked a lot like a spider. The other girl's hand silently spread a fan as she tensed.

There was a soft noise from outside the cave, then a familiar face peeked into the cave.

"Hey Ukyo. You're looking better than I was expecting." Nabiki said.

Ukyo blinked. "Nabiki!" Relief flooded through her as the sight of a familiar face reassured her. She noted that Kagura seemed to relax as well, her fan snapping closed as she leaned back.

Ukyo blinked as the bunny-girl stepped into the cave. Nabiki noted the look and laughed. "Yeah, I _am_ naked. I fell through a damn tree and shredded my dress all to hell. Nobody seems to have any spare clothes just yet though. Looks like you lost your vest too."

Ukyo looked down and realized Nabiki was right, though fortunately her tube top and form fitting pants had fared far better than Nabiki's evening wear.

Nabiki was running her eyes up and down the other woman's figure. Ukyo had been around Zhu Shu enough to recognize that lustful look. She shook her head.

"Okay, if you're here, I guess I wasn't the only one who got hit by that weird light."

"Nope. Tao-Ching is pretty sure we got caught up in a wish for the old man, Mr. Hasai. What happened is apparently similar to what Shan-Pu told him happened when she got her wish. We're in the Sengoku Era."

"What?"

"Yeah, the old guy wished we could return the sword in time to save his family, so here we are." She looked over her shoulder. "Yo, Tao-baby! Look's like she's okay," she shouted. "But there's another hottie in here who might appreciate a shirt."

"Just a sec, Nabi-chan." Tao-Ching's voice came back from above. "I was stripping anyway. No point trudging through these woods when you can ride."

A few seconds later, Tao-Ching's tux, much the worse for wear, was dropped to Nabiki. She turned to Kagura, who had been watching warily. "It's not much but here's his coat. I'm waiting for some _real_ clothes."

Kagura shrugged and took the proffered garment. "Sango had said she was going to get her friends, and that she had spare yakuta."

"Yeah, we met her. She ran across us as she was heading back, so we came here. From what that lecherous priest said, I think Rei was already at their camp. Sango kind of dragged him off with her when she found us. I suspect she wasn't too happy with the drooling he was doing over me."

There was some splashing, and then Tao-Ching's huge feline head looked around the edge of the cave. Nabiki scratched his ears affectionately. "You got their scent?"

The smilodon nodded.

"You better not get us lost, you big lug. We're counting on your nose."

He snarled non-committally.

Kagura was looking at the cat strangely. Nabiki noted it and tilted her head at the other woman. "Don't let him worry you. He's just cursed to turn into a big cat."

Kagura nodded. "So I see. Yet I sense another curse on him as well. One whose source I know all too well. So you have dealt with Naraku before."

Nabiki raised her eyebrow. "Naraku, humm? And what do _you_ know about Naraku?"

Kagura's fan slid open and she fanned herself with it. "That depends very much on if you serve him or not."

"Serve him? Fuck no. The bastard cursed the entire Hibiki line and stole the family's sword."

The big cat rolled his eyes. Nabiki bopped him on the ear. "I don't care whether you believe in the Hibiki curse, Tao-baby. I don't plan to get stuck with it when I marry you. So, so long as we are back here, I plan to track this Naraku asshole down and make him break the curse."

Kagura seemed to relax. "So, you too are his enemies."

Nabiki shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

Kagura smiled slightly.

Nabiki turned back to Ukyo. "You ready to ride? At best guess all of us who were in the office showed up here, so if Rei is at their camp, that means we still need to find Kuno and Zhu Shu."

Ukyo nodded. "Well Zhu-chan should be–" she broke off.

"What's wrong?" Nabiki asked.

"Zhu Shu! I– I can't feel her in my head!"

0 0 0 0 0

Inuyasha examined the transformed blade for the dozenth time. "This makes no sense. How can this be _Tetsusaiga_?"

Kuno had yielded to the other's request to examine the blade. "I know only that this blade hath been in my family for nearly 300 years, though much of its history was lost. I spent months polishing and sharpening the blade when first my father left our home and it came into my care. I learned its true name but recently, when with it I slew a demon of darkness, and it did grow to that massive size. My grandfather had called it the Demon's Fang."

Inuyasha sheathed it again, the blade transforming once more as he did so. "I can't doubt that it looks like my sword, though I've never seen _Tetsusaiga_ in its untransformed form looking so pretty." He handed Kuno back the blade and drew his own. "It's always looked pretty ratty when it's not transformed."

Kuno nodded. "I doth recall that my blade did look much as thine when first I came into possession of it."

"I guess I am going to have to ask Totosai about it. It seems to be identical but there is a very different feel to it. I could only get it to change to its base form."

The blade in Inuyasha's hand shifted in appearance, first to red, then to what appeared to be diamond. "I could feel the other forms, but your sword wouldn't obey me."

Kuno drew his sword, and tried to figure out how to make it change. It seemed easy enough to get it to transform into the giant blade, but that was all.

A roar from overhead made him look up as the blade shifted back to its normal form. A large cat was descending, its feet flaming and twin tails lashing. A woman and someone dressed as a monk rode its back. He looked to Inuyasha, and saw that he was unconcerned.

"Yo, Sango, I found him!" Inuyasha called.

The cat landed, and the woman looked Kuno over. "So I see. We found a couple of other people too. Are you Kuno?

Tatewaki bowed. "Indeed fair maiden. I am Tatewaki Kuno, Devil Hunter and Samurai of the Kuno clan. I am honored to make the acquaintance of such beauty in this wilderness."

Sango gave him a smile. "Well spoken, sir, though not what I was warned to expect by Nabiki Tendo."

Kuno sighed. "Indeed, once I was a shameful man who passed my days in vain pursuit of beautiful maidens. I strive to be so no longer. The nobility of my line, and our duty to stand guard against the depredations of youkai was revealed to mine eyes but recently, and I have dedicated my life to these goals."

The monk nodded. "Noble sentiments indeed, Sir Kuno. We came to lead you to our camp. Only one of your companions still seems to be lost, if the list Rei Hino gave me was correct. Someone called Zhu Shu."

Kuno straightened. "Nay, good monk. If my fair Chinese Goddess is endangered, I cannot cravenly seek the safety of thy camp. She must be found!" The blade in his hands suddenly transformed again and he shouldered it. "Such delicate beauty as hers would tempt the foulest fiends to possess her. I must go to her at once!"

Both Sango and Miroku stared at the blade in shock. Inuyasha laughed. "Worry about it later guys. Which way is the last disturbance?"

"To the east," Sango said."

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go."

0 0 0 0 0

Kagura couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

Her feather was speeding along, Kagome and Rei behind her while Ukyo, Shippou, and Nabiki rode Tao-Ching below. Ukyo's worry over Zhu Shu had driven them to head towards the last disturbance…

The one that had saved her life. The one where she had nearly been killed by Naraku.

Kagome had an arrow nocked and ready while Rei fairly crackled with power, the strange transformation she had undergone when she had been made aware of the danger Naraku posed seemingly amplifying the strange priestess' powers enormously. Nabiki was wearing some strange form of weapon like those that had been brought by the Dutch traders, but that Kagome had said was far more powerful than a "flintlock" whatever that meant. Ukyo of course had her strange axe.

She hoped it would be sufficient to at least let them escape if Naraku was still in the vicinity, and Sango had said they would send Inuyasha towards the area too. Maybe she _would_ live out the day.

Her heart was hammering, a sensation she was extremely unused to feeling. Yet much as she feared for her life, she had volunteered to lead them.

And somehow, she couldn't help but feel that she owed this Zhu Shu. The disturbance caused by her fall had been all that had saved her from Naraku.

"I can feel a shard ahead!" Kagome said. "But it's not large enough to be the Jewel."

Kagura nodded. "We are near the place where I fled Naraku."

0 0 0 0 0

Inuyasha gaped at the devastation. The forest had suddenly ended, the trees shattered to splinters around a large crater. Sango and Miroku joined him at the edge of the trees as he held up his hand to stop Kuno.

"Careful. I smell Naraku."

"Well, well, well. _Inuyasha_. What a pleasant surprise. And here I was, just _hoping_ that you would drop in."

The air above the crater shimmered, and a white cloaked form stepped onto the crater's edge from nowhere. The baboon mask seemed to smile evilly.

"I apologize for not being here in person, Inuyasha, but other business has proven far more pressing. But never fear, I have prepared a suitable welcome for you." A figure in a dark cloak stepped up from the crater, the deep hood shadowing its face.

Inuyasha blinked. It smelled like nothing he had ever smelled before, redolent of spices and another, almost reptilian scent. And its hood hung strangely, as if the figure was wearing a wide helm. Was this a new creation of Naraku?

"I don't care what new monster you made Naraku. I'll kill it like all the others. Just like I will kill you!"

Kuno stepped forward. "Demon! Away with you or face the wrath of Tatewaki Kuno!"

An evil chuckle came from the baboon mask. "Indeed. From a foolish human I have little to fear. Yet the same cannot be said of you. Farewell Inuyasha."

The figure of Naraku faded away as Inuyasha drew _Tetsusaiga_. "Do your worst, fool!"

From under the figure's hood, a stream of flames shot out to engulf Inuyasha, and even through his fire rat tunic he could feel the heat. He blinked in shock as the fabric actually started to char. Then a sixth sense for danger caused him to dodge, narrowly avoiding getting spitted on a long curved sword. A second sword cut towards his head, only barely blocked in time by Kuno.

There was no time for words. He blocked and parried furiously, the figure moving its blades so fast he never had a chance to counter attack, even though the cloaked figure fought Kuno as well. Miroku and Sango had to dance out of the way, never managing to get a shot in as the two swordsmen tried to match the weaving blades of their foe.

Then from overhead he heard a cry of "Mars Firebird, BURN!" and a bird of flame dove into the whirling dervish.

The burning figure turned to face the new threat, and stopped. Then the cloak burned away and Inuyasha saw his attacker for the first time.

She was small, her skin a charcoal grey that seemed to glitter like a snake's scales, and the three horns that poked out of her jet black hair from either side of her head were razor sharp and shone like blackened steel. Small wings grew from her back and a tail lashed behind her. Her eyes were a solid black, deep pools which seemed to suck in all the light, and from her ears hung large gold hoops connected by fine chains with tiny bells to a series of cuffs that ran up her ears. The embers of her clothes still burned about her, their heat seeming to affect her not at all. Only the ribbons attached to her swords remained unconsumed, the crimson cloth curling around her like writhing serpents.

Kagome stood next to the girl Inuyasha remembered from the camp, accompanied by several others, including Kagura. But all the new people were staring at the attacker.

Then the girl who had sent the firebird spoke.

"Zhu Shu?"

In a swirl of sparks, the dragon-girl disappeared.

0 0 0 0 0

"There's no doubt about it, she was the one who had the shard." Kagome said in answer to Ukyo's questions. "And it was as black as midnight. Naraku's controlling her."

Tao-Ching growled as Nabiki softly said "Fuck."

"How can we save her?" Ukyo asked flatly.

"If we can remove the shard…" Kagome spread her hands.

"As fast as she was, that isn't going to be easy." Inuyasha said. "I never even had a chance to attack."

"And Naraku might kill her at any time." Kagura said. "That's if he doesn't send her up against Mouryoumaru."

Ukyo held up her hands, "Okay, enough." She pointed to Kagome. "I met you on a train a few days ago in Tokyo, which means there's some way back to our time. That's good enough for me, but none of us knows what the fuck is going here. Who the fuck is Naraku? And this Mouryoumaru? Or this 'shard'? And what the fuck happened to Zhu Shu!"

Kagome looked around at her friends, and sighed. "Okay, bear with me. To begin, yes, I am from Tokyo too. There's a well that I can pass through to get here. I am hoping that it will work for you to get back as well. This is the Sengoku era, exactly when I have no clue. However, fifty years ago _here_, a priestess called Kikyou was in charge of a sacred jewel, the Shikon, or the Jewel of Four Souls. Ask Miroku later what that refers to. Anyway, she was purifying the jewel, which is a huge repository of spiritual power. It can make any demon more powerful just by possessing a small shard. Inuyasha here met Kikyou back then and she fell in love with him, but there was this guy, Onigumo, who out of desire for Kikyou sold his soul to a bunch of youkai. When he did this, Naraku was born. Naraku tricked Kikyou into sealing Inuyasha to a tree, and killed her, trying to posses the Shikon, but Kikyou had it burned with her when she died."

Ukyo nodded. "Okay."

"I–" Kagome pointed to herself, "–am apparently the reincarnation of Kikyou's soul. When I first came here, by falling into the well, we found out that the Shikon jewel had also reincarnated with me. A youkai tried to steal it, but I unsealed Inuyasha and he saved me, but right after that, the jewel got broken."

"You mean _YOU_ broke it." Inuyasha said.

"_Whatever_, it broke and scattered all over Japan. My friends here have been trying to reclaim it. Unfortunately, Naraku has been too. He's got most of the shards though because Kikyou, who got brought back to life by an Oni witch, gave it to him. She has been fighting against him, but for some reason she seems to want him to complete the jewel."

"So why would Naraku want Zhu Shu?" Nabiki asked.

"Naraku seems to be having a problem with his own heart. He placed it into a baby and it seems the baby is now trying to kill Naraku so that it can replace him. Mouryoumaru is the baby's guardian," Kagura supplied. "I am also one of Naraku's offspring, and I was being used by the baby to try and help him grow more powerful. Naraku was about to kill me for that, and for the fact that I betrayed him and tried to free myself from his control, when your friend's appearance saved me. I didn't know what had happened, I was just running away as fast as I could. My guess would be considering the talents your friend displayed fighting Inuyasha, that he will probably use her against Mouryoumaru."

Rei grimaced. "I hate to tell you this, but she was hardly showing a fraction of what she could do. I'd even go so far as to say she was moving kind of slow for her."

Kuno nodded. "Tis true. Zhu Shu can move faster than the humming bird's wings do flap."

"That's not the worst of it though," Rei said. "Zhu Shu is the last descendant of her clan, and the daughter of a god. When she's prepared, she's got the ability to absorb and redirect amazing amounts of power. You saw how useless my firebird was against her. She could take on all of the Senshi and probably beat us."

Kagome tilted her head. "Are you really Sailor Mars?"

Rei nodded.

"Wow. You guys are famous."

Rei snorted. "I wish I had the rest of the group here."

"Well, I have a couple of things I want to know," Inuyasha said and poked a talon at Ukyo. "For instance, why do you look like Sango's twin, and how the hell did you," his finger moved to Kuno, "happen to have a copy of _Tetsusaiga_."

"I think that's obvious, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I remember thinking when I met Ukyo on the train that she looked like Sango, and I thought she might be a descendant–"

A strange look came to Kagome's face.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not going to ask. I'm _not! _I don't _want_ to know!"

Nabiki looked between her and Inuyasha and then shook her head. "I remember Lo Shen saying you had a lot of inugami in your family line, Kuno-baby."

Kuno nodded. "I admit to that with no shame. My line was founded by the greatest of the inugami youkai, who did bear the same name as our acquaintance, Inuyasha here."

Kagome looked sick. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Shippou looked puzzled.

"Do your family legends say anything about who his wife was?" Nabiki asked.

"Only that she was a beautiful shrine maiden of enormous spiritual power who did tame his heart."

Kagome balled up her fists and punched Inuyasha. "You– You–" Her face went crimson in rage. "_SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!_"

The Nerima crew looked on in astonishment as Inuyasha slammed into the ground and seemed to be driven deeper with every repetition. Then Kagome turned and fled the encampment.

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I know what she meant when she said she was going to make him 'sit' in a river till he drowned, but why would finding out that Kuno is her great great whatever grandson make her so upset?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah, I mean, isn't she a miko? I know she lives at a shrine."

Inuyasha groaned as Sango sighed. "Kikyou is also a miko." She looked at Ukyo. "So you are a descendant, humm? Any legends about your ancestors you care to share?"

Ukyo shrugged. "The Kuonji clan is descended from a long line of youkai exterminators is about all I know. You'd have to ask my great-uncle to find out any more than that." She stood. "However, we now know what we need to know. It's time to find Zhu Shu."

Nabiki gasped. Ukyo turned to look at her. "What?"

Nabiki pointed to her shoulder. "I just noticed. When did you get a copy of Zhu Shu's tattoo?"

"_What?_" Ukyo tried to look at her back and failed miserably.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "It was on her back when I first met her."

Ukyo pulled up the back of her tube top at Nabiki's request, and the bunny-girl let out a hum of interest. "It's not exactly the same though. The Dragon is the same, and the swords with their ribbons, but the spatula has been replaced by a banner with a stylized imperial dragon. The staff in the center has been replaced by a very large naginata, and the Tigress has been replaced too. The claw is reaching for a phoenix."

Rei looked at the tattoo as well. "That's Lin Tzu's banner, Nabiki. Can you pull your pants down a little, Ukyo? Zhu Shu's tattoo has a set of Senshi symbols at the base of the staff." Rei shook her head when Ukyo did so. "That's different too. There is a black Chinese dragon curled in a circle, but its tail is touching the throwing star."

Ukyo sighed. "Damn it. It seems even the Dragon is trying to push me into loving Zhu Shu. I like boys…" The last sentence came out as a plaintive sigh. "Remind me when we rescue her to have her tell the Dragon off for me."

Rei laughed. "It won't do any good, Ukyo. But for what it's worth I'll try to remember. Now, does anyone know which way we should head to find this Naraku and kill him? Something tells me that we're here for a purpose and until we receive some clearer sign, rescuing Zhu-chan is top of my list."

Ukyo cracked her knuckles while Tao-Ching rumbled in agreement.

Nabiki frowned. "This may not be important, but something is nagging me. Tao-Ching's grandfather told me that Naraku placed a curse on the Hibiki line, and based on what you guy's have said, this Naraku does nothing without a reason, nothing which does not serve him, or protect him in some way."

Miroku nodded. "The curse he placed on my grandfather was done because he had come too close to killing the fiend."

"Then I have to wonder about the Hibiki curse. Supposedly it was placed on them because the entire clan sought revenge for the murder of their patriarch, and to recover _Burekaishi_, a sword created by a guy named Totosai, who Lo Shen said made _Tetsusaiga_ too."

Sango shouldered her massive boomerang. "Well, since I have no doubt that Mouryoumaru will have moved from wherever he was hiding now that Kagura has joined us, and until we get some clue to Naraku's whereabouts, I suggest we go see the smith. My village is on the way, and we can restock and get you clothes that fit better than my spare kimono..."

Nabiki jerked a thumb at the still unconscious Inuyasha. "Then dig loverboy out of the dirt and let's go find Kagome and get started. I thought I lost Zhu-chan once, and I will be damned if I am going to let a two bit jumped up youkai get away with taking my sister from me again!"


	3. Chapter 2: Candles in the Night

Chapter Two: Candles in the Night

The village had proven to be a half day's ride away, and it had taken tying a rope around Tao-Ching's neck that connected him to Kirara to make sure the smilodon didn't wander in the wrong direction to get them there. Nabiki had sighed the first time his feet had started to wander in the same direction as his eyes had when he had looked down a side path. She'd corrected him then, but had been distracted somewhat later talking to Ukyo, and had looked back forward to see they had lost the rest of the group. She'd berated him soundly, of course, as he traveled through a grove of yellow sakura, all the while wondering if they were going to find the others or be lost forever in the Sengoku era. Fortunately, he was proving that he _could_ follow a scent trail, so they'd only gotten lost for ten minutes before finding the others. After that, she had made sure he couldn't wander off again.

The village had been in a semi rundown state when they arrived, since it had been almost six months since anyone had lived in it, but the buildings were sound enough, and there had been plenty of stores of clothes and dried food for them.

Nabiki finished adjusting the skin tight body suit that was a youkai exterminator's standard garb and looked at herself in the mirror surface of Tao-Ching's zanbatou. Not a bad look if she did say so herself. It even looked good with the shoulder rig for Tao-Ching's Desert Eagle strapped on.

"You could pass for one of Charlie's Angels in that outfit." Tao-Ching said as he ducked into the hut, wearing a simple samurai's robe. "I decided to stick with the basics myself."

"You still look good." Nabiki laughed. "I just can't stand kimonos for more than a few hours." She nodded at the smith mark on the zanbatou, a stylized foo-lion. "Is that what I _think_ it is?"

"Yes, it's a Hittori Hanzo blade, but it's an heirloom. It was forged probably about a hundred and fifty years ago for a relative of my mother, an Amazon smith who was apprenticed to the one all the legends are about. Tarantino threw a lot of legends together into that Kill Bill movie, and I doubt he realized some of them were quite true. Pai Mei was rather annoyed at him according to Ke Lun. She still writes to him occasionally."

Nabiki blinked, then laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" She tapped the Desert Eagle. "So I suppose I'm keeping this since it's the only weapon I know how to use at the moment?"

"Yup. Just remember it has a hell of a kick. And I'm limited for ammo. I only have about fifty shots between all my clips. Take a few shots for practice, but after that, use it as a last resort." He picked up the zanbatou. "I'm a master with this thing, even if I'm a little rusty compared to what I used to be. I'm going to be giving Kuno some tips on fighting with a very large sword, since that katana of his turns into that massive falchion. I'm debating about how to go about giving some lessons to Inuyasha too, since it looks like he's relying mainly on speed, strength and durability rather than skill to wield his sword, but he seems like the type to resent the implication that he needs help if I just offer it."

"You're probably right. Truth to tell, I wouldn't mind some lessons myself. I've been regretting that I made dad stop teaching me."

Tao-Ching raised an eyebrow. "I hate to tell you this Nabi-chan, but that would take years. You've got a nice body, but no real muscle tone, and I doubt you'd retain any of the reflexes you might have had. Not to mention, I would hate to see that gorgeous body of yours with scars on it."

She pouted. "I know, I just feel kinda useless, and I want to be able to help."

"So grab a crossbow and practice. I saw a couple in the armory that looked like they were made for ladies."

"You mean children." Nabiki said with a sour grimace. "But yeah, that's a good thought."

"Might I also recommend you stay a bunny-girl? You've shown a couple of times how sharp your hearing is when you're cursed. We could use as many edges as we can get."

Nabiki laughed. "Not to mention the fact that it will get you laid as my hormones go into overdrive."

"Thought never crossed my mind…" Tao-Ching said in an attempted innocent tone.

Nabiki stepped over and raised herself on tip toe to kiss him. "It damn well better have, or I'm going to think I'm losing my touch," she murmured as their lips parted.

Then she kissed him again…

"Damn," she muttered as they parted again.

"What's wrong?"

"Now I'm going to have to get dressed all over again," she said as her hands sought the buckles on her harness.

0 0 0 0 0

Rei was testing the draw on a bow when Kagome entered the armory and did a double take.

"Oh my god. For a second there I thought you were Kikyou. I forgot you were a miko."

Rei looked down at her kimono and hakima. "Yeah, these were in the remains of the shrine. I feel more comfortable in them since your uniform doesn't really fit too well."

"Yeah, you're quite a bit taller than me."

Rei smiled. "And not quite as busty." She sighed. "I keep hoping as I get older I'll get more than an A cup, but I'm starting to despair."

Kagome giggled. "I think you look quite nice actually. I love your hair." She tugged at her tresses and rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's hard to wash my hair properly around here. Shampoo hasn't been invented yet, and I have to take baths in pools. That's the one thing I always do when I stop at home, enjoy a nice _hot_ bath in a real furo."

Rei laughed. "Well I can certainly see that." She held up the bow. "By the way, is there an archery target around here? I can't decide between three of these bows, and want to test them out."

"Yeah, around back. I can shoot decently, but I really don't know much about bows. I kind of picked it up when I came back here."

"I'm pretty good with one I guess. My grandfather sort of made me practice, since it's more or less traditional." She laughed. "A 'Zen meditation ritual' is how he put it, actually."

"My grandfather spends all his time making junk to sell to tourists." Kagome shook her head.

"Mine does his share of that too, as well as trying to flirt with every pretty girl he sees. He's almost as bad as Miroku."

Kagome helped her take the bows out to the target range, and Rei strung the first one.

"So, you said this Kikyou died, and was brought back?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah. This mountain witch dug up her bones and grave soil to make a body for her. Then she tried to steal my soul out of my body to animate it."

"Ah, I see. I've read about such things, but I always thought it was a myth." She released an arrow. "Humm. Pulls to the left." She examined the arms of the bow closely. "Humm. Guess the weather got to this one. It's warped slightly."

Kagome nodded. "Well, Kikyou is no myth, sadly. She escaped from the witch's control, but now she has to consume souls to stay alive, since she only got a small part of my soul."

Rei strung the second bow and examined the arms closely before nodding. "And you're afraid that she's the one that Inuyasha married to found the Kuno family line, I take it, or you probably wouldn't have thrown a fit."

Kagome looked shamefaced. "Yeah. I know he likes her better."

"Are you really so sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"Seems to me that a construct of grave soil and bones would have a really hard time getting _pregnant_, let alone having a child." Rei said as she released her second arrow.

It hit the bullseye.

She looked over to Kagome, and noted with a smile that the girl looked thunderstruck.

0 0 0 0 0

"I can't really explain how the blade changes, it just does when I want it to."

Tatewaki held out his _Tetsusaiga_ and tried again. But the blade remained unchanged.

Inuyasha frowned. "Have you mastered any of the attacks? The windscar? The backlash wave? The other forms are things I acquired after I had mastered those. Maybe it wants you to master those first. Don't ask me how Totosai did it but _Tetsusaiga_ does have a sort of will."

Tatewaki raised an eyebrow. "Nay good Inuyasha. I have mastered many sword techniques but knowest not of these that thee speak."

The white haired youkai grinned. "Yo, Sango!" he yelled over his shoulder. "I'm going to demonstrate a couple of attacks to Tatewaki here, so don't panic!"

The youkai exterminator waved at him from where she was clearing the weeds off of her family's graves. Inuyasha stood and pointed to an open field of rocks in front of a cliff. "Okay, we won't destroy nothing over there."

Tatewaki followed him and stood behind him as Inuyasha raised his sword. "Okay, the first attack I mastered was the windscar. There's basically a zone of mixed up energy where the youki of two youkai meet. By cutting there, I can create a huge set of blades made out of wind."

He demonstrated, his sword swinging down, and Tatewaki saw for a split second a shimmering in the air that the blade intersected. Then the field in front of them exploded.

He ducked, but none of the shattered rock came back at him, being propelled away by the howling winds Inuyasha had unleashed.

Inuyasha had his sword up on his shoulder again, looking at Kuno with a huge grin. "It's pretty easy once I figured out how to do it. If you concentrate, you can smell where the intersection is, even if it's just the boundary of my youki and nothing else."

Tatewaki nodded. "I see." He stepped forward, and tried, but his blade simply swished through the air. "Humm, perhaps a different test." He took a stance, and concentrated. He had not yet tried most of his forms with the blade in this enlarged form, but it seemed to be as light as his katana. With an intake of breath and a step forward, he launched his favorite attack.

Inuyasha blinked, his cocky grin turning into a surprised look as Tatewaki's blade blurred, seeming to strike an invisible point in the air a hundred times in an eyeblink. With a roar, the air shattered, the field disintegrating in a straight line almost three feet wide as the pressure wave of air smashed across it. The cliff on the far side of the field, already scarred from Inuyasha's earlier assault, shattered into fine dust, the rock face gouged a good two feet deep.

Tatewaki raised an eyebrow. "Humm. T'would seem the form of the blade doth have summat to do with the power of my strikes , yet that t'was not the energy unleashed from thy sword."

Inuyasha looked at the line of devastation and chuckled. "Still, not bad. Not bad at all."

"T'is useful enough, though lesser than this windscar . But I am puzzled, Thou sayest thee can smell this scar?"

"Yeah. You should be able to as well since you have some inugami in you too. It's a very sharp, almost shimmering kind of smell, kinda like lightning."

"Ozone." Tatewaki nodded. "The scent of an electric discharge. Methinks I doth comprehend. This youki thee speak of, t'is similar to ki?"

"Yeah, humans have it too, but youkai are much stronger than most humans."

"I see." He turned his gaze back across the field, taking a stance again as he tried to sink into a meditational trance, his sword held at ready while his eyes tried to find that shimmer he had caught a glimpse of when Inuyasha had struck. The sword in his hand almost seemed to hum as he took several deep slow breaths, and sought his center.

_I am Tatewaki Kuno. Samurai of the Kuno line, defender of the innocent, and guardian of the weak. Sword of my fathers, sword of my ancestors, _Tetsusaiga_ show me thy true power…_

And she whispered back… _Show me yours._

And there it was, the same shimmering discontinuity he had glimpsed before.

_I Strike!_ he thought as he slipped once again into his form, this time aiming at the discontinuity, his breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

And the _Tetsusaiga_ roared.

0 0 0 0 0

Sango looked up as a massive shockwave rolled across the village, and the ground lurched violently. The tall lookout tower, too long untended in the empty village, collapsed as the ground rocked. Grabbing _Hiraikotsu_, she ran towards the source of the blast.

She was joined by Shippou and Miroku at the edge of the village, and they stopped in amazement, staring in shock.

Inuyasha was picking himself up from behind the rock he'd been knocked over and joined the rest of them looking at Kuno.

Tatewaki stood on a small spur, where previously had been a flattened expanse of rock. The cliff in front of him, an arm of the mountain on which the village nestled, had simply vanished. For almost a half mile in front of Tatewaki, the mountain sloped away in an almost perfectly conical depression, coming to a sharp edge at a drop overlooking a distant valley.

Rei and Kagome joined them next, followed by Kagura and finally Nabiki and Tao-Ching, who looked more than a little disheveled.

"Wow, Kuno-baby, what the hell did you do?"

Sango knelt to examine the new crevasse. "Is this some new attack of _Tetsusaiga_? One you have yet to acquire, Inuyasha?"

The white haired boy shook his head. "I don't think so. I was showing him how to use the windscar. He has some sort of rapid strike technique, and that was about eighty windscars released at once."

Kuno sheathed his blade. "It doth seem I have broken thy mountain, Lady Sango. My apologies."

Tao-Ching laughed. "And that is a prime example of why skill in sword work has a definite advantage over hack and slash." He looked to where Inuyasha was giving him an evil eye. "You could do that too if you mastered Kuno's hundred strikes technique."

"What would you know about it?" Inuyasha challenged.

Tao-Ching smiled. "I was the Amazon's undisputed master of the zanbatou when I left the village. Even Ke Lun grudgingly admitted I could hold my own with any of the warriors." He pulled the sword from behind his back, the seven foot weapon dwarfing even the _Tetsusaiga_ in Inuyasha's hand. "It's not a magical blade, but I'd still lay odds I could out fence you in a sparring match."

"No one can beat me!"

"Want to wager on it?" Tao-Ching held up his cummerbund and opened a pocket concealed in it. "I have thirty oban I'm willing to bet against you," he said, letting a couple of the heavy gold ovals fall into his hand one by one.

Inyasha snorted. "Like I have that much."

"Then I'll take a trade. If I can disarm you and lay you flat on your back in under a minute, you'll become my student until we've rescued Zhu Shu and completed our task here. If I can't, you win the oban, and I will acknowledge you a better swordsman than you appeared to be fighting against Zhu Shu."

"You're on!"

Tao-Ching pointed to a still intact section of the field, and they both headed for it as Kagome looked at Nabiki. "Inuyasha's got quite a temper you know, I hope your boyfriend doesn't get hurt."

Nabiki laughed. "He won't. I was watching Inuyasha fight too, remember. Tao-Ching is basically setting him up. Inuyasha has got to learn to use that sword a lot better than he was if he wants to have a prayer of coping with Zhu Shu. Rei was right, she was moving at a fraction of her normal speed. If Kuno hadn't been there, and taken most of the brunt of defense, he'd have been cut to ribbons. But I don't think your boyfriend is the type to take an offer of help as anything but an insult. So Tao-Ching is making it a matter of pride. Inuyasha isn't going to like it, but I don't think his pride will let him back out of it when he loses."

"He might not lose, you know." Kagome said defensively.

Kuno, who had overheard them, shook his head. "I doth fear, Lady Kagome, he already has." He nodded to where the two had taken up stances. "To an expert swordsman, t'is obvious who shalt be victorious ."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha charged, _Tetsusaiga_ swinging down and across to sweep Tao-Ching's feet out from under him.

But Tao-Ching had already side stepped, his blade blurring as it caught _Tetsusaiga _and sent it flying high into the air before sweeping back down and around to lift Inuyasha's feet out from under him and flip him before he crashed down on his back, Tao-Ching's zanbatou coming to a stop a bare inch above his neck as he caught _Tetsusaiga_ in his other hand.

It had taken all of five seconds.

"I admit you have some amazing strength, a decent amount of speed, and no end of guts, but you have no foot work, and pretty poor form. Tatewaki could have avoided that foot sweep with ease. If you listen to me, and practice, you could make yourself the strongest swordsman in the world, or you can keep floundering around and hope you get lucky." Tao-Ching said as he held out _Tetsusaiga_. He nodded at the devastation Kuno had made of the mountain. "You can even make that look like a mosquito bite. Interested?"

Inuyasha glared. But another voice rang out across the field. "You should take him up on that offer, Inuyasha, if you ever hope to stand a chance against me."

They all turned to the newcomer, Kagome and her crew tensing up as Inuyasha grabbed _Tetsusaiga_. He stepped in front of the rest to stare belligerently at the tall white haired youth who stood at the edge of the field.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"I came to see what the noise was about, that is all." Sesshomaru's eyes fixed on Tao-Ching. "Your scent is familiar to me. What is your name?"

Tao-Ching shouldered his zanbatou. "Tao-Ching Hibiki."

Sesshomaru's eyes glittered. "Ah. Another Hibiki swords master. It is rare indeed I meet any mortal whose skill impressed me. To have met two from the same family is almost beyond belief. Teach my brother well, Hibiki. It will make his eventual demise more interesting." He turned to go.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kagura called.

Sesshomaru paused. "What do you want this time, Kagura?"

"I– I… I wanted to tell you I no longer belong to Naraku. I– I have my heart back."

His face was impassive as he met her look for a long moment, then he nodded once and turned again. "Learn well Inuyasha," he said as he faded into the woods. "Once I have dealt with Naraku, I will be back for you."

Kagura sighed. Sango looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Kagura shrugged. "I've been helping him try to find the baby too. He… he…" She looked at the woods and shook her head. "I guess I don't really know."

Sango blinked in surprise. Then she looked over at Rei as the miko called.

"Hey, guys? Where's Ukyo?"

0 0 0 0 0

_The village set nestled in a shallow river valley between two high hills. In times past it had probably been a simple fishing village, but the natural harbor created by the river and the commanding view that the taller hill gave over the sea had allowed the village to flourish and grow. _

_On that hill, a steep rocky prominence, a previous warlord had built a large castle, but it now stood empty and abandoned, the bridge that had once connected it to the town broken and burned, the walls marked by long ago battle. The sheer walls of the rock it had been built on isolated it from casual access, and it was obvious that no one had dared to brave the climb in many years. The villagers had built a new house for their lord upon the smaller hill, and left the fortress to rot. _

_But once more it seemed, war was coming to the town whether it wished for it or not. Outside the village walls a contingent of samurai on horses readied themselves to meet a small army bearing the flags of a rival Daimyo. Naraku looked down at the scene and smiled. _

"_I do not care for a war so near my lair, my pet. The fools are meaningless, but even ants can be a nuisance in large numbers. And I do not wish for that castle to be disturbed. Kill them all. It will be a lesson to the black ships not to ignore my warnings, and remove any temptation to return to this valley."_

_Ukyo stared at the humans below her dispassionately, her hands reaching behind her to draw her swords. Without a word she stepped off the cliff and descended to the battlefield._

_She landed behind the general of the invaders, her sword lashing out to decapitate him before he was even aware of her presence. Then her ribbon slashed the horse in half lengthwise._

_Silently Ukyo screamed, horrified at what she had just done, but no sound came from her throat as her ribbons lashed out again, cutting through half a dozen of the close packed men. Time slowed as she stepped aside from a sword thrust and pursed her lips, unleashing a stream of fire that ignited the armor and clothes of everyone it touched, her ribbons and swords cutting through armor as if it didn't exist. Bodies and parts of bodies began to fall in slow motion as she began to mechanically cut the army apart._

_Ukyo tried to stop, tried to drop her swords, to force herself to stop the slaughter, but all she could do was watch in horror as men died and blood fell like rain. It was like she was a rider in her own body._

_And then she realized that she was wrong. She wasn't in _her_ body._

"_ZHU SHU!" she screamed as the last warrior fell, and the little dragon girl started walking towards the village gates…_

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo's scream drew the others to the hut where she had been napping, to find her sitting and retching in horror and shock. Rei stepped forward to put her hand on the distraught girl's back and asked, "Ukyo? What is it, what happened?"

"Z– Zhu Shu… I– I dreamed about her slaughtering an entire army by Naraku's command. She– she just cut them down like they were stalks of grass instead of people!"

Sango sighed. "I fear that is very possible, Ukyo. My own brother was forced to kill my friends and family, and he nearly killed me as well. If she has done this, you cannot hold her accountable for it."

Kagura nodded. "I sense you share a link with this girl Zhu Shu. It is possible you dream the truth. Perhaps there is some clue there which may guide us to where he is."

Ukyo looked up at her with horrified eyes. "Oh god, you mean she might actually have done that? It must have been sixty or seventy men, and when I woke she was preparing to slaughter an entire village."

Kagura met her gaze calmly. "It is more than possible, Ukyo. Naraku views humans as little more than insects to exterminate. He would have no hesitation using your friend to kill. Your only hope of stopping her from killing again is to find her and Naraku and remove the Shikon shard by which he is controlling her," she said coldly.

Ukyo shuddered. "I– I can only tell you it was a village by the sea, at the mouth of a river, and that the village was below an old abandoned castle that Naraku did not wish disturbed."

Kagura shook her head. "I am afraid that does not sound familiar to me."

Ukyo shuddered again. "I– I think Naraku also said something about the Black Ships?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "The Dutch traders? That might be a clue. I remember Naraku complaining at one point that the Dutch looked like they were going to need a lesson. I think they were causing a problem north of here along the coast."

Nabiki frowned. "Not really enough to go on, though. I'd rather have something a little more solid to follow."

Miroku sighed. "I doubt we will find much more than that. Naraku is very hard to find unless he comes to you."

"I still want to talk to this smith, but that's my own curiosity." Nabiki admitted. "If this is the best lead we have…"

Tao-Ching shrugged. "My suggestion is decide in the morning. If Ukyo is dreaming about Zhu Shu, perhaps she'll find us a further clue tonight."

Ukyo shuddered. "That was more of a nightmare than a dream, sugar."

0 0 0 0 0

"How can you be here, Ying-Ying?" Akane asked as the ghost girl walked home with her after a meeting with the Senshi at a local ice cream parlor. "I mean, I can understand last night since the Dragon sent you, but it was kind of a surprise to see you waiting for me outside the ice cream store."

Ying-Ying smiled. "I am Zhu Shu's spirit guardian. Over the last few weeks, she has been drawing on the link we share more and more often, and the other night, in order to make up with Ukyo, she drew both herself and Ukyo into the realm that I live. Once she had come there deliberately, she created a permanent bridge that I could finally follow back to the mortal realm."

"But, I mean, Zhu Shu's in the past now."

Ying-Ying nodded. "But her link to _you_ remains. I cannot travel the winds of time to be with Zhu Shu, but I _could_ follow that to come see you. I've spent quite a lot of time watching you through Zhu Shu's eyes, you know." The Chinese ghost gave her a shy smile. "And you are the only one of Zhu Shu's loves who has not yet visited me in the spirit realm. You never needed to."

Akane gave her a raised eyebrow. "You mean Ukyo and Rei have both…"

"Well, Rei has. Ukyo visited there when Zhu Shu brought her. I was there, but it was a private moment and I didn't want to interfere."

"So why did the Dragon send Zhu Shu and the rest back in time?"

Ying-Ying frowned. "He won't tell me. Only that it had to be done, and that it was imperative that exactly that group went."

"I see."

"I trust the Dragon, Akane. He is far more than you could ever imagine. He has existed since the beginning of all universes, and he is so kind and wise. I have never known him to ever do a single thing that has been unnecessary. I questioned him at first when he would not let Zhu Shu remember meeting me again in the spirit realm after her first death, but I finally realized it was because she needed to have an anchor here in the mortal realm before she could be aware of my existence in the spirit realm, or she would have abandoned her life to be with me." She reached out to lay an immaterial hand on Akane's arm. "And you were the first of those anchors. Without you, my love would have never been able to find her way to me again."

"But why did you have to die at all? Why couldn't he arrange to have her aunt be nicer to her, and let her be with you in life? Then you wouldn't have died and driven her to suicide."

Ying-Ying gave her a soft smile. "Because then she would have died when Xi'an Chi finally tracked her down to her home village. She would have never even known who was killing her, and I would have died in front of her, cut down as a loose end."

Akane blinked. "Kami!"

Ying-Ying shrugged and looked off into the distance. "I do not know all the paths my life has taken across the myriad universes, but I know that it is only here, in this single thread of existence, that Zhu Shu exists. It is only in this solitary branch of the tree of time that Lin Tzu won the heart of the Dragon, and became his daughter. And it is only here that I have loved her. And because of that love, I have found in death a purpose beyond any I could have had in life." She turned her bottomless blue eyes back to Akane. "Don't grieve for my life, Akane. I am happier as a ghost than I ever was as mortal, because I can be with my love in ways that are impossible in life. And I have known a love beyond any measure, because the heart of a Dragon is love."

Akane nodded, "And one Dragon loved shall never die," she quoted. She gave the ghost a wry smile. "Who would have guessed that was so literal?"

She stopped and looked over the canal, once more at the site of so many important milestones in her own life, and smiled. "You know, this is where I first realized that maybe I did love Ranma after all."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I know, beloved. Zhu Shu wasn't aware of me yet, but I was still watching."

"Beloved?"

"You are as much my heart's-mate as you are hers, Akane-chan. Just as Ukyo is, and to a different degree, Ranma, Rei, and Shan Pu."

Akane smiled. "I wish they were here too."

"They are doing their homework right now. Since Ke Lun has decided to manage the Club in Nabiki's absence, to make it appear that everything is normal and hopefully lure Clove in, you all have work tonight. After I saw them, I came to find you. I wanted a chance to get to talk to you."

"Hummm? Why?"

"Because I have a warning to deliver."

"A warning?"

"Yes. I don't know what's happening right now in the past, but I know it's something that Legend anticipated and planned for, just as is your participation with the Senshi as they are to deal with the Blackmoon. But Clove is a wild card, one Legend did not foresee. I know that Lo Shen and Ke Lun are hunting her, but she is too clever to be found easily. She _will_ come eventually though. Hild surely plans for her to seduce Zhu Shu and lure her into a trap, and by so doing gain revenge, both for the Musk, and against Legend himself for freeing the demoness Mara from her control. She will not come in any form that will be recognized, but Legend fears she will find an irresistible lure."

"So why warn me? Why not warn Ke Lun and Lo Shen?"

"Because Clove cannot be allowed to die again, because she is _also_ Legend's Daughter."

"_WHAT?_"

"She is Legend's daughter in exactly the same way that Zhu Shu is, but she has been tossed into the game without Zhu Shu's defenses and protections. She must be stopped, but she cannot be harmed in doing so. No matter what she does, or how she finds to attack, you cannot kill her, or all may be lost. She must be rescued from the clutches of Hild. Ke Lun and Lo Shen, wise as they are, have too many memories of their animosity towards Clove. Even though Lo Shen regrets to a degree her own role in that animosity, she would still seek Clove's life for threatening Zhu Shu. You have as yet no real experience with her, no true prejudices or hatreds. So Legend is begging you to hear his plea, and save his daughter from herself."

"How can I even begin to do that? She's out to kill Zhu Shu!"

"I know. And the elders are unlikely to listen to his plea in this matter. You are the leader of the youth, Akane. Both your fiancées and friends will follow your lead."

"_Me?_"

"Yes. Ranma and Shan Pu would move Heaven and Earth for you, and the Senshi respect you as their mentor as well as their friend. Zhu Shu is unlikely to be able to see her own danger, and even though her word could be law to the Amazons, she is unlikely to go against their wishes. If needs be, you may have to defy the will of your elders. But Clove cannot not be allowed to die. She cannot be given into the hands of Chaos."

"Why?"

"Because Chaos will soon learn the truth of the Dragon's legacy. And once she has, both Zhu Shu and Clove will become her obsession. If she manages to succeed, there is no hope for anyone. At present Chaos simply sees Zhu Shu as a powerful tool, a weapon to use to further her ends, but she will soon learn that she is far more."

"Who is Chaos?"

"The Abyss. Entropy. Negation. She is the ultimate destroyer, the seeker of the end of all things. She has born many names, worn many guises, but she is Oblivion. She is the manifestation of Division." Ying-Ying smiled. "She is the opposite of Legend, his adversary, and eternal companion."

Akane blinked. "You mean Zhu Shu's caught up in a war between Legend and Chaos?"

"Yes."

"Jeezus fucking Christ, Ying-Ying! She's just a girl! Not a damn pawn for the gods!"

"And she is the Daughter of the Dragon, and as such she is his Avatar in the mortal realm."

"She's a GOD?"

"In a sense, yes."

Akane slid down the fence to sit on the ground. She shook her head. "I can't deal with this Ying-Ying."

In a swirl of pink hair, Ying-Ying knelt before her. "Zhu Shu is a mortal, born from the love of a mortal man for a mortal woman. She is in all ways a normal girl, but she is also something utterly different, for in her veins runs the blood of the Dragon. Because of the love he bears for her, Legend has protected her, as he has done to all her ancestors for the last thousand years. She has been as free to be as mortal as you or I. What she is has been hidden from the world as well as herself. But Legend cannot protect her for much longer. Chaos will discover what she is, and through her she will strike. As Chaos is _DIVISION,_ Legend is _UNITY_. If the balance between them is destroyed, then this universe will eventually cease to exist. It may be ten billion billion years in the future, but nonetheless, it will end. This battle is meaningless to our mayfly lives compared to the eternals, yet to Zhu Shu it can mean the difference between life as herself or eternity as Chaos's puppet. The same can be said of Clove. What Legend seeks is to stop Chaos from using his daughters as pawns against him, so that they may be free to choose their own path. He seeks to set aside destiny."

Akane blinked. "You're saying he's trying to _save_ Zhu Shu?"

Ying-Ying nodded. "Yes. Legend is trying to defy fate itself and allow his daughter the freedom to choose her own course, be that as a mortal or as a god. And now that Clove has been returned to life, he seeks to do so for her as well."

Akane shook her head. "But– but didn't he preordain Zhu Shu's life? You and me and Ukyo and whoever that star represents?"

Ying-Ying shook her head. "Zhu Shu's life has never been preordained, Akane. Her tattoo is simply a road map of the choices she has _already_ made."

"Huh?"

"We have _all _been here before, Akane. We have lived our lives time and again as the wheel of time has turned. We are all souls who have been connected for centuries. The Senshi, Ukyo, Ranma, Shan Pu, even you and I. I once was a simple physician in the Empire of the Dragon who caught an Empress's eye, and became her first wife. We are all of us reborn into a new era to finish what was cut short by Chaos. For a thousand years, the Dragon has bided, and planned, and watched as we were spun out, waiting until the time when we were all reincarnated together. And if we can overcome fate, overcome Chaos's chosen destiny for us, we will be free."

"You make it sound like we're on the verge of paying off karma and achieving Nirvana."

"In a sense. We will have been freed from the cycle. Free to choose our own way."

"I don't really understand."

"I don't either. Legend says it's impossible to explain fully until we have achieved it."

"And Clove? Was she a reincarnated soul too?"

Ying-Ying shook her head. "That is why it is so important that she live, Akane. She is his newly born daughter, his youngest child."

Akane shook her head. "This is just a lot to deal with all at once, Ying-Ying."

"I know, Akane. But it's something you had to know before you joined the Senshi, for as a Senshi, you will be opposing Chaos indirectly. Legend is not sure to what extent, but he believes Chaos has influenced the Blackmoon, and that you might be faced by her agent Xi'an Chi at some point in your struggle against them. You faced his creature in the Musk castle, remember?"

Akane shuddered. "I would rather forget, thank you very much."

"I understand, but you fought against a creature from the void outside of time. What you saw that day is a _potential_ future. It does not _have _to come to pass, but you cannot ignore the messages you were given either."

Akane blinked. "Oh my god. Are you telling me that Zhu Shu _WILL_ become the Black Dragon?"

"If she is consumed by Chaos, yes. Just as Clove could become. They are essentially mirror twins after all."

Akane shuddered. "Alright, you've convinced me already. I will do my best to save Clove from herself. Anything is better than what I saw that day."

Ying-Ying gave her a sad smile. "I thank you on Legend's behalf Akane. And on Zhu Shu's."

Akane pushed herself up the fence and stood. "What else could I do? I mean really, how many people _could _refuse a direct plea from a god?" She took out Zhu Shu's scepter and waved it, "And for the second time in one week?"

Ying-Ying giggled. "I'm sorry to dump so much on you all at once Akane, but Legend said it was imperative that I tell you this _today_."

"Today?"

"Yes. I have no idea why, but he was most insistent. I had to tell you today immediately after you had met with the Senshi." She shrugged. "Legend only explains things to me sometimes, Beloved. He likes for people to figure things out for themselves."

"Sounds like most supernatural types I've ever heard stories of." She smiled at the ghost girl. "Well the message has been delivered. Do you have to run off immediately?"

Ying-Ying gave her a brilliant smile. "Unless Legend calls me for something, I don't have anything else I need to do. And while my home is lovely enough, I've been pretty much stuck there for four years. I was kind of _hoping_ you would let me stay."

"Of course you can stay. You should know you're welcome anytime. I may not feel like Zhu Shu's memories of you are my own anymore, but I still feel like you're a childhood friend, too. It will be good to have you around. I've missed you." Akane dusted out her bunny tail and turned towards home. "So, tell me, Ying-Ying, how long _can_ you stay in the mortal realm?"

The pink haired ghost smiled. "I don't know for certain. I'm guessing about as long as you can go without sleep, give or take an hour or two. After all, it's your ki that gives me the ability to be here."

"You mean you're draining ki from me?" Akane asked, surprised.

Ying-Ying laughed. "I'm a ghost, not a wraith, Akane. I'm just using the ki you're radiating to sustain my presence here. You'll never notice what I use."

"Oh. So you mean you can more or less be around from here on?"

"Yes. If you want me to be. The path between here and my home is fully open now. I can come and go as I wish, thanks to Zhu Shu."

"Gods yes! Oh, I hope Zhu Shu gets back from the past soon. She's going to be so happy that you're here."

"I hope she does too. I wish Legend would tell me what's happing. This is the first time I haven't been able to feel her in four years. It's like she's unconscious or something"

"Yeah. But hey, it's just supposed to be a wish to return a sword to a samurai, right? Nothing _too_ bad can be happening."

"I really hope you're right, Akane. I really do."

They turned a corner and stopped, blinking at the unusual sight before them. A beautiful girl in a red gi was fighting with a dog over a sandwich that had apparently come out of the trashcan next to them. As the girl succeeded in getting the sandwich away from the dog, and set down to eat it, Akane finally found her voice.

"Don't eat _that!_"

The girl looked at her in surprise. "But I'm _hungry_!"

Akane sighed. "That's _garbage_. You can't _eat_ garbage!"

"But it's the first thing I've found to eat all day!"

Akane stepped forward, and the girl withdrew, a throwing star coming to her hand. "This is _my_ food! I won't let _you_ have it!"

Akane blinked at the star. "Look, you can't eat out of the trash! You'll get sick or something! Don't you have any money?"

"Money? No, it all burned up with my mother and sisters."

Akane's hand went to her mouth as she drew a breath in sympathy. "Oh you poor girl! Why don't you come home with me? I'm sure we can give you some food."

The girl blinked. "You– you would give me food?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh, no-one has ever made so kind a gesture to me before!"

"Yeah, well I can't let you eat from the trash." Akane stepped forward and gently patted the girl's shoulder. "Now put that back in the garbage and let's get you some _real_ food."

The girl nodded, tears of joy still streaming from her eyes as she sat the sandwich on top of the trashcan and clasped her hands in front of her, bowing. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Akane blushed. "It's okay, really. I'm Akane Tendo. What's your name?"

"Konatsu Kenzan of the Sexy Kunoichi Clan."

Akane turned to Ying-Ying to introduce her, and found herself looking at a ghost who looked like she had seen a ghost. Ying-Ying was giving Konatsu a wide eyed stare. Akane snapped her fingers in front of the translucent girl. "Um… Ying-Ying? You okay?"

The pink haired ghost blinked and then looked at Akane and smiled in ecstatic joy. "Oh Akane, we found her! _WE FOUND HER!_"

Akane turned to look at back Konatsu, who was looking at the ghost and blinking in bewilderment.

"Found _who_, Ying-Ying?"

"Our last heart's-mate!"

Konatsu fell to her knees in shock, her face filled with disbelief. "How– How is this possible? You– you are only one of my dreams! How can you be here?"

Ying-Ying knelt before the wide eyed kunoichi. "Because I am no dream, my beloved."

"But– but you are exactly as I dreamed of you! You are the sakura girl!"

Ying-Ying nodded. "I am Chinese, and Ying-Ying means cherry blossom."

"But… if you are real, then what of the others? The Dancer and the Guardian? I have dreamed of you for so long! You have been all that has made my life bearable! The fantasy of believing that somewhere I would find you and be free!" The girl broke down in tears as Ying-Ying reached out to stroke her hair.

"We are not a fantasy, my love. And as you have been dreaming of us, we have been searching for you. And now that we have found you, you will never be lost again…"

0 0 0 0 0

Kagura stood on the sentry post near the village gate and contemplated her short life. Spawned from Naraku during one of his many reformations, her existence had been unending servitude and fear. She'd changed from what she had been when she was first born and had begun to grow. When she had first fought Inuyasha, she had blindly obeyed Naraku's orders, had even been pleased to follow them. She'd slaughtered an entire contingent of the okami just to lure Kouga in to steal his shards. She'd even gloated about it at the time.

But she'd also begun to realize that such feelings belonged to Naraku, not her. As she had continued to exist, to become her own person, she had begun to see how little she wanted to be like her creator. She didn't feel the same contempt for everyone, the same overwhelming desire to control.

And she was beginning to suspect that she felt things that Naraku never could feel, like compassion, or this strange yearning sensation she felt…

A noise made her start, her fan snapping open as she turned, but it was only the girl she had found that morning, Ukyo.

"You can't sleep either?" Ukyo asked as she sat on the wall and looked out over the gouge Tatewaki had made in the mountain.

"Sleep is dangerous for a youkai." Kagura shrugged. "I can't feel safe enough to sleep now that Naraku knows I betrayed him. Sooner or later he will come to kill me."

"Vindictive sort? Yeah, that figures. I'm afraid to dream of Zhu Shu again."

"Your friend is in great danger. Naraku will only let her live so long as he has a use for her, and he will not hesitate to sacrifice her if it serves his purpose."

"I can't let that happen. Whether I really like the idea or not, she _is_ my fiancée. It's my job to save her."

"Fiancée? I do not recognize the term."

"We are betrothed. She has asked my father for my hand in marriage, and has been accepted as my bride to be."

"Are you not both female?"

"Don't remind me. It's complicated. My father refuses to acknowledge me as his daughter, and has forced me to live as a boy all my life. It's made my love life sheer hell." She gave a rueful chuckle. "I doubt a pretty girl like you has ever had those kind of problems."

"I know little of such things. I am only a year old. I have never known this thing, love."

"You look almost twenty."

"I am a youkai. I was created by Naraku as you see me."

"Wow, that's kinda creepy. This Naraku guy can do that?"

"He was created by the combining of hundreds of youkai into a single individual. When he made me, I was little more than a puppet. I have come to think for myself since then, and that is why Naraku sought to kill me."

"I see. I can sympathize. The way my dad has treated me all these years has made me feel like a puppet too." Ukyo smiled. "I suppose you could say that we have a lot in common."

"Perhaps."

Ukyo shrugged. "One thing I do know well is the feeling of being an outsider. I've felt that way for more years than I can count. Hiding who I was from everybody, never letting them see the real me. I get the feeling you've spent as much time watching Inuyasha and his friends as you've spent fighting them. Watching and wishing you could be their friend too."

Kagura blinked and looked at the chef, who was looking up at the stars. "What– what do you mean?"

"I listened to Kagome's tales at dinner rather well. And I watched _you_ as she told them. I don't really know why, other than just the fact that you were across the fire from me, but I could see your face as she talked about the various adventures they've had, especially the ones about you."

"I see."

"You don't know how to hide what you're feeling too well, Kagura. I wonder if you had as much trouble concealing your feelings from Naraku. But you weren't happy when Kagome talked about the trouble you've caused them. You seemed rather sad, in fact." Ukyo sighed. "It's just like I used to be when I first had to pretend to be a boy. I made all kinds of goofs because I didn't understand a lot of stuff that boys took for granted. I kind of feel like you want to try and fit in with the humans here, but you don't know how."

"I am a youkai, Ukyo. I will never be able to live as a human. Nor would I want to."

Ukyo shook her head. "That isn't true, Kagura. I think you really want to be accepted for who you are. As Kagura, not as Naraku's minion, or as Inuyasha's enemy, or the evil wind sorceress, but _just_ as Kagura. I think you want to be liked, instead of being feared."

Kagura laughed, her fan rising to cover her mouth as she chuckled briefly. "Liked?"

Ukyo nodded. "I'd even go so far as to say you want to be loved."

"As I told you, I do not even know what this thing you call love is."

Ukyo shrugged. "One thing I think I'm starting to figure out is that no-one does, Kagura. No-one _really_ knows what love is until they've found it."

Kagura tilted her head and thought again about the strange feeling she had been thinking about just prior to the chef's arrival. She snorted softly. "I do not understand the human obsession with love and mating. It seems so tangled anyway. Kagome and Inuyasha seem to think of love very differently than, say Nabiki and Tao-Ching, and look at yourself, a female who is to be joined to another female."

Ukyo nodded. "Love means different things to different people, just like sex does. Kagome is young and very insecure about Inuyasha's love, to her way of thinking, she has to have utter security, the absolute certainty that Inuyasha loves her and her _alone_. She wants the Miracle Romance she's been told about since her childhood, and she is learning that real life isn't as smooth as the storybooks. Nabiki on the other hand is a complete and utter pervert whose fiancé is just as much of one. To them, sex is just something to do to have fun. As for me and Zhu Shu… that's just complicated from the word go. I know she only likes girls, and I don't really have a problem with her wanting me as a sex partner so much as I just have always liked boys. I don't think that her preferring females is _wrong_ or anything like that, but I grew up listening to the same stories Kagome did, and always thought I'd find my own _male_ hero. Instead, _I'm_ the one rescuing the damsel in distress." Ukyo chuckled. "I have more in common with Kagome than you might think, though. If she's really Kikyou's reincarnated soul, then you could say she's _destined_ to love Inuyasha, just as Kikyou did. That's the way things were for me too. In a previous incarnation, I was Zhu Shu's wife, and I died saving her from someone as vile as Naraku."

Kagura shook her head. "That is the one thing that I could never understand about humans. This willingness to sacrifice one another or themselves for such a foolish thing. Naraku has used it many times against them."

"Yeah. Funny though, how they seem to keep winning, isn't it?" Ukyo seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "To do anything for love…"

Kagura sat in silence with her for several minutes, her own mind going over and over her experiences with Inuyasha as well… and the tangled emotions that had caused her to throw Kohaku on her feather and send him away, knowing that it would cost her her life.

Then her stomach growled.

Ukyo looked at her and laughed. "Want a midnight snack? I'm feeling a bit hungry too, and not to be insulting, but Kagome's cooking leaves a lot to be desired."

Kagura chuckled, glad for the distraction. "I fear I have little to judge her by. I've spent most of my life scavenging. Most of my meals have been little better. Youkai are not well known for _cooking_ their food before eating it."

Kagura blinked in surprise as a small grill appeared from behind Ukyo's back, and she looked on curiously as the chef attached a fresh propane bottle and lit it with her lighter. However, the smells that came from it a few minutes later made even her mouth water. She could barely contain herself when the first okonomiyaki was served and wolfed it down in just a few bites.

"I have never had anything that tastes as good as this," she admitted as Ukyo grinned and handed her a second helping. "It's much better tasting than raw rabbit."

"_Raw_ rabbit?"

"Well, yes. I never did develop a taste for human, and rat is so gamey. And I always seem to simply turn things to charcoal when I try to cook them. At least raw is edible"

"You poor thing. I think I'm going to volunteer to cook from now on. At least then I know you'll eat better."

Kagura nodded, too busy devouring her third okonomiyaki to speak. When she finished she gave a small bow. "Thank you. I am surprised that you are concerned for my well being. I mean, I could simply be a spy for Naraku, you know."

"Yeah, I thought about that, but I really don't think so. From what Kagome and Sango said, you were nearly killed by another of Naraku's minions saving the life of Sango's brother. And from what _you_ said, only our arrival saved you from Naraku himself. It's too complicated a plot to set you up as a spy, when a much simpler story would do. And I saw you yesterday. You were scared to death, but you went to possibly face Naraku anyway. You can't fake that kind of fear, or the courage it took to overcome it."

"Courage?" Kagura laughed. "I fear courageous is not a term I would use to describe myself. I want to _live_. Especially now that I have got my heart. The only reason I am here instead of far away is that I know Naraku could find me wherever I went. My _only_ hope of safety now is with Inuyasha and his friends. They are the only thing Naraku fears. I thought I could run and hide, but Naraku found me only moments after I had begun to flee. My only chance to survive is here."

"Yeah, well Naraku crossed the wrong people this time when he took Zhu Shu. I'm the greatest combat okonomiyaki chef in the world, Tao-Ching is a fully trained Amazon warrior, and Rei is a Sailor Senshi. Even Kuno is as good as he says he is with that sword."

"It is the one you call Nabiki who I find intriguing."

Ukyo grinned. "Humm. Well, I think she finds you intriguing too, or at least she seems to lust after you. She was trying really hard to get you to go have sex with her and Tao-Ching after dinner."

Kagura blushed. "Is– is that what she meant when she invited me to come share a ménage a trois? I had wondered why Kagome and Rei both blushed so furiously."

"Yeah, I doubt the term has been invented yet. I was rather surprised you didn't react much to the innuendos she was tossing at you all night. Utter cluelessness wasn't something I expected."

Kagura looked down at herself. "To be honest, I have had no experience with sex either. I have never really thought of myself in the context of being a woman. Still, it is not sex that I find interesting about Nabiki. Rarely have I seen a human with the raw magical power she has. Her youki is unbelievably strong. "

"Nabiki? She's a wiz with finances, I admit, but I don't think she knows magic. I had one lesson in creating a shield recently and got told I had some potential, but none of us are _mages_."

"I find that hard to believe. Did you not notice her counteract Naraku's curse on Tao-Ching earlier? When you vanished betwixt one step and the next, I felt sure you were gone for good, yet mere minutes later, she brought him back to join us."

"Huh? We just took a wrong turn, and he followed the scent trail back."

"Indeed he did _not_. You stepped through a portal that closed the instant you passed. And the one that formed to bring you back bore _her_ signature."

"What?"

"Yes. Naraku's curse on the Hibiki randomly creates portals that they pass through, just like the one he placed in the priest's hand. I know not what world you visited, but you were no longer in this one."

Ukyo blinked. "That would explain the grove of _yellow_ sakura, I guess."

"Are you telling me that she was wholly unaware of doing this?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't notice it either."

"Humm. I shall have to speak with her in the morning then. As powerful as she is, to be untrained is a danger to us all."

Ukyo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But if you're going to teach her magic, will you make me a promise?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Please don't teach her how to make clothes disappear or something like that, or we're all likely to end up as naked as she was when she came to the cave this morning."

Kagura had to laugh along with her.

0 0 0 0 0

Akane, Ying-Ying and Konatsu arrived at home to find Lo Shen and Sandal apparently collaborating on the wards being put up around the estate. Lo Shen was in bunny-girl form, and if Akane didn't know better, she'd suspect that the teenaged looking Loremistress was flirting with the voodoo priest with the really short cheongsam she was wearing. Sandal was in the process of painting a series of symbols along the doorframe, and surprised Akane when he looked up and greeted her in Japanese. "Hey, Miss Akane-san. You need to be waiting a few min while we finish 'dis spell."

"Sandal? When did you learn Japanese?"

The dark skinned man laughed. "I don't be speakin' Japanese, Miss Akane. The kind Lady here be givin' me a spelled amulet. She say my accent be drivin' her bonkers."

Lo Shen laughed. "I never figured it would carry over. I just gave him one of our standard translation amulets. We have a few for when we have to send a young one along on a mission in which miscommunication is not allowable." She looked the red garbed Kunoichi over with an appraising eye, noting that the ninja girl seemed in a dreamy daze as she stood arm in arm with the ghost girl. "My, my, Ying-Ying. Where did you find _this_ beauty?"

Ying-Ying clapped her hands excitedly. "She's our last heart's-mate!"

Akane chuckled. "We found her fighting over the garbage with a dog. The poor dear hasn't eaten a decent meal in ages."

Konatsu was looking wide eyed at the dojo and the bunny-eared girl. "Akane-sama? Is this where you live? It is so big! And such interesting people!"

Lo Shen chuckled. "You've seen nothing yet, dear. Nodoka is making dinner since Kasumi is off with Tofu, but it should be ready in about a half hour or so." She turned towards Ying-Ying. "Why don't you show the dear boy the furo? He can take a nice warm bath before dinner and if he wants I'm sure I have a kimono he can wear." She gave a mischievous grin. "Or if he prefers, I have plenty of cheongsam," she said as she turned to model the dress, making Sandal grin in open appreciation.

Akane blinked. "_He?_"

Lo Shen laughed. "What, you think I can't tell a Jusenkyo curse after so much exposure recently?" She looked back to the red garbed girl. "Our pretty little girl here seems to be far happier to stay in her cursed form than Ranma is. She'll make our Empress a fine husband."

Konatsu had looked at Lo Shen in shock when she had called her a boy, and now she broke down in tears. "Oh, I am so ashamed. I had not wished to reveal my awful secret! What must you think of me! I am a failure as a Kunoichi! A shame and a burden to my entire clan!" She would have fled away crying if Akane hadn't grabbed her in a hug and kept her from running.

"It's okay Konatsu. My fiancée Ranma has the same curse you do. If you'd rather stay a girl full time, we understand, but you couldn't have found a better place to be with your curse."

"But I am not cursed! I am _blessed_! For sixteen years I have had to live with the shame of being a failure in the most basic of all Kunoichi arts! It is a gift of the gods! Finally, I am a woman!"

Akane blinked as Ying-Ying stroked the girl's hair. "It's okay beloved," the Chinese ghost said. "Trust me. I knew Legend had something planned for you. You're really among friends who understand completely here."

Lo Shen nodded. "I should have seen something like _this_ coming. Our Empress does have very definite tastes after all."

"So, so, you're not going to laugh at me?" Konatsu blinked through her tears.

Akane shook her head. "Heck no. It's just like you're a girl cursed to be a guy, except the temperature of the water is reversed for you. No big deal. I'm cursed to turn into a bunny-girl like Lo Shen here myself. We know _all_ about this particular magic."

Konatsu looked at her wide eyed. "And– and it's really _okay_?"

"Yep. You're just like all the rest of us. And you said you're homeless?"

"My family's teashop burned down recently. My step mother and step sisters all died. I– I have been wandering Tokyo since last night."

"Then you have a new home now." Akane said firmly. "And when Zhu Shu and the rest get back, I'm sure you'll find this will be the happiest place you've ever been."

"I am curious, Miss–" Lo Shen said as Konatsu clasped her hands together and gazed at Akane is adoring gratitude. "– can you tell me when you received this 'blessing'."

Konatsu shrugged and shook her head. "I know only that I was standing watching the last remains of the shop burning, and then I seem to have fainted. When I awoke I was in a strange cave, and found myself naked and fully a woman. I left the cave through a mist, and I was back at the remains of the shop, but the ashes were cold and some time had passed. I can only assume a god blessed me, for I have no other explanation."

Lo Shen raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, I will want to talk to you later, dear. Ying-Ying? Will you show Konatsu the bath? I want to make sure the wards are properly attuned to you, and I can't do that while you're outside of them, and I need to talk to Akane for a moment."

The pink haired ghost nodded. "I'd be happy to, Lo Shen." She reached out a hand for Konatsu. "Beloved?"

Konatsu blinked, but shyly reached out and took the ghost's hand, surprised when she felt her fingers actually touching the translucent girl's. Ying-Ying smiled.

"I can become semi tangible when I want to, beloved. So if you'd like, I can even wash your back."

Konatsu blinked, blushed brightly, but shyly nodded again. "You– you really _like_ me?"

Ying-Ying nodded. "I do. Really." She blushed a little herself. "I mean, you haven't even said anything about me being a ghost."

Konatsu blinked. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and you've always been a ghost in my dreams. That is why to see you for real is so wonderful! And you've been so kind to me, both you and Akane-sama."

Ying-Ying blushed brighter. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Konatsu nodded, then looked mortified when her stomach growled. Akane and Lo Shen laughed. "Take her and get her bathed, Ying-Ying," Lo Shen chuckled. "And I'm sure if you stop along the way, Nodoka would be glad to give you a little snack to tide you over till dinner."

The ghost girl nodded and led the kunoichi inside as Sandal waved them through the open gate, having finished his symbol painting moments prior. Lo Shen waited till they were inside before turning back to Akane. "Well, I would say that the girl is quite besotted with Ying-Ying. I imagine the same will be likely of Zhu Shu as well. The poor thing is sweet, lovely, and lonely, but not terribly bright. I have a feeling Ukyo will probably be the dominant one in that little foursome. However," the Loremistress fixed Akane with a look. "Keep an eye on her, Akane. I am dubious of this 'blessing'. I smell Clove's hand it that, and I'm going to be going over Konatsu with a fine toothed comb later tonight. She could be a ticking bomb just waiting for Zhu Shu's return."

Akane nodded. "I can see that. It did sound a little suspicious. But I've also seen weirder coincidences."

"I have too. I have Urd's number, and it's possible that this is all part of Shan Pu's wish, but better safe than sorry." She shrugged. "It's also possible the Dragon is manipulating things, just as he apparently did in sending Zhu Shu back in time. I spoke at length with Ying-Ying earlier before she went to meet you, so I know there are many oddities in Zhu Shu's life that are apparently due to his influence. I suspect Sarhia was another such. The Dance of Shiva is a many layered art, and for Zhu Shu to have learned _all_ of its aspects is a wonder. I know of no dancer who has ever mastered more than a few, and we Amazons keep track of such things."

"Humm, really? I thought I had learned all of it too, but I've tried to think of how to perform the attack she used on that monster the Senshi fought, the Dance of Ashura, and I don't have a clue."

"From what I've observed of your skills, Akane, I would say you have mastered the Dance of the Veils, and the Dance of Swords, and possibly the Dances of Wind and Water. The Dance of Ashura is a form that can only be used by mages."

"How many dances are there anyway?"

"There are four elemental dances, Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth, and four non elemental, Swords, Veils, Shadows, and Ashura. They each have a combat and a non combat form. The Dance of Wind is what gives both you and Zhu Shu such incredible speed, over and above that which is part of the training of the Song school. I doubt even her grandfather could match Zhu Shu's speed now. The Dance of Water is part of the reason you both move so gracefully as well

"Wow. And I know the Veils is primarily defensive."

"It has to be. The level of lust that dance can excite would get the dancer raped if she couldn't fend the guys off." Lo Shen chuckled. "And swords is obvious, it is an almost totally offensive technique that uses your ribbons as cutting blades. You might also have mastered the Fire and Earth dances as well, but as you have not been fireballed as often as our empress, we've no way to know if you're as immune to fire as she is. And neither of you as yet have caused any earthquakes so I'm not certain of Earth. Shadows and Ashura are primarily magical arts though, and you are not a mage, though I suspect your sister Nabiki has the potential to be a fairly powerful one. I had yet to test her properly before she went on this little escapade. And your eldest sister has her own talents as well. I've rarely met such a strong broadcast empath."

Akane blinked. "What?"

"Surely you've noticed how Kasumi has a knack for making people feel better?"

Akane nodded.

"She's quite good for a self taught talent. Her doctor is one too, though nowhere near as strong as she is, that's part of the reason he always got so overwhelmed when she was around." She smiled. "I imagine that he is over that now. They've probably forged quite the empathic bond by this time, provided he could keep up with her." Lo Shen shook her head in amusement. "I really could not imagine a better place for Zhu Shu to have wondered to in her journeys than here. I thought this alliance to your family was primarily one of convenience when Ke Lun first described it to the council of elders, but I have changed my mind now that I have actually spent time with you all."

"I never really thought my family was anything special."

Sandal laughed at that. "Miss Akane, I knew your family som'tin special first day I come here. Dose two rascals dat be your fathers, dey don know what kinda blessin they have. Jamaica, she don got no-one like you guys."

Akane blushed. "Thank you Sandal. I'm glad I can talk to you now, you know. I've wanted to thank you for constantly repairing things around here."

"Taint no'tin, Miss Akane. Your house mainly paper, and I be coming to like the Japanese style. Miss Kasumi, she been talking to me bout making some additions too. Might be adding a few mo' rooms here soon."

Akane laughed. "Yeah, we are getting crowded. Can I ask you something personal though? I know you came looking for a cure for a curse, but I've never seen your cursed form."

"Yeah you have, Miss Akane. You jus' don know it. I be a coon."

"A Raccoon?"

"Yup. It be handy when I be needin to get in tight places under da floors and stuff. You've seen me a few times when I've been about."

"I just thought you were a regular raccoon. I never thought anything of it."

Lo Shen laughed. "I used to have a raccoon familiar. That's how I met Sandal the other night. I was rather surprised when the spell I tossed to chase him off got dispelled. I thought he was going though the wreckage of Zhu Shu's room looking for something to eat."

"Dat dragon made a mess alright. I was trying to get Miss Zhu Shu's ting's out o de rain." He smiled. "Handy spell dat you used to fix de roof. Wouldn't mind learning stuff like dat meself."

Akane laughed and left the two in a heady discussion about magic and went in search of her fiancée's to tell them the good news, and to pass on both Ying-Ying's and Lo Shen's warnings about Clove.

0 0 0 0 0

_The village was burning still as she looked down from the castle gate, but nothing was left alive to combat the flames. She looked on dispassionately as the Lord's house collapsed. Hunger was all that drove her now. _

_She turned and looked at the castle gate, noting the heavy wood scarred by fires past, and the marks of rams. The gate had held, but the wall nearby had not been so durable. She flew across the courtyard inside to the shattered doorway to the main hall, noting in passing the skeletons of both men and youkai that had lain there for long years. Inside, was no better. More skeletons lay everywhere. She paused for a moment to examine the corpse pinned to the wall behind the throne by a massive sword, but her growling stomach did not give her long before she moved on to the once proud feast hall. _

_The dust of years lay heavily on everything, showing no signs of disturbance, though it appeared the fighting had not made it into the hall. In the kitchen she finally found what she had sought, and ripped the trapdoor to the cellar open easily. The cavern below had fared far better than the castle, and little dust covered the barrels of dry goods and the stone walls had kept out the vermin. It was not the red meat she craved, but the dried meats had been stored well and were still edible, as were the sealed jars of pickled vegetables. _

_Naraku found her there, gnawing on a piece of dried jerky and chuckled. "So much effort to seek out these poor rations. Why not feast your fill on the villagers?"_

_She snarled at him and went back to her jerky._

_Naraku reached down to pet her. "I can sense there is a mind in you, my pet. You would be so much more useful if you awoke. This bestial level of existence surely cannot be appealing to you. What are you running from, I wonder?"_

_She growled again, and found another piece of jerky._

"_I shall leave you to your feast then, my pet. I will call you at need. Mouryoumaru has fled his cavern, and seeks a new bolt hole. When he has settled again, we will deal with him. Until then make sure no-one enters this castle."_

_Her tail lashed impatiently as she nodded. Then when he had left, she hunted around the cellar until she found the storage rooms. She made a bed for herself out of dusty silk pillows, and curled up to sleep._

_Just before passing out, her lips formed a single word…_

"_Ukyo."_

Ukyo woke with a start.

"Oh, Zhu Shu, what has happened to you?"


	4. Chapter 3: Moonlight and Shadows

Chapter Three: Moonlight and Shadows

Kasumi was walking home from Doctor Tofu's, a dreamy look of contentment on her face. She had spent the last two nights and a day with her new fiancée, and even _her_ long denied libido was sated. And Doctor Tofu had had a surprise for her. The Yamane family was moving to Hokkaido due to Mr. Yamane getting a promotion, and he'd offered Dr. Tofu their current residence, which was the house next to the dojo. It shared the wall across the garden from the dining room and had been built in a similar style, though its garden was much smaller than the Tendo's. Ono had accepted the offer, and once he had moved in, he thought it would be a simple matter to remove the central wall and join both gardens together.

Oh, Ono had been so _thoughtful!_ To think that she could still take care of her family and never be far from his side. He had somehow known the worries she had about her family's welfare, and he had already seen to them, and now that she had laid to rest all the fears that had given rise to his anxiety attacks when she was around, he had finally been able to be the kind and gentle doctor she had fallen for so long ago. It was so _perfect_!

She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger and sighed in happiness.

Then she heard sniffles, and turned to see the small pink haired cousin of Usagi sitting on a swing with her catball in a small playground beside the street. The little girl was swinging slowly and trying her best not to cry, but like most eight year olds, she wasn't succeeding as well as she no doubt wanted to. Kasumi took the swing next to her and dug out a lollipop from her purse.

"Hello Chibi-Usa, you look sad. Can I help?"

The pink haired girl sniffed and looked at her. "I'm so scared for my mommy. I miss her!"

Kasumi laid a hand on her head and gently stroke her head. "I'm sure we can find a way to help your mother, Chibi-Usa. The more you can remember the faster we can do what we can."

"I– I just don't remember much. There was darkness and fire, and shadows. I want mommy!"

Kasumi stroked her head and did her best to comfort the distraught girl, and soon she had Chibi-Usa sitting on her lap eating the lollipop and laughing as Kasumi got her to tell little funny stories about things her mother had done, and how safe her father had made her feel, and as she did, Kasumi began to put together a clear enough picture of the parents to reach an inescapable conclusion. When Usagi and Mamoru showed up a few minutes later, she compared them to her mental image, realizing what must have occurred.

But she couldn't discuss it in front of the little girl. She invited Mamoru to come by the dojo to have tea after the girl's practice, letting him and Usagi know that she needed to talk to them both.

0 0 0 0 0

"Describe the throne room again, please Ukyo." Nabiki said, a distracted look on her face.

"It was a large room filled with the skeletons of men and youkai, not really much to see."

"You said something about one of them being stuck to a wall though."

"Huh… oh, yeah. There was this body stuck up behind this throne, a skeleton that was stuck to the wall with a huge sword, like Tao-Ching's, but with a curved blade."

"Damn it, that's got to be it!"

"What's got to be it, Nabiki?" Rei asked.

"Tao-Ching's grandfather said the guy who the clan tried to avenge was stuck to the wall with _Burekaishi_. That has to be why Naraku sent Zhu Shu to kill the villagers, to make sure no-one got to the sword!"

"That's quite a leap, Nabiki," Ukyo pointed out. "And it still doesn't tell us where the castle is."

"Nor have I ever heard Naraku mention _Burekaishi_." Kagura supplied

Nabiki sighed. "Well, I still vote we go see the smith. If anyone knows what the sword is, and if it's a threat to Naraku, it has to be its creator." She frowned. "I mean really, it's just a hunch, but until Ukyo can maybe tell us a bit more about where Zhu Shu is, it's the only thing I can think of."

Sango nodded. "If we travel at Tao-Ching's speed, we should be there by this day's end." She turned to where the sound of swordplay rang through the air. "It sounds like your fiancée has taken on _both_ of them," she said to Nabiki

The bunny-girl nodded. "Yeah, I heard him tell them that he needed the melee practice, so they are all sparring."

"I hope Inuyasha doesn't hurt him," Kagome said.

"I've watched him practice. Kuno is more of a threat than Inuyasha. He's much more skilled." Nabiki pointed out. She tilted her head. "Yeah, he's telling Inuyasha to pick up his sword again."

Ukyo laughed at the dismay on Kagome's face. "Don't worry about your boyfriend, sugar. I know his type _too_ well. If he's as much like Ranma as I suspect, he'll pick up what Tao-Ching is teaching him _very_ quickly. I bet he pays really close attention to fighting techniques."

Kagome smiled and had to nod. "Yeah."

Sango shook her head. "I am surprised Tao-Ching has the energy given the noises that came from your hut half the night."

Nabiki gave her a lascivious grin. "You could have joined us. I'm still working up to the endurance needed to actually wear him out. I could have used some help."

Sango blushed absolutely crimson as Kagome hid her face in her hands. Ukyo looked at Kagura. "See? Utterly shameless."

Kagura fanned herself. "So I see. Most curious. She acts just like the monk."

"So anyone have a better idea than going to see the smith?" Nabiki asked, giving them a look.

They all shook their heads

"Hopefully Totosai will have something helpful to say." Sango concluded.

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi walked into a house so spotlessly clean she had to stop and blink. The floors were so polished, they showed her reflection, and every piece of wood gleamed. Akane found her there as she came yawning down the stairs on her way to breakfast. "Morning, Kasumi. Did you have fun with Dr. Tofu?"

Kasumi blushed. "Yes, I did. But what has happened to the house? Did _you_ do all this?"

Akane shook her head. "It was like this when I got home last night from work. Our new houseguest is apparently obsessed with housework."

"New houseguest?"

"Oh, yeah. You missed everything that's happened since you left the party early. Nabiki, Zhu Shu, Rei, Ukyo, Tao-Ching, and Kuno have all apparently been sent back in time by a goddess granting a wish; Zhu Shu's first beloved, Ying-Ying, who is currently a ghost, is now staying with us except when she has to sleep, and we found Zhu Shu's last foretold lover, a kunoichi named Konatsu, who is our mad housekeeper."

Kasumi blinked at the off handed way Akane delivered all that, then she blinked again at the last part.

"A kunoichi? I thought her last soul-mate was supposed to be a male?"

"She's cursed like Ranma. Only the temperatures of the water are reversed."

"Oh my! I see." She blinked. "Wait, but that would mean…"

"Konatsu would rather not be. She's perfectly happy being a girl. If Lo Shen hadn't told us she was cursed, we would have never guessed. Seriously, she's as feminine as Zhu Shu, and apparently trained in similar arts. She's ashamed of being a guy, seeing as how she's the heir to a _kunoichi _school."

"Oh my. I shall keep that in mind then."

"Yeah. Last I knew, she was almost finished polishing the furo. The grout was so white I almost thought it was glowing when I took my bath. She was cleaning it even as I was showering."

Kasumi blinked. "And you weren't afraid of a strange boy in the bathroom?"

"No. Really, even when she's male, unless she's nude, you'd never guess. She's gorgeous either way, and utterly feminine. And damn does she have a bust when she's female. Ranma's been pouting since last night." Akane giggled. "She's even a little bigger than Shan Pu. About like Zhu Shu in her cursed form."

"I see. You seem to be taking all this very calmly, Akane."

The pink eared bunny-girl shrugged. "After everything else that's happened? This seems kind of tame." Then Akane did a double take. "Oh yeah, on top of everything else, I am now an honorary Senshi. At least till Rei gets back." She bowed. "Meet the new Sailor Earth."

Kasumi laughed. "And here I thought my getting engaged would be the biggest topic of conversation at breakfast."

"A Tendo sister getting _engaged? _I thought that was a given these days," Akane grinned. "Now when you get _married_… _that_ will be news."

Kasumi giggled, then turned as someone came into the front hall.

"Akane-sama! I finished the bath. Do you have any laundry?" Konatsu asked with a bow.

Kasumi looked at the new girl, and felt herself take in a breath at her first glimpse.

The girl was tall, almost her own height, and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail all the way from her widows peak, a barrette with a red ribbon holding it in place on top of her head, and with a second red ribbon tied about the tail. The bow of the second ribbon was large, and drooped slightly, the long ribbon ends streaming behind her as she moved. Large dark eyes framed by long lashes looked out of a heartbreakingly beautiful face, with pouty lips painted an inviting shade of red. The simple blouse and skirt she wore was a little small, but really showed off an hourglass figure that even Kasumi found enticing. The girl moved with a grace and elegance that compared with Zhu Shu's, and seemed to simply exude a palpable aura of lust. Kasumi found herself flushing in the heat of the girl's hot wind.

"Oh my, you must be Konatsu. I'm Akane's o-nee-chan, Kasumi."

"I am so pleased to meet you Kasumi-sama." The kunoichi bowed "Your family has been so amazingly kind to me."

"Wow do you make that outfit look good, Konatsu. I wish I looked half as good in it." Akane admired. "And it's breakfast time, then we're off to school, so don't worry about the laundry. Ke Lun is going to meet us and get you signed up for classes. Lo Shen also said she'd be happy to tutor you to get you up to speed with the rest of us."

"I am to be allowed to go to school? Oh, Akane-sama I am so happy! I could not take the exams for high school this year because my sisters said I could not be spared from working at the teashop!"

"Oh you poor thing!" Kasumi said. "Let me go make breakfast for you."

Akane stopped her. "No need Kasumi. Shan Pu said she was almost done when I went upstairs to dress for school."

"But– but–"

Akane laughed. "Face it, Kasumi, you get to have the morning off. Enjoy it!"

She had to laugh as the Chinese Amazon poked her head out of the kitchen to call. "Breakfast done! You come eat!"

0 0 0 0 0

Clove followed Kasumi with her eyes as the elder Tendo sister walked past her.

This was proving easier than she had feared. She'd been worried last night when Lo Shen had hypnotized Konatsu and examined her in depth, but she'd masked her presence successfully. From what she'd picked up, Zhu Shu was currently away, but sooner or later the half dragon-girl had to show up. Until then, she had the soulbonded ghost girl to play with. Ying-Ying had been a surprise, but a delectable one. The pink haired girl had even overwhelmingly charmed Konatsu, not that it had taken much. The kunoichi was well on her way to being head over heels in love with the ghost, not even noticing that Clove was enhancing her own sexual appeal enormously. That Konatsu had been dreaming of her soul-mates was certainly no surprise. As bad as her life had been, the soul link had been almost her sole source of comfort. And it certainly made things much simpler.

She watched Akane saunter by too, licking her lips at the delectable way her bunny tail waved as her hips swayed. So many pretty girls… it was going to be hard not to seduce them one after the other. After so long in limbo, such a plethora of feminine beauty was like a feast laid before a starving person. She would have to control her appetites carefully. So much temptation could undo her.

Satisfying her imagination with thoughts of Konatsu innocently seducing Ying-Ying later, she smiled and released the body once more to the kunoichi, the girl never even aware she had faded out, lost in daydreaming about how good breakfast was going to taste…

0 0 0 0 0

They had left for the crack in the earth that Totosai called home shortly after breakfast. Kagura had floated alongside Tao-Ching, carrying herself, Kagome, and Rei on her feather. Inuyasha had talked loudly about going ahead to scout, but had instead trudged along next to the feather looking oddly unhappy that he wasn't carrying Kagome like usual. Kagome had wanted to show the youkai sorceress that she was trusted, and besides she had been curiously listening as Kagura had asked to speak with Nabiki.

"I talked to Ukyo Kuonji last night about your disappearance yesterday, Nabiki Tendo. She informs me that you are unaware of precisely what transpired." Kagura started when Nabiki had nodded.

"Huh? This idiot wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and got lost again, is all."

"Nay, Nabiki-san. I am familiar with Naraku and I understand how the curse he has cast upon the Hibiki family works. It is similar to the wind tunnel in the monk's hand. As Tao-Ching walks, random portals are called into being which do shift him through space. I suspect it has varying degrees to which it affects the various members of the Hibiki clan, from portals that merely shift the direction one is walking in, to those such as Tao-Ching's which can span from this world into others. I also suspect that the curse multiplies in effect when two members of the clan meet."

"A portal that spans worlds?" Nabiki blinked. "But I saw no portal."

"Nay. It was not visible to the naked eye, yet it was there to one who has trained in the magic arts. But that is not what I truly wished to speak to you about. It was _you _who opened the portal that brought you back yesterday."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You did so unknowingly, yet it was unmistakable. The portal that sent you was touched by the feeling of Naraku's curse, yet the one which brought you back was untainted, and bore only _your_ energies."

"You trying to say I subconsciously cast a spell or something?"

"Indeed. Have you not had things you wished intently to occur happen before?"

"Well, yeah, I usually get what I want, one way or another."

"That is your untrained talent seeking to enact your will. It is this which has prompted me to speak with you, and offer to train you in the magical arts as best I may. Most of my skills are born from my youkai nature, but there _is_ a little I can teach you about controlling your powers. I beg of you to accept, for with the ability you possess, you pose a grave danger to all of us should you unleash your strength unknowingly."

"A danger?"

"Yes. You brought yourself back from some place beyond this world, simply through the desire to be reunited with your friends. Yet if you grew angry and wished ill upon someone, that same power could kill, or if used unwisely, even destroy yourself." Kagura reached out and laid her fan on Nabiki's wrist as she looked at the bunny eared girl. "You possess a gift far beyond my own, yet without training, your talent is like a wild animal – powerful, deadly, and untamed – as dangerous to you as those around you."

Nabiki nodded, swallowing hard. She turned to look at Ukyo. "She told you some of this last night?"

Ukyo nodded. "I've had a single session with Lo Shen, when she taught me how to shield myself against Clove, and before I went to sleep last night, Kagura showed me how to return to the place that Lo Shen took me to. It's much easier to learn if you have someone show you the way, just like martial arts."

She turned back to Kagura. "And you're saying I can be a mage?"

"I would say you have the _potential_ to be a powerful sorceress. I lack the ability to teach you more than some basic skills, but at least with those you will no longer be a threat to yourself and your friends."

Nabiki blinked. She leaned forward and scratched behind Tao-Ching's ears. "Yo, furball, you been listening?"

The giant smilodon nodded.

"Think I should learn magic? I _was_ wanting to be useful after all, and I'm no martial artist. Maybe I can actually be a help with a few spells."

Tao-Ching nodded again. He paused to write a few kanji on the ground that Nabiki laughed at before he resumed walking next to Kirara, putting up good naturedly with the rope Nabiki had insisted upon again.

"What did he say?" Ukyo asked.

"He said I could be the next Amazon Loremistress." Nabiki laughed. She turned to the wind witch. "Alright, I will do my best to learn what you want to teach. Do I need to sign an apprentice contract or something?"

Kagura shook her head. "No. Just close your eyes and let me in." she said as her fingers reached for Nabiki's temples.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's just what the first guy I had sex with said too…"

0 0 0 0 0

Other than getting Konatsu enrolled and into testing, the morning was uneventful. Konatsu had still been getting ready when Akane, Ranma and Shan Pu left, but Ke Lun was waiting, so they weren't worried the kunoichi would get lost. With Kodachi still avoiding school, and Tatewaki in the past, the morning walk had been almost boring.

As Akane was taking her mid-morning classes, Konatsu had finished testing, and had apparently done a little better in them than anyone had expected. The girl wasn't very good at such subjects as history or literature, but she had excelled at science and math, particularly in the subject of chemistry. And it seemed her low scores on the rest were simply due to not being allowed to read her text books by her sisters, since she had a photographic memory. What she lacked in IQ she compensated for in retention.

It had been relatively easy for Lo Shen to arrange to be her tutor as well, since she was registered as Ke Lun's granddaughter just like Shan Pu. Lo Shen had had to hack the court records to register Ke Lun as Konatsu's legal guardian following her mother's death, but no one at the school found any irregularities in the paperwork and by lunch time, Konatsu was brought into Akane's class to be introduced.

The principle's secretary had entered first to tell everyone that there was a new student transferring in, and to please be nice to her, then had waved Konatsu in. She entered very shyly and the entire class let out a whistle of surprise.

She was wearing her previous school's uniform, and it was obvious that it was just a _little_ small. The short sleeve blouse fit like a second skin as the white cloth strained to contain Konatsu's oversized breasts, and the blue collar of the sailor suit just emphasized her cleavage. The little red bow at the bottom of the V-neck, sitting almost exactly in the middle of her breasts, was doing far more to call attention to them than distract it. The top was also too short due to having to fit around her bustline, and left her midriff bare, showing off her belly button. The short fuku was a matching blue to the collar, and was likewise an inch or two short, just barely reaching mid thigh, and she had on white thigh-highs with little lacey tops, and a pair of shiny black low-heeled pumps. She'd changed the ribbons in her hair to a matching blue, the large one in back poking out from behind her head, and with the large bow that adorned the rear of her fuku, she could have been the cover girl for a cute schoolgirl hentai magazine.

The room was absolutely silent as they looked at the pinup come to life. Konatsu was standing shyly as the teacher was giving her name out and bowed repeatedly as she was asked to tell everyone a little about herself, inadvertently making the entire class drool with the looks down her shirt.

"I– I– I am Konatsu Kenzan, of the Sexy Kunoichi clan of female ninja, and– and– I am staying with Akane Tendo-sama." She clasped her hands together under her chin and gushed, "I hope we can all be friends! I am so happy to be allowed to come back to school!"

Akane blinked as several dozen little pink hearts formed around Konatsu and floated briefly before vanishing with distinct little pops.

The class disintegrated into utter chaos as everyone simultaneously tried to introduce themselves and offer to be her best friend.

Akane rolled her eyes as the teacher tried to restore order, and heard a chuckle come from the empty seat next to her. She looked over to see Ying-Ying perched on the desktop.

"Gods, she is so innocent and cute and sexy all at the same time!" The ghost noted.

Akane nodded. "Yeah, she's going to cause a riot. Everybody is going to be trying to date her."

"I'm not worried about _that_, dear tigress. We spent hours talking last night. She's been dreaming of me, Ukyo, and Zhu Shu for years now. She fell in love with her just from her dreams, and she was utterly amazed to see the picture of her kissing Kasumi. She knew at once that Zhu Shu was the one she called the Dancer. She told me she's been trying to escape her family for years, but they would always follow her and haul her back. She knew she was destined to be with the girls in her dreams, but she'd never really been sure we weren't just a figment of her imagination, like her sisters kept saying," she rolled her eyes "–when they weren't calling her an abomination to her kunoichi heritage."

"Her family sounds like some people I could really hate."

Ying-Ying nodded. "Yes. The poor dear has been so lonely, and so abused." She nodded at the blushing girl who was trying her best to greet the horde of admirers who had surrounded her. "She's got no self esteem at all, so being so popular will probably help her actually start to feel like she's not worthless, but you might need to go rescue her for the moment." The ghost girl smiled as Akane chuckled and she and Shan Pu headed to the front of the class to retrieve the nearly overwhelmed kunoichi.

After lunch, Konatsu set the entire school ablaze with lust. She had the same unconscious grace as Zhu Shu, and despite the utter innocence of her behavior, she couldn't seem to avoid being outrageously sexy. Without ever encouraging anyone to think she was favoring them, she nonetheless had them all panting, male and female alike. Even girls who had been as die-hard hetero as Akane had once thought _she_ was seemed to get a little breathless in her presence. Konatsu seemed to simply exude an aura of sexual desirability. What was more, she seemed entirely unaware of the effect she had, or that she was even causing it.

What was _worse_, little things kept happening to the beautiful kunoichi that accentuated her sexiness. From the tendency of her skirt to fly up at the least gust of wind to show off the lacy white panties which matched her stockings, to the buttons of her blouse coming undone when she was shaking someone's hand, revealing that she had no bras that had fit, to the fact that she had, time and time again during the day, turned from greeting someone to collide breasts first with someone else, she seemed unable to avoid giving everyone she met a nosebleed. The fact that Konatsu's nipples had stayed semi-erect the entire day, something that the shirt had no chance of concealing, just made everything worse. Akane's sensitive bunny-girl nose could tell the kunoichi was finding the attention embarrassingly arousing.

Even Akane had to admit the accident in gym class that had knocked an entire cooler of water onto Konatsu's white tee shirt had _really_ been an accident, and Konatsu had been truly distraught, immediately getting a mop and cleaning up the water while utterly oblivious to her shirt's see through state. By the time Akane had gotten her to stop mopping and realize the transparency of her shirt, the Hentai Squad had already fainted from blood loss. Konatsu had blushed crimson from head to toe and run into the girl's locker room in mortification.

Shan Pu had looked at the girl disappearing into the locker room and giggled. "Shan Pu see now why called 'Sexy' Kunoichi Clan. She make Shan Pu want to drag Ai Ren's off for fun!"

Akane took advantage of the fact that no-one could see to give the cat-girl's rump a squeeze. "Me too."

0 0 0 0 0

Konatsu stood under the shower in the girl's locker room, the water just cool enough not to trigger her change, and shuddered.

It was so different being a _real_ girl. She'd never expected it to be this way. So many people liking her, so many boys and girls giving her looks she knew meant interest. She'd never felt so desirable, so beautiful. The looks, the touch of their hands in hers, the feel of their heart throbbing in their chest in time with hers when she'd bumped into them… Even the embarrassment of not realizing her shirt had become see through had faded when she had realized that all those people had been staring in absolute lust for _her_ body…

The orgasm her fingers gave her brought her to her knees and left her gasping on the shower floor. She couldn't believe the intensity of it, the difference. Her mind roamed to the face she had seen most often in her dreams, and she imagined it was _her_ fingers caressing her as she shuddered into an even stronger climax.

"Oh, Zhu Shu… Come back soon… I need you." she whispered as she let the water wash over her, her shudders slowly escalating again as her fingers continued. "Too finally be so close to you, yet so far away… I can't bear it. Come home to me, my love…"

0 0 0 0 0

Clove shuddered as she took control of the body to prevent it from collapsing as Konatsu fainted from the intensity of her final orgasm. She gasped for breath as she tried to stop the shaking, and gathered her thoughts from the maelstrom of emotions Konatsu had overwhelmed her with during the shower. She stared at the tile floor as she tried desperately to deal with the enormous mixture of lust and shame and love and hate.

She had not anticipated anything like this. Konatsu's soulbond with the others resonated in her head like a crystal chime, impossible to drown out, and the longing Konatsu felt had pierced her to the heart. The kunoichi wanted to be with her heart's-mates so much it was like a physical ache, but the shame and hatred that had been heaped upon her by her step-sisters and mother was like a hammer blow.

Konatsu wanted to be touched and loved, but she was terrified by her own desire, and ashamed that she felt so for other women. Clove had always known she preferred girls, but Konatsu had spent most of her life liking men, and her response to _both_ sexes had confused her to no end. She had had no preparation for the kind of attention she had received throughout the day, having never before in her life been in a school where she had not been utterly dominated by her hideously ugly stepsisters, and denied any opportunity to make any sort of friendship, or even to get to speak to people without her sisters doing all her talking, and belittling her. To have spent the entire day as the focus of so many people's friendly attention, and to actually be looked at as an object of lust – not only by boys, which she had semi hoped for, but by so many females as well – had nearly short circuited her fairly limited thought processes. Konatsu might not be able to handle much more until she could sort out her desires and put aside the shame that had been drummed into her externally for her bi-sexual feelings.

But by the gods, Clove hungered for a woman's touch! The sharing of Konatsu's orgasms had nearly driven her insane with her own lust. Fueled as they had been by Konatsu's fantasies of Zhu Shu, it had sucked Clove into the soulbond and left her as dizzy and confused as Konatsu. She couldn't think clearly, her mind wavering between the sustaining rage that she had nurtured so carefully and uncertainty.

_What am I going to do? I can't force this poor girl into the role of a seductress. Despite all her training, she is as ill suited for it as a small child, and controlling her completely could break her. She's so pitiful, so lost and lonely and tormented. Her step-family members were monsters that, were they not already dead, I would take great pleasure in spending days in killing. But this girl… oh she is so like poor little Mu. So utterly used by those she trusted to care for her. Xi'an Chi himself could not have been any crueler to her than her siblings, and all because they were jealous of her for being what they themselves were not. All she has ever wanted was to be loved, just like me…_

_And I am using her to destroy _her_ love…_

_What does that make me?_

The falling water masked the soft sound of sobs as it mingled with her tears and ran down the drain…

0 0 0 0 0

After school, and practice, Akane and Shan Pu went out to do some shopping, having the night off from the club for the next two nights. Kasumi waved them off as she brought out a tray of tea and snacks to the little picnic she had set up for her meeting with Usagi and Mamoru, and smiled as she caught Usagi giving the older boy a kiss. They both blushed when she cleared her throat, and hurriedly stood to bow.

"Thank you for coming. Is Chibi-Usa somewhere else?"

Usagi nodded. "I bribed my brother Shingo into taking her to an arcade and getting ice cream so I could come to practice alone." She giggled. "He jumped at the chance to get a signed poster from Mina's last Sailor V movie. He hasn't caught on that she's the same Minako that's my friend."

Kasumi smiled. "Well, you are probably wondering why I said this is important, so I'll get right to the point. You know I found Chibi-Usa this morning, but you might not know that she was really upset about missing her mother. I got her calmed down before you got there, and I managed to get some information about her parents she probably doesn't remember consciously. I know _who_ they are."

Mamoru blinked while Usagi stared wide eyed. "Please, tell us Kasumi-san." Mamoru said eagerly.

"This may be hard to believe, but since I've learned what happened to Zhu Shu, it's not as farfetched as I thought it was this morning." She straightened out her skirt as she took a deep breath. "Our Chibi-Usa is exactly who she says she is – Usagi Tsukino, _the second_." She looked at them both seriously. "She's your daughter."

They both stared in shock.

Kasumi nodded. "Somehow, she seems to have come from the future, maybe ten to fifteen years from now, maybe further. She's your daughter, and she's come back to escape from an enemy you were fighting in the future, these Blackmoon people. They followed her because she's the heir to your throne, Queen Usagi's throne, in her home called Crystal Tokyo. From bits she's said, I think that key necklace she wears is what let her come into the past."

"She– She– she's my d– d– d– daughter ?" Usagi finally managed to squeak.

"Yes. That's why she takes after you so much. And she remembers feeling safe around her father, and even though she can't match you two to the parents she knows, she's so clingy to Mamoru because he feels like "daddy", because he is."

"We're going to have a daughter?" Mamoru said, still blinking.

Usagi was still gobbling in shock. "That BRAT is my _DAUGHTER_!"

Mamoru laughed. "She does take after you, my dear. Look at the bright side though. She's _our_ daughter, so at least we know our love will survive no matter what!"

Usagi blinked, blinked again, then went starry eyed. "Oh, Mamoru! You're right! We really _are _destined to be together!"

"Still, we shall have to try and figure out how this Blackmoon is able to travel time, so that we can not only return Chibi-Usa home, but go to aid our future selves against this enemy." Mamoru said decisively.

Kasumi nodded. "And keep your daughter safe at all costs. She's your heir after all. If they succeed in killing or capturing her, even if you defeat them here, they could still win in the future."

Mamoru nodded. "She may not have been born yet, but I am her father. You may rest assured that I will do all within my power to keep my daughter safe. Just like I do all I can to take care of Usagi here." He reached out and put an arm around the dreamy eyed girl. "They are my family. I will protect them come what may."

Kasumi smiled as she stood and bowed, leaving the two to a private moment of love…

0 0 0 0 0

Akane and Shan Pu looked at the store front and saw that they were not the only girls who had found one of the grand opening flyers. "Beautiful Clown Cosmetics! Where every girl can be beautiful!" The flyer had said, and promised a 75% off sale for opening day. Akane knew Shan Pu used very little makeup, but she had taken stock of hers last night after Konatsu had asked for a dozen different make up items that Akane had just not had, and realized just how paltry her cosmetic collection was compared to what the cosmetology skills she had inherited from Zhu Shu allowed her to use. She had decided to solve that little problem, and this promised to be the cheapest route.

She left Shan Pu blinking in wonder as she had run through the various supplies, testing and discarding various brushes, and examining a dozen items to figure out that they were updated variations of things Zhu Shu had learned to use as part of her makeup kit. She had a whole basket of accessories by the time she had even made it to the counter to examine the actual cosmetics. She was busily cataloging the various shades of eyeshadow when she heard Shan Pu speaking loudly.

"Shan Pu not need heavy makeup! She is warrior! Not courtesan!"

"But the man in your life won't love you if you don't wear heavy makeup! Men are all the same, if you are not pretty, they'll dump you!"

"Shan Pu Ai Ren not like that. Ai Ren's not care if Shan Pu wear make up!"

"_BUT YOU MUST WEAR HEAVY MAKE UP!_" The counter girl screamed, and grabbed a large powder puff. She hit Shan Pu in the face with it, releasing a cloud of powder that sent the Amazon into a choking fit. Akane put her basket behind her back as she started to draw her swords, but something prompted her to grab the scepter instead.

"Why did you attack my Ai Ren!" She yelled at the counter person, who was laughing manically as girls were running out of the shop screaming. The counter girl focused on her.

"Everyone must wear heavy makeup! My Mistress Beruche has commanded it!" She began applying the powder puff to her own face, disappearing in a cloud of white powder.

Then the powder cleared as the shopkeeper reappeared, her appearance having altered considerably. Her skin was a light blue, and her hair a vivid green. A cylindrical hat sat on her head, a long tube hanging behind her connected to a large bulb-like ornament. To Akane, it looked like the atomizer from an expensive perfume bottle. "Now _you_ must wear heavy makeup!" the creature screamed as it opened its mouth and spat a stream of what looked like foundation crème at her.

She dodged easily, knowing now why she had drawn the scepter. As she landed on top of one of the display cases, she raised the scepter and cried "Earth Power! _MAKE UP_!"

The scepter flared into brilliance, causing the youma to shield its eyes in pain as Akane felt the universe spin around her. In a cascade of fire, she felt as her clothes melted into the power coursing through her and left her skin bare. Then ribbons of light swirled around her and wrapped themselves around her arms and torso, tightening and then forming into a set of red arm length gloves with golden tigers spiraling down them, and a white top that looked like a sleeveless cheongsam, the high collar fitting snuggly to her throat and caressing her body as it adjusted to fit like a second skin. Then she felt as an explosion of energy swirled around her waist, leaving behind a short crimson fuku with gold trim. Crimson thigh high stockings clothed her legs, the gold tigers on them matching the gloves, and a pair of red and gold slippers formed on her feet. Then, as she felt her tiara forming on her forehead, with a roar, her swords materialized in her hands. She took a stance as the light faded and the youma looked at her again.

Akane smiled. "I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Earth! And for attempting to hide girls inner beauty under pancake makeup, I will destroy you!"

"_You will wear heavy make up!_" the youma cried and spat another stream at her. She dodged, doing a back flip to land on one of the shelves that filled the front of the store and preparing to release a Dragon's Tail Whip, but the shelves collapsed under her and she tumbled. The monster cried in victory and released another stream of makeup…

But a recovered Shan Pu's bon buri intercepted the sticky goo and it coated the ball shaped head instead. Shan Pu tossed the useless weapon aside as she faced the Youma. "Young girls have pretty skin! No need hide with paste!"

"Every man wants a woman to wear heavy makeup!" the monster yelled as she opened her mouth to spit again, but Shan Pu had hurled her second bon buri, and the foundation crème rebounded into the monsters face.

"_MY FACE!_" the youma cried, pulling the bon buri loose and tossing it aside to reveal her features had vanished from the lips up. "No! I must fix my face!" The youma pulled out a compact and an eyeliner pencil as both Akane and Shan Pu gave it a look of disgusted disbelief. Then Akane sighed and raised her sword. "Earth Wave Strike!" she cried as she brought the sword down and cut into the ground with it. The floor exploded in a straight line towards the youma as the shockwave shattered the concrete and the dirt under it, then it hit the youma as she was finishing drawing in a cartoon eye on her blank face, and with a cry of "Noooooo," she shattered into powder.

"That was supposed to be a _threat?_" Akane asked.

Shan Pu shook her head. "To untrained warrior like Usagi and Senshi, they maybe harder beat?"

"They must be. This being a Senshi might not be as tough as I thought it would be."

Shan Pu looked at Akane's outfit. "Shan-kitty must say she like Akane clothes."

Akane looked down at her Senshi uniform and nodded. "Not precisely the way Rei described it, but I suppose there may be a variation since I'm not Zhu Shu. It _is_ really cute, though." She turned to look at the back in a nearby mirror. "Ooh, I like the big red and gold bow!"

"Akane have bows on braid too." Shan Pu added. "Make Akane look yum yum. We go home now so Shan Pu can treat like candy and lick?"

Akane laughed. "I'll henshin again when we get home. I'm not supposed to advertise I'm a Senshi after all." She laughed as she reached behind her back for the scepter, knowing that somehow it had found its way there again during the transformation. "I can't wait till Ranma sees me in this outfit."

Shan Pu licked her lips. "Think Ai Ren develop sudden sweet tooth just like Shan Pu."

Akane laughed as her street clothes reformed. "Probably." Then she stopped, hit by a sudden thought. "Humm. I guess I don't really have to pay for all the brushes I picked up anymore! But I am _NOT_ going to trust any of the makeup from here. Let's go find a _real_ cosmetics shop. _Then_ you can have me as candy."

Shan Pu laughed with her, then linked an arm through hers and beamed with pride as they walked out of the shop together.

As they vanished around a turn, another figure stepped out of the shop as well, her long dark hair untidy and her mascara running down her face from her tears. For a long moment Kodachi looked after the vanished pair, her body racked by silent sobs.

Then she turned and fled…

0 0 0 0 0

By nightfall, Kagura had taught Nabiki how to find her center and how to form a basic shield, which had surprised everyone, even Kagura and Nabiki, when the entranced pair had suddenly been enveloped in a glowing bubble of pink light. As they had ridden the last few miles, Nabiki had been laughing in wonder as she reformed the ball of pink light over and over, responding to Kagura's instructions to make it larger, smaller, or to form it around someone else or even in Nabiki's palm. And it was obvious that every time Nabiki recreated the shield, it was becoming stronger and better defined.

"This is just like that shield Zhu Shu can make!" she said as she held the glowing sphere in her hand. "Her Dragon's Egg Shield technique."

"It is among the most elementary of techniques, Nabiki-san." Kagura said. "Many can make shields of varying strength but few have the ability to make them as quickly as you have done. Your strength of concentration is far beyond what I would have believed possible for one just learning magic."

"They don't call me the Ice Queen for nothing, you know. I told you, I usually get my way. I've kept our family finances in the black since mom died. When I set my mind to something, I don't let anything distract me."

"Such focus of will is the most essential, and usually the hardest, of all skills to train. Your will is the heart of your power. A weak willed mage is a dead one." Kagura nodded at Inuyasha. "Perhaps tomorrow we can test to see how powerful your shield truly is. If it can withstand the _Tetsusaiga_, then it may be the equal of Naraku's."

Nabiki nodded, still looking at the shield in her hand, then she lifted an eyebrow in thought. As they watched, the shield grew spikes and suddenly began spinning at high speed. Nabiki concentrated on it for a minute, then turned and threw it directly at a large tree they were passing.

The spinning pink ball crashed into the tree with a loud splintering roar as bark and chips flew in all directions. In less than a second it had chewed its way completely through the tree, and Nabiki, hand outstretched to the still spinning ball, whistled. "Wow," she said as she released the shield. "That worked better than I thought it would."

Kagura blinked. "I had never thought of using a shield so offensively before."

Nabiki laughed. "Yeah, I really doubt you would have Naruto to draw on," she said wryly, causing Kagome, Rei, and Ukyo to giggle madly.

Nabiki formed another small pink ball in her hand and tossed it up and down like a baseball. "You know, just learning _this_ has made me think of all sorts of possibilities." She leaned forward to rest her elbow on Tao-Ching's broad head and prop her own on her hand. "You hear that you big hunk of Amazon male? You're marrying a warrior witch! Better be a proper Amazon husband or I might have to punish you with a buzzball!"

Hearing a smilodon convulse with laughter was a novel experience for them all…

0 0 0 0 0

It had been Ranma who had first noticed the side effect of Akane's henshin. She'd barely been able to contain her eagerness to show the red-head her sailor uniform, and had dragged her upstairs with Shan Pu the moment they had gotten home. As predicted, the cursed boy had found the outfit just as irresistible as Shan Pu, and Akane had found herself jumped and stripped out of it in short order.

Then, as they were cuddling on the bed in the afterglow, Ranma had blinked. "Hey, your hair is different!"

Akane had turned half lidded and utterly contented eyes towards her. "Hmmm?"

"You know how you had cut it short, then Zhu Shu added the braid? Well now it's like you have short hair in front, but _all_ the hair in back is part of the braid. I can't even tell where Zhu Shu wove it in."

Shan Pu propped herself up on her elbows to look. "Ranma is right. Akane hair is like Chinese queue. Short front like she had, but all in back is long." Her fingers twitched. "Oooh, Akane undo braid! Shan Pu want brush hair!"

Akane had laughed, but complied as the Chinese Amazon had retrieved her jeweled combs, and while Ranma watched lazily from the bed she soon confirmed that Akane's braid had ceased to be woven in. From just above her ears back, Akane's hair was ankle length and seemed to naturally shift from her midnight black tresses into the rich coppery red of Ranma's hair as a girl. Even a henshin back to normal didn't change it, though when she did it a second time, she not only ended up fully dressed in a new copy of her uniform, but her hair was instantly re-braided as part of the change. Shan Pu had taken one look at that and demanded she strip again, then promptly informed her she was stealing both outfits. Akane had laughed as Shan Pu had carefully collected the extra sailor uniforms and asked the Amazon what she planned to do with them. Shan Pu had just given her an amused grin and replied, "Akane see."

Afterwards, Ranma had gone to take a bath, only to run into Konatsu at the bathroom door, also in a bathrobe. As the kunoichi had stammered and started to bow in apology, Ranma shrugged and made her stand up.

"It's okay, really. I don't mind sharing if you don't. We both have the same curse anyway. Neither one of us has anything the other hasn't seen."

Konatsu had blushed deeply. "But Ranma-sama, I– I cannot take a warm bath. I would not wish to inconvenience you."

"Hey, I can't take warm baths at the moment either. Shan Pu's great-grandmother put some weird hex on me that makes any kind of heat _TOO_ hot. Besides, the girls are always taking baths together and gossiping. It's about time they got a little payback."

Konatsu blushed. "But– but is it not improper for a girl to share a bath with a man who is not her husband?"

"We're both _girls_ at the moment, and you're the only girl in the house I know Akane and Shan Pu are NOT going to get jealous over if we share the tub. Come on, I've been wanting to talk to you anyway."

Konatsu bowed, and followed Ranma into the outer room, hesitating for a few moments before finally removing her robe and adding it on top of Ranma's in the clothes hamper.

Ranma nodded at the shower. "I've learned the basic principle of the water thing seems to be body heat. If the water is colder than your skin, you won't change, if it's hotter you will, give or take a few degrees. And to be blunt, the curse seems to make you a water magnet. It's much easier to stay _in_ your cursed form than it is to stay _out_ of it. If you prefer being a girl, that should make things easier for you."

"You do not wish to be female though, do you?" Konatsu asked, nervously sitting down on the stool and filling a bucket, blushing as she kept taking sidelong glances at the red-head who was standing unashamedly as she tied a dragon's hair around the upper section of her braid before unraveling it to wash her waist length hair.

Ranma noted the blush but mistook the reason as she shrugged. "I'm getting to where I really don't _mind_ being female, but yeah, I'm a guy at heart. Hopefully Ke Lun will decide I've gotten accustomed to fighting in my female form soon. She's been attacking at random when I'm not in school, and working the Club is getting to be a real pain when you have to dodge kunai while delivering piping hot ramen and okonomiyaki."

Konatsu blinked. "The club?"

"Club Nabiki. Akane's sister's teen club. You should stop by sometime. Lots of kids from school hang out there, and there's an arcade and karaoke."

The kunoichi smiled happily. "Karaoke? I love singing! But my sisters say I have a terrible voice."

Ranma laughed. "I doubt seriously you could be worse than Daisuke." She finished combing out her braid and took down the sprayer to wet her hair. "And as good as you look, I don't think anyone would care if you sang like a cat being boiled alive."

Konatsu blushed prettily as she removed her hair ribbons. "Do you sing? You are so beautiful as a girl, I cannot help but think you must have a wonderful voice."

Ranma shrugged. "I do okay, but everyone always is trying to get me to sing girly songs."

"Do you dislike being female so much then?"

"I'm just more comfortable when I can at least make a choice. Both Akane and Shan Pu have _way_ too much fun teaching me how to be female, and I need a break now and then, ya know. And it's kinda awkward at school, especially at gym." She scrubbed her head and looked the kunoichi over as Konatsu brushed out her own hair. "I will admit, though, that there are a lot of advantages to being female when you're as cute as we are. I'll take you around the shops I know where a few giggles and a smile will get you free food and stuff."

"People will give me free food? But my sisters always said I was so hideous. Surely I am not pretty enough to do as you." Konatsu protested.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Konatsu, you are drop dead fucking gorgeous as a girl, and have exactly the kind of wide eyed innocent appeal I once thought defined everything a girl should be. If I had met you before I fell in love with Shan Pu and Akane, I might have taken one look at you and fallen head over heels. Zhu Shu is going to flip when she sees you."

"You know my Zhu Shu-sama?" Konatsu clasped the brush between her hands as her eyes went starry and small pink hearts started popping around her again. "I have dreamed of her for years, but I did not even know her name until last night! I saw her picture and I could not stop crying, she was so beautiful. To know that my dream actually walks this earth is almost more than my heart can bear, and to know she is involved in a dangerous quest and to be unable to go to her aid…" Her wide brown eyes grew sad, and tears gathered in their corners.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But Zhu Shu can take care of herself. She's a tough as they come. Especially since she went dragon-half."

"Dragon-half?" Konatsu blinked in bewilderment.

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you? She's cursed too. Normally she's about four foot eleven, but when she gets wet she turns about your height, goes from a large c-cup to a double d, and she _used_ to get blonde hair. Her ears got pointed, and she had fangs and short claws. According to Ke Lun, she fell into the Spring of Drowned Musk Princess, and took the form of this girl they knew called Clove."

Ranma was busy soaping her legs as she was talking, so she failed to see the look of shock that passed across Konatsu's face before it once again resumed the wide eyed wonderment that the kunoichi was feeling.

"Anyway, a few weeks ago, this girl named Ai – she's the head cheerleader and Zhu Shu's chief rival it seems – got a hold of some dragon wine, and it had a strange effect on Zhu Shu's curse. Now when she gets wet, she grows a pair of small wings, a tail, and six small horns, three on either side of her head just behind her ears. Her ears have also gotten a lot longer, and they move like an animal's, you can tell her mood just by looking at them at times. She also spits fire, and she's gotten incredibly strong. Plus, it made her blonde hair turn black again." Ranma stepped back under the shower to wash the soap off her body and out of her hair and shivered as the water touched her skin. "Brrrr, cold!"

She looked over to where Konatsu had paused midway through washing her hair to listen raptly. Ranma smiled encouragingly. "Trust me. Anyone wanting to give Zhu Shu trouble is going to get _way_ more than they bargained for. She'll be fine. And to top it off, she's got Rei and Ukyo to look after her."

"Ying-Ying has told me of Ukyo, this other girl who is to be my soul-mate as well." Konatsu said as she remembered to start scrubbing again. "I am confused about all Ying-Ying has told me. I have dreamed of Zhu Shu so often, and of Ying-Ying, and Ukyo, and another who has wings of fire. Always it has been Zhu Shu who has been the center of my dreams. Yet Ying-Ying is the one I have found first, and I find myself drawn to _her_ so strongly. I can barely think about anything when she is present but how beautiful she is, and how I wish I could caress her and…" The kunoichi blushed again.

Ranma laughed. "So tell _her_ that. I can assure you, Zhu Shu isn't going to object to you playing with Ying-Ying. She was Zhu Shu's first love, and even _I_ could see how much Zhu Shu loved her. The fact that the Dragon arranged for her to survive death as Zhu Shu's guardian spirit almost makes me forgive the big lizard for some of the other things he's done to Zhu Shu." She shrugged. "Zhu Shu and Ying-Ying both have faith in him, so it's none of my business. Still, I bet if you tell Ying-Ying that you'd like to play with her, you'd have a LOT of fun." Ranma blushed. "I can't even describe what it's like to get licked, and she can probably materialize enough to do that."

Konatsu blushed from her head to her toes this time. "Oh… I could never!"

Ranma grinned. "I thought that once too." She stepped aside to let Konatsu under the sprayer and wrung out her hair. "But believe me. Two girls can have just as much fun as a girl and a guy, and _three_ girls… well let's just say that there are times I can't even walk, my knees are so weak. And both Akane and Shan Pu are evil. They're like the energizer bunny; they just keep going and going and going…"

Konatsu hid her face as she blushed even brighter…

0 0 0 0 0

"You want to know about _Burekaishi_?" Totosai said in surprise. The wizened youkai smith took a puff on his pipe as he looked Nabiki and Tao-Ching up and down. "I suppose you could say _Burekaishi_ was one of my best blades. Not my masterwork of course, but a finer zanbatou has never been made. The Stonecutter was a temperamental blade though. I made it as a gift for the human husband of one of the okami princesses."

"Can you describe it? It's possible that our friend, Ukyo, has seen it."

"Yes." He took another puff on his pipe as he gave Ukyo a very long look. Finally he nodded. "It was a large single edged blade. I was inspired somewhat by the shape of the Gurkha Kukri, and in part by a Chinese executioner's sword. It is eight feet long exactly from point to pommel. The handgrip is an elongated golden wolf, its legs extended as if running, and its rear feet and tail are holding a large quartz ball. I also added a reinforcing bar along the back of the blade."

Ukyo nodded. "That's definitely the one I saw."

"I take it you mean to search for the blade?" Totosai puffed his pipe a few more times, then added, "I should warn you that _Burekaishi_ is not a blade that is safe for just anyone. It will only accept one of the bloodline of the Hibiki, and they have been scattered twenty years now. It will serve no other masters."

Tao-Ching nodded. "That's not a problem. I'm a Hibiki"

The smith shrugged. "The other thing is that you must be wary of the blade itself. _Burekaishi_ grants its owner great power, and power has always been a trap for the unwise."

Tao-Ching shrugged, but Nabiki nodded. "What kind of power?"

"Both the sword and its wielder are unbreakable, forged together of the same steel. Yet the sword can only be as strong as the hand that wields it."

"Do you always have to speak in riddles, old man!" Inuyasha interjected. "Can't you ever say anything straight?"

Ukyo laughed. "Glad I'm not the only one."

Totosai shook his head. "_Burekaishi_ is a blade that is no better than its user. In the hands of a true warrior, it is a weapon without peer, in the hands of a false one, it might as well be a wooden sword."

Tao-Ching laughed. "That is the truth of any weapon, Totosai, no matter what kind."

Kuno nodded agreement, while Inuyasha snarled disgruntledly .

"Yeah yeah. Anyway old man, I got a question to ask you." He indicated Kuno's blade. "Take a look at his sword and tell me why his _Tetsusaiga_ is different from mine. Kagome says they're the same sword, just his is from the future."

Totosai raised both eyebrows. "Indeed." He held out his hand to Kuno, who placed the blade in his hand. Totosai took it out and blinked. "Humm. Someone has been busy with proper care and a polishing cloth." He looked at it critically, examining the blade from several angles and thumbing the edge, then he tapped it with his hammer and listened to the ring. He blinked several times and tapped it again, before giving Kuno a quizzical look.

"Tell me about this blade, boy."

Kuno bowed. "It is the sword of my ancestors. For three hundred years it has been in the family line of Kuno, passed down from our family's patriarch, Inuyasha. I received it five years ago at the age of twelve when my mother committed seppuku. My father left the Kuno estates in my care and vanished, and I became the guardian of our family's honor. I was unaware of its true name until a short while ago, when I overcame a demon of darkness and discovered ancient glyphs faintly etched into the blade. It is my destiny to defend humanity from the tides of darkness which threaten it from the shadows, as my ancestors have done for centuries."

Totosai shook his head and chuckled as he resheathed the blade, then handed it back to Tatewaki. "This sword has accepted you as her master, my boy. And she is indeed a much older _Tetsusaiga_ than that carried by Inuyasha. She has gained many powers over her existence, but only _she_ will decide when and what to reveal to you. When you are worthy, she will reward you with further knowledge. But beware. There is a power contained in your sword far beyond my crafting and skill. She has become far more than the mere blade I crafted. She has become a _zanpakuto_. She will consume the souls of those who die on her blade, and not even the _Tenseiga_ could resurrect them." He puffed on his pipe as he fixed Kuno with a steady gaze. "Be very sure, boy, that you do not kill lightly, or for little cause. The consciousness I sense within is a spirit of great power that serves the light. If you abuse the power you bear, she may decide she has no choice but to consume you."

Kuno nodded. "I understand, Totosai-sama. I have vowed to be worthy of such an honor."

Nabiki cocked her head. "She?"

Totosai nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. I am quite positive that the spirit which has merged with the _Tetsusaiga_ is female, and one that is old and quite powerful. Why she chose to bind her soul within the sword, I cannot say, but it has become her body." The smith looked at Kuno. "She views you as a mother views her child, boy, but there's a sternness about her as well. She won't hesitate to spank you if she feels it is needed."

Kuno nodded. "I shall do my best to please her, Mastersmith."

0 0 0 0 0

Konatsu placed the last stuffed animal on the display she had made of them, looking around the room and sighing happily. The walls to the room were almost invisible behind the enormous collection, broken only by the closet door and the windows. She'd spent the last hour carefully arranging and rearranging them all, using the largest among them to hide the base of the shelves she had made from milk-crates and the wooden planks Sandal had been kind enough to give her. Now every single adorable animal could be seen, and all the happy faces made her smile.

She laid out the futon, wondering why Shan Pu had been giggling when she had told the ninja girl she was going to be sharing Akane's room tonight. She'd never had a room to herself before. Indeed, she had never had a futon to call her own either. Or a blanket…

Ying-Ying found her there, sitting on the floor next to her futon, gripping her blanket and crying.

"Beloved? What's wrong?" The ghost girl laid a hand on Konatsu's shoulder as her long pink hair swirled around them both.

"I– I have never been so happy!" Konatsu sobbed. "I have a blanket! A _whole_ blanket… for _myself_!"

Ying-Ying cooed at her. "I am so sorry you've had such a horrible life, Ko-chan. But you'll never have to live like that again."

"I keep expecting my sisters and mother to come and drag me back. To wake and find this is all a dream, as I have done so many times before."

"It isn't a dream my love. You are finally here, finally free."

"I want to believe that, but even now I am so confused. I– I have always dreamed of you all, but always it was Zhu Shu who found me, who freed me from my loneliness. I have known you all in dreams, and in my heart I have longed for you, yet I am so _afraid_. How can I love _all_ of you? Surely to love one of you must make the others hate me!"

"We are _different,_ Ko-chan. I love Zhu Shu with all my heart, and I know that no matter what, she loves me with all of hers. Yet our love is boundless, and though I share her with you and Ukyo, and so many others, I know that no matter how much she loves them, her love for me is undiminished. Just as her love for you will never fade. We are all of us united by bonds that not even death and time can break."

"Yet I am _cursed! _How can anyone love me! I am a _kunoichi_ who has been cursed with a boy's body! I have known this shame since my first memories! I have tried so hard to be a true kunoichi, to learn the arts of combat and seduction, of war and home, all to find a master to love, one whom I could serve as bodyguard and mistress! I have yearned for so many of the handsome boys who have come to our shop. And so many times I have cried myself to sleep wishing to be held and caressed, but always I have been cursed. My sisters would never even allow me to serve the tea! I have always been forced to dream from the shadows." She beat her fists against her thighs. "And it has been even worse since I first began to dream of the love of a woman! My sisters have tormented me for my perversions! How can _anyone_ love a girl as cursed as I?"

"Yet I _do! _Konatsu, I have never known the love of a man, yet I have had longings for them too. I love Zhu Shu with all my heart, and while it is true she has no desire for the attentions of men, even she knows it is not the body that matters. It was not Zhu Shu's sex which drew me too her, but the soul which is inside her. Had I never known her, I would have eagerly accepted the attentions of several of the boys of our village. Of all of us, Zhu Shu alone is exclusively drawn to women, and that sadly is due to the traumas inflicted upon her by her aunt. Lin Tzu always _preferred_ women, but she occasionally shared pleasure with those men who had won one or another of her wives affections."

Konatsu sighed as she pushed her hair back over one ear and looked at the floor. "Then how can _she_ love _me_, when I am cursed to be a _boy?_"

Ying-Ying reached out to touch her hand. "I know you showered with Ranma earlier. Had you never seen her, but merely spoken with her from behind a wall, would you have said she was male or female?"

"I– I don't know."

"Exactly. Girl and Boy are just labels, they have no real meaning – not to hearts. No matter what _anyone_ might say, we all love who our heart tells us to love, and there is never shame in that."

Konatsu shook her head. "But– but I am so horrible! I was overwhelmed in school today. So many people, so many boys and girls, all looking at me and making me feel so strange. I know they were looking at me hungrily, all of them! I could feel them tearing off my clothes with their eyes." She pulled her kimono tightly to her as she blushed. "And I– I– I _liked_ it…" she whispered.

"To know that they all wanted to do with you all the things you've dreamed of doing for so long?" Ying-Ying asked gently.

Konatsu nodded. "I– I could not help myself. In– in the shower at school it overcame me and– and–" she couldn't finish but her burning face said it anyway.

"You made yourself climax?" Ying-Ying said. "Why are you ashamed of that? It's a natural thing."

"I was so _desperate_. I couldn't stop."

Ying-Ying stroked her hand along Konatsu's arm. "I may be a ghost, Konatsu, but I have the same desires I had in life. I have many times dreamed of being held, and caressed and loved, to feel as my beloved pleasures my body as well as my soul. Desire is part of existence, Ko-chan." She leaned over to kiss the kunoichi's ear. "I had even asked Shan Pu to let us have this night alone because _I_ desire _you_."

The ninja girl turned enormous tear streaked eyes towards her. "You– you do?" Her lip trembled. "But, but how can you? Ranma says I am beautiful, and for the first time today I really felt like a women, but I know the _truth_. I know I am still pretending to be what I am _not_, only what I _long_ to be. Even with this body given to me by the gods, I am a failure."

"Why do you feel so? Because you were aroused by all the attention you received today? Because you had to seek release? Beloved, had I been there, I would have _given_ you that release, even if the entire school had been looking on. I was afraid to stay at school because I was afraid you would feel like I was hovering over you like your sisters always did."

Konatsu blinked. "Will– will you come with me tomorrow? I– I was so overwhelmed today. I wished so much you or Zhu Shu had been there."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I would be happy too, my love."

Konatsu smiled gently and leaned into Ying-Ying's semi solid embrace, her head resting on the ghost girl's breasts as she sighed.

"I do not know how I will survive this, Ying-Ying. I feel so conflicted. I had always wanted to be a good mistress, yet I am no longer sure I desire the love of a man. I want to love you and Zhu Shu and Ukyo, but I don't even know how to love a girl. I k– k– know so many ways to please my master, to be a perfect lover, but…"

"Zhu Shu is exactly the same, beloved. Like you, she was taught to be the perfect wife, the perfect lover. And as I once told her, there is but one way to truly learn to love anyone. All the training, all the techniques, all the skill in the world is just an empty action if you do not truly _share_ yourself with another." She raised the kunoichi's face and looked deeply into her dark eyes. "The only way to _learn_ to love is to give yourself over to the ones you love, and begin a lesson that never ends."

"You– you would make love with me?" the kunoichi asked softly, her hair falling over her shoulder as she sat back up and a hand went to her lip as she nibbled it uncertainly. The kimono fell from her shoulder to let Ying-Ying see the thin silk of her nightgown.

"I would. But only if that is truly what _you_ desire." She smiled gently. "I do desire you Ko-chan, but I don't want to seduce you. I want your _love_, not simply your body."

Konatsu's eyes met Ying-Ying's, wide and full of desire. The ghost could feel the raging lust inside Konatsu driving her and she started to reach forward to caress her face.

Then she felt an oddity, as the desire melted away, replaced with yearning hesitancy, the direct and knowing feeling of a woman desiring passion fading into the confused longings of an inexperienced girl, and an echo of a vastly more complex mind sinking beneath Konatsu's charming simplicity.

Konatsu shivered. "I– I do want you! My whole body yearns for your touch, but I am so _afraid_!" she cried, almost in tears.

Ying-Ying gave no sign of what she had sensed as she kissed her on the forehead. "Then now is not the time, beloved. You have been through too much, too quickly." She reached to stroke back Konatsu's hair, still slightly damp from the shower. "You need time to rest, and to know you are _safe_. Tonight, I will be _your_ guardian spirit as I have been Zhu Shu's, and will watch over your dreams as well as your body. Sleep, and _know_ you are loved."

As Ying-Ying's fingers brushed thorough her hair, Konatsu sighed softly, and her eyes closed as she laid her head against Ying-Ying's breast again. The Chinese ghost smiled softly as she comforted her. So much like Zhu Shu.

And like with Zhu Shu, the gentle stroking had its desired effect as Konatsu gently fell asleep. Ying-Ying kept stroking until she was sure she wouldn't disturb her, then gently levitated her up and laid her on the soft futon. With a softly murmured spell, she removed the girl's kimono, gazing admiringly at her beautiful body in the long silk slip Shan Pu had given the girl for a night gown. Then she spread the blanket over her and smiled as the girl turned on her side and snuggled into its warmth with a happy sigh.

Ying-Ying moved to the window and stood gazing out at the faintly glowing tracery of Lo Shen's wardings, contemplating what she had sensed inside her beloved there at the last. Had it been Clove? The impression had been too faint, too fleeting to be sure. Konatsu had been burning with desire from the moment Ying-Ying had walked in the room, but it had been at odds with her conflicting feelings and doubts. She had wanted Ying-Ying, and at the same time, she hadn't known if she truly did or not.

Ying-Ying knew Konatsu had never thought of herself as anything other than a female, had spent her entire life feeling trapped in a body that was utterly at odds with who she was mentally. It wasn't that she had been _forced _to act female, it had been her nature from the beginning, and her true mother had been wise enough to realize it early. Had she not died while Konatsu had been a small child, Ying-Ying had no doubt that Konatsu would have probably received counseling and even hormones as she had become a teen. Legend had been generous in providing her with a library of current human knowledge as well as traditional lore, and she had been doing quite a lot of research since Zhu Shu had encountered Ranma. Konatsu was a near classic case of gender dysphoria, and a textbook transsexual. It had only been in the last few years that the kunoichi had started realizing she was also bisexual. The feelings she had of desiring female as well as male lovers had confused her as badly as any teen, as she had spent most of her life believing she was solely attracted to men. She had dreamed of her soul-mates since childhood, yet it had only been recently that she had realized that they were sexual partners as well, and she was still coming to terms with the redefinition of herself that the knowledge had caused. Suddenly becoming a true female had really been more than she had been prepared to cope with, and it would require great care to let Konatsu make her own choices instead of forcing them on her. While it was obvious what those choices were going to be, _Konatsu_ had to be the one who made them or she would forever question herself.

And that had been part of what she had sensed in that fleeting touch of another's mind. Sympathy. An understanding of the trials and tribulations Konatsu had suffered, and a decision to remove an unnatural influence from the girl's psyche. That other mind had felt pity for Konatsu, and had released her to allow her relationship to develop on its own. She had felt regret in that mind for having laid the geas in the first place. Regret, and a questioning of itself…

_Whoever you are, thank you for releasing her _she thought as she looked up at the sliver of moon grinning dimly above Tokyo's light pollution. _Thank you for letting her be free._

She looked back at Konatsu, her mind summoning up the image of the kunoichi laying as naked and inviting before her as she had anticipated her being when she had asked Shan Pu for this night together, and she smiled softly. In time. In its own time.

Then she blinked, and took a closer look at Konatsu's peaceful visage, truly noticing the upswept, delicate eyebrows, the delicate arch of her cheekbones, the heart shaped face. She visualized it with emerald green, slit pupiled eyes, platinum blonde hair, and long pointed ears, and her breath caught.

She could have passed for a twin of Clove. There was no difference between Konatsu's male and female faces, but if she had stood side by side with Zhu Shu in her cursed form before she had drunk dragon wine, they would nearly have been light and dark twins.

Had Clove been a youkai, or a spirit, Ying-Ying could almost believe she had possessed her beloved Ko-chan… but Hild had given her a _mortal_ body, or so Legend had said. She had slain Herb by removing his soul, and then placed Clove's soul into the animated corpse, giving it new life once more. She was a fully living half-dragon again, not a being capable of reverting to a spirit form and entering a human like a kitsune or other spirit animal…

She sighed. She wasn't going to get any answers just thinking about it.

Besides, she was ready to try a little experiment with her own spirit form.

Summoning a translucent futon of her own and letting her cheongsam swirl into a copy of Konatsu's gown, she was soon snuggled into her own blankets, looking forward to sleeping for the first time in years. Another whispered spell snapped softly glowing wards into place around the room, guaranteeing that nothing could enter during the night as well as ensuring that she wouldn't drift out of the room on a breeze if she completely lost tangibility while she slept. She nodded in satisfaction as she felt Lo Shen probe the wards, but leave them untouched when she realized they bore Ying-Ying's signature. She giggled at the surprise apparent in the Loremistress's mental touch. Really, how else _could_ a ghost be able to affect the real world if she wasn't also a mage? She hadn't spent four years just _waiting_ for Zhu Shu.

"Good night, my darling Ko-chan." she whispered as she laid down next to the sleeping girl and closed her eyes. "I'll see you in your dreams…"

0 0 0 0 0

_She sat on the stony beach as the sun rose, the waves lapping almost at the claws of her feet. She could not name this feeling that had brought her out of the warmness of her lair. This strange fear of the dark. At first it had been comforting, warm, and enveloping, but now it clung to her, groped at her. She silently mouthed the strange noise that had come to her just before sleep._

_Ukyo… _

_She whimpered as she felt the darkness pressing in on her, even as the light from the sun warmed her black scales. Yet the light held a sense of fear too. Dimly she could recall screaming as the light poured through her, the light that had sent her fleeing into the cloying darkness. She let out a long moan of fear as she struggled to push the memory away._

_Seeking comfort and freedom from thought, she stood and drew her swords, flowing into the steps, their familiarity fighting off the shadows of the night. She danced along the beach, stepping lightly from stone to stone, until she came to the shattered gate of the burned down village and found herself looking at a board with strange marks on it. She could not have said why, but she spent long minutes staring at the board in almost fascination._

_Then hunger called to her, and she flew to the water, her swords vanishing behind her back as she began to search for fish._

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo set bolt upright, startling Kagura. "What is it Ukyo? Did you have another dream?"

Ukyo nodded. "She's in Mikado. The village was named Mikado."

Kagura blinked. "That is nearly a week's travel from here north along the coast. It is near the Hasai domain."

Ukyo blinked. "That's it. That's where we're supposed to go. That sword that Tao-Ching is supposed to return is the Hasai family sword. That has to be it!"

"I fear there may be difficulty getting there. The Hasai domain is warring with the Yamana over the Hasai gold mines. It is said that the Yamana have even hired Dutch ronin." Kagura shrugged. "They also control the only pass through the mountains to the village of Mikado."

Ukyo gave her an evil grin as she picked up her spatula belt and a whetstone. "Then we're just going to have to carve a path through them."


	5. Chapter 4: Of Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter Four: Of Dreams and Nightmares

Kodachi sat on the roof of the observation deck of Tokyo tower and cried.

_Mother was right. I am nothing but a failure and a stain on the noble family name of Kuno. She always said the youkai blood ran too strong in me, that I was more animal than human. And my goddess, how I have failed you… I deserve nothing but your hatred for betraying you. I was so weak. I let my animal passions overcome me as mother always said they would, and I have lost you forever._

Her stomach hurt from crying and from the fact that she had not eaten since seeing her goddess so happy with Ranma and Shan Pu at the club Tatewaki had dragged her to – and then abandoned her at. It had been so humiliating, knowing that they were looking at her and gloating at her misery. Even her old rival for the affections of the boyfriend she had used to think was her destined one back in middle school, that cow Makoto, had been there to see her in her fall from grace.

And yesterday… she started sobbing again as she recalled what she had discovered yesterday.

She knew it had been desperation, but the flyer had promised that the cosmetics could guarantee success in love, and she had gone hoping against hope that it could help her to recover her lost Akane…

But at the door she had seen Akane shopping, while that damnable cat-girl had hovered over her. She had wanted to flee the shop but her knees had betrayed her, and she had barely made it to a chair hidden behind one of the tall displays. She had sobbed silently, dreading her goddess finding her there but unable to move, and when the counter girl had changed into a youma, she had hated herself for hoping that Shan Pu would be killed by the monster.

But instead she had seen Akane transform and realized finally how truly beneath her goddess she really was. How had she dared to presume to love a _Senshi? _One of the magical guardians she had idolized since they had first made the news? Truly, Akane was a goddess, a _true _goddess, placed on this earth to defend it against the wicked and the sinful!

To defend it against creatures like _her_. She reached up and dragged the tie out of her pony tail, letting her hair fall loose, and shook her head, feeling as circulation returned to her ears, and they straightened from being cramped against her skull by her carefully combed tresses. Those damned ears that had made her such an abomination, and showed her for the mongrel dog she was. Those damned ears that had cursed her from _birth. _Her noble brother had been born a normal human, but not her! No, she had been cursed with the full weight of their inugami heritage, and been born a _hanyo_! Even her hair betrayed her, having to constantly be dyed to hide its ugly white color. Why couldn't she have been like Tao-Ching, free from any taint but the fangs they both shared? She'd learned well enough to never open her mouth wide enough for them to show. Or like her brother, who had inherited the speed and regenerative powers of their family's patriarch, but no other external signs? No, she'd been condemned to forever display her youkai deformities to the world. She would have given anything to have them so easily removable as Akane's rabbit ears, gone with the merest touch of hot water, but such could never be.

She had been the first female unfortunate enough to be cursed with the youkai blood in four generations, and oh how her mother had never let her forget! Endless hats as a child, being locked in the closet when her parents were entertaining guests, the beatings when some accident allowed her ears to show. She had cut them off a dozen times, crying in agony as she had sawed at them with a knife, trying so hard to be a normal child, but her damned youkai blood would just cause them to grow back. She had even cauterized them once with a fire iron, and spent a week happy that they were finally gone, but then they had slowly regrown again and destroyed her happiness.

And they had destroyed all her mothers' dreams of Kodachi winning a rich and powerful husband, and of her mother becoming a power behind the career of said gentleman. When even plastic surgery had failed to obliterate them, it had been too much for the ambitious woman, and she had committed seppuku in shame before her eleven year old daughter and twelve year old son.

Tatewaki had lost himself in his fantasies of being a noble samurai when her father had gone away and left them in Sasuke's inept care, and she had tried _so_ hard to become what her mother had wanted her to be, had seduced and lied and cheated her way to her desires, but her mongrel blood had triumphed at last. Akane's transformation had driven it home too clearly to be ignored. Her goddess had been sent to destroy monsters, and _she_ was a monster.

The wind blew through her hair, ruffling it and showing the white at the roots, but Kodachi was beyond caring as she stood and swayed. Climbing to the top of the rail, she looked over the edge. It was such a long way down.

As she let herself fall forward, she prayed it was long enough…

0 0 0 0 0

Mu Si could not have told you why he had decided to follow Kodachi when she had left the Kuno estate this morning, save that he had sensed something dreadfully wrong with the girl since she had come home last night. She had been moping about the house for days, not even bothering to dress most of the time, and probably not realizing how dreadful she had started to look. Sasuke had tried to get her to eat, but he had confided to Mu Si that he had had no luck, and had warned him not to mention to the mistress that her ears were showing. Mu Si had thought at first that she had been cursed like he had, but Sasuke's tale of Kodachi's woes because of her being a hanyo had broken his heart. More and more over the last few days, he had found himself sitting and watching Kodachi tear herself apart and wishing he could find some way to remove her pain.

When Kodachi had come down to breakfast this morning, carefully groomed and wearing her Furinkan uniform, he had hoped that perhaps she had finally started to come around, but when her steps had turned away from the path to school, he had thrown himself into the Koi pond and flown after her, oblivious to the fact that he had nearly been eaten by Mister Turtle, Kodachi's pet crocodile.

As she had followed the gymnast, not wanting to intrude, but unable to set aside the nagging sense of danger, she had found herself wishing Kodachi had been an Amazon, free to appreciate her heritage instead of condemned by it. The Amazons had many mixed blood and full youkai family lines, from three thousand years of being a refuge for females of any race or tribe. Had Kodachi been born in the Amazon village, she could have learned to appreciate her uniqueness, instead of hating it. Mu Si was certainly proud of the accomplishments of her sister-aunt, a half-ogress who had been Champion for three years until Shan Pu had beaten her. Mu Si had missed the tournament this last time, but she knew it was likely that Shan Pu had fought her sister-aunt as her final challenge to win this year. Few but the elders could match Mu Sel's strength.

If Kodachi had been an Amazon, she would have never had to hide her beautiful ears…

Kodachi had never even noticed her, not even when she had taken up a perch on the upper reaches of the Tokyo Tower when the gymnast had made her way to the roof of the observation deck. When Kodachi had let her hair loose and her ears out, she had smiled, wishing she dared to fly down behind her and…

The day dream was violently interrupted when Kodachi flung herself from the tower and started the long fall to the concrete below.

Mu Si hurled herself from the tower, her wings flapping furiously as she desperately tried to gain enough speed to catch up to the plummeting gymnast. Fear made the air feel like granite as she hurtled downwards, and the ground was rushing up so _fast_…

Barely ten feet from the ground, her arms wrapped around Kodachi's chest and she snapped her wings out violently as she strained to change their downward plunge into a horizontal flight. She came far too close to the concrete for comfort, feeling her wingtips brush against the unyielding surface as she narrowly missed some stunned tourists and a light post. Out of the corner of her glasses, she saw Kodachi's school bag hit the concrete and practically explode.

_That could have been her_, she thought, and the image sent a tremor through her as she swerved around a power line, nearly catching a wing.

Then she was in clear air, and rising, the gymnast struggling in her arms and screaming to be let go, to let her die. Mu Si shook her head.

"No mistress. I will show you no more kindness than you showed me when I was lying pierced and bleeding in your greenhouse."

"But I am a _monster_! I need to die!"

"And _I_ am a _ghost_. But you saved my life, and it became yours. Now I have saved yours, and it is _mine_. I will not let you kill yourself, Mistress. Not now. Not _ever_."

She was far above Tokyo by the time Kodachi settled down, the gymnast sobbing in her arms.

"Why would you save me, Mousse? I am an animal, a beast. I should be tossed into a kennel and put to sleep as an unwanted cur!"

"Because you are half youkai? There is no shame in that. Not to me."

Kodachi slumped. "But I am a monster. A hideous beast! How can you even stand to _look_ at me?" Her hands reached to cover her ears.

"I wish you wouldn't hide them, Mistress. I think they're very cute. I've wanted to tell you that since I first saw them, but Sasuke told me not to mention them to you.

"You saw them?"

"Mistress, you have been wandering around the mansion for days with your hair uncombed and naked more often than not. You haven't even shaved in a week, and I cannot understand why you dye your hair and ears. Naturally white hair is rare among Amazons, and highly prized."

Kodachi turned to the angelic looking girl as best she could. "You– you don't think it looks ugly and old?"

"Not at all, Mistress."

Mu Si started a spiral as she began to descend towards the ground. "You'll have to help me look for the mansion, Mistress. I cannot make out any details on the ground.

"No, please, Mousse. Fly me a little longer." Kodachi pleaded.

"Where would you like me to fly you too, Mistress?"

"Just fly, please. Anywhere. Just fly with me, Mousse. Fly with me and tell me about the Amazons who do not hate white hair and dog ears…"

_Mousse_… Mu Si thought, rolling the pronunciation Kodachi gave her name through her head as she banked and found a thermal to rise in. _Mousse_...

As they rose into the sky towards the clouds, Mousse began to speak. "For three thousand years the Amazons have survived…"

0 0 0 0 0

Tao-Ching sidestepped Inuyasha's blade as he caught Tatewaki's on the guard of his zanbatou, and twisted, almost sending the kendoist into the red garbed youkai's path, but Tatewaki corrected and launched a ground level sweep that Tao-Ching had to flip over.

As he landed, he felt the change in air pressure behind him and turned, putting the pommel of his sword through the ring of Miroku's staff, and, yanking the monk off balance, he pivoted the staff around in the monk's hand to whack Inuyasha upside the head with it as he tried to attack again.

He grinned as he ducked under Kuno's riposte, then leaped as he heard a whirring buzz approach, batting Sango's boomerang, _Hiraikotsu,_ off course with the flat of his blade and using its spinning motion to twist him into a spiral as he dodged around Inuyasha's next thrust.

Then he found himself floating in midair in a pink bubble and he turned to look at Nabiki.

"Now that is hardly fair, Nabi-chan! I can't fight magic."

Nabiki gave him a wide grin. "Well you looked like you were having just _way_ too much of a good time. I wanted in."

"Hey, how are we supposed to train if you interrupt?" Inuyasha complained. "I almost had him!"

Tatewaki swept his bangs out of his eyes. "Nay, good Inuyasha. Had Nabiki Tendo not suspended him, thou wouldst have been disarmed again. Thou over extended thy thrust in thine eagerness to score."

Miroku scratched his head as he gave his staff a chagrined look. "I certainly wasn't expecting to have my staff used against me like that. How can you move that thing so fast?"

Tao-Ching shrugged. "It's a matter of reading how the wind moves over the surface of the blade as it swings. I have to _use_ the air around it to control it; otherwise the drag from wind resistance would not only slow me down, but make it damn hard to control _where_ I hit."

Kagura blinked. "You can see the wind?"

Tao-Ching shook his head as Nabiki set his feet on the ground and released the shield. "Nothing like that. I know how the blade responds to the air, and how the air tends to move along the blade. And I was trained to read how the air will move around my opponent as he moves. It's all mental imaging, not actual."

Kagome poked her head out of the tent and said, "Breakfast is ready. I hope you like oatmeal."

Shippou cheered as Inuyasha and Tao-Ching both groaned.

Nabiki laughed. "Well eat up anyway, guys. As soon as Ukyo gets done talking to Totosai, we're heading for the Hasai domain."

0 0 0 0 0

Totosai looked over the spatula carefully, then gave Ukyo an appraising eye. "It's pretty good workmanship for a human's. Masamune, if I'm not mistaken. You say you're having a problem with its balance?"

Ukyo nodded. "I thought at first that it was just the fact that I was unsettled by some emotional issues, and that it would pass once I had meditated and found my center, but it was worse than ever when I got up this morning. I dropped it like five times."

Totosai nodded as he carefully balanced the spatula on one finger as he gave it a critical eye. "Of course I can sharpen it and rebalance it, but I must ask, why you are using this relatively crude weapon? What has happened to the _Dragon's Wrath_?"

Ukyo blinked. "What? What's the _Dragon's Wrath_?"

"Your weapon, Guardian. It may have been seven hundred years since you came to my sensei to forge it for you, but I still remember. It was the finest weapon my master ever made, possibly even surpassing the _Tetsusaiga_. I recall it was quite beautiful, as befitted the personal weapon of the Dragon Empress's Guardian."

Ukyo sat down hard. "You– you know me?" she said weakly.

"Indeed. I recall you quite well, Lady Orihime. I recognized you last night even though your companions called you Ukyo. Do not worry, I will not reveal your true name to them if you wish it concealed."

"Lady Orihime…" Ukyo felt faint. "I– I was Lady Orihime, the Dragon's Guardian…" She knew Totosai was right as she recalled her fight with Xi'an Chi. He had called her _Orihime_, not Ukyo. She'd just _thought_ it was Ukyo at the time.

"Was? Lady? Are you okay?"

Ukyo took a deep breath. "I– I am okay. That was just unexpected." She rubbed her head. "I'm not Lady Orihime anymore, Totosai-san. I– I died defending Lin Tzu. I _am_ Ukyo Kuonji now, and I only remember very little of my life as Lady Orihime."

Totosai blinked. "I see. My apologies then, Lady Ukyo. It was not my intent to cause you pain. Your appearance is so much like that of your previous incarnation, I did not realize."

"No, no. Please. Can you tell me a little about my past self? Who was I?"

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

Ukyo nodded. "I need to know, Totosai. If you know of the Dragon Empress, if you know of me, and of Lin Tzu, please tell me."

Totosai took a long drag on his pipe. Then he nodded. "Lady Orihime was once one of the finest warriors in Japan, long ago when the world was a far different place than it is now, and Japan was a province of the Empire of the Dragon. She was the daughter of a lord who had rejected her fathers' attempts to make her act in a manner he considered proper for a noblewoman. She chose the warrior's path, and rose to become the commander of the Lord of Japan's legions at a very young age. It was as a commander that she caught the eye of the Dragon Empress, Lin Tzu. It was rather tumultuous for them both. The empress fell head over heels for her, but Orihime was resistant – until the empress was kidnapped by her brother Song Xi'an Chi. Orihime rescued her, and from what she told me, it was during that quest that Lin Tzu finally captured her heart. The Empress took her as a wife, and Lady Orihime was awarded the honor of becoming the Empress' personal bodyguard. She sought out the finest weaponsmith in Japan to craft her weapon and armor. My master made them as a set, the _Wrath_ calling the armor at need. They were forged from the scales of a gold dragon, and imbued with the power to absorb any magic cast against them. And as the last step, they were christened with a drop of the Empress's blood and blessed by the _Ginzishou_ of Queen Serenity of the Moon."

Ukyo had grown pale as Totosai told his story. When he finished she put her head in her hands and shook. "It's all happening again. It's just like last time. It's just like it was last time!"

"Lady Ukyo?"

Ukyo swallowed hard. "Totosai, Zhu Shu, our companion who has been captured by Naraku… She's Lin Tzu's reincarnation just as I am Orihime's. And I… I am her fiancée."

"I see. It is a pity that you no longer possess the _Dragon's Wrath_, my Lady. It would serve you far better than this crude axe."

Ukyo looked at her spatula, the weapon that her dad had made her make like an extension of herself, and for a second, it looked alien to her as in its place she saw the bladed staff she had once held in her hands as she had fought to buy Lin Tzu time to escape. Her hands twitched as they remembered the feel of the cool golden metal, the weight of the ornate weapon…

She reached out and took the spatula. A gift from her father on her fourteenth birthday, one of the few things he had ever given her that she had been grateful for, as it had been an acknowledgement that she had finally met his approval in her training. A family heirloom passed down through several generations.

She let it fall from her hand.

"Xi'an Chi has the _Wrath_, Totosai. But I _will_ get it back and finish the job I failed at last time. Until then, may I ask if you have a naginata I may use?"

Totosai smiled as he reached down and picked up her discarded spatula. "Technically, my Lady, the _Wrath_ is a Guan Dao, a Chinese variant of the naginata with a much heavier blade, and I fear I do not. But go tell your companions they are staying for one more day." He turned the spatula from side to side as he examined it. "After all, it is a shame to let such good steel go to waste. It will do as the heart of your new weapon, and it will serve you well until you recover the _Wrath_."

Ukyo nodded, then was struck by a sudden thought. "There is one last question I want to ask, Totosai." She stood and turned around, pulling the stretchy tube-top up her back to reveal the tattoo she had so recently been graced with. "I can't see it, and I don't have a mirror."

Totosai whistled. "You claim to be Orihime's _reincarnation_, Lady Ukyo?"

"Yes. This appeared on my back not three days ago."

"It is the same tattoo Lady Orihime once bore, and yes, that _is_ the _Dragon's Wrath_…"

0 0 0 0 0

Urd sighed as her donkey decided to stop and grab another clump of grass from the few patches to be found along the rocky jeep track. The beast ignored her kicking its sides as she tried to get it to move again. Mara laughed and moved her more tractable mount close enough to swat the donkey's rump with a switch. Urd flashed her a smile as they started moving again.

"I wish there was a _single_ TV in her damn village!" Urd muttered for the fiftieth time. "But no, Zhu Shu had to live way out in the middle of the least modernized part of China. I really hope this is worth it! This trip has taken days!"

Mara shrugged. "Well, with everyone back in time, and Kodachi and Mu Si doing nothing more than moping around the mansion, what else were we supposed to do? Until we can find a way to bring them back, or figure out what we have to do next to fulfill Shan Pu's wish, we had to do _something_, and Phoenixmoon had absolutely no information on Clove. Shi Wang's the last person to see her alive. Maybe he can give us some hint about how to go about finding her and stopping whatever Hild has her doing to stop us. If Chaos is truly trying to destroy the universe, we have to have more information then we've been getting. Ke Lun and Lo Shen may be sure they can handle Clove, but I know I would feel better if we knew more about her."

"Yeah, me too, and Ying-Ying did suggest asking Zhu Shu's grandfather. Somehow I feel like the Dragon is trying to give me a not so subtle hint, you know?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, Urd. I can't even tell you the magnitude of the mind I felt when he pulled me into his realm to make my choice to be with you. If he told her to tell us to go see Song Shi Wang, it had to be for a good reason."

They finally topped the rise and looked down into the valley. Like a piece of ancient history, the secluded vale showed not a single sign of modern life from their vantage. It was a fairly narrow cleft, the rocky cliffs rising from a level canyon to an upland meadow nestled between high mountains. A small river wound through the upper meadow, passing near an ancient Buddhist shrine before falling in a narrow plume down the several hundred feet of cliff to a small lake. Behind the falls, a huge cavern had been formed in some ancient eon when the small river must have been a much larger torrent. From this cavern, numerous paths led around the valley, to the various fields that covered the fertile soil of the lowland region, and several paths wound up the pockmarked cliffs to the monastery and the grazing lands beyond. As they realized the village was in the cave behind the falls, they saw the first sign of modern civilization, the spindly metal frame of a radio tower, nearly hidden by the waterfall's mists.

"Wow." Mara said.

Urd nodded and prodded her ungainly beast forward down the rocky trail. Something about the valley seemed odd to her. It took her halfway down the path to figure out what it was. But if she erased the effects of erosion and landslides, it looked disturbingly like an unbelievably massive hand had gouged the valley into the mountains like they were clay. She stopped and stared in shock.

"Urd? What's wrong?" Mara asked as she pulled up beside the stunned goddess.

Urd shuddered. "I think Legend made this valley. I think he must have made it specifically as a refuge for Zhu Shu's clan."

"Indeed he did. Over a thousand years ago." A pleasant voice said from behind Mara. They turned to see a tall, and despite the long white Fu Manchu mustache and beard, fairly young looking Chinese gentleman sitting casually on a boulder that had been vacant just a second before. He was examining the edge of one of the pair of Song broadswords that he bore critically as he continued. "That you know both my god's, and my granddaughter's names is very intriguing, I must say. May I know your intentions in coming to this valley?"

Urd blinked. "Um," she swallowed. "We are looking for Song Shi Wang."

"You have found him. However, _surviving_ that meeting depends very much on why you seek me."

Urd swallowed hard again, her mouth suddenly going dry. Something told her that if she said the wrong thing, she might really be in danger. "Um… My– my name is Urd, sir…" She racked her brain to think of what to tell him.

"Ah. The goddess who is working to grant Shan Pu's wish." The swords twinkled and vanished as he stood and bowed. "Welcome to my home, revered one."

"You– You know me?"

"Ke Lun has been keeping me apprised of my granddaughter's adventures in Japan. When last she wrote, it was to advise me of a misadventure with Dragon Wine that gave my Little Mouse wings. I imagine that pleased her to no end, since she has always dreamed of flying."

Mara laughed. "I think the fact that her feet rarely touch the ground these days would confirm that, sir."

"I would give much to see her in her happiness."

Mara smiled. "Now _that_ I can help with." She dug into her purse and pulled out a picture of Zhu Shu in her dance outfit that she'd lifted from Nabiki before she'd time tripped.

Shi Wang looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting. It seems there is _much_ my granddaughter has been reluctant to tell me. When did she learn to Dance the Veils? That is no art I imparted to her."

Urd spread her hands. "I have no idea."

Shi shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I shall have to speak with her at length about her adventures. She seems to have changed much from the girl I allowed to go on a husband quest. Still, she looks very happy, and with this latest change, her cursed form will not haunt me so. She still resembles Clove, but not in such a heartbreakingly familiar way."

Urd felt her mouth go dry again. "Um, sir. It is about Clove that we have come to see you, actually."

Shi raised an eyebrow. "I see. Now I know why the Dragon told me to prepare myself for troubling news. I beseech you, tell me why the ghost of old memories and old regrets have haunted my sleep. Tell me _why_ you wish to know of Clove."

Urd blinked. "Um… it's kind of a long story."

"Why don't you let me sum it up then, Urd." Mara said. "It's _my_ fault anyway." She bowed to Shi. "I am Mara. Until a few weeks ago, I was a demoness, assigned to prevent Urd from carrying out Shan Pu's wish. I was bespelled by the Queen of all Demons, Hild, and under that spell, I was responsible for Zhu Shu's death."

Shi actually took that very calmly, a raised eyebrow the only sign that he was even listening.

Mara took a deep breath. "Realizing what I had done broke the spell on me, and you have no idea how grateful I am that she was revived. But seeking to undo the harm I had caused angered Hild, and she nearly killed me. As I lay wounded and tormented by what I had done, and what I was going to be forced to do, Legend came to me. He took me away from Hild forever."

Shi nodded. "I recognized the hand of the Dragon upon you, Mara-sama. And I was forewarned that Zhu Shu would die and be reborn. She has done so before, and I am told she shall again. I will not say that such knowledge makes me happy, for no-one wishes to see their children die, but I have the comfort of knowing it shall be undone."

Mara nodded in relief. "I thank you for your forgiveness, sir. However, my Queen was not happy at what Legend had done. In revenge, she has released a spirit from the realms of the dead into life on earth once more, and set her to seek Zhu Shu's death."

The inscrutability of Song Shi Wang broke, and shocked disbelief showed on his face as his knees gave way and he crashed to the ground. "No… you _cannot_ mean…" Tears fell as his hands trembled violently. "She cannot…" He fell forward, his hands clasping as he bowed. "Please, tell me it is _true._ I beg of you, tell me I can redeem myself for leaving her to die at Xi'an Chi's hands, that I have a chance to save her as I should have so long ago. Please, tell me that Clove has been returned to me…"

0 0 0 0 0

"Is everyone going to be able to see you, Ying-Ying?" Akane asked as they all walked to school together.

The Chinese ghost had her arm linked through Konatsu's, her short cheongsam making her almost as provocative as the kunoichi, her long pink hair billowing out behind them both like a cloud as she walked.

"I really don't know, Akane. I'm not planning on trying to hide, and I'm being as tangible as I can be. Legend has never really told me much about what it would be like for me when I could freely travel back to the mortal realm. I'm discovering things myself. I mean, I thought for sure I'd have to spend most of my time in the spirit realm, but I don't seem to be losing energy like I used to. When Legend sent me before, I could never stay more than a few minutes in a visible form, now it seems to be effortless. So long as I am within a few miles of you and Konatsu, I seem to gain more energy than I use."

"Does that mean you truly can stay with me today at school?" Konatsu asked, turning wide eyes to the ghost.

Ying-Ying smiled. "I'm going to try. Hopefully, if people _can_ see me I won't cause too much of a commotion."

Akane laughed. "Well, we're about to find out."

They entered the school grounds and found Lo Shen waiting for them. "Good morning everyone." The bunny-eared elder greeted them. "Sorry I didn't meet you at the house, but I thought I had better come a little early to make some arrangements." She handed Ying-Ying a slip of paper, and an oddly translucent book bag.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Ke Lun and I decided that if you're going to be staying on the mortal plane, it would be best to include you in _everything_. I hacked into the database last night and arranged your 'transcript'. I can't do anything about your translucency, but you're enrolled as a regular first year transfer from China, and you'll be sharing Konatsu's classes and makeup courses. I expect you to be a quick study," she said, giving the ghost a stern glare. "Believe me, I shall be far more tolerant of Konatsu's shortcomings than I shall be with you. You shouldn't have shown me how good a mage you are last night if you expected to slack off."

"I– I'm a student?" Ying-Ying blinked.

"As of this minute, yes. I'm going to be tutoring you after school with Konatsu, and afterwards, we're going to see how much magic you've learned. You are too talented and too important to our Empress to let you lie around the house idle."

Akane laughed. "Oh dear, Ying-Ying, sounds like you're better off hiding in the spirit world."

Ying-Ying shook her head. "_No no no_. You'll really let me attend school too? I have been watching through Zhu Shu's eyes, but there is just so _much _I want to learn!" She clasped her hands together. "I have learned much about the spirit realms, but so little of this one!"

Konatsu beamed happily as well. "Isn't it wonderful, Ying-Ying? We can both get to learn!"

Ranma chuckled. "Man, you'd think from their reaction that they think school is some kind of reward."

Lo Shen turned towards the red-head. "Indeed, it is. It is an attitude you should share, Ranma. If you had exercised your mind to the same level you have your body, you would have been a true marvel. Ke Lun has always excelled at the physical side of life, I the mental. That is why we both share the ultimate leadership of the Amazons. The body cannot live without the mind, nor the mind without the body."

Shan Pu laughed. "Lo Shen has said same to Shan Pu many many time, _nyah_. Shan Pu try best, but she not as good thinker as Lo Shen."

Akane scratched between the cat-girl's ears affectionately. "That's okay Shan Pu. I'm no genius either. Besides, I'm rather enjoying helping you and Ranma with your homework."

Ying-Ying had opened the bag, and was looking in wonder at the ghostly books inside. "However did you manage this, Loremistress?"

Lo Shen laughed. "The same way all things are sent to the spirit realm. I burned them and collected their spiritual essence. You're capable of being solid enough to carry regular pencils and paper, but I figured it would be harder to haul around textbooks."

Ying-Ying sighed happily. "I am so looking forward to school now."

"Well, follow me. You have to sign a few papers, and then you can go to Homeroom."

0 0 0 0 0

Ying-Ying's introduction to Furinkan was almost as spectacular as Konatsu's, if for different reasons.

She looked at the class staring at her and bowed nervously. "Um, Greetings. I am Fei Ying-Ying. I'm a transfer student from China, and um… I'm Zhu Shu's fiancée."

A hubbub of voices broke out.

"Wow, _another_ fiancée? I am so jealous of that girl!"

"_She's_ Zhu Shu's fiancée? What about Ukyo?"

"Man is she pretty, are all the girls in China that cute?"

Ying-Ying blinked, and nervously smiled again as Sayuri's hand rose. She rose when the teacher pointed, and bowed.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, but I thought for sure Akane said once that you had _died._ Is that why you're kind of see through?"

Ying-Ying laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head and blushed. "Well, yes. I mean. Um. I'm a ghost."

"Are you like, haunting her or something?"

Ying-Ying stuck her hands out and waved in denial. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm not out to harm her or anything. I'm actually her Guardian Spirit."

Another student stood up. "Um hi, I'm Daisuke. Are you staying at the Tendo's too?"

Ying-Ying nodded. Daisuke gave the red-head a smirk. "Damn! You are such a lucky dog, Ranma. How do you get so many pretty girls to live with you?"

Ranma was leaning back in her chair. "Don't ask me. It just started happening when I got this curse."

Hiromi sighed. "We so need to find this Jusenkyo. Man, I wish I had the money to go to China."

"Ah, it's not at all what you might think, guys. It can make you pretty miserable too." Ranma shrugged. "I don't ever recommend going to Jusenkyo if you can help it."

Kyoko stood as she was pointed to. "Um, you say you're a Guardian Spirit. Do– do you like have to protect people from, uh, like Kitsune and, um, other youkai?" she asked nervously.

Ying-Ying laughed. "No. I'm not a devil hunter or anything like that. I have nothing against any of the spirits I've met, though I must admit most of them have been deceased. But I've really only been to heaven a few times, so I've only met the ones who were not truly evil. I _have_ been trained to combat any spirits who may threaten my charges, but I doubt anyone who goes to this school is evil enough to require an exorcism."

Kyoko blinked and nodded, looking a little nervous still.

Another student stood. "Is guarding Zhu Shu the only reason you transferred to Furinkan?"

Ying-Ying shook her head. "Um, actually I wasn't sure I could enroll, being a ghost. Miss Tsuchigumo said it was fine though, and that I wasn't the first according to school records. I'm really happy I could become a student though, because I'm getting to be with my loved ones. I can't wait till Zhu Shu and Ukyo get back so I can introduce them to Konatsu. We've looked for her for so long!" She gave the ninja girl a brilliant smile.

The kunoichi blushed prettily as she gazed adoringly back.

There was a collective groan from the class. "You mean Konatsu is Zhu Shu's fiancée too?" Hiromi asked

Konatsu shook her head as she looked off into space, starry eyed. "Not yet, but I will be as soon as she returns! I've been waiting for her for ever so long!" Once more she was surrounded by a cloud of small heart shaped bubbles popping merrily.

Yuka shook her head. "Oh man, she's got it _bad_. It's a wonder no-one noticed yesterday."

Akane laughed. "I don't think anyone mentioned Zhu Shu around her." She turned to smile at Ying-Ying. "Well, welcome to Furinkan, Ying-Ying. Looks like you're going to fit right in."

The ghost's smile lit up the room.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo was sitting by herself in a tree out of hearing range of the camp. When the group had been told why they were staying for another day, it had been decided that it made a good excuse to let the morning mayhem resume. After twenty minutes of listening to swords clash, Ukyo had sought solitude.

Rei found her there as she sat alone with her thoughts, and the miko settled down at the base of the tree until Ukyo finally noticed her. She had seen Ukyo's face as she had re-entered the camp after meeting Totosai and told everyone that they were going to have to wait while he re-forged her spatula into a much different weapon. Something had happened to the chef, something significant.

Ukyo finally sighed and spoke. "I should have figured you'd come."

"You seemed like you needed to talk."

"Maybe."

"What happened, Uc-chan? I would have never expected you to just _choose_ a different weapon than your spatula. It seemed such a part of you."

Ukyo shrugged. "I can't explain it, Rei. It just seemed so _wrong_ suddenly. When Totosai told me my name, I just couldn't bear to use it anymore, it seemed like a child's playtoy."

"Your name?"

"Lady Orihime." Ukyo gave a rueful chuckle. "It seems that Totosai's teacher was the one who forged my weapon, and Totosai had actually met me in my previous life. He thought I was hiding my identity and asked me why I wasn't using the _Dragon's Wrath_."

"I see."

"I don't know if you _do,_ Rei. I remember nearly killing Xi'an Chi with the _Wrath_, and his final words were that he was going to make me a trophy in his throne room. It still exists, and I'm _going_ to get it back."

"Ukyo?"

"I _can't_ explain it Rei. I just _know_ that I will retrieve the _Dragon's Wrath_ and that when I do, I am going to kill Xi'an Chi with it. I'm stuck in this repeating cycle until I finally accomplish what I failed to do as Orihime." She buried her face in her arms as Rei heard her sobbing.

Rei sighed. "We are all of us reborn, Ukyo. The Senshi, Zhu Shu, You. But we are not _trapped. _We overcame Beryl, and now we are what we were always intended to be, the Guardians of the Earth. Maybe it _is _your fate to kill Xi'an Chi, but that does not have to consume your life."

Ukyo shook her head. "You don't understand, Rei. I have no _choice_ in my life. Like it or not, I am _going_ to fall in love with Zhu Shu, and I am _going_ to become the Dragon's Guardian once more. I'm not going to be _allowed_ to make any other choice. Totosai said I was a daughter who rebelled against her father. What am I now? And he said the empress fell in love with me, but I resisted her, until Xi'an Chi kidnapped her and I went to rescue her. What are we doing now? Naraku has captured Zhu Shu, and if he's not a poor clone of Xi'an Chi, I don't know what is. And here I am, on a quest to rescue her, and the only one who can lead us to her. I am even going to be using my chosen weapon of old. Totosai is forging me a new naginata out of my spatula, and when I came out here, I cut a pole of the right length and tried a few kata. Rei, I knew _instinctively_ how to use the naginata better than I _ever_ could use my spatula. I could have probably gone back there with just that pole and taken on all four of the guys and held my own. I am a _master_ with a weapon I've never even touched before." She shook her head. "My entire life has been decided for me, not just by my dad, but by the gods themselves."

Rei sighed. "We all have a fate, Ukyo. The only difference between _us_ and everyone else is that perhaps we know ours a little better than we would like. None of us can control our destiny; all we can do is decide how we will face it."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself."

Rei shrugged. "Maybe I am. I _love_ Zhu Shu, Ukyo. I can't even begin to tell you how jealous I am that she is _your _fiancée, and that you will be the one to marry her. I knew when she first allowed me to date her that I could never have her permanently, but that doesn't make letting her go any less difficult. But it is _because_ I love her that I have to try. All I can hope for is to be allowed to keep loving her once she has become yours, to be allowed to share occasionally in the happiness I know you will eventually have with her."

"Gods Rei, even you seem dead set to make sure I get together with her. I like guys, dammit."

Rei sighed. "I do too, Ukyo. I doubt I will ever love another girl like I do Zhu Shu. And I put myself through hell trying to decide if I _could_ love her, when my _heart_ already knew I _did_."

They sat in silence for awhile before Rei spoke again. "Ukyo, let me ask you a question. If Zhu Shu was _male_, how would you feel?"

Ukyo didn't answer for a long while, but finally, "I don't know. She's so hard to picture as one."

"Then maybe you can turn it around. What if _you_ were really a guy."

Ukyo sighed. "I don't know. I've thought of that too – if I was like Ranma, and switched genders. I just don't know. The other morning, when she danced for me, I think if she had tried to seduce me right then and there, I would have probably let her. I almost _wanted_ her to, and it surprised me." She leaned her head back against the tree. "The problem is I don't know if the only reason I don't want to love her is because she's a girl, or because it's what everyone seems to want regardless of how _I_ feel. I can't really say that I've ever even considered being with any one at _all_ other than Ranma for the entirety of the last ten years. I was _obsessed_. He was all I thought of. No matter who tried to ask me for a date, boy or girl, I always told them I was engaged to Ranma. I don't understand how I can look into her eyes and feel the way I do. I've never felt about anyone the way she makes me feel. And I don't even know what those feelings really _are._"

Rei nodded. "Would you come down here? I want to try something, if you'll let me."

"What?"

"I want to give you a _kiss_."

Ukyo blinked. "Huh?"

"I want to give you a kiss and see how it makes you feel. Maybe it will help you figure out your feelings."

Ukyo thought about if for a long minute, then unpropped her legs from the branch and dropped to the ground beside Rei. "This is silly."

Rei smiled. "Maybe. But I'm a girl just like Zhu Shu is. And I know she would understand. Maybe I can help you decide how you really feel."

Ukyo sat next to her. "So, um, what should I do?"

"Have you ever kissed before?"

"Um… not really. Peck on the cheek and stuff to my dad when I was still allowed to be a girl."

Rei nodded. "Okay. We'll start off simple then." She patted the tree. "Lean back, this will be easier if I sit in your lap."

Ukyo adjusted herself and Rei moved over, her arm circling Ukyo's shoulders as she faced the other girl. "Now, close your eyes."

Ukyo did, and felt as Rei's hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head. Then their lips met, and she was surprised by how soft they felt. It recalled the sensations she had felt as Zhu Shu had danced and her ribbons had caressed her face, but this time she knew it was no illusion.

Then Rei leaned back a little and asked. "So how did that _feel?_"

Ukyo kept her eyes closed as she seriously thought about it. Her tongue parted her lips slightly and she found herself surprised by the sweetness that lingered. Like honey… lightly tinged with cinnamon.

"Well?"

"Um… I guess I kind of liked it." Ukyo admitted.

"That's Zhu Shu's lipgloss you're tasting, by the way. She gave me a bottle. Would you like me to show you how Zhu Shu taught me to kiss?"

Ukyo cracked an eye and looked at the mischievous look on Rei's face. "Why do I feel like that is a loaded question?"

"Because it is. It would be a kiss just like one between lovers. Particularly if your lover was Zhu Shu."

Ukyo considered. Rei seemed certain that it would prove something. And if anyone would know how _Zhu Shu_ would kiss, Ukyo knew Rei would.

"Okay, sugar, do your worst. Let's see how it makes me feel."

Rei giggled. "Okay, just remember, you gave me permission."

Ukyo nodded and closed her eyes again as Rei leaned forward.

Then she said "Mars Power, Make up" softly as her lips met Ukyo's.

The universe spun around Ukyo as she felt her blood simultaneously turn to fire and ice. As Rei's lips parted and her tongue traced Ukyo's lips, Ukyo felt herself responding, her lips parting as her tongue met Rei's and she felt as her entire body joined her in the kiss. Cold fire burned across her skin, leaving behind goosebumps and a feeling of vertigo that had her clinging to Rei like a drowning victim. As the henshin faded and Rei's lips finally left hers, she drew in a long hesitant breath and felt her body relax in stages.

When she could finally speak again, she gasped. "Are you _sure_ Zhu Shu kisses like that?"

Rei laughed. "I'll be honest, Uc-chan. She kisses _better_. That's just the closest I can come."

Ukyo pried open an eye and looked at the smiling girl. "You have _got_ to be kidding. _No one_ can kiss that good."

"_She_ can. It's called a Chi Kiss, and she can make you orgasm just by doing it. The first time she kissed me with it, it triggered my henshin even without my calling out my transformation. You have to remember she was trained a good portion of her life to be the ultimate servant for an Emperor. That included training as a concubine."

Ukyo blinked. "Oh. I didn't know that her training covered _that_ too."

Rei nodded. "She was trained to be the perfect servant in every way possible." She smiled softly. "But the topic here was you. How did that make _you_ feel?"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "You know damned well that it felt good."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, it _was_ overkill. I couldn't resist. Let me give you a _normal_ kiss."

Ukyo chuckled. "No tricks this time."

"I promise."

Ukyo closed her eyes again as Rei kissed her, and once more Ukyo found herself responding as Rei's tongue met hers. She tasted so sweetly of honey and cinnamon…

She was surprised when Rei stopped and she realized the miko was breathing heavily.

Rei fanned herself. "Wow. If you do that to me any more, I'm going to want to strip and let you take me right here."

Ukyo blinked as she realized her hand had risen and had cupped Rei's breast through the sailor uniform. She drew her hand back in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Rei laughed. "I'm not. I don't mind, really, Ukyo. I was enjoying it, and if you hadn't been about to make me orgasm I wouldn't have stopped you." She laid her head on Ukyo's shoulder. "I think I have to take back what I said earlier though."

"Huh?"

"About Zhu Shu maybe being the only girl I could love. I think I could fall for you too, Uc-chan."

"Um…" Ukyo blushed.

"Would you like to kiss me again?"

"I– I don't know."

Rei nodded. "Then may I kiss you?"

"But, what about…"

"I told the others we might be gone for a few hours. And if you are worried about me trying to seduce you, I'm not. I really did come out here to try and cheer you up and help you any way I could. I just really enjoyed kissing you."

Ukyo blushed brightly. "Um… I guess I kinda was enjoying it too."

Rei nodded. "I could tell." She smiled. "So if you were a boy, right now, what would you want me to do?"

"Um… I guess I'd probably want you to kiss me again."

"Very likely. So then, what does the very pretty and deliciously _female_ Ukyo Kuonji, master Okonomiyaki chef, and my friend, want right now?" Rei asked as she traced a finger along Ukyo's collar bone.

Ukyo thought about it seriously. She knew what Rei was offering, if she wanted to accept it. And no matter what she might have _thought_ about her sexuality, she couldn't deny that the miko had just proven to her that it wasn't _only_ boys that she responded to.

_I like boys… _

_But maybe, just maybe, I like girls too…_

"Um… maybe I would like you to kiss me again too." Ukyo finally admitted.

Rei nodded. "Let's start with that then, and go from there…"

0 0 0 0 0

"What?" Ayeka blinked at Kyoko in disbelief.

The brown haired cheerleader nodded. "She's Zhu Shu's Guardian Spirit."

"They let a _full_ spirit join the student populace!" the tall black haired girl shouted.

Kaede made shushing motions. "Keep your voice down! Do you want Ai to hear you?"

Megumi sighed. "It would be so much simpler if we just told her. I mean seriously, we've been her lovers for almost a year and a half now."

Kaede sighed. "Maybe you two have," she said looking at the two second years. "But Kyoko and I are just first years. But it's not fair. Why is _she_ allowed to break the rules?"

Ayeka cracked her knuckles. "It doesn't matter. It just means we don't have to play by them either."

Kyoko looked worried. "But she's a really nice ghost! And since Zhu Shu's away, it seems she's keeping watch over that other new girl, Konatsu."

Megumi had tried to keep Kyoko from saying the kunoichi's name, but it was too late. Ayeka was already glowing. "_THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!_"

Kyoko eeped and backed behind Kaede. "What did I say?"

Megumi shook her head. "Ayeka saw Ai watching Konatsu play with herself in the girl's shower the other day."

Kaede was looking at the orange glow around Ayeka and a calculating look came into her eye. "I say we challenge them. I mean, Zhu Shu is bad enough, but now there's these two new ones. If we humiliate them, make them our mascots, it will in part pay that dragon bitch back for humiliating Ai."

"Great idea, Kaede. Just _fuel_ the bloodlust. I've already had to feed her _twice_ this week to calm her down. Why don't you offer her _your_ wrist!"

Kyoko looked panic stricken. "But Megumi, you remember what happened when she did that last time. Ayeka went into that mad killing spree against Zhu Shu for kissing Ai and almost fully transformed."

Megumi sighed, rising to step behind the glowing girl who was obliviously lost in her dreams of murder and mayhem. She grimaced as a small talon of ice formed on her finger. With a deft nick, she drew a few drops of blood and held her hand in front of Ayeka's face. Ayeka's eyes regained their focus as she sniffed, then she lunged forward, her lips locking on Megumi's wrist as a look of ecstasy came to both of their faces. After a few seconds, Ayeka released her bite, a look of serene bliss on her face. Megumi kissed her cheek as Ayeka smiled dreamily.

Kaede had peeked out of the library's meeting room to make sure Ai was still playing online. "Jeezus, she's found another Sailor Venus fansite," she said disgustedly, causing a group sigh.

Megumi looked wistfully out the door too. "I wish we could just tell her."

"What, that she has four monsters so head over heels in love with her that we've put aside our differences just to be with her?" Kaede snorted. "It's bad enough that Ayeka goes insanely jealous anytime she feels threatened with losing her. You want to make it a reality?"

Kyoko whimpered. "Do– do you really think she would hate us if she found out?"

Kaede shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't want to risk it. Ai's been acting sort of funny lately, and it has me worried. Besides, you've got the least to worry about out of all of us," she said morosely. "You're pretty harmless, and just way too cute. Same goes for Megumi, since she's only half. But Ayeka and I are both full bloods of species that have been on the extermination lists for centuries. For every one of us who live under the Accords, there's still a dozen out there preying on mankind. You nature spirits have it pretty easy comparatively."

"But the entire school knows there's a Ghost attending Furinkan now. And no-one's gotten really freaked out about it." Megumi argued.

"Because she's associated with Zhu Shu and Akane. People have gotten used to all sorts of weirdness around them now. I mean, if even _Miss Tsuchigumo_ allowed her to register, they must have gotten her some sort of approval." Kaede shrugged. "_We_ haven't though. If you want to tell Ai you're a yuki-onna, Megumi, I won't stop you, but I don't want to see you get hurt, and I really don't want to see you have to move to another school. I may have hated you once, but not anymore. I don't know what I'd do if any of us had to leave." She looked to where the blonde head cheerleader was browsing through photos of her favorite Senshi. "I just wish Ai would look at _us_ like she's looking at that dumb bimbo. I wish she thought of us as more than playtoys."

"We just have to show her we're worthy of her love, Kaede," Megumi said sadly. "We've been doing pretty badly against Zhu Shu, and it's been bugging her. We've got to do better when we challenge Konatsu. She's just a human, and once we've beaten her, and had our way with her, that will really be a victory against Zhu Shu. She'll feel better, and be back to our Ai in no time. You'll see."

Kaede sighed. "What of the Guardian Spirit? What if she interferes? I can't fight magic. Other than my talons, all my powers are illusion and hypnosis."

Ayeka had finally come out of her blood induced bliss and she stepped up to look out the door with them. "Leave the ghost to me. Undead to undead, Vampire trumps ghost every time."

The grin she gave them showed off her fangs quite well…

0 0 0 0 0

Kagura had found no-one in the hot spring at first, but not long after she had begun to soak, she heard Nabiki call her name.

"Mind if I join you?" the bunny-girl asked as she dropped her robe and towel on a nearby rock.

Kagura shrugged. "I have no objection to sharing a bath, if that is what you mean."

Nabiki chuckled. "Well if I was being sneaky, I could ask you to wash my back, and let me wash yours."

Kagura blinked. "That has some significance?"

"It could always lead to _other_ pleasant activities."

"Oh. I see. You are making what Ukyo calls an innuendo."

Nabiki shrugged and stepped into the water. Kagura blinked as her rabbit ears vanished.

"You could say that. You certainly look delicious enough to make me want to run my tongue all over you. Even now, when my bunny hormones _aren't_ driving me into a mating frenzy."

"Why would you wish to lick me? Is this something that humans normally do while mating?"

Nabiki laughed. "Oh my, you really are utterly clueless about sex. I thought Ukyo was just trying to get me to lay off flirting with you."

Kagura frowned. "I simply have never had any experiences to gain knowledge from. Human mating rituals were not high on Naraku's list of importance. Knowing how to make more humans was not something he desired me to know."

"Yet he gave you a body like that? That is one fucked up mind." Nabiki sighed. "Okay, tell you what. Why don't I wash your back and get you to wash mine, and I'll at least teach you a little bit about being a girl, a human type girl. Deal?" She held up a pink ball filled with water and let it shower over her short hair. "It's the least I can do for you teaching me magic."

Kagura shrugged. "Very well. I _am_ curious as to what is involved in the mating act."

Nabiki giggled. "If you want the _full_ lesson, join Tao-Ching and I tonight. But for now, let me just start by saying that normally, sex is something that takes place between a couple, but not always just a male and a female, and not always just two."

"From your behavior towards me, I had gathered at least that much."

"Now I know a lot of people look at sex and love as the same thing, but they really _aren't_. I'm cynical enough to say that sex is the animal part of our nature, while love is something that is entirely spiritual. Sex is for the body, love is for the soul."

Kagura tilted her head curiously. "Yet it seems that they are tied together. Do not most humans require love in order to perform the mating act?"

Nabiki sighed. "Yeah, like I said, I'm a cynic. The way I see it is that too many people have them confused, and that's mainly due to a lot of misconceptions. Sex is just the mating urge. It's completely biological, and has as its sole function reproduction. Our biology is such that sex is something we can engage in at anytime, and so long as certain criteria are met, essentially the stimulation of erogenous zones, we can get the reward known as an orgasm. That reward is what sex is entirely about. It's a reward for engaging in species continuing behavior. You can get that reward any time, just by taking your fingers and rubbing between your legs."

Kagura observed as Nabiki hitched herself up on a flat rock and spread her legs.

"There's a spot, right here, that responds to simulation, especially rubbing and licking. It's primarily what two girls will play with when they have sex. Now this," she pointed to her vaginal opening, "is where a man will place his member. It's also the birthing canal."

Kagura nodded as she felt between her legs. "I see. I had been curious as to the functions of that orifice."

Nabiki lowered herself back into the water. "And that basically is all that is involved in sex. Stimulation of those areas will lead to an orgasm, and that makes our bodies feel really good. The reward varies though. Sometimes it will be extremely good, other times it's just a pleasant little feeling. And the stimulation provided by a partner is likely going to be much greater than what you can provide for yourself. Generally the more the stimulation the bigger the reward. However, it's not _solely_ a mechanical process, because the mind interacts with the whole body, so mental stimulation is required as well, and depending on the person, what they want for that mental stimulation varies wildly. That's part of why humans are inclined to do some pretty strange things for sex. But regardless, it's still just a biological process that has very little to do with _love_."

"Then what is love?"

Nabiki laughed ruefully. "That's the hard one, Kagura-san. Love is a need that our souls have to share themselves with another. Until I met Tao-Ching, I would have said it was an illusion, something that people told themselves they had when it was just a case of mutual consent to be used as an emotional crutch, but it really isn't. Love is a need that we all have. It's like something inside us is incomplete, and until we find that exact match, that part of our soul that we can only find inside someone else's, we cannot feel whole. It is an emotional need, one that is enormously complex, and tied into so many things that it cannot be properly defined. It's that very fact that we cannot define exactly what love is that makes recognizing it so difficult. Sex is easy, love is something that you can spend lifetimes hunting. But once it is found, you will never understand how you could have ever lived without it."

"I am not sure I understand."

"Don't worry about it. Most humans don't understand that either, and they will make the mistake of thinking they love anyone they get close too. In my era, divorce is common because too many people confuse sex and love, and think when the sex gets boring that they fell out of love. They don't realize that the feelings of lust and the excitement of a new relationship are not what _real_ love is about. It's such a nasty hodgepodge of cultural taboos, peer pressure, and conflicting belief systems that it's a wonder most of humanity hasn't gone stark raving insane. My poor older sister got hurt by mistaking lust and love, and it made her so paranoid about being absolutely certain that she didn't make the same mistake again that it nearly made her lose the one person in the world who truly made her happy. I'm really glad that she finally got together with him right before we got sent back here."

Kagura sighed. "It would be nice to imagine that there is someone just for me, but I am a simply a castoff of Naraku. I cannot have a soul-mate when I have no soul."

"I sincerely doubt that, Kagura-chan. If you had no soul, you never would have even questioned why you served Naraku. You would have been just a wooden puppet."

The other woman sighed and stood. "I wish I could believe that, Nabiki Tendo. However, you _have_ got me curious as to the relations of a man and a woman. I shall have to think–"

The _saimyōshō_ had buried its stinger in her back before she had become aware of it, and she screamed in pain as she fell forward into Nabiki's arms. But even as she fell, she heard an entire swarm descending.

Nabiki surrounded them in a shield and looked at the wasps warily. "I take it those things are bad news?"

Kagura gasped as the poison coursed through her veins and she fought to talk. "_Sa–saimyōshō_ – they are Naraku's spies… One– one sting… probably won't kill. Deadly… in numbers." she managed before she fainted.

Nabiki looked at the swarm and thought furiously. They were out of earshot of the camp, so it looked like they were on their own, and the only sorceress with real combat experience was out cold.

The _saimyōshō_ assaulted her shield, buzzing angrily as they sought access, but withdrew as they realized it was solid. Nabiki tried tossing one of her buzzballs at them, but they were too quick, she couldn't track one well enough to hit it.

She tried to lift the shield out of the water with her and Kagura in it, but even though she succeeded, she had no idea how to make it move from inside, and Kagura was too heavy for her to lift physically.

"Damn. Time to get creative," she muttered. She had no idea how to call for help, and it was obvious the bugs weren't going to leave her alone, and for all she knew that Naraku guy could be right behind them, about to come and finish off Kagura, and her as well.

She had no clue how Kagura manipulated the wind, but she'd been thinking about how she manipulated energy to make the shield. She couldn't move horizontally, but vertically seemed easy enough. Maybe if she could get the wasps…

The thought turned into action even as she had it, and the bubble moved upwards. And as she had hoped, the wasps had moved to keep her contained. She gave a nasty grin.

The large bubble formed around the _saimyōshō_ before they were even aware of it, and Nabiki really hoped she knew what she was doing as she contracted it inwards quickly. If it actually drew the wasps inside with her, they were finished.

The two shields collided in a spray of bug guts and Nabiki grimaced as she looked at the goo everywhere.

"Okay, bugs are gone, but I'll be damned if I'm going to wash that shit off of _me._" she muttered as she lowered the shield back down into the water. But even swirling it around wasn't washing the stuff off, and she couldn't see a damn thing.

"You okay in there, Nabi-chan?" Tao-Ching's voice called through the opaque barrier.

"What the fuck kept you? Get some rags and wash this thing off, you damn furball!"

She heard several voices laughing outside the barrier, and she sat down on the bottom of the shield in disgust. "Hey! I'd like to see you do any better!" she yelled. "And hurry! Kagura got stung by one of these wasp things!"

"Why don't you just make a windshield wiper and scrape it off?" Tao-Ching's voice was heavy with amusement.

Nabiki muttered about shaving him bald as she did, and in a few minutes, after Sango had helped her pull Kagura out of the water, Miroku was looking at the unconscious sorceress. "How many did she get stung by?" he asked as he felt her hot forehead.

"Just one I think."

He nodded. "It'll probably take a few hours to get the poison out of her system, but she will be fine. Let's get her back to camp, and get her comfortable. One of you should probably go and find your two friends and warn them to come back too."

That's when the fireball exploded among the trees on the far side of the camp…


	6. Chapter 5: Between the Darkness and the

Chapter Five: Between the Darkness and the Light

Orihime looked down to where Lin Tzu had finally cried herself to sleep, and decided it was time to intervene.

She slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb Ye-Ying or Lin Tzu, and padded to the door. As she grasped the _Dragon's Wrath_, her armor formed, sheathing her nude body in smooth silk and cool golden metal. She nodded to the guards as she left the Imperial bedchamber and headed to the rooms given to Serenity's Emissary.

"I have come to speak to Lady Phoenix," she told the serving maid who answered her knock.

"She is indisposed, Noble Guardian," the servant said as she bowed in apology. "She has not slept well, and will not eat."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "I see. I have just come from the Empress, who has also been suffering from this malady. Perhaps you could let Lady Phoenix know I have come to possibly offer aid."

"Xianghua? Who is there?" a voice called from deeper in the suite.

The servant turned. "It is Lady Orihime, my lady."

Lady Phoenix appeared in a doorway, her long dark hair in disarray, and the short red skirt she wore rumpled from being slept in. She fixed Orihime with red rimmed eyes, having obviously been crying recently.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked rudely.

Orihime ignored the insult as she bowed slightly. "I have come on behalf of my Empress, Lady Phoenix. I had hoped perhaps I could find a way to overcome the difficulties that have arisen."

"What, you came to beg me to _sleep_ with her? She tried to _MOLEST_ me last night!"

Orihime sighed, and leaned the _Wrath_ against the wall as she waved the serving girl away.

"My Empress can be a trifle… _enthusiastic_, Lady Phoenix. I apologize on her behalf."

Phoenix sniffed. "I– I…" more tears fell from her eyes as she turned away.

Orihime crossed the room and placed a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. "Please forgive her, Lady Phoenix. She has no head for wine, and she had too much last night. She has spent the night crying, fearing that she has destroyed the friendship she has forged with you by her drunken advances."

Phoenix sobbed. "_Advances? _She practically had me stripped _naked_ before I even knew what she was up too."

"I must apologize for that as well, my Lady. I fear Ye-Ying was distracting me, or I could have perhaps enticed her to turn her attentions to me. I failed in my duties as her Guardian and as her wife."

Phoenix turned and looked at her with tear streaked eyes. "It wasn't _your _fault, Orihime. I– I would have utterly failed in my duties as Emissary without your help and advice. I know Lin Tzu is interested in me. I– I just… I wasn't ready for her to express her interest so physically."

"My beloved _cannot_ love less than wholeheartedly, my Lady Phoenix. She loves too _intently_ to offer less than the entirety of her self."

Phoenix hung her head and took a seat on a soft cushion, inviting Orihime to sit as well. "I– I have wondered many times what Lin Tzu finds so attractive about me. I am just a simple warrior. I don't even know why Queen Serenity decided to send me as her Emissary to the Court of the Dragon."

Orihime smiled and reached out to Phoenix's hand. "You are one of the chosen Guardians of the Moon Princess, and the princess of Mars as well, and that is a far cry from a 'simple warrior'. Serenity chose wisely when she sent you. I have met the other Senshi, and much as I respect them all, only you care about Lin Tzu as _more_ than a friend."

Phoenix looked at her. "_Wha_– what do you mean?"

Orihime clasped Phoenix's hand in both of hers as she leaned forward. "You do not reject Lin Tzu's love for you out of hand. I _know_ you find her attractive. I have spent too much time watching the two of you together to miss the signs. Had my love not overstepped last night, perhaps in a month, perhaps in two, I doubt not you would have accepted her advances."

Phoenix blushed. "I– I feel as if I betray my friendship with you, Orihime, to admit that I have thought of your wife as a lover."

Orihime lifted Phoenix's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "I would not view it as anything other than the fulfillment of my _own_ desires, Phoenix, for I have come to love you as much as she. I cannot deny that the soul of fire you possess has drawn me as a moth to a flame."

Phoenix sighed softly. "You– _you_ love me?"

Orihime smiled. "My telling you does not offend you?"

Phoenix shook her head. "I– I cannot say that I have not come to love you as well. I have never thought I could so love a woman. I have always wished to catch Jadeite's eye, but _he_ has no thought of any these days save Beryl. I never expected to find love _here_, amidst the splendors of the Imperial Palace." She blushed. "I cannot deny that I was _scandalized_ when my Queen commanded me to so notorious a Court."

Orihime shook her head. "I know my love has caused much commotion among the nobles of the solar system with her choice of bedmates, and the number of them, but can you say that we do _not_ truly love one another?"

Phoenix shook her head. "I cannot. I had never understood Neptune and Uranus until now, but I have never met souls that have called to me more than Lin Tzu and your sister-wives," she said softly, her eyes lowered. "I have for months yearned to be loved so as well."

Orihime moved to sit next to her and placed an arm around the slender woman's shoulders. "Now that you know that you _are,_ will you not join us? Ye-Ying has been pestering me for weeks to ask you."

Phoenix smiled shyly. "Even such as _she? _How can _I_ compare to the Songbird of the Imperial Palace, Lady Nightingale? She is acclaimed everywhere as one of the great treasures of Lin Tzu's court."

Orihime laughed gently. "Would it please you to know I was distracted by her asking me to help her with an ode to her glorious bird of fire? Despite her incredible voice, my darling songbird is not the most adept of _scholars_; she is a far better warrior than she has ever been a song writer." She hugged Phoenix tighter. "You should have _heard_ the flowery phrases Ying-Ying was supplying her with. The Imperial Physician was as extravagant as any lovesick bard."

Phoenix blushed again and smiled softly.

"We _all_ love you, my darling Sailor Mars. We all _welcome_ you."

"I welcome you as well, Orihime. _All_ of you." She sighed. "I– I just was not prepared for the intensity of the desires Lin Tzu displayed last night. I– I was not ready."

Orihime nodded in understanding. "Since my love has been claimed by the Dragon, she has gained many unique gifts. She is like a raging mountain stream, pure and swift and exhilarating. Even _I_ can be overcome by the intensity with which her affections can be delivered. Yet I cannot deny that it is also what finally won my heart. I fought her desires until I could fight her no more, and when I could no longer struggle against the currents of her love, when I finally allowed her to take me where she willed, I found a happiness beyond any measure."

Phoenix sniffed and smiled shyly. "Perhaps it is simply I am too poor a swimmer for such currents. I– I am too young and inexperienced to enter so dangerous of waters."

Orihime reached out to stroke her cheek. "Perhaps you should learn to swim in a placid lake first."

Phoenix closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I– I think I would like that very much, my lady…"

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo opened her eyes to look into the concerned face of Rei, who was gently wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

"My Lady Phoenix," she whispered softly as a smile crossed her lips slowly.

Then sleep claimed her again. No longer the sleep of fever dreams and memories, but the gentle sleep of healing rest…

0 0 0 0 0

Kagura woke to the quiet of sunrise, and blinked as she took a second to recall that she was in the tent she was sharing with Sango and Kagome. She looked around to see that Sango was asleep sitting up against the tent pole, a bowl of water and a damp cloth in her lap.

She nodded again as she remembered getting stung by the wasp. The youkai hunter must have been tending her fever when she fell asleep. It was surprising. She would not have expected such concern for someone like her.

She closed her eyes again as she decided she was not quite ready to try moving around much yet, and her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she had been having with Nabiki. It had been so confusing, though she thought she understood the gist of it. Her dreams had been so chaotic, filled as they were with the images of a phantom figure touching her body, touching her with their lips, and even their tongue. Her hand rose under the blanket to caress her nipple.

_I have often wondered why it felt so good to touch myself here and between my legs. It must have been this thing called an orgasm that I have felt, this strange but pleasurable sensation that I have occasionally brought myself to. I had thought it curious that Naraku had given me such a weakness, such a method of being rendered helpless and unable to move, but perhaps it is simply something Naraku never considered, something that is simply innate in my existence. There have certainly been enough youkai I have had to kill for attempting to use me as a sextoy simply because Naraku made me female, but it was always an attempt by them to dominate me, to show their strength. I never considered that perhaps there was more to mating among humans than such simplistic power games._

Her hand found its way lower, and she investigated the warmth and wetness. _It does feel very pleasurable to touch myself so, yet even on those occasions where I have felt secure enough to incapacitate myself for such feelings, they have always left me feeling like there should be more. It has always puzzled me that it leaves me so helpless yet so desiring of repeating the sensations, and so filled with a yearning to which I had no name._

She sighed as she removed her fingers, and sat up, the blanket falling to her lap. She looked down at her breasts, and their erect nipples. _Perhaps the reaction to my being unclothed is due to the knowledge that these have some function in sex? That would explain the monk's behavior towards Sango, I suppose. Her combat dress is very form fitting. Clothing has always simply been a convenience, simply a way to blend in among humans, but perhaps I should try to be more aware of it._

She found her yakuta and dressed before stepping to the opening of the tent. Outside she could see Kagome nursing their fire back to life as Inuyasha brought her an armful of firewood. The young girl yawned and waved at her.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yes. I feared we were too far away for a rescue. I hope that the monk did not injure himself by using his _kazaana_."

"Actually, _Nabiki_ saved you both. Inuyasha smelled them, but from what he said, she had killed the whole swarm by the time they got there."

"Yeah, I squashed them between my shields." Nabiki said with a yawn as she poked her head out of her tent. "Only thing I could think of at the time."

Kagome sighed. "Can't you put on some clothes before you come outside?"

Nabiki stuck her tongue out at the younger girl as pink fog suddenly sheathed her from breasts to mid thigh, clinging to her like a second skin. "That better?"

Kagura smiled. "So long as you do not forget and allow it to disappear. I am finding myself amazed at the cleverness with which you are using one simple magical skill."

Nabiki laughed. "Nothing to it really, Kagura-san. Too many years reading superhero comicbooks. Figuring out how to manipulate the shield into any shape I want has far more to do with Green Lantern than with me giving it any serious thought. Once you showed me how to make them, and I could make them solid enough, the rest was easy."

"I see. But tell me, can you manipulate more than just a single shield?"

Nabiki nodded. "So far, the best is three, so long as they are pretty simple."

"Perhaps once you have practiced for a few more days I will attempt to teach you the only other magical art I know, that of actually sensing the flows of youki which surround us. If you do as well with that, then you should be able to tell what is occurring around you even when it is not visible. Had I not been distracted yesterday and allowed myself to be caught unaware, we might have avoiding this unpleasantness."

"Yeah. Rei and Ukyo got attacked too, but Rei incinerated her bunch. Ukyo got stung though." Nabiki looked at Kagome. "She still sleeping?"

Kagome nodded. "She was when I woke up. I think Rei was with her half the night. She's got to be exhausted."

Nabiki yawned again as she nodded. "Yeah, that makes two of us."

"Your tiredness is for entirely different reasons," Kagome said with a huff.

"I'm a bunny-girl. He's a cat. We've both got libidos off the charts. I'll try to be a little _less_ enthusiastic." She stretched. "Well, I'm off to the little bunny bush. What's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal."

"Yuck. Oh well. Maybe we can find a pig later. I'd kill for some bacon."

Kagura took a seat on a nearby log and enjoyed the warmth of the fire as Nabiki wandered towards the designated bathroom bush. As she vanished into the small copse of trees, Tatewaki emerged from the one on the other side of camp and walked into the center of the area that they had been using yesterday to spar in. She watched in interest as he assumed a stance and began going through his kata slowly.

It was interesting really. In the early morning light, his features mirrored Sesshomaru's impassive demeanor, and there really was a grace to the motions of his body and sword. She compared him to Inuyasha, who was currently lounging against a tree behind Kagome, and she could easily see traces of the inugami in his descendant. But that was where the similarity ended. She'd fought Inuyasha enough times to know he was fast and agile, but the way he moved was vastly different from the way that the swordsman moved. Tatewaki had an elegance that Inuyasha lacked, much like his older brother Sesshomaru.

Then she noticed that Kuno had seen her looking at him so intently, and he blushed, his motions momentarily halting before he closed his eyes and her sharp ears heard him muttering "I must be worthy! No matter how pretty she is, I will not become a fool. I must be worthy! I cannot ask her to date with me!"

Kagura blinked.

Then Tao-Ching came out of his tent, his massive blade over his shoulder, and headed over to the practice area while inviting Kuno to spar. She turned back to the fire as they limbered up.

And smiled…

0 0 0 0 0

When Ukyo awoke again, it was early morning, and Kagome was sitting beside her with a bowl of warm oatmeal. Ukyo blinked and tried to sit up, wincing at the remnants of pain in her side. A wave of dizziness came and passed quickly as Kagome reached out a hand to steady her.

"Careful. The poison is out of your system, but you might be a bit dizzy for awhile. Miroku usually is."

"What happened?"

"You got stung by one of Naraku's wasps. So did Kagura. You're both fine, but you probably should eat something before you try to move much."

Ukyo nodded and accepted the bowl of oatmeal. "How is Rei?"

"Rei is fine. We found you two in the middle of a half mile wide circle of fine ash. Rei says she lost her temper when you got stung."

"Wai for being a Senshi. All I remember is hearing a buzz and then searing pain. I guess that must have been the sting. Glad she was there."

"Yeah. Nabiki saved Kagura from another swarm of them. Naraku uses them as spies and assassins. Miroku has been poisoned a bunch of times because Naraku uses them to make him keep his hand sealed. We think they were hunting for Kagura, and probably attacked you because it was an opportunity."

"I see. How long was I out?"

"Just the night. Rei was up half the night taking care of you, until your fever broke. She's still sleeping. Totosai is outside, but he said take your time."

Ukyo handed the empty bowl back. "No, if he's done, I want to see it." She stood carefully, waiting for a second as the dizziness passed, but it went quickly, and with food in her stomach, she felt almost normal. She nodded to herself and straightened her tube top and tights, then stepped out of the tent.

She found Totosai sitting by the campfire, watching as the fighters sparred. Tao-Ching was explaining something to Inuyasha while Kuno and Miroku demonstrated. It looked like the white haired youkai was grumbling, but listening.

The smith looked at her as she approached, the long metal shaft in his hand gleaming golden in the morning light. Ukyo looked it over, noting the counterweight at the base of the staff, and the long bag that covered the blade. Totosai nodded as he stood.

"I have finished, Lady Ukyo. It is a simple blade, but the balance and weight should be right. It hungers for your hand. Much of yourself was imbedded within the metal of your axe, and it joined with the essence of the single gold dragon scale I had left. It is no comparison to the _Wrath_, but as I promised, it is a weapon that will serve you well."

Tao-Ching and the others had come over on noticing that she had come out of the tent, and they looked on as the smith held out the weapon. Ukyo bowed, and reached out to let the smith gently place it in her hand.

From the moment it touched her hand, she felt the rightness, and as Totosai untied the cover and drew it from the blade, she felt herself smile.

It was plain, unadorned. As he had said, a simple weapon, but she knew the curves of its blade, the weight of its metal, the sweep of its razor sharp tip.

Totosai had copied the _Wrath._

Right down to the long crimson ribbon that hung from a small ring at the back of the blade.

She placed the stubby pyramidal spike at its base against the ground as she held it upright and bowed. "Thank you, Totosai-sama. I do not know how to repay you."

Totosai smiled. "You can repay me by coming back to me with the _Dragon's Wrath_ once more in your hand. Seeing my master's finest work back in the hands of its true owner is all I ask."

Ukyo nodded solemnly. "When I have recovered it, I shall somehow find you, and give you that payment."

Nabiki smiled. "Lo Shen said Totosai lives near the palace in our time. We'll be able to keep that promise, no matter when you fulfill it."

Ukyo nodded. Tao-Ching cleared his throat. "So Ukyo, you ready to give that toy a proper welcome?"

Ukyo gripped the haft of her weapon and smiled. "It's a guan dao, Tao-Ching, and yes, I think the _Wrathseeker_ and I want to play."

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo stood on the edge of the small field and slowly twirled her blade staff. It moved easily in her hand, naturally. The long ribbon twirled behind it in a spiral as she waited for Tao-Ching to make the first move.

He came, an overhand blow that she sidestepped, and she twisted the staff in her hand to cut towards his back, smiling as he ducked under it and responded with a kick at her ankle that she avoided by vaulting over him. Her fingers loosened slightly as she landed and the haft slid through them until she had the larger section of the counterweight in her hand, and she thrust, forcing him to alter his charge into a block as he realized she had almost fourteen feet of reach.

"Tricky. Good." He said through a wide grin, his fangs showing as he licked his lips. "Let's pick up the pace, shall we?"

Ukyo laughed as she flipped aside from the sweeping cut, then swung the staff behind her back to block the following slash. She placed the point of the blade against the ground as she launched herself upwards, doing a handstand on the very end of the staff before she used her momentum to snap the blade over and down.

Tao-Ching caught it on the flat of his blade. "Nice move. You looked like Seung Mina from Soulcaliber with that one. My mom is the Amazon's guan dao master. She'd say you were showing promise."

Ukyo smiled. "You ain't seen nothing yet, sugar." she said smugly as her ribbon wrapped around his feet and she pulled them out from under him.

Tao-Ching turned the fall into a roll and came up blocking her multiple thrust assault, his zanbatou ringing as it absorbed the impacts.

As they stepped back to circle each other, Tao-Ching grinned in savage joy. "Okay, warm up's over. Ready to get serious?"

Ukyo grounded her guan dao and leaned it on her shoulder as she cracked her knuckles and shook her body to loosen her joints. Then she resumed a stance. "How serious you want to get, sugar?"

Tao-Ching's head lowered as his eyes glittered and he began to glow a soft green. "Let's see how good you _really_ are."

Ukyo smiled too as she was surrounded by a neon blue aura. "Yeah, I _like_ that idea."

0 0 0 0 0

Rei emerged from the tent to see Ukyo and Tao-Ching sparring, and she smiled. It looked like Ukyo had gotten her new weapon.

She joined Nabiki to watch as Ukyo and Tao-Ching started to glow, and her jaw dropped. "What's going on?"

Totosai was watching as well. "I believe we are about to witness two masters of their craft display their finest arts."

She watched as the auras around the two grew brighter, and the wind around the field began to blow inward towards the two warriors, then she blinked as the stony ground around them began to crack and small stones began to rise. Even Inuyasha whistled.

"Man, that's some battle aura."

Totosai nodded. "And neither of them have their true weapons either. Watch Inuyasha. Watch and learn."

With a roar almost like his smilodons', Tao-Ching moved, his blade blurring.

But Ukyo blurred too, and she matched him thrust and parry. Her guan dao shone with a clear blue light, and rang like a bell as it countered the glowing green zanbatou.

Then she got in a kick that sent Tao-Ching flying thirty feet, but he twisted in mid air and landed catlike on his feet, launching himself back instantly, the rock under him shattering with the strength of his kick. Ukyo caught his attack on her staff, the ground under her crumbling as she absorbed the force of his blow, and then threw him into the sky, launching herself after him.

Rei watched as they clashed in midair, both seemingly as comfortable in the sky as on the ground, and knew she was watching as Ukyo gave in to her memories. Ukyo Kuonji, the combat okonomiyaki chef, had surrendered her fight against Lady Orihime and resumed her role as the Dragon's Guardian. She had known it last night, when Ukyo had called her "Lady Phoenix". She had accepted at least that part of her destiny, as Rei had once had to do to fight Beryl.

She had known it was coming from the moment she had seen her Phoenix on Ukyo's back… so close, yet so far away…

And she knew, she truly knew, how Akane felt.

She sighed, and watched as Ukyo – who like Zhu Shu would never be _her_ Ukyo, but who would always be in her heart – took one more step towards becoming who she had once been, and realized that she was finally at peace with giving Zhu Shu to the chef.

Because, in the end, she was _losing_ nothing. Though her destiny might lay on a different path, it would _alway_s be intertwined with them both. If she was to be the means by which Ukyo overcame her reluctance to love Zhu Shu, then she could only count it as a blessing from the Dragon. As much as she wished it could be more, she had Ying-Ying's sad confirmation that it would never be.

She smiled as she watched Ukyo move, enjoying her elegance of motion as she danced amid the clouds of shattered rock the pair were making, and found herself wishing that those damn wasps hadn't interrupted yesterday. Still, they had a long journey ahead of them, and Rei was certain they would have another time alone. Maybe by the time they had rescued Zhu Shu, Ukyo might even be willing to go beyond kissing. She so looked forward to feeling Ukyo's lips caressing hers and badly desired to show the chef the intensity of her own desires. Their kiss had woken such a need inside her she could hardly contain herself, and she could only hope that Ukyo would be willing to share that passion with her for what little time they could be together. She so envied her and Zhu Shu for the soulbond that they shared, yet it was also what had drawn her so completely to them both. To be so loved…

Beside her, Nabiki noted the dreamy eyed look, and smiled.

0 0 0 0 0

The sparring match ended when Ukyo disarmed Tao-Ching, sending him and his zanbatou spinning in opposite directions when she had descended in front of him, driving her weapon into the ground in a pulse of ki that exploded into a massive shock wave as she hit. He picked himself up from the edge of the thirty foot wide crater, dusted himself off, and bowed. "Not bad, not bad at all. You'd probably give my mom a run for her money." He walked over to his sword as Ukyo climbed out of the crater, then joined her. "Mind if I take a closer look?"

Ukyo smiled as she tossed the _Wrathseeker_ to him and gratefully took the towel Rei held out for her to wipe the sweat off of her face. "We'd both probably have lasted longer if we weren't rusty." She chuckled. "Last time I held a guan dao seems like a lifetime ago."

Rei giggled along with Ukyo as Tao-Ching nodded. "Yeah. I was stupid and let the teasing of my buddies in the JSDF get to me and put it away for three years. I'd almost forgotten how good it feels to use the weapon I spent so many years perfecting my skills at. While a gun is quick and effective, and my hand to hand is nearly as good as your average female warriors, it's just not the same. I really wonder what might have happened had I chosen to continue my training and met Herb with three years more skill than I had when I first fought him. I lost mainly because it was three to two."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened when you went to fetch the _Kaisufuu_ anyway, Tao-baby? You never did tell me that story."

Tao-Ching shrugged. "Lo Shen and Ke Lun wouldn't have approved of my tactics. I shot Herb in the head with armor piercing rounds. She's a skeleton on the bottom of Tokyo Bay." He shrugged. "I would have liked to have collected her armor as proof, but the sharks were a bit thick. I'll have to go scuba diving one of these days and see if I can find it."

Nabiki blinked. "Wow, hun, you can be downright evil when you want to be."

Tao-Ching grinned as he gave the _Wrathseeker_ a few twirls. "I'm an Amazon, Nabi-chan. When necessary, we kill, and we _always_ settle our debts." He nodded as he handed the blade staff back to Ukyo. "Nice. I would have thought that the blade being off center like that would make it a little awkward, but the cutouts lighten it and the upswept point actually brings the blade's center of balance back to midline. That thing's as much an axe as it is a spear."

Ukyo nodded. "The cutouts can also be used to snare an enemy's weapon to disarm him, or to break his weapon, and the curve gives it tremendous cutting power. The _Wrath_ itself is more ornamented, with dragons etched and silver plated on either side of the blade, and a gold leaf dragon wrapping the length of the staff, against crimson lacquer. Then there's the armor that it summons…" Ukyo blushed. "I have a sneaking suspicion that it was designed by a hentai video game designer. It's a bit, um… risqué. Totosai says it _is _magical, and despite the, um, lack of substantiality, it is impervious to ordinary weapons."

Tao-Ching raised an eyebrow. "The _Wrath_?"

Ukyo shrugged and jerked a thumb at her back. "The _Dragon's Wrath_. My true weapon, from my previous life."

"Ah. Yeah, I remember Zhu Shu's the reincarnation of the Dragon Empress, I didn't know you were a reincarnation too."

Ukyo sighed and leaned on the _Wrathseeker_. "Yeah. I used to be Lady Orihime, the Dragon's Guardian."

Tao-Ching laughed. "_YOU'RE_ Lady Orihime? Oh man, you have _got_ to meet my mother now. I've spent my _life_ hearing her stories of Lady Orihime, the ancient hero who has been her idol since she was a little girl."

Ukyo raised her eyes to heaven as she pleaded to the Dragon to please spare her from ever having such a meeting…

0 0 0 0 0

The school day passed uneventfully, though Akane was starting to wonder if Kodachi had finally given up on her. She had been missing ever since the night at the Club, and Akane could have sworn she had seen Sasuke hovering around the school entrance that morning anxiously looking for her. Annoying as she was, Akane still hoped she was just off sulking and not in some sort of real trouble.

After school, she had called the Kuno mansion, but there had been no answer. She let it ring for three minutes before shrugging and going into the dojo to teach the girls.

She'd put it out of her mind by the time Luna and Artemis came into the dojo just as practice was ending. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ranma start as she saw the felines, then recognition set in and she relaxed. Akane raised an eyebrow as she thought, _Interesting. _

"Hiya Luna, what's up?" Usagi asked as she wiped her face off with a towel. "You just missed me actually getting a compliment from Ranma on my kick!" the blonde girl beamed.

"Don't let it go to your head, Usagi. I said you did _one_ kick perfectly. You still need work to be consistent." the red-head grumbled. "You're acting like you're afraid to actually follow through on the kick because you're afraid someone might see your panties."

The odangoed girl blushed.

Shan Pu chuckled. "If is true, Shan Pu can fix. Make train way Zhu Shu do."

Mina chuckled. "I can just see that. All of us doing kata in the nude."

Akane shrugged. "If that's what it takes. Modesty has no place in combat. Particularly when your life is on the line."

Usagi blushed harder. "But– but Ranma is a boy!"

Akane gave her a level look. "Not at the moment she isn't. And that's beside the point. You can't afford to be embarrassed when you're fighting a youma. That thing I fought might not have been much of a threat, but she was seriously trying to kill me. So, tomorrow, you all better bring gym shorts and bikini tops. I'm forbidding you gi as of now. And if you keep it up, I _will_ make it nude practice."

Ami blushed as well, while Mina and Makoto chuckled. "This should be fun," Makoto said to the blonde.

Mina gave her a grin. "I wonder if our princess can do it."

"You're all picking on me!" Usagi wailed.

Ami put a hand on her arm. "Really they aren't Usagi-chan. I'm embarrassed too, but Akane is right. I've been studying martial arts books and watched some of the professional video tapes. None of the female fighters who've been champions seem to worry about their modesty during a fight. It's something we should try to overcome."

Artemis chuckled. "That's never seemed to have been a problem with Minako. But, if I may interrupt this amusing discussion? We've come to speak to all of the Senshi."

Akane nodded. Ranma looked to Shan Pu and back at the white cat. "You want us to duck out?"

Artemis sat on his hindquarters and shook his head. "Not necessary. In fact I want to thank you and Akane and Shan Pu for training everyone. Because of that, Luna and I have been working on something to help out too."

Luna went to the dojo door and dragged in a large pouch. She nosed it open and pulled out five wands and six watches, each marked with a symbol for one of the Senshi.

"Artemis and I have been fine tuning things using the records Ami's been making and we've made new wands and communication watches for each of you. These new wands have been calibrated to your new power levels, and should enable all of you to be stronger than the previous ones."

Akane blinked as she reached out to touch the one that had a plain circle with a cross, the symbol for Earth. "This one is mine I take it?"

Luna nodded. "It's calibrated to you directly, instead of to Zhu Shu, so it shouldn't have any weird side effects like what the other one did to your hair."

Akane laughed. "I'm not complaining. I like it, and apparently so does Shan Pu. She's been washing it for me every bath, and rebraiding it every morning."

The cat-girl giggled. "Shan Pu like run fingers through Ai Ren hair, _nyah_." Then she frowned. "New pen still give same outfit, yes _nyah_?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, we didn't modify the designs, just boosted the effectiveness."

Usagi pouted. "Poor Rei isn't going to be able to use hers for a while." Then she did a double take. "Hey, there's only a watch for me?"

Luna sighed. "Your locket has the _Ginzishou_, Usagi. How are we supposed to upgrade that?"

"Oh, yeah. Cool. Wow." She smiled. "We should celebrate! Let's go get ice cream!"

Makoto laughed. "That's our princess. Always thinking with her stomach."

Ranma laughed. "Well, she's right. I'll even treat. We've been making tips like mad at the club, and I want to relax before work."

Akane gave her a sidelong glance. "_You_ just want ice cream."

Ranma gave her a grin. "Of course I do. I like being able to order anything I like and not having to be embarrassed to eat it."

"It's a wonder you haven't turned into ice cream, you eat so much of it."

Shan Pu giggled. "If Ai Ren do, it just excuse for Shan Pu eat. _Myuu!_"

Ranma blushed to her neckline as Akane laughed.

0 0 0 0 0

Konatsu watched wide eyed as Lo Shen sat back and gave Ying-Ying a small frown.

"Well, this will make things a little more difficult. I can't get a clear connection to you to examine you. Must be because you lack a body to anchor your soul, so you're just pure spiritual essence."

Ying-Ying lowered her eyes. "I am sorry, Loremistress."

"It just means I'm going to have to question you, and please be as precise as possible, because I need to know what you still have to learn. First, who's been teaching you magic? Ke Lun said no-one in Zhu Shu's village was a mage."

Ying-Ying shook her head. "I have been Legend's apprentice for the last four years. He said he could have simply _given_ me the skills of a master mage, but he has been insistent that I try to live as close to life as I could. My return to the mortal world has been stranger for me than my existence in the spirit realm due to my intangibility. I may not have had to _sleep_ in the spirit realm, but in my little place I was quite physical and retained physical sensations such as hunger and thirst, so I have a kitchen and the various accoutrements of my life, and have learned how to cook quite well out of simple boredom. In many ways, my life as a spirit has been identical to the life I had before I died."

Lo Shen raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Ying-Ying nodded. "In the same manner, Legend has trained me as any apprentice in the mortal realm has been trained. I have learned meditation, shielding, centering, basic scrying, and much about healing the mind and body. Primarily I have learned the various magics of the mind, mostly communication, empathic as well as telepathic, and of course telekinesis. I have also studied the art of dreamweaving. Of the physical magics, I have studied little beyond basic alchemy and herbalism – mainly healing medicines. I have also done much reading about the modern art of medicine with particular interest in the science of psychology. Of combat magics, I have learned how to cast mana bolts, and call upon elemental spirits of air, fire and lightning."

Lo Shen nodded. "Interesting. So Legend has trained you primarily in the physician's arts, the skills that suit a priestess of a peaceful deity. I really should have known that already, _Lady_ Ying-Ying," she said with a rueful smile.

Ying-Ying blushed. "Legend would be the first to tell you that he is no god, just an embodiment of the forces which shape all things. He tends to get embarrassed when people call him a deity, or pray to him."

Lo Shen laughed. "I like him already. Wish more of the supernaturals thought like that. Too many deities have egos that far outstrip their powers."

"Legend has very little ego, Sensei. While it is true I am essentially similar to a priestess fulfilling the desires of my deity, Legend does not desire worship, nor do I have any duties beyond those of being his representative and guarding my soul-mates as best I may. In this alone has Legend granted unto me any innate powers and abilities, and even I am unaware as to the extent of them."

Lo Shen nodded. "Fair enough," she said as she stood. "Alright, you two stay here, I have to go and collect a few books and materials. I believe I brought a few primers that I can let you go over to see what you already know and we can go from there."

Ying-Ying bowed as the bunny-girl mage slid closed the door to the room. Then she turned as she felt Konatsu's hand brush through her arm.

"I am confused," Konatsu's emerald eyes blinked. "Who is this '_Legend_' you speak of?"

Ying-Ying laughed. "Legend is the name the Dragon has chosen for himself. He says he got tired of always being referred to as 'The Dragon of Legend' by a western mage once known as Merlin."

"You speak of the Dragon as if you have met him."

"Indeed, I have bided in a place of his making for the four years since my death, watching over his daughter, Zhu Shu. He is my teacher, and I spoke to him only days ago."

"Is not the Dragon an ultimate being? The ruler of all gods? I had thought that was why he _alone_ was the patron of the true line of the Imperial Dynasty."

Ying-Ying shook her head. "He is beyond our comprehension, my love, but he is as much a part of our greater universe as you or I. He rules no-one and commands nothing. He merely _is._ He is a manifestation of the forces of the universe, the force which seeks balance in all things, just as Chaos is that principle which seeks to undo balance and force everything to an absolute, be it absolute order or absolute anarchy. Legend is _Unity_, where Chaos is _Division._"

"But you have called Zhu Shu the Daughter of the Dragon, the true heir of the Imperial Line, and the heir to the powers of the Empress Lin Tzu. If he is not a god, what does that mean? Is it but an empty title?"

"It means exactly what it says, Ko-chan. That she is Legend's child. And as such, she is tied to the primal forces which underlie our reality. In this, she is no different than any other sentient being, save that her abilities to shape the world around her are as much _instinctual_ as they are _learned_. As Lo Shen has learned to affect the reality we live in by force of will, so can Zhu Shu. The only difference is that for Zhu Shu, what would take Lo Shen a mighty effort, much knowledge, and great force of will to accomplish, she could do by instinct alone."

"So she _is_ more powerful. More than _merely_ human." Konatsu said decisively, nodding.

"No. She is not. She is simply more _intuitive_." Ying-Ying sighed. "It is that misperception which has caused Clan Dragon so many troubles throughout the centuries since Lin Tzu first won Legend's love. Sadly, it even caused the rift which pitted Musk against the Dragon, and which set poor Clove on her mad misguided quest to become the sole Daughter of the Dragon. The powers of Lin Tzu, the Dragon's Gift, as it has been called, is the drop of Legend's blood with which he made her his child. Through that gift, he made her a part of himself, and all else came from that. While it is true that Zhu Shu is not truly human, and that she has the _potential_ to wield the power of what we call a god, in this, she is no different from _any_ thinking creature who understands that the world we inhabit is merely a shadow created by our limited perceptions. Even the spirit and the mortal realms, from Earth to the Celestial and Infernal realms are but shadows of the true reality. The _only_ universal truth is that we are all simply patterns of coherent energy, from the tiniest subatomic particle to Legend himself. Only our level of complexity changes. It is our _perceptions_ of reality that confine us to our limited existences, and our ability to _change_ those perceptions which enable us to alter it. _Everyone_ has this ability, but few understand, or use it. All that Legend's blood has granted to his daughters is a wider perception."

"Only his _daughters?_ Not the entire line of Lin Tzu?"

Ying-Ying laughed. "It is even more limited than that. What the Dragon's Blood inadvertently did was make a very specific energy pattern overwhelmingly dominant. Every Daughter of the Dragon save Clove has been, in essence, an exact _copy_ of Lin Tzu."

Konatsu blinked. "Why not Clove?"

"Because Clove also bore the blood of a black dragon, and its magical nature merged with that of Legend's legacy. Zhu Shu is the reincarnated soul of Lin Tzu, reborn time and again, but Clove is _not_ a copy. She is more like her _sister_."

The kunoichi's eyes were troubled. "But what of the Fang and the Talon?" Konatsu asked in bewilderment. "The swords of power born by the Heir?"

"They are swords crafted by a powerful wizard and empowered by an object of immense mystical power, the _Ginzishou_. That imbued them with a limited sense of self awareness. In times of great need or of great danger, they can act on their own to aid the Heir and use the various special abilities they were crafted with, but their perceptions of our world are linked to the Heir, and they may only act if called upon. Their power is immense, and when they are coupled with her senshi henshin, they are nearly a match for the _Ginzishou_ in raw mystical strength, though more limited in how they can use that power."

Konatsu blinked several times as she digested that. "So then _why_ is being the Dragon's Child so important? Why would Xi'an Chi covet her so?"

Ying-Ying shook her head sadly. "Because she is inherently as much a part of the greater universe as she is part of the limited realm of mortal existence. And as such, she is seen by him as a shortcut to power great enough to overthrow his mistress, Chaos. He believes that if he takes the Blood of the Dragon for himself, he will become the most powerful god in existence. What he has never grasped is that he chases an illusion. He is already as powerful as Lin Tzu ever was, due to his alliance with Chaos, and even were he to take her link to Legend, its sole use would be to allow Chaos to strike at Legend directly. Xi'an Chi would gain nothing from her death because Zhu Shu is no more powerful than _any_ conscious being, from Legend on down to the lowest thinking creature. She _appears_ more powerful solely because her ability to manipulate the patterns of energy around her is subconscious. Any mage, with sufficient will and mental discipline, could equal her. It is her ability to instinctually manipulate energy that is her true strength."

Konatsu blinked, her green eyes looking stunned. "But if that is true of any Daughter of the Dragon, wouldn't that mean that Clove is exactly the same?"

Ying-Ying nodded. "She _was_, and _is_, just as much Legend's child as Zhu Shu."

"Yet one is favored and the other hated." Konatsu said bitterly.

"Not by Legend, Ko-chan. He loves Clove as much as Zhu Shu. It is merely the fact that she has been set to do great harm to her sister by Hild that we guard against her. Hild brought her back and set her to a task of pointless revenge for the 'crime' of saving the life of Mara, a demon who loved Hild's own daughter, and who was forced by Hild to work for her love's ruin. Because Legend chose to allow their love to flourish instead of being destroyed, Hild resurrected Clove, and now she waits for her to kill Zhu Shu."

"But did not Zhu Shu _destroy_ the last of the Musk dynasty? Does not Clove have a _reason_ for revenge? A _right_ to seek it for the murderer of her family line?" Konatsu asked heatedly.

Ying-Ying sighed as she shook her head. "Clove has been deceived, and tricked into seeking vengeance. Xi'an Chi seduced the three sole survivors of the Musk, Herb, Lime and Mint, and set them to attack the Amazon village. Lime was slain fighting against Tao-Ching. His death was a personal score between them, brought about by the hatred he bore his enemy and that Tao-Ching bore towards him for his near death at the Musk's hands. Had Lime not attacked the Amazons, Tao-Ching would not have had to carry out the blood vow he had made to kill Lime when next they fought. Xi'an Chi killed Mint from hiding with a spell solely to prevent the Loremistress from questioning him, and Clove was placed into the body of Herb, who Hild _herself_ killed solely to provide an empty vessel. While it is true the Musk are no more, it was _Xi'an Chi _who set their destruction in motion, just as he did so many years ago. And he did so for precisely the same reason he had used them before, in an attempt to possess the Dragon's Child."

Konatsu looked down at her hands. "By the _gods_… So much tragedy… So much _pointless_ death and destruction because of _one_ madman's _obsession?_" She trembled. "If Clove is truly as much Legend's daughter as Zhu Shu, then why did Xi'an Chi kill her? Why did he set her against the Clan of the Dragon? Why not simply use _her_ as he tries to do to Zhu Shu. Why did he toss her aside and _drown_ her?"

Ying-Ying laid her hand on Konatsu's and gripped as tightly as her ghostly state would allow. "Because his obsession with the descendants of Lin Tzu would not let him believe that Clove was a true heir of the Dragon, due to the mixing of her blood with that of the lesser dragon's. His sole objective was Song Shi Wang's young daughter." She sighed. "I feel so sorry for Clove, because all her life, both past and present, she has been used badly by those who have deceived her."

Konatsu's emerald eyes met Ying-Ying's crystal blue ones. "You– you do not _hate_ her for being sent to kill Zhu Shu?" she asked in surprise.

"I cannot, Ko-chan. She is Legend's _child_, and her life has been so filled with tragedy, misunderstandings, and deceptions. Between Xi'an Chi's manipulations of tensions between Musk, Dragon, and Joketsuzoku, her own father's greed and ambition, and the petty jealousies and rivalries of her friends and peers, she never had a chance for happiness. Legend hopes that with her rebirth, perhaps that can be found for her at last."

Konatsu looked away and sighed. "If she is caught, she can hardly even expect _mercy_, can she? Not after everything that has happened. _How_ can she find happiness?" she said sadly. "Even if she is _shown_ the lies she has been deceived by and _regrets_ what she has done, she is _doomed_ to be despised and hated by those who have wronged her and who she has wronged. _All_ chance of happiness was lost long ago."

Ying-Ying reached out to touch her cheek and bring Konatsu's eyes back to hers. "It is true Ke Lun, and Lo Shen remember too much of their past bitterness. In time, I have hopes they will let go the past and see the truth of their own misperceptions. And not _everyone_ who yet lives remembers Clove with anger and hate. There are those who have already forgiven her for her sins."

Konatsu sighed as her head dropped and her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Even if there are, she has bargained with the Queen of Hell. Her new life is _forfeit_ should she fail in her quest. She _must_ kill Zhu Shu or Hild will take back the life she restored."

Ying-Ying raised Konatsu's face with her hand to look her in the eyes again. "And if Hild _tries_, she will have to _fight_ for her. On that, you have Legend's vow."

Konatsu's breath caught as the ghost's eyes swirled and liquid gold replaced the crystalline blue.

Ying-Ying gave her a toothy smile. "At least for now, Clove has found a _safe_ place to hide. _Hopefully_, she'll _stay_ there for awhile, while Legend prepares. If she comes out of hiding too _soon_, saving her from Chaos might not be possible. Things aren't ready yet, because Legend never expected Hild to resurrect her, but once they _are_, not all the forces of hell itself will prevent Legend from reclaiming his lost child."

Emerald green eyes stared into ones of molten gold for a long moment before they slowly faded to dark brown…

But before they were gone, there was hope in them, and for the fleeting instant that passed before Legend released her, Ying-Ying felt him smile.

0 0 0 0 0

Since Ranma had offered to buy, the girls all decided they wanted to check out this new ice cream store they had passed on the bus to the dojo. They had said there had been a big crowd, and when they got there it was still pretty packed, so the girls all picked a table on the outdoor patio as Akane and Ranma went to the window with their order.

"Man, did they have to order the most expensive things on the menu?" Ranma groused.

Akane chuckled. "You were the one who offered to treat. But don't worry, I'll chip in too." She looked to where Shan Pu was sitting with the other girls, her hands filled with two bundles of ecstatic fur, and smiled. "Trust a _cat_ to know exactly how to make another cat happy. I thought for sure those two were going to cry before Shan Pu volunteered to stay at the table petting them."

"They were all three purring on the bus ride here." Ranma chuckled.

"Speaking of cats, I noticed you _almost_ jumped when they came in to the dojo earlier."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm not _totally_ over being afraid of cats. Regular cats still give me chills, but at least it's not the all out panic I used to have. I actually managed to force myself to pet one the other day." The red-head shrugged. "Cats that I _know_ are not really cats, like those two and Tao-Ching, don't seem to bother me at all anymore. It was just the _seeing_ cats before _recognizing_ them that made me start."

Akane smiled. "That's good. If you can at least function around them, maybe we won't ever have to worry about you going into the Neko-ken again."

"I wouldn't mind being able to _use_ the Neko-ken, Akane, if I could only not lose my mind doing it."

Akane shrugged, and watched a customer in line ahead of them pick up a particularly delicious looking treat. She eyed it enviously as the guy walked away a short distance and took a huge lick.

And she saw his aura flicker and dim slightly.

She blinked, but as he took his next lick, it happened again. It was a small difference, but she was looking right at him as it happened.

"Akane?" Ranma asked. She held up her hand as she looked for another customer. This one was a young girl holding her father's hand as they each took an ice cream cone from the counter girl. Her aura was a rosy pink. Akane watched closely as she smiled happily at the ice cream and thanked her dad for getting it.

Then she took a lick, and her aura flickered, she looked at her dad's hand holding hers in annoyance, and yanked it free. Her father snorted and turned away from her as he took another bite.

She looked around, and saw similar incidences occurring with every customer. It was slight, but everyone who was eating the ice cream had dimmed auras.

"Ranma, there is something wrong with that ice cream," she said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Everyone who's eating it. Their auras are dimming. It's like the ice cream is sucking the energy out of them."

"Say _what?_" Ranma yelped.

"_Keep your voice down!_" Akane hissed. "You want to start a panic? I'm telling you something is not _right_ here."

Her eyes swept the crowd, trying to figure out what was going on. Then she jerked her eyes back to the one person who was also looking over the crowd.

And smiling.

She was tall, with white hair in a braid hanging over her shoulder, and her bangs held back by another braid cleverly woven across her forehead. It almost, but didn't quite, cover the upside down black crescent moon on her forehead.

"Ranma. Go back to the girls." She said very quietly, barely moving her lips. "Tell them that there is someone from Blackmoon doing something nasty at this shop. It's not that Cooan person that attacked Chibi-Usa, but I'll bet she's one of the 'Four Phantom Sisters'."

Ranma suddenly went on high alert. "Where?" she said just as quietly, her eyes scanning without her head moving.

"That white haired lady with the parasol."

"Got her." She raised an eyebrow. "So what's the plan?"

"Tell Shan Pu and Makoto to hit the roof, and have Makoto henshin. If she leaves, I'm going to try and follow her until she's someplace we can capture her. They're my back up. You and the others are going to hang out here, and when this place closes in a half hour, go in and investigate. I'm betting at least one of those shop girls is another youma."

"Why not me and Shan Pu?"

"Because I might need magical backing, and they might need physical. This way we've got it covered both ways."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You better watch yourself. I'm going to be pretty pissed if you get hurt."

Akane kissed her on the cheek. "Same to you. Now _scoot_, it looks like she's about to leave."

Ranma moved quickly, dodging out of the crowd without making a disturbance, and Akane saw out of the corner of her eye as Shan Pu and Makoto nodded and did a quick fade. She was edging out of the crowd herself when her quarry started to turn and walk down the street.

Blessing Zhu Shu for the speed she had gained as part of their link, she blurred to the roof, nodding to see Shan Pu was already following and Makoto had changed.

"Okay, we're going to try and take her. We're going to have to do it unawares, because if she sees us, she'll just teleport. We've got to take her out first. Once she's unconscious, we keep her that way and get her to the dojo. Lo Shen can probably keep her from teleporting away once we wake her up." She pulled out her wand as she talked. "I'm going to be the one grabbing her. You two keep me covered just in case."

Shan Pu frowned. "Ai Ren not only quick one, _nyah_!"

Akane gave her a peck on the cheek. "I know, hun, but I _am_ the fastest one here. And I'm a senshi."

The cat-girl pouted. "Shan Pu wanted in on fun too, _myuu._"

"You will. Next youma is yours, okay?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Man, you guys remind me of me and my Sempai before Kodachi stole him." She nodded. "I think she's going for that alley up there. Let's intercept her."

Akane nodded and held up her wand. "Earth Star Power, _MAKE UP!_"

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma lay on the edge of the roof watching the store clerks and trying to figure out which one was a youma. She looked over as Usagi wiggled up next to her, followed by Luna.

"Keep your head down, baka. Those odango stick up way too far."

Usagi fumed. "If you're going to be _that_ way, I'm not going to tell you the message we just got." She tried to look disdainful while Luna sighed.

"Akane got the Blackmoon sister."

"Huh, hey how did you know that?"

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Because that's what she went to do, so what else would she call to say? She's not going to screw up something that simple."

The blonde pouted. "Are you saying that _I_ would?"

Ranma sighed. The last thing they needed was an argument to draw attention to them. "It was a simple snatch and grab. Too easy for _anyone_ to screw up." _Except maybe you_, she thought, unable to avoid the dig in her head. She pointed to the counter girl with long blue hair. "I think that's our youma."

"Why do you think that?"

"She's all business, and I mean _all _business. The other two have been gossiping, but that one just keeps serving. She doesn't talk to the customers beyond getting their orders, and hasn't even smiled at the few guys who have flirted with her. She's a regular ice maiden."

"Mina wants to go look and see if she can find a back door to that warehouse thingie the shop fronts."

"Not a bad idea if you ask me." Ranma said. "But _you're_ their leader. You make the decision," she said pointedly. "I'm just your teacher, and I'm strictly backup."

Luna looked at the red-head in surprise and nodded approvingly. Usagi stared at Ranma wide eyed as well, then nodded and tried to put on a face she no doubt thought showed great resolution. She wiggled away from the edge backwards, her butt in the air as Ranma tried hard not to laugh.

By the time the shop closed ten minutes later, Mina had indeed found an entrance, and though Ranma thought she had been a bit reckless, she'd snooped inside and found that there were several people in the large freezer, frozen in blocks of ice.

Then the youma found her, and Ranma sighed as she called for help. "Okay girls, looks like we're going in the _hard_ way. When I take down the wall, move in quick."

Usagi and Ami blinked at the small red-head, but moved quickly when she jumped down and headed to the nearest wall of the shop, her red ki aura flaring as she launched a flying kick at the concrete. The wall shattered in a hole almost eight feet across as Ranma penetrated, then she skidded on the icy floor inside, taking cover behind a large crate as Sailor Moon and Mercury joined Venus on top of one of the larger racks.

The youma, who Ranma had indeed been right about, looked almost human. She was dressed in a robe of traditional design, and only the red eyeshadow she wore made her look sinister. She had shielded her face from the flying debris of the wall as they had come in, and now looked up at the three scouts in annoyance. "Who are you?"

Sailor Moon struck a pose. "I am the Pretty Sailorsuited Solider of–"

"Never mind. Die!" the youma said as she pursed her lips and blew. The Scouts dodged as a blast of icy cold wind froze the shelf they had been standing on. They took cover behind another one as the youma continued to blow a freezing blast at them.

"S– so– so c– c– c– c– old!" Mina stuttered. "T– t– t– the N– n– n– north P– p– p– ole wa– wa– wasn't th– this cold!"

Ranma huddled behind her box. "Mercury! She's an _Ice_ Maiden!" she shouted across at the shivering trio. Ami looked at her and nodded.

Ranma jumped. "Yo, over here!" She ducked under the icy blast the youma sent her way, landing on her hands as she kicked the box she had hidden behind with both feet. It flew at the youma, skidding across the ice, but she blew at it and froze it to the floor.

However, it had bought Ami enough time to step out and call "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The youma screamed as a column of water formed around her, swirling like a tornado for a second before it froze into solid ice. Ranma nodded and dusted off her hands as she walked up to the frozen monster. "Good job."

Ami blushed. "Wow. I like my new attack."

Ranma cracked her knuckles and smiled at the youma frozen in the ice. The monster looked back at her angrily. She chuckled. "Ya know, I'm really annoyed at you for messing with the ice cream. I was really looking forward to it."

With a loud 'Kyaa', she turned and snapped a kick at the ice column, shattering both it and the youma inside.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon called, her scepter in her hand. "_I_ was going to finish it off!"

Ranma put her face in her palm and shook her head.

0 0 0 0 0

They took a minute to make sure the frozen people in the cooler were recovering before they all headed back the dojo to find Lo Shen and Ying-Ying looking over the captured Blackmoon sister.

"So, tell me what you see, Ying-Ying," Lo Shen asked as Ranma and the remaining girls entered the dojo.

The pink haired ghost nodded and put her hands on the unconscious woman's temples. "She has been touched by the hand of one who has corrupted her mind." She shuddered. "He has filled her mind with hate and anger, and suppressed every emotion of kindness and love."

Lo Shen nodded. "It's a nasty spell, and an old one. Variations of it have been around since the beginning of time, I imagine. It's been used countless times by warlords seeking to make the 'perfect army', and none of them ever seem to realize that if they repress everything but the negative emotions, they will end up with soldiers who have no loyalty, no camaraderie, and no willingness to serve anyone they see as weaker than themselves. Their commander must be a fairly powerful individual if they serve him without obvious rebellion."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I sense a twisted form of desire within her. I think whoever commands her has used her sexually, and made her crave him."

Lo Shen sighed. "I think I hate those kind worst of all."

Akane, still in her Sailor outfit, asked "Can you keep her from teleporting away if we wake her to try and get some information?"

Lo Shen chuckled. "Of course I can, but there's little need of that." Her hands sparkled as she placed it on the woman's forehead. "Let's see what kind of memories your pretty little head holds, my dear."

Long moments passed as Lo Shen concentrated, then she frowned. "You girls might as well relax. Whoever did this to her has some skill. I can break his spells, but it's going to take the rest of the night and probably tomorrow too. I'll call Ke Lun at the club and have her call in the swing shift girls tonight. If I break through early, I'll let Akane know and she can call the rest of you."

Usagi nodded, and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. "Thank the gods. I'm bushed." She yawned as she stretched.

Lo Shen laughed. "Go home and do your homework, princess. If nothing else, I should have her finished by the time you all get here for practice. I understand you've been restricted to gym shorts and bikini tops. I'll be sure to bring popcorn."

Usagi blushed as Mina and Makoto burst out laughing again before linking their arms through the chagrined blonde's, and leading her out.

Ami stayed a moment. "Lo Shen-sensei? Do you mind if I stay? I– I don't know anything about magic, but I'd like to take readings."

Lo Shen smiled. "Don't know magic, humm. High time you learned some then. Why don't you and Ying-Ying stay with me for a bit, and I'll give you a lesson. A scientific mind like yours should find this quite interesting." She turned to the trio of girls still left. "You'll find Konatsu once again polishing the floors to a high gloss. Be a dear and send her here too, please."

Akane tilted her head. "Okay. I wouldn't think she'd be much help though."

Lo Shen gave a mysterious smile to Ying-Ying. "I think that pretty little face hides a rather perceptive mind, my dear. Konatsu may not be terribly bright, but I bet she has incredible _intuition_."

Ying-Ying blushed brightly and looked a little worried. Akane looked back and forth between the two, then shrugged as she turned and left the dojo with Ranma and Shan Pu.

_I wonder what that was about._

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo looked out over the cliff and sighed.

It had been a long day's ride back to the exterminator's village, which had been on a direct line to the coast and the road they would have to take to reach the Hasai domain, and she had spent the day mainly musing as she shared Tao-Ching's back with Nabiki. She'd wished she could have talked to Rei more, but the decision had been made that between Rei's senshi powers and Kagura's abilities, they had made the best combo to provide air cover, since Kirara had to walk tied to Tao-Ching if they didn't want the smilodon wandering off.

She couldn't have said why the dream she'd had while suffering the wasp sting had seemed to weaken some sort of barrier in her, yet it had. She'd reached at least a partial peace with her past life, and while she still wasn't sure about the concept of becoming a _complete_ lesbian, she had accepted something very important to both Orihime and Ukyo. She _was_ Zhu Shu's fiancée. It didn't matter if it had been forced upon her by her dad, _she _had made a choice by forgiving Zhu Shu. _She_ had chosen to accept Zhu Shu as the girl she was going to marry. By doing so, she had made a _commitment_, one that had certain duties and obligations, one of which was to defend her future wife.

She had already _accepted _the role of Guardian of the Dragon. She had accepted the moment she had seen Zhu Shu in that mirror in the strange dream world they had shared, and had truly admitted that she had a past life to both the dragon-girl and herself. All the dream had done was show her what being the Dragon's Guardian meant, and showed her that she had never been alone in questioning, and that her life was _not_ an endless repeat. Her memories of Lady Phoenix had let her know that nothing was ever the same, and that _all_ of their memories of the past were too fragmented to base the present on. She had _made_ her choice, and now she had to live up to it.

It was too bad Rei had been so tired after not getting enough sleep last night. It might have been fun to see where kissing would have led to if they were uninterrupted. Yes, she still wanted a boyfriend, but considering how open Rei had been about her desires, and her certainty that Zhu Shu wouldn't mind her and Ukyo playing, she had spent most of the day contemplating the beautiful miko, and if she was ready to take the next step and actually share her body with a girl. She had tossed it back and forth in her head all day, thinking about her own responses to Rei's kiss, and most especially to Zhu Shu's dancing, and had decided the next time she and Rei had an opportunity, she was not going to hesitate.

And when she had rescued Zhu Shu…

A whisper of noise behind her made her turn, and she found herself looking into two bottomless black eyes.

"Z– Zhu Shu?"

The dragon-girl gave a quiet hiss and drew back, and Ukyo noticed that she was on all fours. She crouched, looking at the chef warily.

Ukyo was very still, realizing that she was in great danger. She knew from her dreams that something was wrong with the dragon-girl, and her current actions were merely confirming it. Whatever Naraku had done to her, she was little more than a wild animal at the moment. Whatever had prompted her to leave the castle and find Ukyo, it had not been a _conscious_ thought.

But maybe it had been the still connected link, and maybe that would give her a chance to bring her fiancée back from whatever dark hell Naraku had confined her to.

She made soothing noises as she tried hard to send comforting thoughts through the link. _((It's okay, Zhu Shu. It's just me. Just Ukyo. I'm not a threat, I'm your fiancée.))_

The dragon-girl made a half step to the side, and mouthed Ukyo's name. She made a questioning noise. Ukyo raised a hand, palm up, her fingers outstretched. "It's me. Ukyo. Please. We've been so worried about you," she said softly.

Zhu Shu leaned towards her hand, sniffing. As if forced through an immense barrier, she spoke. "U– Uk…yo?"

Ukyo nodded and made a small beckoning motion. "Yes. Ukyo." She leaned forwards herself, trying once more to push through the link. _((Ukyo. Your fiancée. You love me…))_

The dragon-girl looked puzzled, and took a step closer, her face just inches from Ukyo's hand as she sniffed. Ukyo took a chance and reached forward just a little more to gently touch her cheek. She repressed a small shudder as instead of soft skin, she touched the silky smoothness of tiny scales. But the dragon-girl didn't withdraw from her touch. Instead she closed her eyes and made a small noise like a purr.

Emboldened, Ukyo turned the touch into a soft caress, and smiled encouragingly as the dragon-girl took another step towards her, allowing her to stroke Zhu Shu's long ear and making her earring and chains chime softly. Ukyo looked at them and smiled, remembering their song during Zhu Shu's Dance of the Veils.

"Uk…yo."

"Yes. Ukyo. We've been looking for you. We want to help you," she said gently. _((Ukyo. The one you love,))_ she thought as she felt the tiniest of flutters at the back of her mind.

The diminutive girl moved closer, nosing along Ukyo's arm until she was sniffing Ukyo's breath. Ukyo swallowed, realizing that even with the fine coating of scales, Zhu Shu's naked body was still a sculpture of exquisite beauty. The dragon-girl was purring audibly now, her eyes still closed as she smiled, apparently enjoying the caress of Ukyo's fingers. Ukyo's mind went back to the thoughts she had been having just as Zhu Shu had appeared, and she came to a decision.

Ukyo screwed up her nerve and leaned forward just a little, trying to remember how she had kissed Rei yesterday, projecting through the link as hard as she could _((Come back to me, Zhu Shu!))_

As her lips met Zhu Shu's, something seemed to unlock inside the little dragon-girl, and Ukyo's eyes widened in shock as she felt the link tear open and she found herself washed away in a wave of desire.

_((UKYOUKYOUKYOUKYO))_ the link repeated over and over as Ukyo was bowled over, the dragon-girl's strength pinning her to ground effortlessly as she kissed Ukyo ferociously, the power of her chi pouring through Ukyo and making her lose all control of her body. She lay helpless as the dragon-girl shredded her clothes and left her naked, their bodies pressed together as Zhu Shu's mind poured pure raw lust through the link, and Ukyo realized she was about to be raped, so intense was the dragon-girl's desire.

She sobbed, terrified, but she closed her eyes and thought _((If this is what you need, Zhu Shu, then take me! Take me and come back to yourself!))_ She swallowed hard. _((If you need me this badly, I won't fight you! Just please, come back to me!))_

She felt the dragon-girl stiffen and she opened her eyes to find herself staring into the horrified jade green eyes of Zhu Shu as she heard a strange voice over the link.

((_Controlling you? T'was it not the darkness in your own soul which corrupted the Shikon shard I gave you? The anger and despair you hid so deep inside? I may have used you, but I did not give rise to the lust which made you rape Ukyo.))_

Zhu Shu sobbed, and in a choked voice whispered "What have done?" Shame made her eyes dark pools of self loathing. "Oh beloved Ukyo… _WHAT HAVE DONE!_"

She sat up and screamed in utter despair, a long howl of grief and loss, before she hurled herself over the cliff and vanished in the darkness.

And as Ukyo turned to watch her go, sobbing as she reached after the vanished dragon-girl, her mind filled with the grief and shame of her soul-mate, she felt the link shut down once more…


	7. Chapter 6: Falling through the Night

Chapter Six: Falling through the Night

Nabiki lazily trailed her finger down Tao-Ching's chest as she propped her head on the other hand and sighed.

"God's, I've been wanting to do that all day. Watching you and Ukyo this morning got me really worked up. I couldn't decide which of you I wanted to fuck more."

Tao-Ching laughed as he moved his hips under hers. "Well, considering where you're still sitting, I'd have to guess I won."

Nabiki sighed softly as her eyes closed. Then she chuckled as she looked at him again. "Actually, I think our little Firebird is trying to get into Ukyo's pants. The look she was giving her during the fight was almost puppy love."

Tao-Ching grinned. "That little priestess certainly does seem to stay close to her. I'd say she's trying to make herself a third with Zhu Shu and Ukyo. Too bad they're so young."

Nabiki pushed herself up to her full arm extension, her hips pressing down firmly. "Why, this bunny-girl not _loli_ enough for you?" she asked as she tightened her grip.

Tao-Ching grinned. "Of course you are. And it's not like you would object to a orgy with two girls to play with. You're as much of a hentai as I am."

"Damn straight. However, I happen to respect my sister's property, even if she is adopted, and currently needing to be rescued. When Zhu Shu is freed from Naraku, and she can give permission, then I might see if I can play."

Tao-Ching laughed. "I'd be worried they would seduce you into their little group and I'd never see you again."

Nabiki licked her lips. "Well, as much fun as spending a few days tasting the ecstasies of pure feminine nectar might be, I happen to like what I'm sitting on too much to give it up, or what it's attached to."

"Thank the gods for small favors."

Nabiki squeezed. "I would not call this 'small'." She started a slow rhythm of tensing and releasing. "So, what do you make of this new thing with Ukyo?"

"You mean being the reincarnation of Lady Orihime? I'm quite certain of it being the truth. My mom worships the legend of her. She's the Dragon's Guardian, and the greatest master of the guan dao according to the Amazon histories, which I can tell you are quite different than the ones you got taught. Ask Lo Shen to show them to you sometime. And one of the central themes of the Orihime legend is that she will be reborn to defend the Dragon when Lin Tzu herself is reborn. The Amazons are absolutely sure that Zhu Shu is Lin Tzu reborn, so it only makes sense that Orihime is here too. That also explains a few other things."

Nabiki was breathing harder as she concentrated, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. "Like what?"

"Lin Tzu had almost a dozen wives, but there are four primarily seen as her principle mates. Lady Orihime, the Dragon's Guardian. Lady Ying-Ying, the Imperial Physician, Lady Ye-Ying, the Royal Assassin, and Lady Phoenix, also known as Sailor Mars."

Nabiki had cracked an eye. "How can you manage to keep talking with me doing this?"

"Amazon warriors are taught all kinds of concentration tricks, Nabi-chan. You can never tell when some assassin might try to stick a knife in you. Wait till we're back in our time in my bedroom if you want me to lose all control."

She giggled. "I don't think I can wait that long. I'm about to lose _my_ mind."

Tao-Ching smiled and grabbed her hips to steady her as he started bucking underneath her. There was no talking for a few minutes as Nabiki struggled to contain her moans, then she felt him tense and she surrendered to her own ecstasy.

When she could think again, she leaned over him and said, "So you are saying that Ukyo and Rei sniffing around one another is because they used to be lovers in their past lives too?"

"Probably."

"Where does that leave my sister then? I know for a fact she's in love with Zhu Shu as much as with both of her fiancées. Is _she_ a reincarnation too?"

"Who knows? Lin Tzu was known for winning people's love. The Amazons set aside two thousand years of independence to swear fealty to the Dragon Empress out of nothing more than love of her, after all. She could just be a new member of the fan club."

A long wail of heartrending despair shattered the night. Nabiki sat up like she'd been shot.

"Oh my god, that was _Zhu Shu!_"

0 0 0 0 0

They stood before the Mirror of Beruche's soul and shuddered.

Lo Shen had brought all four of them into the phantom sister's psyche and Konatsu and Ami had certainly been ill prepared for what they saw there, despite the warnings given by Lo Shen and Ying-Ying. Ami looked at the reflection of Beruche naked and in chains, her skin covered by lash marks and burns, her face a mask of longing and despair, and she turned away crying.

"Oh, how could _anyone_ do that to someone!" the distraught Senshi cried.

Konatsu's face just looked sad and bewildered.

Lo Shen grimaced. "I wish more people could see the souls of those they hurt. It might make for a kinder human race."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I cannot even tell where to begin."

Lo Shen sighed. "I am not sure either. Compulsions and dominations were never my strong suit like they were Clove's. And she was _never_ this cruel. She influenced, seduced, _sometimes_ forced, and could occasionally be pretty nasty in her own way, but she was never this _brutal_. I could _use_ her skills. I'd even be willing to let bygones be bygones if she were willing to _prove_ she was trying to seek redemption." She turned to look at the still silent figure of Konatsu.

For a long moment there was silence as Ami looked between Lo Shen and Konatsu in confusion. Then Konatsu sighed and shimmered. As they watched, the ninja girl's hair released itself from its bows, shifting from midnight black to snow white, and her ears grew points as her red gi reshaped itself into a tight black Mandarin dress. Emerald green eyes gazed out of her exotically beautiful face to meet Lo Shen's lavender ones.

"I did not think you had sensed me, Lo Shen. It seems I was _wrong._" Clove said as she crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow. "Is _this_ why you dragged Konatsu into this poor woman's head?"

Ami gasped. Ying-Ying laid a hand on her arm. "It's _okay_. Please, trust me, and don't be alarmed."

Lo Shen was nodding. "You had me fooled completely, Clove, until I overheard you and Ying-Ying talking. I suspected you might have left a _geas_ in Konatsu, but not that you had _possessed_ her. Yet if _Legend_ is willing to trust you, I would be proving myself to be a stubborn, prejudiced old woman if I refused to give you a chance." She indicated the chained woman in the mirror. "She is _beyond_ my skill. I could eventually break the spells binding her, but I don't have the _specialized_ knowledge to do so without harming her greatly. The _Ginzishou_ could _possibly_ remake her, but it would strip from her much of who she is. I would like to save her with as little damage as possible."

Clove shook her head, her long white hair floating around her in a cloud. "The fool who did this to her is a vicious _oaf_. I suspect he's male, and contemptuous of women." She reached out to touch the mirror. "There is an echo here of great power, dedicated to destruction, like a negative version of the crystal carried by the young moon princess."

"An evil _Ginzishou_?" Ami asked, shocked.

Clove nodded.

"Are– are you really the one who's out to kill Zhu Shu?" Ami said hesitantly. "You look just like she used to."

Clove sighed. "I was brought back to life by the Queen of Demons to do so, yes. I don't think I will do so now, though, so long as I am free to choose otherwise. I cannot really find it within myself to slay my little sister."

Ami blinked. "_S– sister?_"

Clove closed her eyes and nodded. "I did not understand before, blinded as I was by the lies I was told. But I have stared into the Eyes of the Dragon, and I could not fail to see the truth reflected within them."

Lo Shen gave Ami a long look. "I will not ask you to lie to your friends, Ami Mizuno, but I ask that you keep this knowledge to yourself if you can. Clove has done something I would have never thought possible, and merged with Konatsu. So long as she is residing in the ninja girl, she is most likely safe from detection by Hild, just as she was invisible to me. She is defying her bargain with the Demon Queen, and so long as she continues to earn my trust, I would like to aid her in this."

"_So long as?_" Clove asked snidely.

"I know _most _of your past sins were the blame of the wizard Xi'an Chi, but not _all_, Clove. Mu was my _friend_, and I do not take kindly to your trying to _poison _her." Lo Shen said sharply.

Clove sighed. "She was a _trap_, Lo Shen. A honey baited trap, and you _all_ fell for her. Xi'an Chi _bred_ her for no other purpose but to steal Shi's heart and bear a Daughter of the Dragon."

Lo Shen stepped back in shock. "What!"

"Yes. The damn wizard was promising me Shi with one hand, and taking him away with the other through Mu. She was just a brood mare he created solely to bring out the Dragon's Blood. When I found out, I went a bit berserk, _okay? _Yes, I tried like hell to kill her at first. But she was an utter innocent in the entire affair. She had no clue what she _was,_ or that she had been _made_ to be _used._ And once Shi had married her and she was pregnant, it was too late anyway." Clove said morosely. "If Xi'an Chi hadn't manipulated my father into trying to marry me off to that damn Mongol butcher, Genghis whatever, and pretty much _forced _me to kill Garlic, only to have Clan Dragon declare war on me as an Usurper, I would have been able to tell Shi that _Mu_ had come to me and rather ineptly tried to seduce me in an attempt to make peace between us. I never had the _chance_ to tell him I wished to accept her request to take me as a sister-wife."

"But, _Musk_ declared war on Clan Dragon!" Lo Shen insisted.

Clove blinked. "What? _Why_ would I declare war on the only _man_ I loved?"

Lo Shen put her hands on her hips. "To force him to marry you according to the terms of declaration."

Clove rolled her eyes. "How _stupid_ could you be, Lo Shen? _No-one_ who knew Shi could possibly think that that would work! Marry me or I will go to _war _with you?" She put her face in her palm. "By the gods, Xi'an Chi must have gotten to the messengers and played us all for fools."

Lo Shen paled. "But, but the Musk launched a sneak attack on the Dragon stronghold…" she said weakly.

"After they had attacked and burned our town, how were we _not_ to retaliate?" Clove threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "It wasn't until the battle was half over that I realized the fortress had been taken utterly by surprise. Then I found Shi wiping out a pack of strangers wearing the livery of my personal guard, and I realized Xi'an Chi must have hired mercenaries to start the war. I tracked Shi to Jusenkyo, but before I could get him to stop attacking me, Xi'an Chi showed up, and in order to save Shi, Mu, and their daughter, I had to fight him. And _lost. _The bastard _tortured_ and _raped_ me before he threw me into that pool and pinned me to the bottom with his staff." Clove finished, tears streaming down her cheeks silently.

Lo Shen turned to see Ying-Ying looking at her with golden eyes, and she sighed. "It seems we were indeed all played for fools." She stepped forward to lay a hand on Clove's shoulder. "For my part, I am sorry for misjudging you."

Clove sniffed and wiped her nose. "I never understood why you and Ke Lun _hated_ me so much."

Lo Shen sighed again, her bunny ears drooping. "I don't know, Clove. In three hundred years I have thought about those days over and over, and the only causes I have ever been able to find are petty teenaged emotions. I don't know exactly what Ke Lun's reasons were, but mine were jealousy over your beauty and despair that you never looked at me the way you looked at so many _other_ girls. I perhaps should have told you how badly I desired you then, rather than allowing my shyness to turn into resentment."

Clove dried her cheeks on her sleeve. "If you had looked back then the way you look right now, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you. I never even knew you were _interested_. All you seemed to care about was _replacing_ me as our master's favored apprentice." Clove sighed. "And I admit I was a bitch. I was vain, and spoiled, and too used to getting my own way through whatever means I had to use. I hated that about my mother, yet I was just like her. I spent a small eternity at the bottom of that pool realizing so many things I regretted. _Drowning_ is not something I ever want to do again. I was so angry that everyone I had thought to call a friend had turned against me, and the only one I had to be angry with was myself." She looked at the soul mirror before them. "I was like this poor girl in so many–" she broke off suddenly as her eyes went wide. "It couldn't be…"

Lo Shen eyes narrowed as she looked at the dragon mage. "What is it?"

Clove's hand shot out, passing through the mirror and seeming to go straight into the girl's heart. Black fire burned along her arm as she screamed, but forced her arm deeper. Lo Shen's eyes widened and she tried to pull the white haired girl back, only to be flung aside as dark lightning crawled along Clove's skin.

"_What is happening!_" Ying-Ying shouted over the roar of thunder.

"_I don't know!_" Lo Shen yelled back.

Then Clove screamed. "_I got you, you bastard!_"

She strained to pull her arm back, placing a foot against the mirror as she slowly withdrew inch by inch. The girl in the mirror writhed, her face in agony as the non space around the mirror grew deathly cold. Ice began forming on Clove's body as the black lightning shot out around her wildly, standing her long hair on end as she screamed in pain, but she inexorably drew whatever she was grasping out of the girl's soul…

Then she fell backwards and suddenly all was quiet. They all looked at the mirror in stunned shock.

Gone were the lashes and cuts, the chains and the indefinable sense of violation. The girl in the mirror stood whole, and almost innocent.

And instead of the black crescent on her forehead, there now resided a golden one, its horns pointing upright.

Clove groaned, and they turned to see her sitting up, holding out an object that looked very much like a sea urchin made of black crystal. She crushed it, and it vanished into nothingness.

"Xi'an Chi, you are such a _bastard_." Clove said weakly.

Then her eyes rolled upwards and she fainted.

0 0 0 0 0

She sat on the edge of the cliff, her legs curled up against her and her arms wrapped around them, heedless of her nakedness. Her body shivered in the cold wind but her mind was far away, and she was oblivious to it.

Soft footsteps approached. She heard them, but it made no impression on her. Voices rose and fell in the distance as she heard her name called, but she made no effort to answer. Even the soft rustle of cloth as someone knelt beside her provoked no response.

"Uc-chan?" came Rei's soft voice.

Ukyo's eyes didn't waver from their fixed stare, but she whispered, "I blew it."

"Uc-chan? I– I don't understand."

"I _blew_ it, Rei. I could have _saved_ her and I blew it."

"Who?" Her voice was full of loving concern, and it made Ukyo wince… why couldn't _she_ have been just like that?

"Zhu Shu was _here,_ Rei. I tried to save her and I _blew_ it. I _failed _to be what she needed. I failed to be her _guardian._" Her eyes closed as she recalled the warning her dream had tried to give her. _She loves too intently to ever give less than the entirety of her self._ "I wasn't there for her in the way she _needed_, Rei."

"Uc-chan, what _happened?_"

"She came to me, Rei. She _came_ to me because she _loves_ me. She came to me because she _needed_ my love…_and I drove her away!_" Ukyo's voice broke as she was racked with sobs.

Rei tried to place her hand on her shoulder, but drew it back as Ukyo flinched. She turned pleading eyes to where Nabiki was running up with Tao-Ching, barely noticing the bunny-girl was wearing nothing but glowing pink armor. Nabiki stopped when she saw the look in Rei's eyes and nodded as she held up a hand to stop the big cat.

"Ukyo. Please… what happened?" Rei asked as kindly as she could.

"She just wanted my _love._ That's _all _she wanted. Just my love…"

"I don't understand Uc-chan. Did– did Zhu Shu..."

"She's not to blame_._ It's _my _fault. It's _all_ my fault…" she sobbed. "Oh my poor Zhu-chan. What have I done to you?"

"Uc-chan?" Rei's voice was pained

Ukyo whispered something that Rei couldn't hear, but behind her she heard Nabiki gasp.

"I– I can't understand you, Uc-chan?"

"I _offered_ her my love, and I _kissed_ her, and when she _responded_, I got _scared_. I made her _rape_ me, Rei. She responded to my offer of love, and I turned it into something _horrible_ because I was afraid of how _intensely_ she responded. _I_ made her love into _rape_! She _needed_ me, and because I was a _coward,_ I _failed_ her!" Ukyo sobbed. "Just like I did when she offered herself as my fiancée. I wanted to _save_ her, and instead, _I_ _drove her away_! And her very last thought that I heard through the link was about how much of a monster _she_ was…"

Rei didn't stop when Ukyo flinched this time, but pulled the other girl into a hug, and held her as the tears fell like rain.

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun was closing the club's rear door, still in the playboy bunny outfit she had taken to wearing while managing the club, when she felt the eyes upon her. She sighed. Was it another group of hentai boys who were going to try and pick her up again, or possibly an attempt to mug her? Not that it mattered, but she almost wished that she had changed back to her normal form. _Almost_. Getting to be young and pretty again did have immense appeal after all.

She could have simply leapt to the rooftop and away, but where was the fun in that? Putting on her best bewildered dumb bunny look, she pretended to look nervously down the alley before hesitantly walking forward. As she drew close to the location where she felt the eyes, she prepared to attack.

But the battlecry of "_SWEETO!_" the small figure gave as he leaped froze her in shock and she let out a "Gah!" as she felt a face bury itself in her bosom, and smallish hands caressing her breasts. Then she put her hands on her hips as a massive battle aura formed around her, the pale yellow light illuminating the white haired figure latched on to her chest as she gave him a hard stare.

Eventually he realized he hadn't been flung bodily away as usual and looked up, giving her a happy grin. "Wow, dearie, you're making an old man feel loved!"

"Gotten your fill yet, 'Happy'?" she said icily.

He plumped her breasts a few more times as he sighed in joy. Then he did a double take as he finally noticed the battle aura that was slowly cracking the pavement around them. "Um… why haven't you… um."

"Plucked you off, stomped you into the ground, and jumped up and down on you in rage for several hours?" she asked casually.

He blinked. "Uhhhh."

She gave him a happy bunny-girl grin. "I'm savoring the thought of that for later," she gushed. "I just want to know that you're enjoying getting to run your hands all over my body! After all, you're the only man _entitled _to." Despite the excited happy girl voice she used, the battle aura was starting to crack the walls and lift the broken rock all around them into the air.

"Entitled to?"

"Of course! I mean, you are _MY HUSBAND_!"

The blow drove him into the concrete, then through it as the impact shattered the ground and the explosion blew down the walls to either side of the alley.

As Happosai tried to stand, dazed, Ke Lun reached into her cleavage and pulled out a collar and chain. Before he recovered enough to realize what she was doing, she snapped it closed around his neck. He didn't even notice it as he staggered, then sat back down.

"Owwww. What do you mean, _husband?_"

Then his eyes widened, and his hands flew to the collar. His eyes followed the chain to where it was handcuffed to Ke Lun's wrist.

"When Lo Shen told me that Zhu Shu had inadvertently given you a set of panties and that the seal was broken, I figured you would be along sooner or later, Happy. I've been waiting a long, long time to use this." Ke Lun said as she tugged on the leash.

"Co– co– cologne?"

"Awww, I'm touched. You actually remember. I mean, after you left me on our wedding night, I thought for sure you must have been touched by amnesia or something. I mean, it _certainly_ couldn't have been because you _didn't love me_, right? You did make _so_ many promises to love me forever… right up till you actually got into my bed."

"What is this thing?"

"A marriage collar. It's used for training recalcitrant males who are captured in war. I wouldn't bother trying to take it off. It's tied into your chi. If you actually succeeded in removing it, you'd die." She wrapped the chain around her wrist until she had Happosai dangling, then started walking down the street whistling happily as he struggled uselessly.

"What are you going to do to me you, you crazy Amazon!"

"Why Happy, is that any way to talk to your wife? And I have a perfectly suitable revenge in mind for you. Who knows, being you, you might even _like_ it."

She swung him back and forth like a purse, amused as he vainly tried to grab a hold of anything to try and escape. She giggled. "Oh, Ai Ren, Ke Lun is so happy!" she said in her best copy of Shan Pu's kittenish voice. She did a twirling little dance as she walked, enjoying the screams of protest. As she opened the door to the Bunny Hutch's apartment, she held him at eye level, and still in that little girl voice, asked "Happy really want know what Ke Lun plan?"

Happosai tried his puppy dog face. "You– you wouldn't kill a harmless old man like me would you?"

Ke Lun laughed, still playing the dumb bunny. "No. Ke Lun have much better plan in mind." she cooed.

"Letting me go?"

She shook her head and put a finger on his nose as she smiled enormously. "_Ny. An. Ni. Chuan._" She said, enunciating each syllable separately in her best innocent school girl act as she tapped his nose in time.

Happosai blinked as he digested the import of her words. "Spring of drowned girl?" Then his eyes went wide in horror as he remembered. "Oh no. Not _Jusenkyo_."

Ke Lun giggled. "Welcome to hell, Happy. I hope you enjoy your life as my _sister-wife._" She laughed louder as he screamed in horror. "If you'd just stayed in your cave, you could have escaped this fate, my _dear,_ _dear _husband. I've spent _centuries_ contemplating it, and making preparations. I've waited for this day for _ever_ so long." She hugged him to her breasts and smiled as for probably the first time in his life, he tried to crawl his way out of a pair. "Look on the bright side. Now you can _wear_ all those pretty slips of silk you've collected…"

0 0 0 0 0

Kodachi flushed the last of the dye remover from her hair with the sprayer and scrubbed her itching scalp. It had taken three applications to remove the black dye, and it had left her hair feeling a little brittle and her scalp a little raw, but for the first time in fifteen years, her hair was its natural color. She looked up into the mirror and tried to smile. It was a nervous, _tentative_ thing.

She dried it with the towel and brushed it out, having to firmly stop herself from tucking her ears under it, and left it loose, taking a deep breath as she opened the bathroom door and entered the main hotel room.

Mousse was waiting for her at the hotel's restaurant, and they were planning to try and find someplace to dance afterwards, but Kodachi wasn't sure she was going to make it, even though it had been _her_ suggestion. Her stomach felt like it was filled with needle sharp icicles, and she was already dreading the next step of the evening.

She sat on the bed in her bathrobe and wrung her hands, dreading the knock on the door that she was expecting. While her school uniform had been fine enough to walk around in, Mousse had suggested she have a nice dress for dinner and dancing, and she had nervously agreed.

She wished she could tell if the Chinese boy was simply trying to be nice to her because he felt he owed her his service for saving his life. He had been so dead set against her when she had threatened that she would make him love her, and she had given up entirely on even _that_ in her depression over Akane. Yet the attitude he had displayed to her since rescuing her had been far kinder and more caring than he'd ever been to her previously. It was even amusing when he accidentally started talking to some random object or person, thinking it was her because his vision was so terrible. He always corrected when she spoke to him, or tried too, and it was kind of cute that he was so helpless. He really needed her to help as his eyes.

And she was starting to think she really needed him to be her _courage_.

The knock on her door startled her, and she nearly jumped. Panic set in as she froze, terrified of what the reaction was going to be when she opened the door.

But Mousse was counting on her to meet him for dinner, with undyed hair and uncovered ears…

She took a deep breath and jerked the door open.

The girl on the other side had been about to knock again and she gave her a startled look. "Oh, Hi! I'm delivering a dress for a Miss Kodachi Kuno?"

Kodachi nervously nodded. "That's me. Um… come in."

The girl stepped inside. "Would you like some help making sure it fits properly, Miss Kuno? I'm the seamstress's apprentice and I can make any spot adjustments you might need."

Kodachi blinked at the girl's seemingly nonchalant acceptance of her ears and hair. "I – I would." Then she even remembered to add "Please."

The girl gave her a happy grin and laid her box on the bed. "You're going to look adorable in black, Miss Kuno, especially with such beautifully white hair." She held up the short black dress, and showed it to her. "Should I make a spot for your tail? I can hide the opening under the bow."

"Tail?" Kodachi blinked.

The girl took a closer look at her ears and blushed. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I thought you were a kitsune like me. My apologies. It's been a long time since I met an inugami."

Kodachi blinked several more times. "You're a _kitsune_?"

The girl nodded, then sparkled, and her black hair changed to a gorgeous coppery red, and tall ears tipped with black popped up as a bushy foxtail poked out of the back of her skirt. "I'm not supposed to change in front of humans, but we're both youkai, right?" She smiled. "My names Ryune Minamoto. Nice to meet you."

Kodachi returned the small bow. "I– I never knew that there were others like me."

The girl smiled and laughed merrily. "There are lots of youkai and half-youkai in Japan, Miss Kuno. I have family all over Tokyo." She tilted her head in thought. "Hmmm. Kuno… Kuno… Oh yeah, aren't you from Nerima? I had heard that the inugami clan there was the Kunos."

"You– you have heard of us? You know of our family shame?" Kodachi was aghast.

"_Shame?_" Ryune blinked. "There's no shame in being youkai." She looked more closely at Kodachi. "Especially if you're a full youkai, like you. Why I think there must be at least three dozen different youkai families in Nerima, and I heard the Kuno's have been Youkai nobility for ages."

Kodachi sat down. "Full youkai? I'm– I'm only _half!_"

Ryune shook her head. "Do you have a day a month where you revert to human?"

Kodachi shook her head as well. "I– I have never had a day when I was not as you see me."

"Then you're full youkai, not a _hanyo_." Ryune tapped her nose. "I can smell the difference. You're only half inugami, but there's no scent of human about you. I can't place the other half of your scent, but it's not one of the animal kindred. Was your mother an inugami, or your father?"

"My mother married into the Kuno family. She was very unhappy that I was born with ears. She– she called it a curse. She had great plans for my marriage into a family of great power and influence, and she felt my ears would make that impossible. She– she was always very _harsh_ with me about it."

Ryune frowned. "She had to be the source of the other youkai strain in you, but she sounds like a very evil woman to me." She shrugged. "My grandmother could probably place your scent. She's a wily old fox. I'm just average. Shape shifting and a few illusions are about all I can do." She held up the dress again. "Ready to try this on?"

Kodachi nodded, and stood, dropping her robe negligently as she accepted the dress. The girl helped her into it, and did the buttons up the back as she checked the fit critically.

"Hmmm, not bad. Let me just bring in the waist a touch and tighten up the bust and you'll _look_ as _ravishable_ as you _smell._" Ryune said with a grin as her fox tail wagged.

Kodachi blinked as she realized the girl was flirting, then she laughed, a real, honest laugh that was a far cry from her typical stilted "ohohohoho." She smiled as she reached out to touch her hand. "Thank you so much, Ryune. Tonight is the first night I have ever gone out without hiding my ears and dyeing my hair. I was terribly nervous."

The kitsune laughed too. "May I suggest a local teen club? It's called the Fox's Den, cuz the owner is a five-tails. It's the hangout for most of the youkai teens around here. You'll probably love it, and most everyone will likely have their ears out. Oh, and when you get back to Nerima, what school do you go to?"

"Furinkan."

"Cool, my cousin Kyoko goes there. That's where I heard about the Kunos from. She used to chase after this guy named Tatewaki who was a Kuno."

Kodachi blinked. "He's my brother. And I remember Kyoko. Is she a Kitsune too?"

Ryune nodded. "Yeah. And she's _way_ cuter than I am. She even made the cheerleading squad, I heard – at least all she writes about is Ai-sempai this, Ai-sempai that. I'm sure she could introduce you to all the other youkai at Furinkan. I hear at least a third of the school is one youkai clan or another. Like my school, it's one of the few schools in Tokyo that cater to non-humans, even if it's a secret. Kyoko even said they had a dragon enrolled there in her last e-mail."

Kodachi smiled. "That would be Song Zhu Shu." She laughed at the irony. She had spent so long, and expended so much effort… and now – now that she had failed utterly in every way possible, now that she had accepted her fate, she thought _maybe_ she could look at her future with a little bit of hope after all.

_Maybe mother was wrong after all…_

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi blinked as Ying-Ying walked into the kitchen straight through the wall.

"Oh, my, is everything okay?" she asked upon seeing the ghost's distraught face.

"Konatsu's fainted. Do you have any good teas to restore energy?"

Kasumi nodded. "I'll bring out a tea set immediately. Should I call Ono-kun?"

"Ono-kun? Oh! you mean Doctor Tofu. Yes, please. She's used up an enormous amount of magical energy. Lo Shen is tending her, but she's not a healing specialist, and my abilities are primarily spiritual."

Kasumi nodded. Ying-Ying left her as she was pulling out her cellphone, and returned to the dojo, where Ami was looking through her visor as she scanned the still unconscious Beruche.

"Kasumi will bring out some tea momentarily, and she's calling Doctor Tofu too."

Lo Shen nodded. "Good. From Ke Lun's reports, he's an excellent physician." She looked over at Ami. "Well, Miss Mizuno, what does your computer have to say?"

Ami touched her visor and it shrank in on itself and vanished. "I can't read any of the negative energy readings on her that I was getting earlier. If anything she seems to read of Silver Millennium energy now. Her spectrum's almost identical to my own."

"And Konatsu?"

"She's reading as normal, just her energy levels are really low. She's exhausted." She tapped a few keys on her little computer. "I can't even separate out her signal from Clove. If I hadn't seen her, I'd never suspect there are two people in one body."

Ying-Ying nodded. "Konatsu doesn't even know, Ami. And until earlier today, I wasn't positive." She placed a hand on Konatsu's forehead. "Clove did something no-one would have ever suspected. Konatsu's male side is the real Konatsu, but I think her female side is technically Clove. Clove's body formed the template that Konatsu's female form copied, and she's capable of exerting full control if she wants. I started suspecting the other night when I spent the night with Konatsu." She blushed. "I– I had thought I read the desires of Konatsu for me, but when I got there, and we talked, I felt as Clove consciously decided not to force Konatsu to seduce me, and simply let Konatsu and I sleep. I could feel as she removed the sexual compulsion from Konatsu."

Lo Shen raised an eyebrow. "Remembering Clove's predilection to seduce anything cute and feminine, that surprises me."

"She's been living in Konatsu's head, and has seen every thought and memory she's had. She felt sorry for her, and decided not to interfere in her relationship with me. I could feel that in her mind before she submerged herself behind Konatsu again." She stroked Konatsu's hair as she gazed at her lovingly. "Konatsu has had it so much worse in her life that she made Clove feel ashamed of how sorry she was feeling for herself. She made the black dragon in Clove that was crying for revenge and blood retreat."

Lo Shen chuckled. "What irony. She found the perfect vessel to enable her to carry out her revenge, and it _backfired._" She shook her head. "I would never have thought there was any way to tame the black dragon in Clove's heart, and all it took was an innocent child."

Ying-Ying shook her head. "Konatsu is not so innocent as you might think, Lo Shen. She has been trying to assassinate her step family for years. She's just terribly inept at chicanery. Had she ever truly been pushed over the edge into madness, she would likely have become a mass murder. She's a genius Kunoichi, as lethal and deadly an assassin as there can be. If she had not had such a sweet and gentle nature to begin with, I shudder to think what their combination would have resulted in."

Lo Shen raised an eyebrow. "I see, so her exceptional gift in chemistry is due to the training she has had in making poisons."

Ying-Ying nodded.

"That would make her Ye-Ying's reincarnation then. That relieves me some. I can worry a little less about Zhu Shu knowing she is with Phoenix and Orihime. I had not been absolutely sure which one Ukyo was until now."

Ami blinked. "Ye-Ying? Orihime? I'm confused."

Lo Shen nodded. "As you are the reincarnations of the Moon Princess and her Guardians, so too does Zhu Shu have her reincarnated companions. Lady Orihime, the Dragon's Guardian, who has been reborn as Ukyo Kuonji. Lady Ying-Ying," she indicated the pink haired ghost, who blushed. "The Imperial Physician, and priestess of the Cult of the Dragon. Lady Ye-Ying," she pointed to Konatsu. "The Songbird of the Court of the Dragon, and the Royal Assassin. And lastly, your very own companion, Sailor Mars, the Lady Phoenix, as she was known in the Empire of the Dragon, a title bestowed on her by Lin Tzu at their first meeting. These four were Lin Tzu's principle mates, though she had almost a dozen wives. They were all lost in the fall, giving their lives to secure Lin Tzu's freedom from the clutches of Xi'an Chi and in the fight against Beryl."

"What of her other wives?"

Ying-Ying spread her hands. "Just as Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto have yet to be revealed, neither have I been made aware of when our other wives shall be reborn, or even if they already have. Legend only reveals what he is ready for me to know."

She blinked as a tea cup was placed in her hand, and they all realized Kasumi had quietly come in while they had been talking and made the tea.

Lo Shen stared at her in shock. "Child, how did you manage to enter without _my_ being aware of you? No one has managed that in two hundred years."

Kasumi shrugged. "I just didn't want to disturb your conversation."

"How much did you hear?"

Kasumi smiled. "Do not fear elder. I will keep my mouth shut about our extra visitor. I shall have to speak to Sandal about adding several rooms to the house immediately though. Once Zhu Shu and Nabiki return, we shall be quite crowded." She looked at the unconscious Beruche. "Is she going to be staying as well?"

Lo Shen shook her head. "I believe I will feel safer if she is kept with me and Ke Lun at the Bunny Hutch. If her companions attempt to rescue her, I would not wish them to attack our Empress's home. While the wards will shield you from mystical assault, they were not made to repel an army."

Kasumi nodded, then raised a finger. "That reminds me. Ke Lun called and asked me to tell you when you were not busy that she has, um, acquired a new pet?"

Lo Shen cackled. "Now _that _I cannot wait to see. Thank you Kasumi. I believe once Tofu has seen to our patients here, I will take this one home and see how Ke Lun's 'pet' is doing. Knowing her plans, it should be quite amusing."

Ami was looking at her watch. "Oh, I didn't realize it was this late. If I may be excused, elder? I must get home and sleep before school tomorrow."

Lo Shen nodded. "Tell the Senshi we will probably have some answers out of our guest tomorrow. And let me know if you would like more education in magic. I think you would make an excellent healing mage, like Ying-Ying here."

Ami blushed prettily at the compliment and bowed as she left, letting Doctor Tofu enter as she did so.

He examined both patients, and Lo Shen noted happily that while he was certainly overjoyed to be in Kasumi's presence, he was not displaying the brainlock that had marked him so strongly before. It looked like the empathic bond Kasumi had forged was functioning perfectly.

"They are both simply exhausted, elder. I shall give you a tea to give them when they wake up, but pure simple sleep is the best thing for them right now."

Lo Shen nodded. "Well I shall take this one home then. If you would be so kind as to help Ying-Ying get Konatsu up to her room? She has a small problem with intangibility…"

0 0 0 0 0

Urd entered the Yggdrasil complex with Mara in tow, earning a glare from Peorth but no other reaction from the rival goddess. Urd thumbed her nose at her as she headed to her secondary terminal and started when the privacy screen snapped into place even before she sat down.

"Greetings Goddess Urd, Goddess Mara. I have been emailing you for days." Phoenixmoon said as she took her seat.

Urd sighed. "I was in the backwaters of China. No TVs and no cell service."

"I see. You should be made aware then of several developments that have occurred in your absence. Of primary importance is the appearance of Zhu Shu's fourth love interest, Konatsu Kenzan. It seems now that the ghost Ying-Ying is capable of travelling freely betwixt the mortal realm and the spirit world, the Dragon is taking a bit more of a direct hand in things, and Ying-Ying met the girl and brought her to the Tendo's. She and Konatsu have been enrolled in Furinkan High, in the same homeroom as Akane, Ranma and Shan Pu."

Urd raised an eyebrow. "Ying-Ying is _LIVING_ in the mortal realm now?"

"That is correct, Goddess Urd. As she is not technically a ghost in the traditional sense, but has become a guardian spirit, she is fully capable of maintaining her corporeality on the mortal plane in much the same way that the natural spirits and youkai can. She does draw on the life essences radiated by those around her, but her primary energy seems to be coming directly from her bonds to Zhu Shu, Akane, Ukyo, Rei, and Konatsu. As guardian spirits go, she's in the upper S class, possibly even a U class. If she figures out how, she could manifest physically as easily as any youkai."

Urd shook her head. "I wonder why Legend didn't teach her how?"

"I do not know, Goddess Urd."

"Anything else going on?"

"I have received the results of the investigation of the shockwave which accompanied the wish which Goddess Peorth recently transmitted."

"And?"

"The shockwave was a result of Zhu Shu, Goddess Urd. She was directly exposed to the wish transmittal beam, and due to her unique connection to the Dragon, she caused a resonance effect of nearly catastrophic proportions. For a few seconds, she merged partially with the Ultimate Force. The resonance most likely has had unpredictable effects on her curse, but Kami-sama himself interceded in time to prevent her from overloading and dying. She has been sealed and limited."

Urd blinked. "Sealed! You mean…"

"Yes, Goddess Urd. Zhu Shu has been sealed as a goddess. She had to be. Apparently her power levels following the direct exposure to the Ultimate Force exceeded the capacity of the mortal realm to contain. Without the seals, she would have destroyed the entire island of Japan upon her arrival in the past, and created a shockwave large enough to have driven the Earth out of solar orbit. She has been sealed to prevent her from accidentally accessing her full strength. As Legend's child, she was not expected to reach her current power levels until she was at least a thousand years more experienced."

Urd blinked. "A– a thousand years?"

"Zhu Shu is effectively as immortal as you are Goddess Urd. Had not Chaos intervened in the guise of Metallia and Xi'an Chi, and seduced Beryl into instigating the war between Earth and the Moon Kingdom, Lin Tzu could have ruled the Dragon Empire for eternity. Instead, due to wounds she received during the Fall, she died less than six months after the birth of her daughter, at the relatively young age of ninety three. Like Serenity and her Guardians, she can be killed, but will age imperceptibly once she has reached adulthood. Practical immortality was one of the major achievements of the Silver Millennium, if you recall. There is also a better than ninety nine percent likelihood that due to exposure to the energy fields surrounding Zhu Shu and the Senshi, the latent genetic codes for longevity will also be activated within all their close companions."

"Why have you never told us any of this before?" Mara interjected.

"This report is _classified,_ Goddess Mara. Only you, Urd, Kami-sama and Legend have been cleared to access it. The report given to Peorth states only that a resonance effect occurred. I was not authorized to give you these details previously. Since Chaos shall soon discover this same information, its possession is no longer a danger to you."

Urd sighed. "Any _other_ news to report?"

"The Senshi have defeated two attempts by Blackmoon to corrupt locales within Tokyo with negative spiritual vortex's and have captured the Blackmoon operative called Beruche. Also, Kodachi and Mousse have been making progress since Kodachi's attempted suicide and Mousse's rescue of her."

Urd and Mara both sat up in shock. "_Kodachi tried to commit suicide?_" Urd yelled at the computer.

"Correct, Goddess Urd. She discovered that Akane was currently a Senshi, and because she is a youkai, and technically could be classed as a youma, she went into a severe depressive episode and had to be rescued by Mousse when she threw herself from Tokyo tower. They are presently dancing at a club called the Fox's Den, and Kodachi has been introduced to the existence of the general youkai population. It seems to have been extremely therapeutic for her."

Urd nodded. "Good. That damned succubus who was her mother traumatized her enough. It's about time she started to heal. As bad as that could have gone, it's good to know something positive came of it. And I notice you're calling him Mousse now."

"_Mousse_ is calling himself Mousse now. It seems his rescue of Kodachi also started the healing process in him as well. He has set aside his identity as Mu Si, who had vowed to never love anyone but Shan Pu, and has decided to try being Mousse, servant and friend of Kodachi Kuno. There are certain to be rough patches, but they have made an excellent start to recovery."

Urd nodded. "That's one more down. Alright, call up the lists and let's see who else we've still got to work on while we're waiting for our temporal delinquents."

"Very well, Goddess Urd. The best possibility for your next match is coming on screen now."

Urd and Mara both blinked as the monitor suddenly began displaying a picture of Ai Konjou…

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu lay in the middle of the castle courtyard, surrounded by the pulverized fragments of death and decay, and cried. She'd smashed the scattered remains of the ancient battle in rage after her attempt to commit suicide had met with failure. She had allowed herself to plummet from nearly two miles overhead and all she'd done was leave an impact crater in the ground where she'd collided head first. Slashing her wrists had also been in vain, the cuts sealing almost as soon as they were made, and she'd drawn the sword out of her chest after twenty minutes of agony.

She was a monster, a _demon._ She _deserved_ to die, and she was tormented by her inability to do so.

She was contemplating seeing if the giant sword in the throne room could succeed where her own had failed when she heard Naraku's chuckle. In rage she hurled herself at him, only to find her body collapsing before she had moved ten feet.

"So my pet, it seems something has finally awakened you. That will make you far more _useful_ than the animal you were." Naraku said in fluent Mandarin

"Kill me, you bastard!"

"Why? When you are so much more entertaining _alive?_" He lifted his hand and a darkly shimmering sphere floated around him and deposited a naked young girl in front of Zhu Shu. "I have even brought you your favorite _repast,_ my darling Little Mouse."

Zhu Shu shuddered as she looked over the terrified girl. "Let her go. You have no use for her, and she has done nothing to deserve death."

"You do not wish to taste the pleasures of her body? You seemed so _eager_ for those of the girl, Ukyo." Naraku mocked. "But, if you do not wish her…"

Zhu Shu screamed in horror as Naraku's tentacles shot out and the girl perished in a spray of blood that drenched her. She glared at him through the blood dripping down her face as she tried to rise up from her hands and knees, but her body wouldn't respond. "I am going to kill you, you bastard." she swore through clenched teeth.

Naraku chuckled. "Your venom is _wasted_ on me, my pet. You are as much a monster as I. Your poor Ukyo was crying her eyes out as you left her. I would not doubt but that she will come for you now, not in love, but to cut out your heart."

Zhu Shu hung her head. "It is all I deserve."

"Yes. I watched your pitiful attempts to end your life." He floated nearer and knelt, reaching out to cup her face. "Do you truly seek death?"

She spat.

"Serve me, fulfill a few simple requests, and I will have exhausted my need of you. If death is what you seek, it shall be your reward."

"What do you want? You have already forced me to slay those whose corpses rot across the valley. How much more death must you force me to cause."

"Bring me the Shikon shards born by Kouga of the okami, and that born by Kohaku the traitor, and there will be but one final task I will ask of you before I grant you your final desire."

"Must I kill them to do so?"

"Without their shards, they will be no threat. I care not how you accomplish your task, but they will probably fight to the death to keep their fragments. I shall even be magnanimous. Once you have them, keep their shards for yourself, for now. I will retrieve them from your corpse when you have finished your tasks."

"And the final task?"

"Mouryoumaru. But _hurry_, my pet. Your Ukyo knows where you are, and it will take but a week for her to come for your heart. You are still charged to prevent anyone from entering this castle. The shard you bear will ensure your obedience with that duty. It would be a _shame_ if you were forced to slay your love as well as rape her."

"Why should I not just fly to her and let her kill me as I deserve?"

"Because, my pet, you _cannot_ die so long as I hold your heart in my hand." He smiled evilly as he held up the pumping organ, and she felt the tremor in her chest as he squeezed it. "Indeed, if you return to her at all, I will kill _her_. Even as we speak, my agent stands but a heart's beat away from her, and a single word will result in your Ukyo's death." The heart sank into his hand as he replaced it with a globe showing Kagura watching as Rei led a still sobbing Ukyo into a hut. "Her life depends on your obedience, Zhu Shu."

Chills ran down her spine as she thought of Ukyo dying at the mad youkai's whim. Even if she did obey him, she had no guarantee he would keep any of his promises. But for now, she had no choice. She would serve him.

But when the time came for her death, she promised herself she would drag him screaming into the abyss with her.


	8. Chapter 7: Foxfire Dreams

Chapter Seven: Foxfire Dreams

Ying-Ying was awake when Konatsu's eyes opened at first light, and she watched as the sun played within their green depths. The other girl noted the small look of disappointment and sighed.

"Konatsu's fine, Ying-Ying. She's still dreaming." Clove said quietly. "I think she's enjoying having a soft bed too much to want to leave it."

The pink haired ghost smiled. "Is she having sweet dreams?"

Clove sighed again. "Of you and Zhu Shu and Ukyo and someone she sees as an angel of fire."

Ying-Ying's eyes widened. "She's dreaming of _Rei_ too? That's unexpected."

Clove shrugged, then sat up. "How's that girl?"

"Lo Shen took her to the Bunny Hutch last night after you fainted." Ying-Ying answered. "And we had Doctor Tofu and Sailor Mercury check her out. She was exhausted after whatever it was you did, but she seems fine."

"I see. That's good then. That means I got all of it."

"What was that thing?"

"A little _toy_ of Xi'an Chi's. A Chaos Crystal. At least, that is what he called it when he stuck one in me right before killing me." Clove's head hung down, throwing her eyes into shadow. "It gave him complete control of over me. I couldn't even think for myself fully. I _knew_ he was controlling me, but it _seemed_ like I was doing things by my own choice. He made me torture _myself_ as much as he did before he drowned me."

Ying-Ying's voice was full of sympathy. "I'm sorry you suffered so much, Clove."

Clove sighed. "I still have trouble understanding how you can even find yourself _not_ hating me. I'm sitting here, _possessing_ your soul-mate, and you've just accepted it. How can you feel _sorry_ for me?"

Ying-Ying put a hand on Clove's. "You may be _inside_ Konatsu, Clove, but you haven't _hurt_ her, and you brought her to us much sooner than she would have come otherwise. I was not expecting her to find us until after Zhu Shu and Ukyo had returned. And while you _may_ have done so for misguided reasons, I cannot but find happiness in the fact that you have not only given my love a great gift, but brought her great joy as well by giving her that gift."

"I used my own blood mixed with the water from the _Nyannichuan_ to make her body a match for my own, and create enough similarity between us to enable me to merge with her! How is that a '_gift_', Ying-Ying? I had planned to use her to not only make Zhu Shu love me, but had planned to enamor Zhu Shu so completely that she would have betrayed her other soul-mates just to be with me! All so I could _hurt_ her as badly as I was hurt before I _killed_ her in revenge!" Clove shook as tears ran down from her eyes. "I'm a _monster_ every bit as horrible as Xi'an Chi!"

"Did you actually _do_ any of those terrible things, Clove?"

"I would have if Konatsu's soul hadn't been so terribly, desperately in need of love!" Clove sobbed. "Don't you _understand? _I've _killed_ people, used them, tossed them aside when I was done with them. I've _hurt_ too many people, Ying-Ying. I never cared if the girl I wanted was in love with someone else, I just charmed them into loving me, into betraying the people they loved, all so I could _pretend_ to feel like they loved _me_. And it was all so _hollow_! I've done such terrible things for love and I never even understood what it _really_ was!" She curled up into a ball as she hugged her knees. "Not until Konatsu's soul-link with you showed me."

"Then I am happy my beloved could give to you something in return for your gift to her. And you have done none of those things in _this_ life, Clove."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Ying-Ying."

"But you have it anyway. I am a spirit healer, Clove. I want to help you as much as I can. I want to help you find your path to happiness, and to keep you safe until you can find it."

"Even though I have taken over your lover's body?"

"But you _haven't,_ Clove. You may _share_ it, but you've done _nothing_ to harm her in any way. I _felt_ you release her the other night. _You_ made the choice not to hurt her when I wouldn't have even known it would have been a trauma for her. You kept _me_ from hurting her by doing it."

"I– I don't know if I would be able to do so _again_, Ying-Ying. I am too used to acting out of fury and selfishness. Even now, in despair and self hatred over what I done and how much of a _fool_ I have been, my impulse is to lash out and destroy. Were I not so _afraid_ of hurting you and Konatsu, I might have demolished this house. I have done so to my quarters in my old castle often enough." She sighed heavily. "I have even carelessly killed my maids many times in my rage."

"Yet you regret this, and you would not do so again, correct?"

Clove trembled. "That's just _it_, Ying-Ying. No matter how much I may regret it _now_, what might I do when the rage comes again? What might I do when the dragon within me roars?" She waved vaguely overhead. "I have already destroyed this room once."

"I cannot tell you, Clove. I do not know. Yet I will do my best to help you if and when you lose yourself within the black dragon's rage." Ying-Ying reached out to stroke Clove's hair. "On this you have my sacred vow. I will do _all_ within my power to help you learn how to control the animal rage."

Clove chuckled ruefully. "Provided I don't _eat_ you, of course." She sighed. "I wish my father had made a better choice of a wife. Why couldn't he have defeated a gold, or even a red? Why did he have to curse me to be a _black_ dragon?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, Konatsu feels like she might be waking soon." Clove sighed. "I should go for now."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I am here whenever you want to talk, Clove."

Clove smiled sadly as she looked down. "I wish it were more than just _talk_, Ying-Ying."

The ghost nodded. "I understand that as well, Clove. Konatsu is not ready for that yet, though. Once she is, we shall see. That is all I can promise."

"Don't make me a promise that might hurt your soul-mates, Ying-Ying."

"I won't, Clove. But once Konatsu has made her choices and come to us openly, who knows? We have _never_ been an exclusive group. Had Zhu Shu's fears of making Ranma hate her not so overwhelmed her and caused her to distance herself from him and Akane and Shan Pu, I would be sharing _their_ bed already. You may yet have me as a lover, but only time will tell. Already, if your account of her dreams is true, something unexpected is occurring. While Rei has been our lover in the past, it was not anticipated that she would remain so in this lifetime. That Konatsu is _dreaming_ of her can only mean that at some level, she is responding to the inactive soulbond with Rei. That should _not _be possible. Things are happening that were not _foreseen_, and events have not occurred as they were supposed to. The future is growing ever more cloudy and uncertain, and yet at the same time, there is greater and greater hope for tomorrow. You have created ripples on top of ripples just by returning to the stage, and I, for one, am not sorry that you are here. Were it not so needful to keep you _hidden_ from Hild, I would be very happy for you to stay with us in your own body, nor would I object to your advances, were I not wishing to be certain I will not cause my loved ones pain."

Clove looked at her, a sad smile on her face. "Almost, you make me hope." She chuckled ruefully. "I have seduced girls without count, Ying-Ying, had _hundreds_ of lovers… and never has so little promised made my stomach flutter so _much._"

Ying-Ying smiled. "I _know_ you wish for my heart as well as my body, Clove. I know the longing you have to be _loved_, and how much the experience of sharing Konatsu's soulbond with me has made you desire me. All I can say is that I do not know. I know you _are_ loved, more than you know, by the Dragon, and that I am willing to give to you whatever I can that will not bring pain to my soul-mates. Only time will tell us both if that will be more than friendship and a willing ear."

Clove chuckled. "It would be so _easy_ to charm you, Ying-Ying, even though you are a ghost, yet for possibly the first time in my life I find myself utterly _unwilling_ to do so, and I cannot tell you _why_. I want to possess you more than any woman I have ever met, and yet, if you do not come to me of your _own_ free will, I don't think I could stand to live with myself. It is a feeling I have never felt before, and I _cannot_ merely accept that it is an effect of sharing Konatsu's soulbond. Yes, _perhaps _that is part of _why_ you are so desirable, and _why_ it has developed so quickly, but it does not explain how I feel _about_ you. I would rather worship you from afar and never know the touch of your hand than to try and cage you and make you only mine."

"Then perhaps you have learned the first and most important thing about love, Clove. It is a gift that can only be given from a heart free to choose."

Clove nodded as she lay back down. "I think that was the mistake I made most _often_ in my past life. I will try to not make that mistake _again_, my lovely flower."

She lay there quietly as Ying-Ying stroked her hair, and her eyes slowly closed.

When they fluttered open again a few minutes later, Ying-Ying smiled at the joy she saw in Konatsu's large brown eyes.

"Ohayo, Ying-chan! I was having the most wonderful dreams."

"So was I, Ko-chan. So was I…"

0 0 0 0 0

Dawn found Ukyo returned to the cliff, her guan dao a blur as she went through form after form. Rei had held her as she had cried herself out, but had fallen asleep long before Ukyo's brain had passed into exhausted slumber. She had been unable to stop thinking, about her life, herself, and everything. Even her dreams had been a chaotic mélange of images from her past life and her present, but they had helped her sort out what she had needed. It was like some barrier had shattered and crumbled away, leaving her no further defenses against what her heart already knew. She had woken in the miko's arms just before sunrise with a clear head, and a burning need to redeem herself of the cowardice she had shown in the night. She had come to the cliff to focus herself, using the physical exercise as means to release the tensions in her body that the night had left in her while she reviewed the calmness inside herself that she had woken up with.

And she _was_ calm. Oh, she was still angry with herself for what had happened, she couldn't deny _that._ Zhu Shu had only wanted her love. If she had simply responded _equally_, had not been _afraid_ of what she herself had _invited_… She had kissed Zhu Shu _knowing _what her fiancée desired, and how _desperately_. She had only herself to blame for the fear she shown. The dark shadows of the night had been remorseless in showing her the truth about so many things, and no matter how _ashamed_ she was at herself, and how _painful_ those realizations had been, she was at peace with what she had decided to do. The massive outpouring of energy she was throwing into her kata was like the lancing of a boil, the cleansing away of an infection of her soul.

When the cliff face under her finally shattered and collapsed from the ki she was pouring into her strikes, she realized that she was no longer alone.

"You decide to imitate her and do your kata _nude?_" Rei asked as Ukyo landed on the new cliff's edge near her.

Ukyo looked down, realizing that she really had forgotten to look for a new outfit in her driving need to meditate.

"Not really. I just wasn't thinking. I needed to work off the pent up energy from being so angry with myself.

"You can't blame yourself, Uc-chan."

"Then _who_ can I blame?" Ukyo asked mildly. "Certainly not _her. _All _she_ wanted was the touch of the one she loved so much that even in her state she was drawn to me. She loves me so much that even losing her mind couldn't make her forget! And what did I _do!_ I was so scared of the _strength_ of her love that I turned what should have been her salvation into her damnation instead! I can still feel how she _felt_, Rei! She was going to _kill_ herself! I know she _hasn't,_ because I can still feel that she's _there,_ but she won't respond to anything I try to send to her. She's cut herself off from our connection because she feels so ashamed! _AND IT'S ALL! MY! FAULT!"_

Rei winced as Ukyo's voice had risen from quiet sadness to an angry shout. "I might have been scared too, Ukyo. From what you said, she _was_ being pretty scary. She's _never_ overwhelmed me like that. I _always_ had to make the first move."

"She couldn't _help_ herself, Rei. She wasn't in _real_ control of her own mind. It's like she was an animal, like her consciousness was _asleep_ inside her, and I woke her up. I woke her up and instead of _love_, she found nothing but _fear_."

"Uc-chan… Zhu Shu is a very wise person. I'm certain that once she has had a chance to think it through _rationally_, once she realizes what happened, she'll understand. You haven't-

"You're _wrong_, Rei. I _saw_ what was in her mind. She woke to find me helpless and frightened under her while she was in the middle of a sexual frenzy. She never gave me a _chance_ to explain, and she _won't_ let me in now. But I saw everything, Rei. _Everything._" She threw the _Wrathseeker_ at a nearby tree, the blade piercing completely through the trunk. "I don't know what happened to make her like this, but she's _hurting,_ Rei. She's hurting and I could have _saved_ her if I hadn't let my fears overcome me. I _knew_ that kissing her was probably going to lead to sex. I _thought_ I was prepared to give myself to her." Ukyo finished, the anger finally gone from her voice, replaced by sadness as she hugged herself and shivered.

"Ukyo, you're upset and not thinking clearly."

Ukyo shook her head. "I am thinking more clearly right now than I think I ever have before, Rei. Like I said, I saw everything. I saw exactly what Zhu Shu sees in me, why she loves me, why she came to me. And I saw how much of an utter _fool_ I've been."

"Uc-chan…"

Ukyo turned and placed her hand on the slender girl's shoulder. "I _love_ her, Rei. I've loved her since we first _met_. I _knew_ even then that I was going to be with her forever, because I have loved her for a thousand years, across several reincarnations. My _soul _knew her, even if my _mind_ refused to let me believe. I bonded with her in the very second I looked into her eyes that first day, tied myself to her so closely that we can even hear each others thoughts. I love her, and I am _going_ to save her." She took a deep breath and resumed in a softer voice. "I am going to _save_ her, and _marry_ her, and devote the rest of my _life_ to her, because that is who _I am_, my beloved Lady Phoenix. It's who I've _always_ been. I _AM_ the Guardian of the Dragon, the warrior forged by the heat of the Dragon's flame to defend her heart. But I let my obsession with Ranma, and my rebellion against my dad's wishes obscure what I knew in my soul, to _blind _me to what Orihime has been trying to tell me. Until last night, I _still_ hoped I'd find some way to marry Ranma. Still hoped for the _impossible_ when so much _more_ was right there in front of me."

"Uc-chan… are… are you really sure, or are you just upset still?"

Ukyo sighed. "I can't deny that I am still upset, Rei. But I think this is how I _really_ feel. I think this is how I will feel from now on. It's _because_ I feel this way that I _am_ so upset. The confusion is gone. It was already fading, but last night just made it perfectly clear. As I lay there in your arms while you held me through the night, I realized how much of a _fool_ I was to still hope I could have _Ranma_. I can _see_ the happiness he has in Shan Pu and Akane, and I _wanted _that _same_ happiness. And that's when I realized that I _already_ had it, if I had just been _willing_ to open my eyes and see _reality_ instead of clinging to a six-year-old's childish dream. I've made my peace with Orihime, accepted fully who I am. I don't _doubt_ anymore, Rei. Male, female, animal, I don't _care_ what she is. I love her, and nothing is going to stand in the way of my saving her from Naraku and telling her that. _Nothing._"

Rei smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're not confused anymore, Uc-chan," she said wistfully, thinking about her plans to continue wooing the chef. Ukyo probably wouldn't want to experiment any more now that she thought she was sure of her feelings, and Rei had wanted more than anything to have been able to share herself with this girl whose soul was so akin to her own, to have given herself as completely to the flames which burned within them both. Usagi would forever have her loyalty, friendship, and devotion as a Warrior of the Moon Kingdom, but as she felt her eyes start to fill with tears, she realized her _heart_ had always belonged to the Dragon. She thought again about the Phoenix on Ukyo's back, the Dragon's hand reaching, but not touching. _So close, yet forever apart…_

Then she found her chin gripped by Ukyo's hand and lifted to where she had to meet the other girl's eyes. Ukyo's lips met hers and she found herself embraced tightly as Ukyo's ki poured into her and filled her with its shining azure light. She melted into the chef's arms as she felt her own energies surging in response to Ukyo's, and she surrendered to the flames that suddenly flared within her with supernova heat. Their combined ki shimmered around them both in a whirlwind of blue and violet merging into lavender, spiraling faster and faster until her henshin began involuntarily as she felt her body shudder in orgasm.

And as the mystical energies of her transformation fed into the vortex of power that surrounded them and burned away her tears, in the back of her mind a little butterfly spread its wings, and whispered _((I love you too, my glorious Soul of Fire.))_

As the vertigo faded and she could think again, she looked into Ukyo's lovely hazel eyes and blinked in absolute amazement.

"I may be _marrying_ Zhu Shu, Rei," Ukyo said as Rei felt a gentle mental caress through the link. "But _you're_ coming on the honeymoon too. You see, that was the _other_ thing I realized as I lay there last night. I don't care what _destiny_ might have planned; Fate can go to hell. I _need_ you, my lovely Phoenix. I need you every bit as much as I need Zhu Shu. I _had_ you once, oh so long ago, and now that I have you again, I'm _never_ going to let you go."

Ukyo turned and wrenched the _Wrathseeker_ out of the tree, then smiled at the stunned priestess over her shoulder. "Now, it's time to find some clothes and make some tracks towards the Hasai domain. _Our_ beloved dragoness needs rescuing," she said as she turned towards the village and walked under the trees with a provocative hip sway.

Yet it wasn't Ukyo's hips Rei was staring at, but the tattoo, where the Phoenix had landed on the palm of the Dragon's outstretched hand, the crimson ribbon trailing from the _Dragon's Wrath_ gripped in its beak and looped into the shape of two hearts intertwined…

And she could swear the Dragon was smiling.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo wasn't the only one that dawn had found awake. Kuno had seen the chef leaving the village as he had entered the central square, and despite his surprise at her unclothed state, he had managed to put the sight out of his mind as he had assumed a stance and began slowly to work through his forms. It had been difficult, and the vision of her naked body had intruded multiple times, but he did his best to overcome his animal lusts and focus on the purity of the warrior's art.

As Ukyo's naked figure swam before his imagination again, he forced himself to remember.

_The shadow's eyes glowed as he resumed a stance. "Then kill me if you can, mortal. I have slain far greater devil hunters than you."_

"_You shall kill no more. I will defend my goddess to my last breath." he said quietly._

_The blade pulsed again, almost shaking the walls with its noiseless throb._

_The room darkened once more as the Shadow seemed to suck in all the light, his sword growing even darker as blood red runes began to glow with a dusky light._

"_Then come, Devil Hunter. My sword will enjoy the taste of your soul!"_

_The shadow lunged, the last vestiges of light vanishing as the room plunged into darkness…_

_And Kuno found himself standing before a vision of light. She was glorious, radiant, a true goddess. Time vanished as he found his breath taken away by her loveliness, and all thought fled before his desire…_

"_I– I would–_

"Date_ with me, Tatewaki? Would you _force_ yourself upon me as you have hounded so many others? Would you let the animal side of your heritage control you as you have for so long? Is this all that you are?"_

_He was dumbstruck, his hands going numb and his knees giving way as he fell to all fours. Through his mind ran memories upon memories of all the girls he had loved, of Akane, Kyoko, Zhu Shu, the kettle girl. And he felt again and again the blows they had rained on him, the scorn, the anger. And he knew that the figure before him could see it all._

"_Is _this_ all that you are, Tatewaki?"_

_Shame ripped through him, the weight of his sins crushing him. His arms and legs trembled as he fought to keep from collapsing to the ground. "I– I am Tatewaki Kuno… the… the Blue Thunder of…"_

"_I know what you _wish_ to be Tatewaki. I know the despair which has driven you, the desire. I can help you become the noble samurai you long to be, Tatewaki. I can make you in truth a Devil Hunter. Like I have done for your ancestors, I can give you the strength to defeat this shadow… but why should I, Tatewaki? How have you _earned _that strength?_

_Kuno's head bowed as he cried. "I– I cannot say, my goddess."_

_The glowing figure laughed like crystal chimes. "I am no _goddess_, Tatewaki. I am simply a servant of the Light. You stand now at a crossroad of your life, Tatewaki. You have chosen to defend the Avatar of the Dragon, the girl Song Zhu Shu. Your reasons are self centered, and in part delusion, yet you have shown the bravery which you hide so well behind the mask of a fool. You have shown your courage in the face of certain death, but alone you cannot overcome this foe. Together, we can defeat this demon of darkness, but there is a _choice_ you must make."_

"_Please, tell me!"_

"_Who do you want to be Tatewaki? Who do you _chose_ to be? Will you remain what you are, or will you seek to become what you have dreamed? I have awakened to slay this enemy, and once he is vanquished, my task is done. I can return to my long sleep, take from you this memory of our meeting, and leave you as you have always been…"_

"_Or, I can give you the strength to destroy him _yourself,_ and you can be what the Kuno line was founded to be: a bastion against the darkness which threatens mankind, a Devil Hunter. Like my beloved Inuyasha, you can _overcome_ your animal nature, _use_ the youkai blood you bear to be a servant of the light, and _be_ the noble warrior you have always dreamed of being."_

"_But remember always, Tatewaki, as you are, you will live a long life, and exist in perfect safety. But should you choose to be what you dream, you will never know which day will be your last, for no Devil Hunter ever dies in peace. You will trade the surety of life for the certainty of death."_

_There was no hesitation. It needed no thought. The light allowed him no illusions, no comforting deceptions. The weight of his sins was a mountain lying on his back, but somehow, he found the strength to stand. Slowly he pushed himself erect and lifted his head to stare directly at the blinding figure before him. Standing straight and determined, he gave her the only answer the he, Tatewaki, son of the noble house of Kuno, could give._

"_I wish to serve the Light."_

_The figure nodded and stepped forward, the light fading to reveal a beautiful raven haired woman in miko robes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile._

"_It will not be _easy_, Tatewaki. You bear within you not only the animal nature of your inugami ancestry, but the demonic lusts of your succubus mother. Your strength comes from this, but it is also your greatest weakness. You are controlled by lust, and oblivious to how it has overridden your life. It has made of you a fool, like another I knew so long along. A truly noble warrior respects a woman, because she represents everything he is fighting to protect – Hearth and Home and Life itself. You have chosen to defend Zhu Shu. Will you defend her only to defile her? Would you _take_ what you have not been freely given?"_

_He hung his head in shame. "I would not."_

"_It is no different for _any_ woman, Tatewaki. You will find love, but you must be worthy of her. You must be someone she can _trust_, or you will forever walk alone."_

"_I would be worthy."_

"_Then show me your warrior's heart, Tatewaki. Take my power, and show me your _strength!_"_

_And he had found himself able to see the shadow even in the darkness that suddenly replaced the light, his sword grown giant in his hand as the demon's blade shattered against it…_

_Then he had failed immediately in his fight against himself, and Akane and Shan Pu had reminded him quickly why he must fight to control the demon within… just as his sword had stayed silent these many days, until she had relented and answered his plea the other day._

_Because to be a Devil Hunter, to be _worthy_ of being a defender against the demons of the dark, he would have to defend against the demon within _himself_ first, last, and always._

_To be worthy…_

"I must be worthy!" he growled as he banished the thoughts of Ukyo's nakedness from his mind again.

"Worthy of what, Master swordsman?" Kagura's voice asked from the door of a nearby hut. "I have watched you at this practice for days, and always you seem to fight against some demon only _you_ can see."

Tatewaki finished his form and slowly stood, returning his sword to its sheath before he turned and bowed. "I doth fight against _myself,_ Lady Kagura. I must forever war against the demon within mine own soul."

"Indeed. What sort of demons drive you, Sir Kuno? I can sense the almost pure youkai blood within you. You are more than just a hanyo, though nowhere near the strength of a daiyoukai such as Sesshomaru. You share the blood of another strain I am unfamiliar with.

Kuno sighed. "T'is that nature within me against which I strive, Lady Kagura. I was unaware of it during her life, but it has been revealed to me that my mother was a pure blood youkai, a succubus, one of the night predators of humanity. T'is against the unnatural lusts with which her heritage has afflicted me that I fight."

Kagura tilted her head. "I know little of such matters, Sir Kuno. I have had no experience with the things that men and women do in my short life. Naraku has little care for such matters, despite the desires his heart has for the priestess Kikyou."

"Thou knowest nothing of the affairs of men with women? Gladly would I– " Kuno stopped. "Nay, there I start once more to play the fool. Just because I find thee comely is insufficient reason to suppose thou wouldst feel as I. My apologies, My Lady."

Kagura blinked. "You– you find me comely?"

Tatewaki bowed. "Indeed I doth, Lady Kagura. Thee move with the very grace of the wind, and thine eyes are like the embers of a setting sun, full of warmth and beauty."

Kagura laughed, her fan coming up to cover her face as she blushed. "No– no one has ever called my eyes beautiful, Sir Kuno."

"I am truly shamed for my gender then, my Lady. I must apologize on behalf of the entirety of mankind for such a grievous oversight."

Kagura smiled at him. "I suppose what you are doing is attempting to '_charm_' me?"

Kuno smiled ruefully. "Ah, indeed I am. Once again I play the fool."

Kagura shook her head. "I think it's quite fascinating. Do human women actually respond to such flowery speeches?"

"Occasionally."

"Humm." She placed her hands on her obi. "Well, since you like my eyes so much, would you answer another question for me, Sir Kuno?"

"Anything, my Lady."

The obi and yakuta dropped to the doorstep as she stood before him naked. "Do you find my body appealing too?"

Kuno blinked… then blinked again and nodded, right before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out.

Kagura pouted. "Damn it! How am I supposed to have him engage in sex if he _faints_ from seeing me naked?"

Merry laughter came from the door to the next hut, where Nabiki and Tao-Ching had been staying, and she turned to see the bunny-girl giving her a huge grin. "Way to go, Kagura-baby! I don't think anyone's ever _volunteered_ to show him their body before. Don't worry. He recovers quickly."

"But will he do this _every_ time? How am I supposed to learn about human love if he passes out on me?"

Nabiki gave her a lascivious eye. "Like I said, if you just want to learn about sex, Kagura, Tao-Ching and I would be more than happy to teach you."

"You are partnered. And _noisy_. However, our conversations _did_ get me curious. This one has no other partner and I need not worry that his simple mind would seek to deceive me, nor do I need fear the jealousy of anyone, as he is unwanted. And… and there is something about him."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "About _Kuno?_"

Kagura nodded as she dusted off her yakuta and put it back on. "I cannot explain it. He is like a stray puppy."

Nabiki shrugged. "Yeah, I'll give you that. Kuno has been the king of puppy love since I've known him. Well, to each their own and all that. Just remember, the offer's open, and try not to let dog boy there break your heart."

Kagura tightened her obi. "I do not even know if I have a heart to break in such a manner, Nabiki. It has only been days since I have had a heart at all."

"Well, feel free to ask for advice if you want it."

"There is one thing I would ask. Would you by any chance have an idea what a '_succubus_' is?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Um… they're a western youkai. A spirit of sexual lust and depravity that preys on men. Basically a spirit that feeds on desire and sex."

Kagura's eyes widened. "Interesting youkai." She contemplated the unconscious form of Kuno.

"Better wait till tonight, Kagura-chan. Don't think we have time right now." Nabiki laughed.

Kagura pouted again.

0 0 0 0 0

Nabiki and Tao-Ching both blinked when Ukyo came out of her hut just prior to their departure. The chef had abandoned her typical tomboy look entirely to dress in something that left no doubt that she was a female.

It was a simple outfit, but striking. The actual shirt was a heavy leather halter, the shaped leather cupping her substantial breasts from the side but leaving her cleavage fully exposed. The cups were cut and embossed in an ornamental flower pattern, the outlines of the petals dyed a rich red, and they attached to a heavy leather belt that covered her stomach like a corset, leaving her shoulders completely bare. The belt covered her midriff, the matching floral patterned, roughly oval buckle on the front molding itself to her flat stomach, but it was cut high around the hips, the rear flaring out into a small skirt and it was laced up the center under the buckle with a scarlet cord that was tied into a small bow at the bottom of the belt, the long ends that dropped down to her knees doing nothing to conceal the narrow black thong that was all Ukyo was concealing her pubic region with. Her separated sleeves – identical to the ones on Rei's miko robes but dyed black – tied at the top around her upper arm with red ribbons and were very wide at the cuff, where a second red ribbon threaded through the edge to allow the sleeve to be tied shut. They almost concealed the sturdy bracers she wore, the black leather decorated in the same ornamental flower patterns as the shaped leather top, and equipped with hinged plates that guarded the back of her hands. Her legs were covered in thigh high black silk stockings with wide slits in the sides that were tied at the top in the same red cord as her belt, over which there were shin guards matching the bracers. The stockings had no bottoms, the black silk coming to a point between her toes where a strap went between her toes and then split to tie in a small bow behind her ankle. She had also found a set of geta that were simple solid platforms about three inches thick carved from a heavy dark colored wood. She saw the look Nabiki was giving her and turned to let the bunny-girl see that her thong was string backed, and that the small leather 'skirt' attached to the back of the belt only came about halfway down her shapely derrière. Nabiki had to lick her lips.

"Nice outfit there Ukyo. Semi-traditional, yet oh so sexy."

Ukyo looked down and shrugged. "It's about as close as I could find to Orihime's usual clothes, except I couldn't find a loincloth I liked, so I said 'fuck it' and just stuck with the thong. One half of me feels completely natural, and the other half thinks I look like an ecchi pinup." She stretched and adjusted herself in the top as she slung her bandolier and _Wrathseeker_ on her shoulder. "The biggest annoyance is that I don't normally wear bras, and I've spent so many years keeping my breasts bound that it feels weird to have them loose. I'd never really thought before about how big they are. Fortunately the cups are just a little tight, so I don't have to worry about falling out of them unless I hang upside down and give them a good jolt, but my tits feel like they're on a platter."

Rei had come out of the hut behind her in time to hear the last comment. "I think you look quite nice when you don't have them all wrapped up in those bandages," she said as she pulled up her glove. She had managed to find a very form fitting short and sleeveless red cheongsam with gold trim, and matching stockings and gloves with a thinner set of sandals. The slits on the sides of the skirt came up to her waist, and showed the ties on the sides of her matching red panties.

Ukyo smiled as she admired Rei's slender figure in the just barely long enough dress, then stepped up to the priestess, pressing her breasts against her as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "Do they _feel_ as nice as they look?"

Rei blushed furiously. "Uc-chan! Don't tease me."

"Who's teasing? I decided to wear this in hopes _you'd_ enjoy looking at me in it. I certainly did not put myself on display just so _those_ two could enjoy the view." She jerked her head at Nabiki and Tao-Ching.

Nabiki giggled. "Humm. Looks like the pursuer has become the pursued."

Ukyo shrugged, then leaned forward to kiss Rei passionately. When she finally came back up for air she gave Nabiki a grin. "If she hadn't been there for me last night, Nabiki, I might have done something really dumb. I needed her love then, and I need it now. I've finally realized I love Zhu Shu, and you and I both know she loves Rei too. I wouldn't make Zhu Shu choose, and I don't want to either. So I took a cue from Ranma and decided to start my own little harem."

"If you can't fight it, might as well enjoy it, humm?"

"Absolutely, sugar." She looked at Rei again. "I needed my little firebird to light the way, but now that she has, I am finally contented. I made a horrible mistake last night because I was afraid of what I didn't want to be true. Now that I have accepted the truth, I'm not afraid anymore. I just wish I had overcome my fear without having hurt Zhu Shu so badly."

"Going to become a happy lesbian?"

Ukyo stuck her tongue out. "_Hell no_. I like _guys_, thank you very much! I just _happen_ to be in love with a couple of girls too. I'm sure _eventually_ I'll find some stud muffin or six to keep as playtoys."

Tao-Ching raised a paw. Nabiki doubled over giggling. "The big lug is volunteering," she said affectionately.

Ukyo grinned. "I'll keep that in mind." She turned to look to where Rei's hand had firmly cupped itself to her behind. "_However,_ I think we had better get moving or I might not be able to keep these clothes on for long."

Rei blushed and started to take her hand away only to have it clamped by Ukyo's as the chef put her other arm around the miko.

Nabiki shook her head and laughed. "You can't blame her, Ukyo. That outfit makes _me_ want to get you out of it too. Hers isn't too hard on the eyes either. You better _both _keep an eye out for Miroku's roaming hands," she said as she turned Tao-Ching around and started sauntering towards the front gate.

They turned to follow the big cat and the bunny-girl, and Ukyo smiled as Rei's hand just _casually_ found its way under the string back and wandered lower, all while Rei was doing her best to look absolutely innocent…

0 0 0 0 0

The Blackmoon didn't seem to waste much time mourning the loss of the Phantom sister they had captured, at least that was Akane's impression when she got the call on her watch just as lunch was starting. Luna was certain something was going on at Hikawa shrine, even if she couldn't put a paw on it exactly. It seemed Rei's grandfather had gotten some wild idea about starting a self defense aerobics class, and some strange things were occurring ever since this large woman had started fighting everyone.

"Take Shan Pu and go," Ranma said as she had closed the watch. "She's been pouting since last night. I'll cover for you in class if you're not back by the end of lunch."

Akane nodded. "Okay. I did promise her she could fight the next youma. We better hurry though."

"Give Shan Pu second to change, _myah_!" the Chinese girl said as she pulled out a small bundle from behind her back, and started stripping, her tail lashing in excitement.

Ranma looked around the deserted section of the school yard, hidden away from the athletics field by a wing of the school on one side, and the administrative extension on the other. "You really should be careful when you start getting undressed, Shan-chan."

She handed him her cheongsam and shoes. "Shan Pu look, _nyah_. No-one here see." She pulled up a black silk stocking wrapped by a gold tiger quickly, and Ranma admired the shapely curves of her legs. Then Shan Pu had the other one on and was pulling on a tight black top that looked rather familiar.

"Hey, that looks like– "

"Akane outfit dyed black, yes _nyah_?" Shan Pu giggled as she straightened her gold trimmed fuku and fluffed her bow around her tail. "Shan Pu make one in black for Shan Pu, and one in red for Ran-_myah_."

Akane smiled as she was finishing her henshin. "Cute. So you can match my sailor form and maybe not be so recognizable?"

Shan Pu tugged on her second glove and nodded. She reached up and quickly undid her odango, shaking out her hair and then pulling her front tassels back to tie them at the back of her head before donning a large pair of wrap around sunglasses. "Now no-one recognize!" she said with a happy mew.

Ranma almost doubled over laughing. "Except for the cat tail and ears, Shan-kitty."

Shan Pu tapped her fingers on her arm as she gave the red-head a cool look. "It work Senshi, it work Shan Pu!"

"Yeah yeah. Now you two scoot. Go save the world and all that."

She chuckled as she turned to walk back to the athletic field, waving at the two rapidly disappearing girls. If whoever they were off to fight was as inept as the previous two, they shouldn't take very long. They'd pulverize the poor thing.

As she walked along, it never even occurred to her to marvel at the fact that she trusted her fiancées abilities as much as she believed in her own, and what a difference that was from the Ranma who had walked into the Musk fortress not so long ago…

0 0 0 0 0

The principal's secretary turned from watching Ranma through her window to fix Kodachi with an evil eye behind her large round glasses. The gymnast was sitting somewhat meekly before her desk, with Mousse by her side. She leaned back against the windowsill, her sharp nails tapping one by one with little clicks like a spider walking across glass.

"Miss Kuno, not only have you missed most of a week of school, now you show up in inugami form with a request to allow this undocumented Chinese boy to attend Furinkan? I don't know what they let you get away with at St. Hebereke's, but you should set an example here in _Furinkan_ – for your father's sake. Even if he has been missing for the last few years, he is _still_ this school's principal."

"We both know my father has gone insane, Miss Tsuchigumo. It's only my family's lawyers who keep his position open here. And pay to keep up with the repairs necessitated by my brother's little rampages."

"You've had your share of those too, Miss Kuno. We are still repairing the gym's roof following your attempt to murder Shan Pu."

Mousse sighed. "Mistress, you did not tell me you actually tried to _kill_ her."

Kodachi gave him a pained grin. "I was somewhat insane at the time, Mousse. I know that's no excuse, but it's the truth."

Mousse shrugged. "Amazons face every fight as if it will be their last. Knowing Shan Pu, I have no doubt she sought your death as well."

Miss Tsuchigumo cleared her throat. "Be that as it _may_, Miss Kuno, there is still a need to maintain discipline. You already have a week's detention for the missed school, but I _must_ know if you are planning to remain in your inugami form while you attend classes?"

Kodachi looked nervously at Mousse, but then nodded. "Yes, Miss Tsuchigumo. I have spent sixteen years hiding my ears under my hair. I _will_ not hide them anymore. Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, and the exchange student Lo Shen all have rabbit ears, why should I hide those I was _born_ with?"

"Those are the result of a _curse_, not youkai ancestry. Have you never heard of the _Accord?_"

Kodachi shook her head. "I have only recently become aware that I am not alone in being youkai, Miss Tsuchigumo. And I have been told that Furinkan allows youkai to attend as students."

Miss Tsuchigumo crossed her arms. And her arms. And her arms… Kodachi blinked at the eight spider legs that had appeared out of the secretary's back to cross under her human arms.

"Indeed, we do. And they live by the Accord, and do _not_ reveal themselves to humans. We live by the laws laid down by your very own ancestors, _Miss_ Kuno."

Kodachi shrugged. "Then perhaps it's time for those laws to be reconsidered. I _will not_ hide my ears, Miss Tsuchigumo. My mother spent eleven years making me believe they were a curse, and caused me untold pain by beating me any time I let them show. Two days ago, my shame at being cursed by them drove me to throw myself off Tokyo tower. Mousse saved me, both from myself _and_ my shame. I am, for the _first_ time in my life, _proud_ of my family's heritage, and proud to be an inugami. I _will not_ hide who I am anymore."

Mousse's hand tightened in hers, and she found the courage to look the spider woman in her now multiple glittering eyes.

Then the spider smiled, her mandibles clicking. "Very well, Miss Kuno. But be aware you are on a _very _short leash as of now. I expect you to shape up your act. No more poisons, paralysis gas, sleeping potions, aphrodisiacs, or any other little concoctions from your greenhouse of horror. Understand? You are hereby limited to your skills as a gymnast alone. No more nasty little tricks. I've had it up to _here_ with having to make antidotes!"

Kodachi looked at the spider leg that stretched up to touch the ceiling and sighed. "Yes, Miss Tsuchigumo. Mousse and I had already talked about that, and I had promised him to stop making poisons. It is not an _honorable_ weapon for an Amazon warrior."

The secretary nodded. "As for you, Mu Si –"

"Mousse, please, Miss Sukigummo. Mu Si is dead, a ghost. My Mistress has given me the name Mousse, and I would prefer to use that."

Kodachi winced at his mangling of the secretary's name, but the spider woman just gave him a grim smile.

"Very well, _Mousse_. I have already been given your transcripts by Ke Lun, since she is your registered guardian. It seems she _expected_ you to seek entrance to the school eventually. There was a note as well. Leave Shan Pu alone."

Mousse sighed heavily. "I am dead to her, by Amazon law. She will not acknowledge my existence. Nothing I can do will change that."

"Will you be attending primarily as a male or as a female tenshi?"

"Which ever one my mistress prefers me to be."

The spider woman rolled eight eyes ceilingward as she sighed. When she looked back down at Kodachi she had resumed human form. "_Nevermind. _I know you're bisexual Kodachi, and given whom your mother was I know you can't _help_ your libido. I'll figure out some designation for the records. I am tempted to go to this _Jusenkyo_ and web the whole place out of existence." She stepped to her chair and sat down in it as she picked up a pen. "One last detail before I send you off. You are both aware of the existence of youkai within this school. Under _no_ circumstances are you to expose any of your fellow youkai to the humans who attend Furinkan. You are getting away with letting your ears show solely because of the existence of the Jusenkyo curses and the recent enrollment of a guardian spirit. Very few humans remember the names of Inuyasha and Kagome, but many youkai revere them for founding the Accord. You come from one of the most noble of all youkai families, Miss Kuno. Please, _try_ to be more worthy of the honor of your family's name than you and your brother have been till now."

Kodachi stood and bowed. "I will be worthy, Tsuchigumo-sama."

"You had _better_. I am reassigning you to the same home room as Akane Tendo, because that is one of the designated youkai mixed classes."

Kodachi's breath caught and she swallowed hard. "I– I understand, Tsuchigumo-sama. I– I have abandoned my obsession for her. I will behave myself, and not embarrass her, or myself, anymore."

The secretary's eyes softened. "I am not doing this to be cruel, Kodachi-san, though both Akane and Shan Pu are in that class. But if you wish to display your ears, you will cause the least disruption by being in the same class as a bunny-girl and a bakeneko who are openly known to be such due to magical curses. It's the same reason I put the guardian spirit Fei Ying-Ying in that class. I understand it will be difficult for you both, but I have to think of the welfare of the school as a whole. It would not do to have you hated by some of the youkai for being allowed to show your true form."

Kodachi swallowed again and bowed. "I will do my best, Tsuchigumo-sama."

"I appreciate your effort, Kodachi-san. You are dismissed. Please take Mousse-kun to the counselor's office to be assigned courses, then you are free to attend your afternoon classes."

Kodachi bowed again. "May I be allowed to ask a question before I go, Tsuchigumo-sama?"

"Yes."

"_What_ was my mother? I know I am only _half _inugami, but I never knew that my mother was also a youkai until recently."

The secretary folded her hands together in front of her face as her glasses caught the light and hid her eyes. She was silent for a long moment before speaking. "Your mother was a full blooded succubus, one who we did not _know_ was one until she had already lured and enslaved your father. Unlike the two succubae we have attending Furinkan presently, she was one of the true creatures of darkness, one who refused to live by the Accords. We call such creatures _Chaosians_, because they seek to create chaos. She wished for you to become just what she was, a predator on the wealthy and noble, binding them to you and allowing her to control them through you. She was caught and her powers sealed before you were born, and fortunately you took more after your inugami heritage and displayed none of the powers and abilities of a succubus. I am sorry for the pain she caused you, Kodachi-chan, but with her controlling your father, our hands were tied. I am only glad she finally removed _herself _when your powers did not develop following your first menstrual cycle. Forgive me for speaking so ill of your mother, but I cannot pretend that I would not have gladly killed her given an excuse."

Kodachi blinked, her face pale. "I– I see." She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath, and slowly exhaled before she bowed. "I thank you truly, Tsuchigumo-sama. I– I believe that clarifies many things." She clasped her hands before her as she dropped to her knees and bowed again, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please accept my grateful thanks. I think at last I understand why my mother _hated _me so much, and for that understanding, I cannot _ever_ repay you. Thank you, Tsuchigumo-sama."

A long spider leg gently placed a box of tissue before the crying girl.

"You can _repay_ me, Kodachi-chan, by keeping a hold of that pride and dignity that you displayed to me so _ferociously_ when you demanded to be allowed to display your ears, and _never_ letting _anyone_ ever tell you again that your heritage is a curse."

Kodachi stood, clutching the box of tissues and dabbing her eyes. She nodded, her eyes shining brightly but her throat too tight to speak.

"I have been your father's secretary for eighteen years, Miss Kuno, and your grandfather's for forty before that. I have hated to see what that woman made of the proud line of Kuno. I am very glad to see that pride again." She smiled and made a shooing motion. "You may use the office bathroom to freshen up, Kodachi-chan, but do not forget I am this school's _administrator_. I expect you to remember _all_ that we spoke of." She gave Kodachi a pointed look until the young girl nodded, then turned her attention to the paperwork on her desk.

Kodachi and Mousse bowed and exited the office. Miss Tsuchigumo pretended to be writing until the door closed and then sat back in her chair, wiping a tear from her eye as she contemplated.

_Poor little 'Dachi-chan. I had almost given you up for hopelessly lost. I _knew_ I should have eaten your mother first chance I had when I saw what she was doing to you and Tatewaki. But what is a spider to do? All I could do was watch helplessly as she turned your father into a shell of a man and drove the two of you insane. You've grown up into such a beautiful young woman and I am so glad to see that you may finally be beginning to heal. I know I'm just your father's secretary, but I've known you since you were born, and how I wish you had been _mine.

She nibbled on a silky lock of her web colored tresses and smiled. _And I think I'm happiest that you are finally willing to show the world your lovely lovely hair…_

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo and Rei's choice of clothing had raised a few more eyebrows, but other than Kagome's comment that they were extremely revealing, and Sango beating Miroku on the head with her boomerang when he attempted to grab Ukyo's rear, Ukyo's unrepentant attitude about her outfit had settled the matter. Sango had admitted to Kagome that usually a body suit went with the other clothing Ukyo had assembled, as well as some pieces of hip armor and shoulder guards. Ukyo had simply shrugged and told them she had worn all that she wanted of the outfit, and she wore less at the beach, so why was everyone making an issue of it? Rei had simply pointed out that her miko robes got in the way if she had to use her bow, and her Sailor outfit was too conspicuous.

She and Rei rode on Tao-Ching as they jogged along tied to Kirara, Nabiki having joined Kagura on her feather overhead. The bunny-girl had decided as they were leaving to try and see if she could maintain a constant shield outfit and still do other things, and as they traveled, she had been randomly tossing buzzballs at trees, leaving a string of them with holes along their path. By midday, she seemed to be able to shoot two at separate targets with decent odds of success, and still keep her glowing pink copy of Sango's armor over her plain body suit.

They stopped for lunch by a small waterfall near the coast road that they were aiming for, and as Ukyo cooked okonomiyaki for them, Kagome sat next to Kagura.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Kagura. When I first asked you to join us, you refused. Why did you change your mind?"

Kagura gazed at her, her red eyes unreadable, then she shrugged. "Because at the time I truly thought I could run away. Sooner or later, I think Naraku will kill us all, but the only _real_ chance I have to live is by siding with you. I can assure you, my reasons for being with you are entirely due to self interest."

Ukyo chuckled. "That might have been true when you _first_ met us, maybe even when you offered to teach Nabiki how to control her magical abilities, but are you sure that's still the case?"

"What other reason could I possibly have?"

Kagome gave her a smile. "Friendship maybe?"

Kagura blinked. "_Friendship?_ I am a creation of Naraku. You all know it, and I don't truly understand why you even protected me from Hakudoushi, let alone asked me to join you. I keep wondering what misstep I will make which will lead to you killing me. You are just the _only_ hope I have of living. We both know the things I have done in Naraku's service. How could I even _think_ you could be serious in offering me _friendship?_"

"Maybe because the offer's genuine." Nabiki said from where she was lounging against Tao-Ching. "I mean, do you think I saved your life from those wasps just because you're _teaching_ me?"

"Of course."

Nabiki shook her head. "It never even crossed my mind, Kagura-baby. I saved you entirely because I consider you my _friend. _You've been in my head, and I've offered to share my bed and my fiancé with you. I don't do that for enemies or to people I'm just _using._ I'm a very cynical person, just like you are, Kagura. I make a living _using_ people, that's why I'm known as an Ice Queen."

"Indeed, my Lady. I hath played the fool many times before Nabiki Tendo, and I hath paid dearly for doing so." Kuno added from across the grill, where he was carefully polishing his _Tetsusaiga. _"She doth have a keen eye for profit, and is feared by all in Furinkan. Her friendship is given to few, and sought by many."

"I know you've done some bad things, and nearly killed us a few times," Kagome said. "But you didn't have much of a choice if Naraku was holding your heart. You don't have that hanging over you now, and I just wanted you to know we _really_ do want you to be our friend."

Kagura looked over at Inuyasha. "Even you?"

The white haired boy shrugged. "Look, I ain't going to say I trust you completely, but I have to admit Kagome's right. You were being _used_ by Naraku. You're not now. I'm even beginning to notice that you smell less and less like Naraku as each day passes. You haven't earned my trust yet, but I ain't gonna let Naraku kill you either."

"_Kekeke._ How sentimental. How _disappointing_. You've grown _soft_ since I gave you back your heart, Kagura."

A pink hemisphere appeared over the campsite in a heartbeat as the rest of the group whirled to face the new voice. Inuyasha growled as he saw the figure of Naraku hovering above the small cliff over the waterfall, his shield glimmering around him darkly.

"Please, don't get excited on _my_ account. I simply came to deal with some unfinished business." the demonic youkai said as he smiled evilly. "Oh, and to give you some _wonderful_ news, of course."

Inuyasha jumped out of Nabiki's shield and unleashed a windscar, growling in frustration as Naraku's barrier absorbed it and the shimmering winds simply circled around it pointlessly.

"Dammit!"

Naraku chuckled again as he hurled the white haired boy into the ground by returning the windscar at him. "And here I thought you would _enjoy_ hearing about your little lost dragon-girl."

Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "What have you done to her now, you bastard!"

"I? I have done nothing, Ukyo Kuonji. It is not _I_ who is the cause of her present suffering. I have simply struck a bargain with her. She seeks death, so I have offered to free her from the burden of her life in exchange for the final shards of the _Shikon no Tama_. It seems she much prefers to die at _my_ hand rather than await the vengeance she believes _you_ are coming to deliver."

_Wrathseeker_ dropped from her nerveless fingers as she realized the depth of Naraku's cruelty, and knew without a doubt that her soul-mate truly expected Ukyo to be hunting her down to kill her. What did she have to go on but the rage Ukyo had displayed at their engagement? How much worse would it be after being _raped_ by the dragon-girl? She had cut herself off from their link out of shame, her last feelings from Ukyo those of terror caused entirely by Zhu Shu's actions. Her knees gave way as the guilt of hurting her soul-mate, of giving Naraku so easy a means of driving Zhu Shu beyond the brink of utter despair, overwhelmed her. She barely even heard Rei howl beside her as the air suddenly grew hot and the very sky around Naraku ignited with the Senshi's wrath.

The rest of the group shielded their faces as the waterfall outside Nabiki's shield vaporized and the vegetation charred instantly to ash. Sweat rolled down the bunny-girl's face as she focused on keeping a barrier between themselves and the plasma released by Rei's furious assault on the bubble of darkness around the monstrous form of Naraku. Then Rei fell to her hands, her breath coming in gasps as the fire in the sky died away.

Scattered tatters of flesh swirled around the rapidly reassembling head of the evilly smiling demon.

"Impressive, if futile. I hold your companion's heart in my hand in place of Kagura's. Fighting me will gain you nothing but her death. But please, _do_ come to Mikado. I will have no further use for her once she has retrieved the shards, so I will even offer you a bargain. Her life, for Kagura's. After all, a traitor deserves only _death_. Bring her to me at Mikado castle, and I will grant you the dragon-girl."

As his head faded along with the remaining scraps of his regenerating body, his evil laughter remained to taunt them all.

Then Ukyo felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Kagura's red eyes.

"I cannot expect you to trust me, because I am indeed a traitor, nor do I expect that Naraku intended to cause anything but strife and dissension among us with his offer to exchange me for your friend, but for what it is worth, I am sorry that my life has been bought with your pain and that of your friends."

Ukyo shook her head. "It isn't your fault, Kagura. It's mine, and _only_ mine, and only I can undo the harm I have caused."

Sango was looking worriedly at the spot where Naraku had been. "I am worried that he means to send your friend after Kouga and Kohaku. If she takes my brother's shard she will take away his life."

Ukyo swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "I don't know Sango. The Zhu Shu I know would never kill unless she had no other choice."

Sango and Kagura both shook their heads. "Under Naraku's control–" Kagura said, "–she would kill even you."

Ukyo shivered. "He has her believing I'm on my way to kill her instead of rescue her, and he has set her to guard the castle where we have to go to save her. I get the feeling he plans to _make_ her kill me before he finally kills her himself. If she gets him all of that jewel, he'll have accomplished his goal, right? And I doubt she has any idea that she is being set up to hand the bastard the key to even more power. All his offer of a trade was for was an attempt to get us to doubt you, and hand you over without a fight."

Kagura nodded. Then a shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see Inuyasha.

"I still ain't going to say I trust you, Kagura. But I will tell you this. If that bastard wants to lay a _finger _on you, he's going to have to go through _me_ to do it."

"And I as well, my Lady." Tatewaki said as he knelt before her. "We will rescue my goddess, and deliver thee forever from the hand of this vile fiend. I, Tatewaki Kuno, will swear to thee that we shall slay the demon Naraku. I will vow on my very life that his cruelty shall end, because I know already that he will be slain. And he was slain by this very sword upon which I swear. Take heart, my friends, my companions. Take heart and sorrow not, for history itself doth tell us that we shall prevail."

Ukyo's hand wrapped around the _Wrathseeker_, and she somehow found the strength to stand. "He's right. This is our past. We already _know_ that Naraku will die."

She reached down to grip the shoulder of her sobbing soul-mate, and gently lifted her to her feet. "We're going to _win_, Rei. We're going to get her back and that bastard is going to _die._"

She held the miko close, feeling as the warmth of Rei's fiery soul chased away the chill of her depression, and felt as Rei drew strength from the certainty Kuno's words had restored in herself.

But she did not notice the look Nabiki gave them before she looked away.

"History says we _win_, Uc-chan," the bunny-girl whispered so softly that only she herself could hear. "But does it say we will all _survive?_"

0 0 0 0 0

Akane and Shan Pu had barely made it back before the lunch break ended, a little annoyed that the Phantom Sister, Cooan, had escaped, but laughing about how Shan Pu had defeated the youma, who apparently had been long on muscle but very short on brains. And Ranma had to laugh when they explained that Rei's grandfather had decided to open the female only combat aerobics class because he had been rather put out to discover that he had been exposed as a terrible flirt in a girl's magazine that had arrived while Rei was away. Since Rei was supposedly off on an 'extended field trip with friends from another school', he'd been utterly without females to bother now that the girls wouldn't come to the shrine where a known hentai lived. While they still didn't know what the Phantom Sisters were doing or why, it seemed clear that it was intended to maximize the negative emotional states in the locations they were targeting. They'd almost hypnotized the entire class of women into killing each other.

They had discussed it for the few minutes left till the bell rang then headed to their class, and found a surprise.

"Welcome back class. Before we start, I wish to introduce a student who is transferring into this homeroom," the teacher said, gesturing to an attractive figure standing next to his desk. She looked vaguely familiar to them, but her white bangs were hiding her face as she looked down at her feet, and she appeared to have a pair of dog-like ears poking through her hair, which were presently drooping, making her look almost afraid. "Miss, please introduce yourself to the class."

The girl almost whispered her name, but Akane's rabbit ears shot straight up in shock.

"Miss, you have to speak louder please."

She sighed heavily and her face lifted, eliciting a gasp from the entire class. "My– my name is Kodachi Kuno. I– I know most of you know me as I _was_. The– The Black Rose is no more. Please accept my apologies. I know my behavior has been inexcusable, but I pray that you can forgive the madness with which I was afflicted."

"_Kodachi?_" Ranma blurted out. "What the hell happened to you? When did you get cursed?"

"I– I am not Jusenkyo cursed, Ranma-sama. I– I am an _inugami._ Since a very young child, I have dyed my hair and hidden my ears."

"An inugami?"

"She means she's a dog spirit, Ranma-kun." Kyoko said from her corner, where she was looking at Kodachi in admiration. "Like a kitsune or bakeneko."

Kodachi nodded. "Yes, Onamuri-san. I– I was asked by your cousin Ryune Minamoto to convey her greetings."

Kyoko smiled. "You met Ryu-chan? Ooh, you must tell me how she is doing later!"

Kodachi bowed to her than turned to where Akane and Shan Pu were sitting, lowering herself to her knees before bowing prostrate. "I– I must also extend my deepest apologies to Akane Tendo, and Shan Pu. I cannot ask your forgiveness for my behavior, but Mousse-sama will be here tomorrow and he will be disappointed with me if I have not expressed the utter sorrow I feel for having behaved in so shameful and dishonorable a fashion. I have not acted in a manner becoming for a warrior."

Akane and Shan Pu both blinked, Shan Pu letting out a soft '_nyah_' in surprise. "You know Mu Si?"

Kodachi bowed her head, still prostrate. "I must also beg that you please spare his life, Shan Pu-sama, for _my_ sake. I could not bear to see him suffer any more than he already does for having earned your hatred."

The cat-girl blinked repeatedly. "You– you _want_ idiot Mu Si?" She waved dismissively. "You _keep_. He dead Shan Pu. Wish much happiness and many children, _myah_."

"Shan Pu! That's a little cold." Akane said chidingly.

"You no know Mu Si, Akane-chan, _nyah_. He good match Kodachi. So long no chase Shan Pu, _myah_."

"I think she loves him," Ying-Ying said softly. "It's not very nice to tease her that way about her love."

Shan Pu looked shamed face. She mewed sadly. "You tell Mu Si, he behave, _nyah_, maybe Shan Pu hear him again," she said to the still bowing gymnast.

Kodachi rose to her hands and knees in shock, then bowed rapidly to Shan Pu several times "Thank you, I will Shan Pu-sama."

The teacher asked her to stand and go to her seat, which was next to Kyoko, and as she did, Ranma leaned over and asked softly. "Who is that, and what did she do with Kodachi?"

"She seems like a very nice person to me." Konatsu said.

Ying-Ying nodded. "Yes. I don't know what it was, but something happened to her, something _traumatic._ I think she was serious when she said the Black Rose was dead. Her aura isn't _black _anymore."

Shan Pu shrugged. "It custom in Amazon village, _myah_. In rare case, someone injured or go through very bad experience. They like new person, _nyah_. Sometimes is so great change, take new name, and old name is placed on gravestone. Maybe _is_ new Kodachi, _myuu_?"

Konatsu was looking at where the gymnast was talking quietly to Kyoko while the teacher was busy writing on the blackboard, and Ying-Ying noted her eyes had shifted to green. "Whoever she has become, she seems to be getting along well with the kitsune there."

"Kitsune?" Akane asked.

Ying-Ying laughed nervously. "Oh you know Ko-chan, Akane-chan. Kyoko-chan is just so cute and with the way her hair pokes up, she does kind of look like she has fox ears."

Clove took the hint and Konatsu's eyes shifted back to brown as the kunoichi nodded. "Kyoko-chan would look so _kawaii_ with fox ears!"

She said it a bit too loudly though, and the small cheerleader looked startled as she looked at Konatsu and blinked, blushing furiously while Kodachi's face looked mortified.

"She probably would indeed, Kenzan-san." The teacher said to the class as he turned. "However, the subject of this period's lesson is on page…"

0 0 0 0 0

"The whole _class_ knows I'm a fox!" Kyoko wailed, her ears quivering as her tail lashed back and forth furiously.

"_Calm down_, Kyoko. All she said was you'd look _cute_ in fox ears, a statement that just happens to be absolutely true." Kaede said earnestly. "You're incredibly kawaii in your true form, but Ai could come in any minute!"

"She twisted her ankle in gym." Megumi said as she poked her head into the changing room. "She's not going to make practice today. She's getting it looked at over at Tofu's clinic."

Ayeka sighed. "No point to practice _without_ her. So have you heard the latest?"

Megumi shook her head.

"Kodachi Kuno came back to school today. In her true form." Kaede supplied as she stretched, then took off her sweater and blouse and undid her bra. She groaned as her wings spread to touch the walls. "Kami! It feels so good to let my wings out!"

"_Mmhumm_. I think you just use it for an excuse to show off the size of your chest." Ayeka said. "However, Megumi, the succubus forgot to mention Kodachi is an _inugami_. She's running around with dog ears fully visible, and her hair is apparently white as snow."

"A white haired inugami? What, is she aping Inuyasha?"

"No, no, no, Megumi. Don't you know? The Kuno's _ARE_ Inuyasha's descendants." Kyoko said excitedly, her tail wagging and her anxiety forgotten. "Why do you think I let Kuno chase me? Kodachi told me she's been hiding her ears because her mother made her. Oh, and she's not full inugami, she's half succubus."

"_WHAT!_" the succubus in the room blinked.

The kitsune nodded at Kaede. "Her mom was a succubus. Kodachi said she was an evil one though, a Chaosian."

"How the hell did the Youkai Council let a Chaosian get her hands on the family of Inuyasha?" Ayeka said in shock. "My uncle was a Chaosian, and my god, was he a fiend! He must have killed two or three hundred people before the Hunters got him."

"Kodachi didn't know. She told me she only found out about youkai when she met my cousin Ryu-chan. She knows I'm a kitsune because Ryu-chan told her."

"Just _great._" Kaede muttered. "It's bad enough I got to put up with _Yuri_, but now there's _another_ one of us here?"

"At least your sister just collects artists," Megumi said. "I know she's a pain when she parades her entourage around, and teases you about having too small a harem, but at least it's nice spending cash when we model for her." She sighed. "But it's _annoying _that Kodachi is allowed to be in her true form. Only reason I can think she's getting away with it is because she's Principal Kuno's daughter. Same reason Tatewaki gets away with so much."

Ayeka nodded as she scratched Kyoko between the ears. "By the way, I got what we need to deal with Fei-san. If she proves difficult when we challenge her and Konatsu, I can seal her in this!" She held up a small stoppered glass bottle with a small set of charms around the lip, about the size of a sake jar. "It's a spirit trap."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Cool, where'd you get it?"

"Same place Ai got the dragon wine. Didn't even have to spend cash. I traded an ounce of my blood for it. The owner's making a longevity potion."

"Is that _safe?_"

"Oh, he's a registered fox mage. Mom sent me to him, actually. She couldn't even be bothered to ask why I wanted a spirit trap. She was too busy planning the fundraiser for the bloodbank." Her finger trailed wistfully down the vein in Kyoko's throat. The kitsune blinked, then smiled and tilted her head to the side as she swept her hair out of the way. "Oooh! _Really?_" Ayeka cooed.

Kyoko giggled. "You have to get back your lost blood, right?"

Megumi laughed. "You realize, she's going to be blissed out for an hour at least if you offer your throat."

Kyoko smiled as she pulled Ayeka's head down to her neck. "But it feels _soooo_ good!"

Kaede laughed. "What the heck, go for it, Ayeka. Not like we're having practice today anyway." She looked at Megumi. "So, heads or tails on the soon to be wildly orgasmic fox?"

Megumi laughed. "Flip for it?"

"Okay, but use a real coin this time. No more double tailed ice coins."

Kyoko's laughter changed to an ecstatic moan as Ayeka's lips closed on her throat…

0 0 0 0 0

Mara was better at shape changes, so she won the argument with Urd. Besides, as a former demoness, she was much better at acting, even if she did say so herself, and as a goddess, third class, she _technically_ could get away with fudging the truth.

When Ai came limping into the clinic, she was bent over behind the counter pretending to be picking up a bunch of fallen folders, and besides the nurse's uniform, she was sporting fox ears, and nine full fox tails, she and Urd having decided that a kitsune was the least threatening of Ai's four infatuated youkai followers.

Ai blinked at the profusion of tails waving in the air as Mara shuffled the folders into a pile, waiting patiently until the head cheerleader finally called "Um… Hello?"

"_WAAAA!_" Mara yelped, and winced as she deliberately banged her head on the underside of the desk to knock her nurse's hat askew and make sure her ears were visible. She stood and rubbed the back of her head. "Owwwwww."

Then she blinked, appeared to remember the customer and turned to face Ai. "Oh! Hi! I'm _sooo_ sorry. I'm Mara-chan! I didn't hear you come in." she said in her best disturbingly chirpy airline stewardess voice.

"Umm, I'm here to see Doctor Tofu. I sprained my ankle."

"Oh, Tofu-sama isn't here right now!" Mara said with a disappointed sigh. "He had to make a housecall."

It was true, Kasumi had called him away less than ten minutes ago to go check on the Phantom Sister that the Senshi had caught and that Phoenixmoon had said Lo Shen had freed from some sort of control spell. The computer program had been puzzled, saying he had been unable to determine exactly what had happened when the Amazon Loremistress had taken Konatsu, Ying-Ying, and Ami into the young woman's psyche. He had grumbled about it like a voyeur who had suddenly found his peephole sealed up.

Ai nodded. "I guess I can wait."

"Oh no, I'm qualified to handle minor injuries!" Mara said brightly, wagging her tails and sending paperwork flying everywhere. Ai blinked and tilted her head to look at Mara's tails.

Mara acted puzzled, and slowly turned to look at what Ai was looking at. "Oh no! My _tails!_" She hurriedly pulled down the back of her skirt, the mass of tails resisting the effort mightily. "Um… I don't suppose you'd believe I'm a cosplayer?" she asked hopefully.

Ai shook her head. "Cute tails though."

Mara blushed. "Um… well…"

Ai laughed. "Don't worry about it, Nurse-chan. I'm used to weird stuff around Nerima."

"You– you don't think I'm scary?"

Ai shook her head. "If I wasn't limping, I'd probably be chasing you around that desk."

"You don't mind I'm a youkai?"

Ai blinked. "_Youkai_?"

Mara nodded. "I– I'm a fox spirit. I know I'm not supposed to show my true form in front of humans, but I have a terrible time remembering when I get distracted!" Mara quivered her lower lip. "Oh, now the devil hunters are going to be after me! I've broken the Accord!"

Ai waved her hands at her. "Calm down, calm down. I'm not scared, and I don't care that you're a youkai or whatever. I just need to get my ankle looked at and wrapped."

"You– you don't mind that I'm not _human?_"

Ai shrugged. "I go to school with three rabbit girls, a dragon-half, and a guy who changes back and forth between male and female. I really don't think a cute kitsune like you is a _scary_ _monster_."

"You're really nice for a human!" She slid aside the door to the examination room. "This way please."

"Okay, and I'll even promise you I won't eat you."

Mara giggled. "But humans don't eat _youkai!_"

"Nurse-chan, if I thought I could get you out of that uniform, I'd certainly make an effort to _lick_ you to death."

Mara blushed for real this time. "Ooh, you _are_ a naughty one, aren't you?"

Ai laughed as she sat on the table and let Mara lift her ankle and start unwrapping it. "I am a _very _naughty girl, Nurse-chan. Maybe after you wrap my ankle you can spank me."

Mara giggled. "I'm happily involved, but you're sweet to offer." Her tails wagged again.

"You might want to watch those. You're already going to have to clean up in front."

Mara giggled again, and sparkled as she let the shapechange lapse and resumed her normal form, still in the nurse's uniform. "There. You really aren't scared of me?"

"Wow, you really _aren't _cursed, are you? I thought you probably had one of those Jusenkyo curses. But you did that without any water."

"Oh, no, I'm a Ninetailed Fox. Mara Onamuri. I thought I told you I was a _kitsune_."

Ai blinked. "Are you related to Kyoko Onamuri? She's one of my cheerleaders."

Mara shook her head. "I have no clue, but the Onamuri kitsune clan is a really big one. I have thousands of fox relatives. And we're related to the _Minamotos_, who are kitsune _nobility!_ Haven't you heard the tale of the golden haired nine tailed fox?"

"You mean the one about the fox who advised the emperor, Tamamo-no-Mae?"

Mara nodded. "Yep. She runs an inn up in the mountains these days. I think we're distantly related. My aunt says I look a little like her." She opened a cabinet to retrieve Urd's ointment and knelt to apply it to Ai's ankle. The rapid healing would make up for deliberately having tripped up the cheerleader to get her to the doctor's office. "We kitsune have a long and distinguished history in Japan. I even graduated from the Kitsune Academy as a senior rank ten!"

Ai chuckled. "I always thought kitsune were just _stories._ I wonder if _Kyoko_ is a kitsune too."

Mara smiled, her face hidden. "If she's an Onamuri, probably. But you have to be careful. We youkai have to live by the Accord; we're not supposed to reveal ourselves to humans. It's the law."

"That's the second time you've mentioned these Accords. What are you talking about?"

"Well, several hundred years ago, the youkai used to prey on humans, but there was this powerful youkai, well half-youkai, and a human miko who married one another. The hanyo and miko got all the youkai to join together and make a treaty with the humans. Since we could assume human form, we would coexist with humans, and it eventually was established that the best way to continue doing this once the Shogunate took over was to simply let humans forget that youkai lived among them, because otherwise the various military dictators might try to use us to make an army or whatnot."

Ai nodded. "I can see that."

"So it's the law that we can't reveal ourselves to humans. If you're not upset, it's not going to be a problem, but it's always dangerous for a youkai to reveal her secret, because she might scare a human, or risk being hunted, or just cause someone a lot of heartbreak. It's hard for a human and a youkai to love one another, because there are so many differences between our races. We've got hearts and feelings just like humans, but our powers can be really scary."

Ai smiled. "I really don't think you're scary, Nurse-chan. Terribly _cute_, but not scary."

"Some of us can be, but any youkai living among humans has sworn to follow the Accord though. We swear to never use our powers against a human, unless that human is equally powerful, like a mage or a devil hunter. And for those few predator species that have to feed on humans occasionally, like the vampires, or the various races that feed off of emotional energies, they are magically bound to never do so from an _unwilling_ human, and they can _never_ feed enough to cause harm. Only those who do not follow the Accord will kill, but sadly, those are the ones who get all the bad press for the rest of us."

Ai blinked. "You mean all those stories about monsters are _real?_"

Mara nodded. "But we're not _evil!_ At least not the majority of us! We want to live and love, like humans. We're just _different._"

Ai chuckled. "Well _you_ are certainly not evil, Nurse-chan. And if my little Kyoko is a kitsune too, she's certainly not evil either. She's the cutest one out of all of us. Kaede likes to say _she_ is, but Kyoko could sell sweets to a sugar factory. Kaede is just too much pure sexiness to really be _cute_."

Mara chuckled. "Sounds like you have yourself a little all girl harem there."

Ai laughed. "Maybe. We _are _all lovers, but it's just for fun."

Mara gave her an eye as she finished wrapping the cheerleader's ankle. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, dear. Not if you've actually had _sex_ with her. We kitsune aren't like wolves about mating for life, but we don't give ourselves out of anything but _love._"

Ai blinked. "Huh?"

"If your little Kyoko _is_ a kitsune, and she has let you have her _body_, Ai-chan, then you got her heart _first_, and forever. And for us youkai, forever can be just that. We can live for as long as we want, unless we get killed. It's the same for a lot of animal youkai. We're not like humans, because so many of us have instincts we don't really have control over. For many species of us, if we give our bodies, then you have already gotten our love. You would never get one without both."

Ai blinked again. "But if that's true, why wouldn't she just _tell_ me?"

"Human and youkai relationships end in tragedy as often as human to human do, Ai-chan. But when a youkai loves a human, they risk _more_ than just rejection, they risk their life as well, for there are always humans who fear what is different. I spent I don't know how many years pining for the love of my life, and it took nearly _dying_ for me to finally tell her I loved her. All I can do now is look back on all those years and regret the time lost when we could have been so happy, all because I was _afraid_. Your Kyoko might just be too scared to tell you her heart, because revealing her heart means revealing everything. Especially since she already has so much of you already, so she stands to lose that much more."

Ai blinked, the corners of her eyes having acquired a strange sparkle. "I see."

Mara smiled. "Well, Ai-chan, your ankle will probably be fine by morning, just keep it wrapped up tonight and don't let the wrappings get soaked."

Ai nodded, her mind very far away from Mara's words. There was a ring from up front, and Mara nodded to herself as she slid back the door. Ai stepped out with her to see Urd picking up the papers behind the desk, and the cheerleader blinked to see the gorgeous woman smile at Mara.

"Mara-chan, did you knock everything flying again?"

Mara blushed, resuming her shapeshift as she shyly looked at Urd. "It was an _accident!_"

"Mara!"

"It's _okay_, she knows I'm a kitsune."

Urd chuckled. "You make a really cute fox, Mara-chan."

Mara stepped up to the white haired goddess and kissed her. "You're laying it on thick, Urd my love" she whispered.

"So are you." Urd whispered back.

They turned to see Ai chuckling. "I can see why you turned me down Mara-sama." She bowed. "I'm pleased to meet you, and may I compliment you both on your beauty. I remember seeing you at Club Nabiki the other night, and I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

Urd blushed. "Thank you, you're pretty good looking yourself."

Ai smiled. "Thank you for looking at my ankle, Nurse Mara. And for the info."

Mara wagged her tails, sending papers flying again. "Anytime, Ai-chan. And remember, don't let fear stop you like I did."

Ai chuckled as she turned to go, the soft noise turning to full laughter as Urd called "_Mara!_ I just picked those up!"

As the door closed behind the cheerleader, Mara waved her hand and the papers picked themselves up and stacked themselves neatly.

"I take it that went well?" Urd said with a soft smile.

Mara nodded. "It did indeed."

"Cool. Now, how about we find a TV set so we can go have a little fun cosplay?"

"Ooooh. Naughty nurse?

"Naughty kitsune. Those tails are just _too _cute."

"That's what _she_ said."

0 0 0 0 0

Ai wandered towards home, not really paying attention to where she was going or noticing that the pain in her ankle was almost gone, so deep in thought was she.

Was Kyoko a kitsune? If what that Nurse had said was true, the answer to that question had suddenly become immensely important to Ai.

Megumi had been so impersonal and cold when Ai had first seen her and decided to add her to her little play group, and Ayeka had been hot tempered and aggressive to an extreme. Despite their beauty and wealth, neither had been popular at school. Megumi had shoved away every boy who had tried to get close with her utter coldness to their advances and her indifference to everything, and Ayeka's uncertain temper had made her notorious around school as a violent fight starter.

Ai had been just starting high school following her recovery from her miscarriage, angry and cynical about her parents, and lonely with the loss of her first female love, Miyu. She had at first sought their company because she had wanted to hurt her parents, to proudly display her lewd behavior and unrepentant bisexuality, all in an effort to get their attention through the embarrassment she caused them. She had certainly not been seeking _love_.

Yet once she had begun breaking through Megumi's icy shell, and tempering Ayeka's bloodthirsty rage, she had found a friendship that had meant more to her than her revenge.

There had been problems of course, making them lovers had required educating both of them not only in sex but in the difference between sex for fun and friendship and her casual flings for variety. They both knew Ai had been recovering from a lost love, and unready to risk her heart again, and after a few rocky months as they learned to work as a team and co-operate in everything from cheerleading to helping Ai fulfill her sexual sweet tooth, they had all become the firmest of friends. Ayeka was a terrific submissive, but despite her massive insecurity complex and her tendency to go berserk with jealous rage anytime she felt threatened with losing Ai's attentions, Ai had never really thought of her as more than a playmate and best friend, and while Megumi – so different from the ice maiden she had been once she and Ayeka had learned to be lovers – had always been her main advisor and tactician, she had always seemed so _content _to simply be Ai's shadow.

When they had become second years, and needed to enlarge the squad, Ai had decided on Kyoko and Kaede for pretty much the same reasons she had originally picked Megumi and Ayeka. Kaede was the biggest flirt and heartbreaker of the new class, and Kyoko, despite her sweet and cute demeanor, had a reputation as a spoiled brat because she seemed to have more fun being chased than in actually being caught. They had come from the same middle school, and between them they had nearly had the boys of the school fighting in the halls before Ai had ended it by adding them to her squad.

But if Kyoko _was_ a kitsune, and the more Ai thought about it, the more she was becoming convinced it was true, what would that do to the squad? Could she accept Kyoko's love without causing Ayeka's overwhelming jealousy to flare, or hurting the other girls? Would it cause even _more_ strife than her recent melancholy was already causing among her best friends?

Because, even though it had been irritating her squad that she hadn't challenged Konatsu and Ying-Ying yet, despite the fact that more and more of the school had been calling _them_ the prettiest girls in Furinkan, despite the fact that even the fanclubs and the webratings had been reporting a drop in the cheerleaders popularity as sex symbols, Ai hadn't been able to bring herself to the kind of vain rage that had always fueled her challenges before. She had thought talking to Ukyo and helping that damn dragon-girl make up with her had evened the score over the dragon wine, but seeing the happiness on Zhu Shu's face as she had danced in the hall on the morning Ukyo had given her the iPod had struck her to the core.

It was that same look she had thought she would never again see on her own face. The look she had thought lost when Miyu had moved to Germany.

Talking to Ukyo had stirred up so many memories. She had been thinking of Miyu a lot since then, and even entertaining herself with finding pictures of Sailor Venus online was starting to fail to keep her from dwelling on her lost love, and the days of happiness she had felt just being _loved_…

She sat on a bench in a small park overlooking a canal, and played over the words the kitsune nurse had said.

_We kitsune aren't like wolves about mating for life, but we don't give ourselves out of anything but love._

She really was starting to believe that Kyoko was a fox, but was it because she _believed_ it to be true, or was she _wanting_ it to be true, because she wanted so _badly_ to be loved again, to feel that same happiness that she had seen on the little dragon-girl's face? She could care less whether Kyoko was human or not, if the nurse was right and she loved Ai, if she truly _loved _her, then…

Then what? Ayeka's furious rage at Ai having found someone? Kyoko demanding that she stop playing with her other friends, and insisting that she sleep only with her? The breakup of the friendships which had come to mean more to her than even her _life?_ Could she accept Kyoko's love without betraying the others for whom she cared so much?

She had ruled her squad with an iron hand, overcome their squabbles with each other with sheer force of will, and turned them into a cohesive fighting force feared at every combat cheerleading tournament. She had no doubt that her not showing up to practice today had simply led to the four of them playing around, sharing their bodies with each other as casually as they shared them with Ai. It had built the trust and confidence between them, just as Ai had hoped it would, and for all their vanity before the school, she had never treated any of them as anything other than absolutely equal before her.

But could she return Kyoko's love _without _favoring her? Could she ask the tiny little fox girl out on dates, and to share personal time with her without disrupting the balance she had worked so hard to create?

How could she _not_?

Because the nurse's words had made one thing perfectly clear to Ai. She _wanted _Kyoko's love to be real, because she desperately wanted to _return _it, as wholly and completely as she had loved Miyu.

But the same was true for _any_ of them. They all had qualities she valued, little quirks and personality flaws she found endearing, little sexual desires that excited her. From Ayeka's submissiveness and nibbling obsession, to Megumi's overwhelming desires for cuddling close, or Kaede's sheer raw nymphomania, and even Kyoko's fetish for oral sex, they all met a need she desperately had to fill. Not one of her little sweets of the week had ever been able to match the pleasures she had from her squad, or meet her insatiable need for companionship. _Only_ when she was with her squad did the loneliness ever really go away.

And that was the heart of it. As desperately as she _did_ want to be loved, and would gladly accept Kyoko's heart, she needed _all _of them, and she was terribly afraid of losing them. She didn't want to _have_ to choose, but beyond knowing she had their friendship, and the pleasures of their bodies, could she ask them all for their love as well? Could she even admit to Kyoko that she suspected she wasn't human? And what would the others think if they found out?

She held her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees, her brain awhirl, and the fear so overwhelming she felt like her heart was going to burst, while tears silently rolled down her cheeks to drop unheeded to her skirt.

_Don't let fear stop you like I did._

But how could she not? It could all come apart, all vanish. If she took the next step, the ground could crumble and she could fall so terribly far into the dark and loneliness again, feel once more the howling arctic winds inside her soul.

Gods! How could Konatsu and Ying-Ying talk so casually of sharing Zhu Shu and Ukyo? How could Ranma and Akane and Shan Pu not constantly be at each others throats as they each tried to win one or another's sole affection? All her life experience had shown her the squabbling and fighting that always went when someone had more than one suitor, the betrayals and broken hearts when someone won and someone lost. How many times had she had to listen to her mother screaming at her father over his latest infidelity? How many times had she heard them talk about only being together for the kids? Yeah, Mariko got more attention and was their darling little girl, but even _she_ knew how little their parents loved one another. All because her father had been a ladies man in college, chased by dozens of girls, and even when he had married her mother, he had always had others desiring him.

How could she ask _four_ separate girls to love her? How could she even dare to hope that it would work? That they would all love her as passionately as she wanted to love them? There was nothing she could think of about herself that would make her worthy of even Kyoko's love, how could she possibly hope to win _all _of them?

She was failing even at being their leader. They had worked so hard to be the best, to be the most popular, and she was letting them down as she dithered and let their rivals go unchallenged.

She sighed. That at least she could do. Whatever else, she could be the leader they wanted her to be, and challenge the kunoichi. Ayeka had told her that morning she had a way to keep the ghost from interfering, and when her squad had bested that damnably beautiful ninja girl, then the fanclub ratings would go up again. All she had to do was find a time when she could be sure Ranma and his harem couldn't interfere.

And once she had been beaten, they'd take her to the cheerleader's room, and between Kyoko's amazing massage skills to work out the bruises and kinks of the fight, Megumi's aromatherapy incense, Kaede's almost hypnotic dancing, and Ayeka's incredible culinary skills, she had no doubt that the kunoichi would become one more of the long string of opponents who had given themselves more than willingly over to the ecstasies of her team. Of all the girls they had challenged, only a few had declined the final invitation to grace their bed, and over half of them had begged to come back occasionally for seconds. That was a record Ai prided herself on. She may be ruthless and merciless in combat, but losing to her team was its own reward, and it tended to turn bitter enemies into devoted fans.

And when the only girl who they had yet to defeat came back, and her lover told her of the fun that she could have if she only _lost_… maybe she could finally redeem their status as queens of the school.

And maybe she could learn the dragon-girl's secret, and finally find her own true loves…


	9. Chapter 8: Komm, Susser Tod

Chapter Eight: Komm, Süsser Tod

Zhu Shu sat in a tree at the edge of a small lake as the sun rose, morosely staring as the ripples caught the light and imparted an aura of peace and tranquility to the scene that was utterly at odds with her dark and chaotic thoughts.

The light on her charcoal skin made her wish the sun's touch could immolate her, burn her to ash and blow her away on the wind, like the vampires from the manga she had read. It felt too pure to touch her, and she shied away from it, silently moving to hide in the deepest shadows of the heavily foliated tree. It was better that way. _Monsters_ were supposed to hide in the shadows.

Would even Naraku's promise give her the solace she longed for? She dreaded seeing the disgusted look she knew she would receive from Ying-Ying. Hopefully Naraku would ensure she had no body to be forced back into, and Ying-Ying would have to let her pass. It would be best if her beloved flower had simply traversed to her sure rewards in the heavens, and abandoned her to the demons who even now she could feel waiting to claim her and drag her to a hell she so richly deserved. Ying-Ying's silence since her awakening spoke eloquently as to the disapproval she must feel at Zhu Shu's actions.

She had _raped_ Ukyo. She had allowed her lusts to overwhelm her, and done the _unpardonable_. Knowing how much Ukyo had been upset by the betrothal, the fact the chef was coming to kill her had been almost welcome news. She had betrayed the woman she loved utterly. Death was all she deserved, and to receive it from the hand of the loved one she had wronged so badly the only boon she could ask.

She had promised Ukyo she wouldn't _push!_ She had promised to let her give only so much as she was willing to, and instead, she had forcefully _taken_ from her the one thing Ukyo had made absolutely clear she was unwilling to give.

She looked down at her claws. The blood of the girl Naraku had murdered in front of her had dried on her scales, and she had not bothered to wash it off. She was a monster, a _beast_. She had counted fully a hundred people dead by her hands as she had wandered through the burned out village, men, women, even children. She had _bathed_ in their blood, what difference did it make to be covered by yet _more?_ It was the same reason she had refused to find clothing. _Animals_ didn't wear clothes.

What hell had the goddess sent her to with that thrice damned wish? She had seen no signs of Tokyo in her travels, only mile after mile of primitive villages and wild lands covered with the scars of battle. It was like she had been sent back to the territories of her birth, but her school lessons on Japanese geography had given her no indications that any place like that still existed in the heavily populated country. That she was in Japan she had no doubt, as Mount Fuji had been utterly unmistakable, but it was like she had been thrown back in time to the era so many of her favorite animes were set in… the… the… Sengoku Jidai?

Wherever she was, she had found plenty of other monsters like herself. She had killed a whole swarm of hideous wasps that had started to follow her, crisping the insects and the hive they had emerged from with one blast of fire, and the giant ogre she had hoped would eat her had eventually bored her. When she had gotten tired of it trying to pull her arms and legs off, she had instead ripped off its head.

She sighed softly, her breath barely louder than the rustle of the leaves in the breeze. Why couldn't that wild surge of power released by the goddess have simply _killed_ her? She could still feel the channels of power within her resonating to that strange crystalline song she dimly recalled, and she was afraid to call on her chi, it burned so brightly inside her as it pulsed in time to the alien music.

And that damn shard in her forehead chilled her, so cold it almost burned. She could feel it trying to burrow into her soul, _feel _as the shadows within it sought to feed upon her, feel as it _delighted_ in her pain and misery. It was so _tempting_ to want to blame her sins on its evil maliciousness, but her conscience wouldn't let her get away with so easy an excuse. She knew all too well how badly she desired Ukyo's body, how much she had longed to find herself exactly where she had regained consciousness. The animal side of her nature had simply responded to the overwhelming lust she had tried so hard to keep in control. It had made a _mockery_ of her promise to Ukyo. She had seen the fear written large in her beloved chef's mind and eyes in that horrified moment as she realized what she had done in her unconscious state.

She _deserved_ Ukyo's hatred. She had betrayed Ukyo's trust in every way possible…death was all that was left, and it was denied her until she had fulfilled Naraku's wishes.

A noise from below her tree made her raise her eyes to the embers of the campfire, and the figure who was stirring next to it. The boy had been sleeping the sleep of the dead since she had arrived in the middle of the night, and she had debated about simply grabbing his shard and leaving, but even though she was a monster, she hadn't been able to bring herself to simply kill him in his sleep.

The boy stretched and poked around in the ashes of his fire till he found a live coal, feeding it to bring his fire back to life. She watched him dully as he filled a pot with water and set it over the fire to boil.

"So are you going to join me for breakfast, or just keep watching me like you've done all night?"

Zhu Shu snorted and shook her head, her earrings chiming. "Kohaku no need to be nice Zhu Shu. She just here for shard."

The boy turned to look towards her tree. "I don't think you would have just watched me all night if that was _all_ you wanted. Are you wounded? I can smell blood, but not fresh. Did Naraku hurt you to make you hunt me down?"

"Naraku not touch Zhu Shu," she said morosely.

"But he _did_ send you."

"Yes."

"You don't sound like a normal youkai though. You sound Chinese."

"Yes."

Kohaku nodded. "I have some green tea powder. Why not join me for some breakfast? If we have to fight, I'd rather do it after I have some food in me."

"Zhu Shu is beast. Not need be polite to her."

"You're welcome to share what I have, really. I have some very good rice cakes and a couple of baked fish I had left over from last night."

She looked away. "Sight of Zhu Shu probably make lose appetite."

The boy laughed. "I am a youkai exterminator. Doesn't matter what kind of youkai you are, I've probably seen others just as hideous. You speak in far too civilized a tone to be a true abomination. Please, come down and join me."

"Zhu Shu not deserve kindness."

"Neither do I. I have slain far too many people at Naraku's hands, and for all I know, at any moment, he could force me to kill more. Surely you can't be more of a monster than I am."

Zhu Shu was silent, but the smell of the fish warming by the fire made her stomach growl. She sighed.

"Zhu Shu catch more fish."

0 0 0 0 0

Kohaku blinked at the girl who appeared at the base of the tree, illuminated by the soft light of dawn. She was tiny, barely 4'11", and her charcoal grey skin glittered as if she had been dusted by diamonds. Jade green cat pupiled eyes met his for a moment before lowering. From her drooping ears, listlessly hanging wings, and dragging tail, it was easy to see she was extremely depressed, but even with her odd appearance, Kohaku couldn't stop himself from staring. Despite the blood she'd allowed to dry across her face and upper body, or the horns and claws, she was still easily the prettiest girl he'd seen next to his sister.

She sighed at his stare. "Zhu Shu _told_ was monster."

Kohaku started and shook his head. "No, honestly, I was just thinking how _beautiful_ you are. I don't know what kind of youkai you are, but you are not even slightly ugly."

The girl sighed again as she started trudging towards the lake. "Zhu Shu pretty once. Now she just beast."

Kohaku shook his head in disbelief as she vanished into the lake. When she emerged again a few minutes later, the dried blood washed away, she had two large fish in either hand, skewered through the gills by her five inch claws. Kohaku watched as she cleaned and filleted them in mere seconds.

"I'm afraid all I have to cook with is a couple of sticks–" he started as the dragon-girl approached the fire, only to trail off as she pulled a frying pan from behind her back, along with a bottle of soy and several other seasonings. She didn't even bother with his small fire, a portable grill appearing as mysteriously as the pan had. In mere moments, his small meal had been expanded to include fried rice, fish cakes and stir fried potatoes. The Chinese girl had said not a word as she had cooked, but the speed with which she had prepared the meal and the immediate disappearance of her utensils had impressed him far more than any words could have.

Kohaku couldn't take his eyes off her. It wasn't the fact that she was nude – though he was just old enough to appreciate that she was incredibly beautiful and had a body that set fire to his fantasies – but the sheer grace with which she moved that held him mesmerized. She moved like flowing water, and with such effortless precision that he suddenly found himself glad she had not attacked out of hand. He was in the presence of one who surpassed his skill as much as his grandfather once had. As she handed him his bowl, he swallowed hard.

"You are definitely no uncivilized youkai, Zhu Shu-sama. At my _best_, I doubt I could match the skill you just showed me. My dad could make okonomiyaki nearly as fast as you just did, but that was _amazing_. You must be a martial artist of great skill."

Zhu Shu sighed, staring down at the plate she had made for herself as she picked at it with her chopsticks. "Zhu Shu train serve emperors." She grimaced and sat the plate aside. "Was waste. Zhu Shu _whole life_ was waste. She _failure_ no matter what do. All can do now is die."

Kohaku shook his head. "I don't know what Naraku has forced you to do, but I doubt your life has been a waste, Zhu Shu."

Zhu Shu broke down in sobs. "Kohaku not say that! Is Zhu Shu _fault!_ Naraku not make her do!"

Kohaku grimaced. "So long as we have these shards in us, nothing we do can be considered solely our own actions. I can't even know for sure right now if I am truly acting out of my own free will, or following some devious plan of Naraku's! It doesn't matter what you did, Zhu Shu, if you had that shard in you, _Naraku_ is to blame!"

The dragon-girl shook her head. "No! _Zhu Shu_ is one who rape Ukyo! Zhu Shu is one should be _dead!_ Zhu Shu warned! Told by Grandfather that must control dragon within her, or animal take over! And Grandfather _right!_ Zhu Shu let down guard because grow wings and get to fly, but beast want more! Now Zhu Shu more beast than _person!_ Even skin cover by scales! Beast eat up Zhu Shu inside! Zhu Shu need die before only beast left!"

"That's the _shard_ talking, Zhu Shu. I know the insidious whispers it places in your mind! I would rip the damn thing out and be done with it forever if I could, but _I AM DEAD_! Only this shard keeps my corpse moving, and until I can kill Naraku and destroy the _Shikon no Tama_, I can't let myself die again."

The dragon-girl raised a tear streaked face to Kohaku. "Kohaku not _dead!_ Shard _feed _on Kohaku, but it not keep _alive._ Kohaku not like Zhu Shu! He still _HUMAN_!"

"_AND SO ARE YOU_! So _what_ if the shard's made you some sort of dragon human hybrid! No matter what is does to our bodies, we're _still _the same people inside! It can force us to kill, it can force us to forget, but it can't force us to be anything other than who we are!" He sat his bowl down and stood. "I can't even remember my family! I know that Sango says she's my sister, and Kami-sama knows I have wracked my brain trying to remember, but this damn shard stole all my memories of her! I know I had a family, but all I have is disjointed pieces of memories! I know my father taught me all I know, but I can't recall his face, or even my mother's! _AND IT'S ALL THIS DAMN SHARDS FAULT_!" He punched a tree, the bark splintering. "So I _know_, it doesn't matter what you feel you have done, Zhu Shu. It was the shard's fault, not yours. Only the crimes we committed before they were put in us are our own."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "The eyes of dragon see only truth, and Zhu Shu's truth is she to blame. She one who give in to lust, she one who hurt her love."

Kohaku shook his head. "My sister would probably tell you there's all sorts of truth, Zhu Shu-sama. I know this. Even if you did hurt your loved ones, if they love you back, they'll forgive you. Even if we don't deserve it."

Zhu Shu turned to look away. "Ukyo not forgive for what Zhu Shu do. She come to kill, and Zhu Shu not get shard for Naraku, Naraku make her fight Ukyo. So Zhu Shu not have choice but get shards and take back. Once she have heart back, she kill Naraku, and is free to let Ukyo take life." Her eyes closed as sobs wracked her again. "Zhu Shu sorry, Kohaku-san."

Kohaku sighed. "You've done nothing to be sorry for, Zhu Shu-sama. I wish I could just _give_ you the shard."

The dragon-girl stood and nodded, her voice full of grief. "This Zhu Shu knows. She hope eventually, Kohaku-sama can forgive." She wiped tears from her eyes and flicked them violently to the ground.

Kohaku raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Forgive wha–"

The pain in his shoulder was unbearable, the fire of the shard being pulled free dropping him to his knees as he felt a strange surge of power travel through his body, its crystalline singing turning his nerve pathways to ice. He fell to his hands and turned to stare at the dragon-girl in shock. He'd never even seen her move.

"Zhu Shu sorry Kohaku. She wish she had _choice_. She hope in another life, maybe she could have called Kohaku her friend."

Then she was gone, leaving him gasping for breath as the pain in his shoulder faded, and the crystal singing inside him slowly stilled. Slowly he reached and felt his shoulder, but despite its soreness, he couldn't find a wound, and even the lingering pain was fading…

And with that pain went his feeling of coldness, the shadowy reminder of his undeath that had haunted him since Naraku had revived him. He could feel the warmth of the fire beside him, the thumping of his heart in his chest, and the feeling of the ground clutched in his fingers. The odor of death and decay that had seemed to fill his nostrils was gone, and all he could smell around him was ten thousand scents of life…

He slowly sat up and looked in the direction the dragon-girl had vanished.

How was he alive?

0 0 0 0 0

The girl who sat by the stream was not very old, looking to be in her late teens to early twenties, but there was something about her eyes that spoke of knowledge and wisdom far beyond her years, as well as a pain beyond measure. She looked up as an eel-like creature swam through the air towards her, a glowing ball of light clutched in its insect-like arms. She reached up to accept the offering, closing her eyes as she held it to her chest and felt as the soul sank into her and was absorbed. She felt along the scar that ran from her right breast up to nearly her shoulder.

There could be no doubt that it was growing larger. Naraku's miasma was too virulent, and even following purification, it had refused to release its hold on her. She had been forced to stop and seek sustenance, though her destination was still many hours ahead of her, its siren call beckoning.

Strengthened by the soul she had fed on, she stood and faced north, and leaning on her bow for balance, she began walking again.

Things might have been easier if she could have simply followed through on her original plan, and acquired Midoriko's soul, but that massive disturbance in the mystical flows the other day had disrupted everything. Not only had it sent all her _shinidama-chuu_ fleeing, but afterwards was when she had first heard this siren call she followed. It had moved, first to the abandoned youkai exterminator village she had been so close to, and then off to the west for a few days before coming back. She had been too weak to follow at first, but it had refused to let her be. It was traveling north now, with Inuyasha and his companions, along with a group of new comers, but her _shinidama-chuu_ hadn't been able to get close enough to them to identify who it was who was calling her so strongly.

She coughed, black phlegm flying in specks from her lips. Naraku's miasma was eating her slowly from inside, and the souls of the poor maidens she had stolen were not strong enough to do more than slow its spread. Midoriko's might have been strong enough to force it back for a time, but she no longer had the time to restart the elaborate measures she had begun before the disturbance disrupted them. She had at best another week of her cursed life left before the poisons inside her returned her body to bones and grave dust.

_((Come Kikyou.)) _the siren call came again, the voice so close to her own she wondered if she really heard it or if the poisons had driven her to delirium. _((Come. It is time to meet our destiny.))_

She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, conserving her strength as best she could. Then something made her turn and stare into the west.

The massive surge of power was fading, but even this far away, she could feel the aftershocks. It had equaled the surge that had been so destructive several days ago, but the effect had been far different. Unlike the explosion of raw energy, this had been channeled and directed, the signatures and flows having merged directly into the flows of the very earth and spread for miles in every direction. She gasped as the edges of the massive spell touched her and sent a crystalline shiver along her nerves, driving the pain and numbness of the miasma from her for the moment. In shock, she looked down, spreading her kimono aside to stare at her chest, where the scar had shrunk to less than a third its original size. She spun to look at her _shinidama-chuu_, but the eel-like spirit was disintegrating, the purifying energy that had passed having overwhelmed it.

She stared into the west in amazement. Who could have cast a purification spell so powerful it had cleansed and healed dozens of miles of country side? If the surge had been powerful enough to kill her spirit catchers _this_ far away, what kind of monster had the priest been facing that it had taken so much power to overcome?

She stood, torn between investigating and the siren call that still drew her north. Such power could truly be useful in fighting Naraku…

With a sigh, her footsteps turned north again.

0 0 0 0 0

The girl Beruche proved to be a disappointing source of intelligence on their new enemies. They learned the name of their adversaries; Cooan, Calaveras, Petz and Rubeus, and that they were from the tenth planet, Nemesis, but little else. They had come from far further in the future than anyone had suspected, but knew little beyond their current mission to kill Chibi-Usa, and destroy the _Ginzishou_. Lo Shen reported that her memories had been edited before she had been sent back in time, apparently to ensure that exactly the kind of interrogation they had tried met with failure. That no attempt had been made to rescue her surprised Beruche not at all. Her sisters probably counted her as a coward and a traitor both for having failed, and for having not returned. That she had been captured would mean not a thing to them.

Lo Shen had been forced to keep her warded in a room and under observation to keep her from committing suicide for her failure. Though the removal of the chaos crystal had disrupted her ability to use her "dark water" powers, it had not blocked her abilities to teleport, nor had it completely undone the mental conditioning she had been subjected to. She was still utterly devoted to her 'master' and wished to kill herself before she could be used against him. Lo Shen had made arrangements to have a small contingent of Amazons take her to the village to be attended to by some of the elders more gifted in mind healing than herself, and said that it would likely take a few months of kindness and therapy to begin undoing the damage done to her mind.

Ying-Ying had noted that Konatsu's eyes had been green during the entire report from Lo Shen, and she had indicated she wished to speak to the ghost as Akane had clapped her hands to get the shocked girl's attention for practice. As the Senshi had stood to begin their warm-up exercises, the unsettling news having driven any thoughts of complaining about the skimpy outfits Akane had demanded they wear from their minds for the moment, Ying-Ying headed to her room with Clove.

"It's definitely Xi'an Chi's hand, Ying-Ying. The damn wizard has no love of women. They are just objects to him, beneath contempt. Likely this Rubeus is the only one who really knows what's going on. The four sisters are just his disposable pawns."

Ying-Ying nodded sadly. "Yet if Lo Shen is correct, they have traveled nearly a thousand years into their past. That Xi'an Chi still lives so long from now does not bode well for any of us."

Clove shrugged. "He let slip once that he spends entire centuries in stasis. His face has a hideous scar across his eye, and he it hides behind a mask. He bragged that it took three centuries to recover from the wounds he had received in an ancient war, but he had doomed the enemy who had caused it an eternity of suffering. He showed me a statue of an oni, and claimed it had once been a living being."

Ying-Ying gasped. "Oh, my poor Orihime!" Tears sprang to her eyes as she wrung her hands.

"Ying-Ying?" Clove asked uncertainly.

"My Lady Orihime, the second wife of Lin Tzu. She– she and Lady Ye-Ying were both cursed during a battle with Xi'an Chi's rebels, but it was a closely guarded secret that Orihime turned into an Oni. She– she wouldn't even let the rest of us see her in her cursed form, and when the final war came, she gave her life that Lin Tzu and I might escape. She was lost during the fall of the Imperial Palace, and most of the rest of our wives died fighting our way out through the rebel troops. Poor Ye-Ying died keeping our escape route sealed behind us after Lin Tzu was gravely wounded, and I was slain stopping an assassin's arrow from reaching her as we boarded the flyer we fled the battlefield in. That statue must be Orihime." Her hands shook. "I– I heard Ukyo tell Rei that he had promised to make her a trophy in– in–" She started sobbing uncontrollably.

Clove reached out and took her hand. "Time is never certain, Ying-Ying. That is one thing I learned from my master long ago. Scrying is an imprecise art because the future is always in flux, and there is never a certainty of which path it might take. In some world, Xi'an Chi might have lived to become the leader of these fiends, but it does not have to be this one."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I– I will be alright. Just– just–" She took a deep breath. "I am the only one of us to have the memories of our past as well as our present. Fool that I am, I begged Legend to restore them, and when he finally answered my pleas, I was too stubborn to allow him to make me forget again. The old pain can be overwhelming if I do not guard against it."

"Xi'an Chi has many sins for which he must answer, Ying-Ying." Clove said softly, her eyes intense. "He will pay for what he has done, to _all_ of us."

"Indeed, his payment is long overdue, Clove." Lo Shen said as she slid open the door. "And the more information we have, the sooner we can deliver the bill. Anything you can tell us will be useful."

Clove sighed and brushed Konatsu's hair out of her eyes. "I have been to his stronghold only once, and it sickened me. My father went to meet with him secretly, and it was during that trip that I realized that Mu was a trap. His fortress is deep inside a mountain, though I could not tell you where it is. We traveled to it aboard an ancient flying ship which sailed the clouds to the solitary peak which rose like an island from the mists. Inside we were treated as if we were the very Emperor and Empress themselves, feasted and entertained. Yet Xi'an Chi seemed contemptuous of my skills as a mage, and the women he provided to my bedchamber had minds as damaged and destroyed as that of your prisoner. Xi'an Chi delights in turning women into animals driven only by the basest of desires and worship of their master. He did not realize that among the women he sent me, one had been an attendant to Mu or that I had drawn that knowledge from her mind as I dallied with her."

Lo Shen nodded. "So it is likely _all_ the Blackmoon sisters have been treated as little more than cattle."

"Yes. Rubeus has probably even pitted them against one another, or used them as instruments to punish one another. Xi'an Chi delighted in turning one friend upon another, as he did to all of us, and if Rubeus is his lieutenant, he will have learned all he knows from Xi'an Chi. Only the fact that these sisters possess powers and abilities beyond normal humans makes them useful to him. He likely will not hesitate to send them to die willingly to accomplish their mission."

Lo Shen sighed. "It would make things so much simpler to be facing willing troops, or true villains. These sisters are just poor victims. We must save them if we can."

"They will not wish to be saved, Lo Shen, and will do all within their power to carry out their 'master's' whims. Pity them if you must, but do not let your pity overcome your good sense."

Lo Shen shook her head. "We must at least try, Clove. After the humiliations and despair we have suffered at Xi'an Chi's hands, we have no choice. I know we may have no option but to kill them, but they are not responsible for what has been done to make them what they have become. I will free them if I can…"

0 0 0 0 0

Other than sending Beruche to the village, the rest of the next few days were utterly without incident. Mousse and Kodachi had started coming to school, but they both kept to themselves, and were surprisingly quiet. Luna and Artemis could detect no signs of Blackmoon's activities, and neither could Ke Lun and Lo Shen, though truth be told, Ke Lun had been rather distracted with some project she seemed to be having far too much enjoyment from. Lo Shen had simply shrugged when asked and said Ke Lun was extracting three hundred years payback and would most likely be done in a few days.

By Friday, a sort of routine had begun around the Tendo home. Kasumi, helped by Konatsu or Shan Pu, would make breakfast, then school, followed by Akane and Ranma teaching the Senshi's class, then doing homework with Shan Pu, while Konatsu and Ying-Ying would have their tutorial sessions until dinner. After dinner they would go to the Club for their four hour shift. Lo Shen had been managing the place for the week, and had put Konatsu to work there as well. She had made an excellent hostess and bus person.

As Saturday evening approached, they were looking forward to going to the Club again, but this time as customers. Saturday and Sundays were their combined night off, and Akane was determined to have a real date with Ranma and Shan Pu. She'd even invited Ying-Ying and Konatsu to come and do karaoke.

Then the girls had heard about it, and decided they wanted to join in. Akane had laughed, and figured why not. She was about due for a party just for fun…

0 0 0 0 0

High above the city a tall man with red hair looked down upon the sprawling metropolis and frowned.

"There has been no sign of the Dragon, my master."

The shadowy figure behind him nodded, the hood and cloak concealing all of him but the impassive lower half of a porcelain mask, the two red slashes on its cheeks like trails of bloody tears.

"She must come, sooner or later. My mistress has sensed a temporal rift surrounding them all. It is creating interference across the timestream, and shielding this era from clear examination. Patience will be called for. Pursue your secondary objectives."

Rubeus snorted. "Our fool of a prince is still pining for that wench's heart?"

"Diamande has his uses, for now. And his obsession blinds him to all else. Keep him happy until we are done with him. The rabbit and the _Ginzishou_ lack any true value, but the brat will make a useful tool. With her, Serenity can be forced to freely give herself to the prince, and such humiliation will break her mind. I have waited eons to avenge the setbacks the princess and her companions dealt me in their first lives."

Rubeus grinned. "Revenge has always been a dish best served cold, my master."

"Indeed. Prepare one of your pets for sacrifice. Their capture of Beruche has given me a thought for an amusing diversion."

Rubeus nodded and snapped his fingers. The mirror closest to him shimmered, then seemed to fade into mist as the room beyond appeared.

Cooan had been suspended from a set of chains around her wrists. As Rubeus and the masked man entered the room, her screams of pain and orgasm filled the air as Calaveras continued to rape her with the strap-on. Petz was smiling as she ran her hands over her sister's body, black electric sparks dancing from her fingers. At Rubeus' wave, they pouted, but stepped aside.

Rubeus lifted Cooan's face and made her look at him. "My _poor_ pet. I am _so_ sorry you must endure these _trials._"

"No– no master… it– it is my fault for failing you. You must not take pity on one such as me."

"You _shame_ me, my sweet Cooan. So brave and noble a pet should be _rewarded._ I have decided to give you one last chance, my love. Wiseman believes you would be the _perfect_ choice for our next activities, and I shall give you to him."

Cooan sobbed. "I– I do not deserve such mercy, Master Rubeus."

"I cannot _help_ it, my dear pet. I love _all_ of you too much for my own good. Perhaps if you succeed, I shall even reward you by allowing you to attend to my needs for a day or two."

Cooan's face brightened as she nodded as best she could. "I will not fail you again, Master Rubeus."

"Of course you _won't_, my sweet. I believe in you wholeheartedly…"

0 0 0 0 0

The village was quiet… _too_ quiet. As they approached the small hamlet in the late afternoon sunlight, there was no sign of life among the scattered huts, only drifting smoke from various spots around the village center.

It was the third village they had come across in the last day and a half. The border with the Hasai domain was less than an hour's walk away, and everywhere they were finding signs of a series of skirmishes. The small coastal domain through which they traveled had been Hasai's ally, and the primary trade partner the mainly mountainous Hasai had needed to supplement their food supply. Fish and food had flowed up the road to the mountains, while Hasai gold had flowed down.

The Dutch mercenaries had apparently had little success breaching the fortifications of the Hasai so far, so they had turned their attention to eliminating the only hope the Hasai had for a rescue. The villagers had only had farm implements to use against musketmen, and faired poorly, as had the few small troops the local lord had managed to field in a so far vain attempt to protect his lands and people.

As they neared the village boundary, Inuyasha held up his hand to stop them, and sniffed.

"They were here this morning," he said as his nose wrinkled. "The air _reeks_ of gunpowder and unwashed men. It almost burns my nostrils." He rubbed his nose. "There is also a heavy scent of rust and mildew."

Tao-Ching growled softly and scratched a few kanji. Nabiki leaned over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, probably some Dutchmen. If I recall, didn't they wear metal armor?"

Ukyo shrugged. "I think so, if they're anything like the conquistadors. I had to study those in world history last year."

"There was something besides men that did this," Kagura said, pointing to a large depression in the rice paddy next to them. "Unless my eyes deceive me, I fear that is a _footprint._"

Inuyasha nodded. "I can't smell a youkai, but that rusty scent is too strong to be a few men in metal armor."

Rei shivered. "Do we search the place, or should I just burn it _all_ down?"

Miroku sighed heavily. "Inuyasha and I will search for survivors. Perhaps it would be best if the rest of you stay here."

Ukyo shrugged. "After the other villages, I doubt there's anything that will give me fresh nightmares. You can only be shocked by rape, murder and torture so much." She shouldered _Wrathseeker_ and trudged into the village to forestall any further debate.

A week in the Sengoku era had made Ukyo appreciate her own time immensely. They had traveled down the coast road without any further visits from Naraku, and no visits from Zhu Shu in her dreams, but they had not traveled without incident. Twice they had fought off bandits, defeated four minor youkai, and had to exorcise a shrine from the cat demon inhabiting it. Nor had the Dutch been the only group responsible for ravishing a village. Too often had she seen the aftermath of war, poverty, and just plain greed.

This village was no different. The men had been slaughtered, and most of the women as well, the naked state of too many of them showing the horrors they had endured before death. Who knew how many of them had been dragged off to continue the nightmare. She had cried at the first village, but there had been too much of it… now she was simply numb.

Once they had made sure no one was left alive, Kagura animated the corpses and made them shuffle into a single building as Miroku performed funeral rites. Then Rei fired the building to give them a proper cremation. In the meantime, Nabiki, Kagome and Sango checked for anything useful to restock their supplies while Ukyo, Tao-Ching, Kuno and Inuyasha kept watch.

It was fortunate they did, for the heavy black smoke from the fire had barely started drifting into the sky when a column of Dutch soldiers rode out of the woods down the road. Ukyo and Tao-Ching waited as they rode towards the village, Kuno and Inuyasha in the buildings to either side of the path. The soldiers drew up and leveled their muskets as the leader rode forward a few steps, dragging a Japanese man with bandages around his eyes along by means of a rope tied around his wrists. The leader spoke something in an unintelligible tongue, and kicked the Japanese man, knocking him to his knees.

"Forgive me, my lady. I have been ordered to tell you to drop your weapons and surrender to this barbarian piece of excrement, Anton Dupree. He has stated that if you resist, they will slay you immediately."

Ukyo smiled. "You understand their speech?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Then do you know if they understand English?"

"I do not know, my lady."

Ukyo shrugged. "Do speak English?" she asked in English.

The leader sneered. "Yes, I speak the filthy tongue of those protestant heretics. _Surrender_ or I will kill you and your companions."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow, but didn't move otherwise. "Are ones who kill village?"

"What of it? You heathen _scum_ are an _abomination_ in the eyes of our lord Christ. For the _last_ time, drop your weapons and surrender."

The smile she gave was cold. "Come here and try _take._"

Her hand twitched as he started to turn and give his troops the command to fire, but when he opened his mouth, only blood came out. His eyes bulged as his lips tried to form words, but no sound came forth. Then with the seeming slowness of a tall tree falling, his head rolled forward and separated from his neck. Ukyo drew the ribbon of her staff between her fingers, blood dripping from the crimson band.

She was already moving as the soldiers stared at their dead commander in shock, in the air with _Wrathseeker_ spinning as she gathered her ki and struck. The ground under the horse's hooves erupted, throwing men and horses like toys.

The fight took less than 10 seconds, Inuyasha and Tao-Ching showing no more mercy than Ukyo had. She felt no remorse as the Dutch were slaughtered. Men who would do what they had done to people who were no possible threat to them deserved no pity. She didn't even _hate_ them; she had simply come to think of them as rabid, diseased animals who had to put down before they spread their taint any further.

As the men died around him, the Japanese prisoner simply stood and smiled. "I applaud your efforts, warriors, but I fear you have done no more than anger these dogs. This was just a scouting party sent to check on a column of smoke. Fully a hundred more, and their armored behemoth, are encamped less than a mile from here. They have undoubtedly heard this noise. Flee now while you can."

A whistling noise caused Ukyo to look up, where a large shadow suddenly blotted out the sun. "I think it might already be too late for that…"

0 0 0 0 0

"Have you ever done karaoke, Ying-Ying?"

The ghost girl shook her head at Konatsu's question. "I have heard the students singing at the Club, Ko-chan, but never participated."

"It's so much _fun!_" the ninja girl gushed. "I _love_ to sing, but my sisters always made fun of me. I know I'm going to sound _horrible,_ but I don't care!"

"That's the spirit, Ko-chan!" Akane laughed. "And I don't think you will sound bad. _Anything_ is better than Daisuke's caterwauling."

Ying-Ying gave Konatsu a sidelong look and a knowing smile. "I think you will surprise us all, my nightingale."

Ranma waved at the bouncers as they entered the Club, completely unselfconscious at their appreciative looks at her black tube top and mini skirt after the long hours she had worked in the ridiculously cute sailor suit. Akane had chosen her outfit, and so long as her fiancées enjoyed the look, she could care less what anyone _else_ thought. Shan Pu's cheongsam was just as short, in a light lavender that complimented her purple hair, and though Akane had come in shorts and an oversized shirt, both her fiancée's knew that was _all_ she was wearing.

Konatsu had come in kimono, her white yakuta and red obi complimenting the white and gold cheongsam Ying-Ying was wearing. She had done her hair into a knot at the back of her head, and it was held in place by what looked to be chopsticks, but which Ying-Ying knew to be thin bladed stilettos. The fan she carried artfully was just as deadly, the thin panels actually razor sharp metal. Ying-Ying had lost count at the sheer number of edged weapons Konatsu had secreted about her person, but had shrugged as the ninja girl had kept adding blades. She had balked at the fuuma shuriken though. The giant throwing star was just going too far in her opinion, at least for a night of singing. Konatsu had reluctantly left it behind. However, the kimono was concealing more than just the weapons. Ying-Ying was looking forward to when Konatsu got on stage.

The Senshi were already at the club, and Usagi was doing a bad rendition of _Moonlight Densetsu_ with Minako as they entered. The two dark haired girls were wincing as the blondes massacred the melody. Ami noticed them and waved.

"Hi girls," Akane smiled as she scanned the room quickly for flying kunai. But Ke Lun was no-where to be seen. Lo Shen was apparently still pulling hostess duty instead. She waved at the lavender haired bunny-girl and joined the others at their table.

"Hi Sensei," Ami said as they sat down, "I went ahead and put you all down to sing, so you'll get a chance pretty soon."

Akane smiled. "Thank you Ami-chan." She nodded at the two on the stage. "Please tell me they're not _drunk._"

Makoto giggled. "No, they just can't _sing _to save their lives."

That got the entire table to laughing.

0 0 0 0 0

Ai looked over the crowd and smiled. It looked like a good third of the school had turned out tonight, and she spotted several of her fan club members scattered through the club. If things went well, the web ratings would skyrocket tomorrow.

She looked over her squad. "Alright, we ready for this?"

Ayeka looked a little tense but nodded. Ai smiled and stepped behind her to rub her shoulders as she kissed her neck. "Calm _down_, we've been practicing this for a week now, and we did it _perfectly_ three times today already."

"I know, I know, I just wasn't expecting _her_ to be here."

"_Ignore_ her. We aren't here to fight tonight. We're here to show everybody why _we're_ the hottest girls in school, and provide some fanservice."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I need to tighten this skirt up, it's still a little too loose."

"No problem." Ai turned to her purse and dug out a safety pin and knelt to gather Ayeka's skirt. As she was trying to close the pin, she let out a little yelp.

"Ai?" Ayeka looked over her shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine, I just poked myself." She smiled as she held up her finger, "See? No harm done, just a few drops of blood."

Ayeka's eyes were fixated on the red spots at the end of Ai finger, and she couldn't help involuntarily licking her lips. The other girls tensed as they tried to unobtrusively watch the tall raven haired girl, praying she could control herself.

Ai didn't see them, focused on Ayeka's reaction. She smiled. "Oh my… could my dear little Ayeka have a _vampirism_ fetish to go with her submissive streak?" She leaned close, holding her finger just before Ayeka's face. "Would little Ayeka like to _kiss _mistress's finger and _taste_ her blood?"

Ayeka swallowed hard.

Ai slid her other hand behind Ayeka's head and buried her fingers in the sable mass, holding Ayeka's head back as she squeezed the end of her finger until it was nearly dripping as she whispered in the other girl's ear. "_Tell_ me, Ayeka. Tell me _properly._"

Ayeka swallowed hard again, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Please! Please mistress! Ayeka wishes to taste your blood!"

Ai chuckled throatily as she slowly traced her finger over Ayeka's lips, painting them a deeper crimson. Ayeka's eyes glazed in utter bliss as her tongue licked the sanguine drops from her lips and sighed as her body shuddered.

The other girls looked at each other and softly sighed in relief as Ai smiled at Ayeka's response.

"Did Ayeka _enjoy_ her little treat?" she purred. When Ayeka nodded, she chuckled. "Of course, you realize I'm going to give you a spanking later for _failing _to tell Mistress about your desires?"

Ayeka blushed and unconsciously pulled the back of her skirt down. "Ayeka is sorry, Mistress."

"Ayeka must _tell_ Mistress what she enjoys, or how is mistress to properly _reward_ her for being a good little slave?" Ai laughed and gave the dark haired girl a kiss on the cheek. "Now, any other adjustments we need to make? Everyone got their pom-poms?"

At the nods Ai grinned. "Alright girls, let's knock em dead."

0 0 0 0 0

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Daisuke finally finished his horrible mutilation of the Astroboy theme and left the stage, but it was a surprise when the DJ called on Ai as the next singer. Even more of a surprise was when she and her squad came downstairs in cheerleading outfits that were not those of Furinkan high, but nonetheless seemed very familiar. The girls puzzled over it as the cheerleaders prepared for their song, the DJ getting the extra head mikes set up and activated. They were still trying to figure it out when Ai and her girls took their places… and then suddenly they all recognized the outfits.

_Around 3 cm! Looks peachy don't it? CHO!_

_Old fashioned uniforms! Turn off ain't it! BUU!_

_Just work it! And do it!_

_Don't forget to catch and release! GO!_

_I say WHOO! I say WHOO! And Throw in a "Darling Darling Please!"_

_Time for talking! Something's coming!_

_I love you so! Oops I screwed one upsie-up!_

_A nail biter! A steel beater! Gourmet Eater!_

_Cut that out already!_

_Is the new gal popular or what?_

_Since I'd call her a normal girl!_

_Wowzers! Only for me? _

_Pork Chops, Firm noodles, Fill 'er up again!_

_Da-da-da-da-da!_

_Bon! Bon! Cheerleaders!_

_Lets get Cherry Pie!_

_Ran! Ran! Welcome party!_

_You've got a Sen-sa-tion! High!_

_Leaving an impression, scattering asteroids_

_Crash! And Burned! Shockers! _

_Break into song! Sing and Dance!_

_Take it! I'll still be laughing in the end_

_Cuz it's a sailor uniform, Q.E.D?_

_It's only Monday and I'm already blue!_

_What to Do?_

_I'd rather wear my summer uniform, it's so cute!_

_3 peice uniform! Thats a toughie to pick! YAN!_

_Just work it! YEAH! To the limit! YEAH!_

_My Darling Darling Please!_

The entire club was oogling the sexy cheerleaders as they executed a flawless copy of the Lucky Star cheerleader dance, Ai, Megumi and a rather dreamy and dazed Ayeka handling the lead lyrics and Kaede and Kyoko emphasizing the cheers. As they surged into the background chatter between refrains they executed a few of their more acrobatic cheers, Ai nearly brushing the second story ceiling as she was tossed to land on the other two second year's shoulders by Kaede and Kyoko. Then as they went into the final lines, the two smaller girls did a very cute cheer to the alternate chorus as Ai and the others sang while doing a very risqué can-can, showing off briefly the fact that none of them had anything under the short skirts. Even the Senshi had to clap following their performance, as while the cheerleaders hadn't been able to copy the cute voices of the original singers, Ai's sultry contralto had captured the tongue in cheek tone perfectly. Even Lo Shen was giving the blonde an amused look as she handed the waitresses large boxes of tissue to hand out to the numerous nosebleeds.

Konatsu was blushing. "Are– are you certain you want me to sing, Ying-Ying? I– I couldn't hope to compare to that. I– I…"

Ranma laughed and reached over to pat Konatsu on the back. "It's not a _competition_, Ko-chan. It's to have _fun!_ Yeah, even _I_ have to admit they did a great job, but that's what Karaoke is all about. Sometimes they sing great, sometimes they suck, but it's always fun."

Ying-Ying nodded as she held Konatsu's hand. "Don't _worry_ my love. I know you will do wonderfully no matter what. And I will be with you, remember? I'm your back up vocals."

Konatsu smiled as she gripped Ying-Ying's hand, careful to not let her fingers pass through the ghost's semi-tangible flesh. She nodded as Ranma's name was called. The red-head gave Konatsu a smile.

"Just watch. I ain't the greatest either, but there's nuthin to be nervous about…"

0 0 0 0 0

The shadow proved to be a giant. Ukyo blinked as the armored behemoth crashed feet first into the rice paddies with a huge spray of mud and water. For a long second it was motionless, and then with the clacking of chains and a horrible clatter of ratchets, it stood and turned to them, the large, round maces in its hands coming up to attack position as the single red eye swept across them.

"What the _fuck?_" Tao-Ching said. "Why the hell is there a _Mecha_ in the Sengoku era?"

"Who cares?" Inuyasha yelled as he moved to attack. "WIND SCAR!"

The monster wobbled slightly as the howling winds ripped around it, shredding a cloth covering and making it take a half step back to keep its balance, but had very little effect otherwise. It did reveal that the machine had been built on the skeleton of a very large youkai, the gears and chains moving the frame in lieu of muscle. Thick armor covered the chest and vital joints, and the heavy chains nearly covered the few exposed bones in its arms and legs. Its return attack was far faster than anyone expected, its mace sweeping down and narrowly missing Inuyasha as the hanyo dodged aside.

Ukyo wasted no more time puzzling over what made the thing work. Time enough to figure that out once it was down. She looked over to see Tao-Ching had reached the same conclusion, his sword glowing a deep green. "Batter up!"

Ukyo blinked and grinned as she suddenly figured out his plan and started to jump, the flat of Tao-Ching's blade meeting her already moving feet and launching her skyward as he started forward towards the thing's feet. She reached the top of her arc about forty feet above the machine and gathered her ki, the point of the _Wrathseeker_ fluorescing neon blue as she concentrated it into a cutting edge. As Tao-Ching ducked under the swinging mace and swung his zanbatou towards the things ankle, she drove her weapon into the shoulder joint.

The armor cracked, but proved resistant. She grimaced as she realized the armor was almost a foot thick solid iron. She flipped off its back to avoid the other hand swinging its mace over its shoulder to crush her, and saw Tao-Ching had had no better luck than she had.

"Its armor is too damn thick!"

Tao-Ching shook his head. "It's not just thick. It's definitely bespelled. I should have sliced its damn foot off!"

There was a booming roar, and the thing staggered. They looked forward to see Kuno in a stance Ukyo recognized. He dodged under the wildly swinging mace and blurred into another hundred strikes attack, the column of wind visible as it jumped to stagger the behemoth again.

Then he was just a trifle slow and had to parry the massive mace, the enlarged blade in his hand looking small compared to the massive iron weight.

But as the mace collided with the _Tetsusaiga_ in Kuno's hand, the blade shifted to a peculiarly shimmering silver, and the mace stopped as dead as if it had hit a mountain, the impact throwing the mecha off balance.

Inuyasha took advantage of its stagger to release a spray of diamond spears, the lances bouncing off the chest armor, but wedging into the exposed shoulder joint with a horrendous grinding noise. Then as he and Tao-Ching attacked its ankles, Ukyo used her ki explosion against its chest, and they succeeded in knocking it down.

The respite was momentary though, as it rolled, its speed uncanny for its huge size. It dropped the mace in its undamaged hand to grab the diamond lances and rip them free, using the spear as it struck at the white haired youkai as he attempted to unleash another series of them at its knee.

As he dodged, a massive firebird slammed into the creature, setting its shoulders and head ablaze as Mars entered the fray. The fire didn't seem to slow it down much, and before Ukyo could decide on a new plan of attack, she heard yells behind her as the just arriving Dutch reinforcements charged.

"Mars! Kagura! Take care of the troops! We'll deal with this thing!" She yelled up at the passing feather. The sorceress nodded as she banked, Nabiki's shield enveloping the three of them as Ukyo heard gunshots, and spotted ricochet sparks off the glowing pink sphere.

Then she was too busy leaping over the diamond spear as she ran to the behemoth's wounded side and used the _Wrathseeker_ to pole-vault herself onto the sluggish, but still functional arm. She ran up the upper arm and executed her handstand attack again, focusing another ki explosion into the swing as she drove her weapon into the holes Inuyasha had made in the shoulder armor.

She flipped off its back again as immediately following her strike, Kuno and Inuyasha launched a coordinated assault, Inuyasha's diamond spears receiving a massive kinetic boost from Kuno's focused wind blast. They slammed into the shoulder joint as if driven from a mass driver, finding the same point Ukyo had further weakened. The spears ripped the arm completely off, throwing the monster off its feet again.

"Strike for the base of the skull!" Tao-Ching shouted above the roar of the grinding gears and the tumultuous racket of the guns. He vaulted on the thing's back as it was striving to regain its feet one handed, its weight causing its hand to sink in the rice paddy mud and slip. As he reached the head he cried "_Bakusai Tenketsu_!" and punched towards the skull. There was a loud explosion as Tao-Ching rolled off to the side missing the arm, and as the smoke cleared they could see he had created a deep depression in the armor.

The creature slammed forward into the muck again as the hanyo and Kuno leaped, another coordinated attack burying the creatures head in the mud as diamond spears hammered into it and were pounded deeper by Kuno's air blast. Electricity arced around the spears for a few seconds before a muffled explosion under the behemoth jolted the ground, and shoved the no longer functional artifact back up to its knees, where it balanced for a few seconds, revealing the hole blown out of its chest, before tumbling backwards to crash into the rice paddy.

Tao-Ching picked himself up from the muck and stuck his sword in the ground as he tried to wipe some of the mud off. "I hate fighting magical constructs."

0 0 0 0 0

Ai felt good.

She eyed the other girls as they resumed their seats in the balcony, laughing as they pointed out several members of their various fanclubs trying to stem nosebleeds, and smiled.

Times like these were so _wonderful_, when they were united, cohesive. A _single_ unit. This is how she wanted it to _always_ be…

Kyoko noted the smile and blushed. "Did we do good?"

Ai nodded as she reached out and scratched her head, visualizing how the kawaii brunette would look with fox ears. Then she grinned lasciviously as she remembered Ayeka's newly revealed fetish. It certainly explained her nibbling obsession.

"Next time we need to find a good song to cosplay to. I can't _wait_ to see you in fox ears, and Ayeka will make such a _lovely_ vampire. Whatever shall we dress Megumi and Kaede up as though?"

The reaction from all four of them surprised her. Stunned shock was not what she had expected, not from _all_ of them.

"You– you– you want me to wear _fox ears?_" Kyoko stuttered, her voice hitting high squeak range at the end as her eyes grew huge.

Ai bit her tongue. "Um, yeah, well, I think you would make a really cute kitsune. I– I heard that someone in your class had said the same the other day."

There was a palpable sense of relief around the table as they accepted the explanation. It was a puzzle. "Um, I didn't mean to upset anyone. I just thought you as a fox would be cute, and now I know Ayeka has her little _delightfully_ dark kink, well, I'd _love_ to see her in a nice goth loli outfit." She grinned, trying to recapture the happiness of the previous moment. "I mean we did great doing the cheerleader dance, but it _is_ a little stereotypical. I just think we should keep up the variety. So if we make Kyoko a kitsune, and Ayeka a hot vamp, we need to figure out what other outfits we need."

Kaede laughed, looking over to Ayeka. "I do have to admit watching that little show before the dance really turned me on." She gave the taller raven haired girl a sultry look. "So how did our beloved leader's blood _taste,_ my soon to be lolilicious vampiress?"

Ayeka blushed. "Um…" she giggled nervously. "Sweet and tangy, with a faint coppery flavoring." She gave Ai a shy look. "You– you _really_ don't mind?"

Ai laughed. "I just wish you were a _real_ vampire. Supposedly their bite is instant orgasm."

Ayeka blushed, grinning sheepishly. "Well the taste of your blood was definitely one for me. I was so afraid to tell you."

"I _told _you she probably wouldn't mind." Megumi said to her as she stuck out her tongue. "You could have had your dearest wish filled ages ago."

Ai gave the other a blonde a raised eyebrow. "You knew about it?"

Megumi blushed. "Um… well… she's been fretting over asking you since forever."

Ai grinned. "Ooooh, that's two girls getting a paddling then."

Megumi giggled. "Will it get me a lighter sentence if I give you suggestions for our outfits?"

"Depends on what you suggest."

"Well, I'm not cut out to be _really_ scary, but I am pale enough I could probably make a good yuki-onna."

Ai chuckled. "I see. A pretty little ice maiden to warm up and melt." She smiled indulgently. "And for Kaede?"

"I'm a _succubus._" The red-head said firmly. "I already have a cute succubus outfit I can wear. It has wings, and horns, and a _really_ nice tail."

"Which leaves me" Ai grinned. "And I have not a clue as to how to match any of you. I don't want to be redundant with all the other girls wearing animal ears, especially since Kyoko is going to totally beat me in the cuteness factor as a fox."

"But mistress, I already know exactly what outfit would suit you best." Ayeka said as she gave Ai a smoldering glance, her eyes picking up the stage lights below and flashing crimson. "Mistress wore it the very first night she choose Ayeka to be her worshipful slave."

Ai laughed. "The bitch dom leathers." She nodded. "I have a matching leather coat to wear over it, and of course, your favorite whip." She smiled. "Now we just need a good song for us to sing, and a nice dance routine."

"And collars."

Ai looked at the redhead. "_Collars?_"

Kaede smiled. "Of course. Our darling Ai certainly can't be a proper dominatrix if she doesn't have us all at the end of her leash, no?"

Kyoko giggled. "Collars make me nervous, but if it's Ai…" she trailed off in a dreamy little sigh.

Ai chuckled. She'd never really paid attention to the little cheerleader's tendency to get dreamy eyed, but since her conversation with the kitsune nurse the other day, she'd started noticing that Kyoko did it almost constantly when she was thinking about _her_.

Still, stage one of her plan was in motion. She'd gotten the kitsune to agree to a little cosplay. And not alienated any of her other friends doing it, though their momentary shock was puzzling. She'd get to the bottom of it eventually. In the meantime, she'd get them all used to seeing Kyoko with fox ears and a tail, so that maybe eventually she'd be able to coax the fox girl into revealing her true shape.

And Ayeka's little blood fetish had certainly helped things along nicely. It was a pity that…

Her thoughts trailed off as something Mara had said hit her like a ton of bricks.

"_And for those few predator species that have to feed on humans occasionally, like the vampires, or the various races that feed off of emotional energies, they are magically bound to never do so from an unwilling human, and they can never feed enough to cause harm."_

Mara had confirmed that not only kitsune existed, but that _vampires _did as well, and until she had given permission, despite the overwhelming hunger she had seen in Ayeka's eyes, the girl hadn't even _tried_ to lick the blood from Ai's finger – until she had known Ai was _willing…_

She gave the other two a glance, watching as they laughed at Ranma doing a passable rendition of _Sakura Saku_ from Love Hina, and licked her lips. If Kyoko was a Kitsune, and Ayeka was a vampire, could it be possible…

Megumi _did_ always have a much lower than normal body temperature, and even the _hot tub_ couldn't warm it. Even on the hottest of summer days, she was nice to snuggle up to because of that.

And Kaede… the utterly _insatiable_ nymphomaniac, who could be begging for more even when all four of the rest of them were too exhausted to even move…

A kitsune, a vampire, a succubus, and a yuki-onna… She was _dying_ to know if she was going to be the only one truly cosplaying when they did their next karaoke night.

She leaned back and sighed happily. Tonight was being wonderful. She was having a great time with all her treasured friends, and she was pretty sure they were bound to end up in a lovely five way orgy as nice as the night was going so far. She wished she had the courage to tell them all exactly how she felt right now, how contented she was to be with all of them, or even how thrilled the intriguing notion that they might _all_ be youkai was making her. She was glad the cushions on the chairs here were darkly colored. As aroused as she was, and sans panties, she was certain she'd soaked it.

Then the DJ called Konatsu.

Ai gave the ninja girl an amused look, noting her nervousness as she approached the small stage, accompanied by the semi transparent Ying-Ying. As high as she was sure their little song and dance was going to kick their ratings, she was confident that even the girl's uber _moé_-ness as she stumbled over the edge of her kimono when she climbed the few steps wouldn't detract from their showing.

The DJ set up a standing mike for the ghost girl, and Konatsu unwrapped her obi at Ying-Ying's encouragement, her kimono dropping to reveal a skin-tight red cocktail dress, the nearly backless outfit dropping low enough that her coccyx was visible, before she turned to reveal the knee length skirt was slit up the front almost as high as the cheerleader's skirts, and cut nearly as low up top as the back had been. It clung to her curves, its silky caress an invitation to lecherous thoughts from everyone who was watching Then she took up the mike as the song started.

"_If you are filled with sadness, you can lean on me…_"

Konatsu had closed her eyes as the music had started, and her warm alto flowed like melted butter as she crooned the opening lyrics. Her soft voice was like a caress as she sang the slowly and cleanly pronounced syllables in Japanese.

Then Ying-Ying filled in the backup vocals, her slightly higher pitched voice a harmonious counterpoint as she sang the English lyrical refrain.

"_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming…"_

"_Just like the way it is."_ Konatsu followed.

"_Come my way…"_ Ying-Ying crooned.

"_Alone in this darkness…"_

"_Come close to me…"_

"_Now I'll shine some light, I'll be with you, I'll be with you, I'll stay beside you…"_

Then their voices merged as they harmonized _"So come my way…"_

Ai's ear suddenly hurt, and she flinched and turned to stare at Kaede. "_OW!_"

Kaede's face was a mask of scared concern. "Thank Kami-sama. I was afraid she'd hypnotized you with that damn charm spell!"

"Huh?"

Kaede blushed. "Oh… um… you were starting to drool mindlessly." She turned to Ayeka and pinched her ear too, making the girl jump.

"Wha– What the _hell?_"

"Charm spell. Like my sister's. Remember last term when she tried to talk you into doing _more_ than modeling?"

Ai shook her head and looked out at the club, noting almost everyone in the place had fixed expressions as they stared in open mouthed gapes at the seductive girl on stage. Her teeth gritted. "Charm spell, huh. Nasty ninja trick."

Kyoko was waking up and pouting as she looked at Ayeka. "_Owwie!_"

Ayeka kissed her forehead. "Sorry hun. You were under the influence of a charm spell. It nearly got all of us. Lucky Kaede saw through it."

The redhead was waking Megumi and glaring at the stage. "Damn _witch!_ We went up there on talent alone. Resorting to magic is _cheating!_ Even o-nee-chan wouldn't sink that low!"

Ai stood. "Let's go girls. I still want a nice orgy tonight, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her ruin it. Then we need a good night's sleep, because we are going to be practicing all day tomorrow. Monday, that girl is going _DOWN_!"

0 0 0 0 0

Tao-Ching was eyeing the fleeing Dutch, noting the significant reduction in their numbers. Kagura unleashed a wind blade volley as she passed over them again, and Rei ignited another dozen with a firebird. He raised his eyebrow as the dying screams reached them. "Humm. I never expected her to be willing to do that."

Ukyo shrugged. "She's just as upset by their actions as I am. We _both_ agree they don't deserve mercy. In her words, they're even worse than youma, because they _chose_ to become monsters, and if they live, they'll just keep doing this shit over and over. Yeah, we'll probably both cry over it later, but we're _warriors_, Tao-Ching. We do what we _must_ to protect the things that matter… or avenge them."

Tao-Ching laughed. "We'll make Amazons of you both yet." He turned to Inuyasha and Kuno. "Good job boys. Nice work there, combining your attacks. We wouldn't have beaten this thing with out it."

Kuno nodded. "I couldst not use a stronger assault for fear of catching you all in it, and I knowest not how to unleash good Inuyasha's diamond spears."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I want to know how the hell you stopped that mace?"

"I knowest not. My blade chose to act of her own accord."

"Huh. It almost felt like one of Kikyou's barrier spells." He looked over to where Miroku was tending to the Japanese man the Dutch had been forcing to translate. "Bet he's gonna be happy to be free."

"Probably." Ukyo shrugged. She turned to where Kagura's feather was returning, Sango and Kirara following.

"I checked out their camp when I saw it looked like everything was in control here," she said by way of greeting. "Looks like that was all of them."

Tao-Ching nodded. "Good thinking. How many got away?"

Kagura snapped her fan closed. "None," she said with a certain satisfaction.

Rei stepped close to Ukyo and accepted her one armed embrace as she sighed heavily. "I hate having to do that, but those beasts don't deserve to live. We met Sango over their camp, before I burned it. They had been amusing themselves raping little girls." She shuddered. "The poor kids never had a chance."

"There, there, love. They are all being picked apart by demons in hell. You did what you had to, nothing else."

Kagome sighed. "That's the worst part about being in the Sengoku era. Some of the humans are as bad if not _worse_ than some of the youkai. I would give anything if I could find a way to stop all this ceaseless warfare between humans and youkai. There are so many people who only want to be free to live out their lives in peace. And that's on _both_ sides." She waved to the giant in the field. "But you also have people who want war with the power to make things like _that._"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Once we kill Naraku, and destroy the little plots he keeps stirring up, things will get better."

Kagome nodded. "I wish we could get _all_ the youkai to stop viewing men as food, and give the peaceful ones a chance to live without fear."

"Take heart, my lady. That has ever been the duty of the Kuno line. We are hunters for those who would break the Accord that all men and youkai do live by. It will come."

Kagome nodded as she gave a sad smile. "I always thought that man had eliminated the youkai. I _am_ glad to know that I simply hadn't realized they were always there, hiding in plain sight."

Ukyo nodded as she looked to the slopes of the mountains ahead of them. "Yeah, well, the first step to making all our hopes and dreams happen is that pass up there. We rescue Zhu Shu, kill Naraku, and find a way to return that damn sword. Then we can all go home."

Rei hugged her tighter. "She's okay, Ukyo. I _know_ she is. I don't know how, but I know she's alive."

Ukyo nodded. "I know. But I would feel better if she would let me back in to tell her I love her. Kami-sama alone knows what she's going through right now thinking I _hate_ her."

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu sighed as she looked down at the claws buried to the wrist in her chest.

"I've got you now, you stinking spawn of Naraku!"

The battle had been fast and furious. Kouga hadn't even hesitated to attack once she had told him she had come for his shards. She'd tried to take it easy on him, but he had refused to surrender no matter how many times she had beaten him into the ground. She gave him a sad look as she felt his claws twisting in her chest, trying to find the heart that wasn't there.

"Zhu Shu sorry, but she _try_ ending fight nice. Kouga give no _choice._"

Her ribbons unfurled to full length before they darted down and through the wolfboy, piercing him over and over as they wove through his body like living snakes. His hand was ripped from her chest as his body was lifted by the tightening coils and then in an explosion of blood, they ripped him apart.

And as his blood showered down upon her, she looked at the two shards in her hand and cried…

_Authors Note: Komm, Süsser Tod is the name of a song from End of Evangelion that captures Zhu Shu's emotional state all too well. It translates Come, Sweet Death. _

_The translation used to Motteke! Sailor Fuku is from the opening credits of the version of the fansubs I saw, which is available on animeseed dot com. As the translations I found on various web sites varied WILDLY, I decided to stick to the one that might be most familiar to my readers._

_And the song Konatsu sings is from the seventh season of Inuyasha, Come, by Namie Amuro._


	10. Chapter 9: Momentary Peaces

Chapter Nine: Momentary Peaces

Konatsu woke from her chaotic dreams to bright sunlight with a start. In a momentary panic she looked around, the hundreds of happy stuffed animals smiling back at her reassuring her as her heart slowly stopped thumping. She couldn't remember what she'd been dreaming, but she had a fading impression of fighting and bloodshed.

She glanced at Ying-Ying's nearly transparent form under her equally ghostly blanket, and breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't woken the ghost girl. She'd been trouble enough last night to her darling flower.

She hadn't meant to nearly cause a riot at the club, and her voice was hoarse from overuse. The entire crowd had nearly torn the place down demanding she keep singing, and it hadn't been until she had temporarily lost her voice that they had finally let her off the stage. She had never before heard so many people telling her she was beautiful and that her voice was incredible. Ying-Ying had told her over and over she would do well, but she had not believed it. Her sisters had always said she sounded like an obnoxious seal bellowing.

And when Ying-Ying had kissed her after the first song in congratulations…

She blushed again as she recalled the feeling of Ying-Ying's only semi tangible lips on hers. The rush of sensations through her body had almost completely drowned out the cheers and the several yells demanding that she "French her", whatever that meant.

But as nice as it had been at first, she had been so tired by the last song she had been able to sing. And poor Ying-Ying had been nearly invisible. And she felt so bad because Akane and Shan Pu and the others hadn't gotten to sing. Akane had kissed her forehead and told her she didn't mind in the least because it had been so nice to hear Konatsu, and that she looked forward to when her voice had recovered. Lo Shen had even asked her if she would like to have a half hour exclusively for herself on the nights they did karaoke. She had been so flattered, but Lo Shen had shook her head, given her a wry grin as she'd said it was in order to keep the customers happy.

But her sisters…

Her mind gave an annoyed sigh, _Oh, _come on_ Konatsu! Your sisters were jealous beasts. They hated you because you were what they could never be. They are _dead_, and can never hurt you again, and _nothing _they ever told you was true._

But…

_No buts, Ko-chan. Nothing they ever said to you was true. It was spite and malice and envy. You surpassed them in every single ninja skill, you surpassed them in looks, you surpassed them in sheer raw talent, and you surpassed them with the beauty of your soul. In every single possible way, you were what they wanted to be, and they _hated_ you for it, because they could never be you._

Konatsu nodded. That could be true. It would explain why everyone she had met since their deaths had acted so differently then anyone ever had when her sisters had hovered over her every day.

_Of course it does! They drove away anyone who ever tried to be your friend, they stole your pretty dresses, they took all your toys and dolls, they made you sleep like a dog under newspaper. They tried every single nasty dirty trick in the book to break you, to make you suffer, and they did it solely to try and make themselves seem superior. But they never succeeded. And now you are here, with people who _know_ that everything your sisters told you was a lie. People you know have no reason to lie to you, people who _care_. And you have your lovely pink haired angel by your side, as you have always dreamed._

Konatsu looked over to the translucent girl, who was smiling in her sleep, and she felt her own face curve into a soft smile as well.

_You have dreamed of her for years, my little songbird. You know in your very soul she would never lie to you. _

Konatsu nodded to herself. That was true. No matter how much she doubted herself, that was one thing she could not even imagine Ying-Ying doing.

Then Ying-Ying turned in her sleep, her ghostly blanket thrown aside as she rolled on her back, revealing that she had apparently been too tired to even summon her nightgown, and had simply passed out naked. Konatsu blushed a bright crimson as she found herself unable to take her eyes off the soft rise and fall of her bare breasts, the faintly rosy nipples crowning them drawing her eyes as her tongue involuntarily caressed her dry lips.

_She's not going to mind at all if you wake her up by nibbling on them you know._

Konatsu blushed even deeper at the daringness of the thought. She couldn't deny she wanted too, but…

_But what?_

She liked boys didn't she? It was bad enough being forced to be one, but she was a Kunoichi. It had always been her dream to find a kind and loving husband she could devote her life to protecting. She had so enjoyed learning how to cook and clean, as well as devoting herself learning the ancient skills passed down from her real mother, and even though she had yet to be able to practice any of the skills she had studied so devoutly about how to pleasure a man in bed, she had spent years fantasizing as to the happiness she could find with her dream lover if she had ever managed to find a way to become a true female. And now here she was, given a gift by the gods themselves, and instead of the male she had so long fantasized, she found herself desiring the touch of Ying-Ying's lips, the caress of her gentle hands, the feel of her skin touching against hers…

_And there is absolutely _nothing _wrong with that either, Ko-chan. You haven't stopped liking boys, you've just realized you like girls as well. Forget what your sisters had to say. Listen to Ying-Ying. She told you that gender doesn't matter. It's the _soul_ that draws us to each other. You've responded just as much to the boys at Furinkan as you have to the girls. You already know deep down that you want both. But more than anyone else right now, you want _her_. And you know she wants you just as much._

Konatsu blushed again, but had to admit that was true as well. She knew Ying-Ying would very happily be her lover at the merest suggestion… but…

She heard her mind sigh. _You are a very silly girl, Ko-chan. And as frustrating as that is, it's such a loveable thing about you. You are so shy it is adorable. So, since you're entirely too embarrassed to go and wake your delectably sexy girlfriend up by nibbling, let's go take a nice cold bath before my libido makes us do something we'll both regret, okay?_

Konatsu nodded. That was a very good suggestion, and she was glad her mind had come up with it.

0 0 0 0 0

Rei woke as the sun crested over the arm of the mountain they had taken refuge behind, and stretched. The secluded valley was quiet save for the noise of birds chirping, so she figured Tao-Ching's efforts to keep them unseen from the troops that were sure to be in the pass above had been successful.

She looked over at the peacefully sleeping face of Ukyo and smiled. Tao-Ching had collected extra tents from the soldier's supply wagons to make sure everybody had privacy as well, though Sango and Kagome had elected to share a tent with Shippou and put Miroku and Inuyasha into one together. He had smiled at Rei and Ukyo when he had pointed at one of the new tents and told them to go spend some quality time with each other before they had to move into what was definitely enemy territory. Ukyo had nodded and practically dragged her into the dark and roomy interior.

It had been surprisingly intense. Despite her inexperience, Ukyo had been a quick learner, eager to try everything Rei had learned with Zhu Shu, and she had proved to be a gentle and considerate lover, but nearly insatiable in her desire. Zhu Shu had always been willing to allow Rei to lead, incredibly skillful and able to bring her to amazingly intense orgasms, but always striving to please. Ukyo had been as eager to give as well as receive, begging Rei to make her climax over and over even as she strove to drive the miko into her own ecstasies. The night had been far gone before they had both drifted off to an exhausted and blissful sleep in each other's arms.

And the entire time, she had felt Ukyo's passions for her through their newly forged link. It had been so wonderful to feel her lover climaxing even as she had been driven over the edge herself, and the love she had felt as well had been like a continual caress to her soul.

But she had been able to feel the link to Zhu Shu as well, and the blank barrier the dragon-girl had erected frustrated her as much as it did Ukyo. Ukyo had said she had been unable to close off the link before, and it had let her tell Zhu Shu she had forgiven her for the surprise engagement even though they had been blocks apart. She'd even tried returning to the place in her mind where they were connected with Kagura helping her, and she said the connection simply came to a barrier of darkness that wouldn't let her pass.

She rose and retrieved her cheongsam, wrinkling her nose slightly. Five days on the road without a bath was beginning to make itself known, and she hoped that eventually they would find a place safe enough to be able to wash their clothes and take proper baths.

At least the light silk didn't show any sweat stains. She shrugged it over her head and pulled it down, but gave up looking for her panties in the dim light until Ukyo woke. Maybe the chef would remember which direction she had tossed them.

Outside, she found Kuno practicing his kata, shirtless, while Kagura sat on a nearby log and watched him. Rei smiled. Surprising as it was, she thought it was nice the youkai girl seemed interested in the swordsman, though she did have to admit he was being much less obnoxious towards women than Zhu Shu had ever described him to be. Even Nabiki was treating him decently, though she had told Rei she wondered which movie samurai he thought he was imitating. Rei had nodded in agreement, his archaic Japanese sounding like many of the old samurai movies her grandfather loved.

But at the same time, it did kind of suit him, and as he had gradually ceased being overly dramatic in his use of it, it had started to lend him a certain sense of elegance. He was sounding less and less like a bad Shakespearian actor, and more and more like a true noble samurai.

They didn't see her as she ducked into the copse of trees the girls had claimed for a potty bush, glad that Kagome had at least been generous with her toilet paper, then went to the small stream to wash her face and hands. When she came back to the camp, she blinked to see that Kagura had moved from her log, and was standing in front of Kuno, her eyes closed as they shared a kiss. Rei blushed and ducked into the tent to give them privacy.

Ukyo had rolled over and Rei smiled as she lay back down, her eyes tracing the intertwined hearts formed by the ribbons of her tattoo. She didn't know for sure, but she hoped it meant the Dragon approved of what Ukyo had done. She couldn't disagree with Ying-Ying that she would _always_ be a Senshi, but Lady Phoenix was just as much a part of her, and just as important to her as her existence as Sailor Mars. Like her namesake, she would soar the heavens betwixt Earth and Moon, a bird of flame free to love them both equally. Ukyo had given her that freedom when she had poured her soul into the kiss they had shared, their ki and hearts intertwining inseparably. The very connection she had so envied the chef for had been the very first gift Ukyo had given her.

And she hoped that when they rescued Zhu Shu, she would be able to experience the same joy with her. She had sensed how torn the dragon-girl was between the love Rei had for her, and the irresistible pull she had towards Ukyo. Zhu Shu had never wanted to have to choose, and had striven so hard to try and not hurt Rei. She had shown her how much she loved her, and how much she cared, even as she had grown closer and closer to the chef. And Rei had loved her all the more for it.

And now, Ukyo had made the choice for both of them, and forever claimed Rei's heart as a gift for them both.

She no longer cared if her father disinherited her. The Hino family fortune was _meaningless_. So were her childhood dreams of fame and stardom. She was a Warrior for Love and Justice, and the companionship of her precious friends, and the love of her heart's-mates meant more to her than all the applause and adoration in the world.

She smiled as she visualized Usagi's likely reaction to finding that Rei was engaged to two girls now, and once they found Zhu Shu's other foretold mate, would be a happily contented member of a harem.

She sighed softly as she wished her friends were here now. She missed them, _all_ of them, so much so it was nearly a physical ache, but she was looking forward to all the wonderful stories she would be able to tell them of the Sengoku Era. She'd skip over the horrible parts, of course, the terrible things she had seen that had fortified her resolve to never give up her role as a guardian and shown her the absolute need for people willing to protect the innocent, but there had been wonderful things too, the clear blue waters of the ocean, the clean and sparkling air, the view of Tokyo bay before the massive metropolis had claimed it, the clouds gracing the slopes of Mount Fuji in a brilliant morning… her cell phone was filled with pictures from their adventures.

And getting to know that youkai were real – that the stories of kitsune and spirits and the thousand tales of adventure she had so loved as a child, the very stories that had inspired her to become a miko in the first place, were all very _very_ true – that was something she would treasure. Miroku had taught her how to see through the illusions and to recognize the difference in youki between human and youkai. It wasn't a hundred percent reliable, as many species possessed true shape-shifting abilities, but it had opened her eyes to a world she had previously considered so mundane. She had always wished she had lived in the past, when the world was more magical, and now that she was here, she couldn't wait to go home. She would never look at a CD or a car the same way ever again.

Plus, Nabiki had shared that Lo Shen had told her that youkai were races who had once lived side by side with man in peace during the Silver Millennium, and that according to the Loremaster, a fairly large number of them currently attended Furinkan.

It had firmed a resolve Rei had made during their journey, that regardless of the commute time, she was going to try and get enrolled in Furinkan when she graduated middle school. Not only were Ukyo and Zhu Shu there, but so many of her new friends as well. And if she could, hopefully she would talk the other girls into it too. She wanted to do as much as she could to help her present regain the wonders of the lost past, and insure that the horrors she had seen here in the strife and turmoil of the Sengoku era would never again return to scar the planet it was her duty to protect as both as Senshi and a Miko. And improving human and youkai relations was her first hope.

She smiled to herself as she wondered if there was such a thing as a priestess for the Dragon, and whether her grandfather would mind her setting up a shrine to him when she got back. There were a couple of small outbuildings around the main shrine that hadn't been used her entire life and were simply collecting dust and odds and ends. He hadn't seemed at all upset when the Dragon mandala had appeared on the main shrine's floor, simply shrugged and said the gods would do as they willed. He'd always said everyone had to find their own path, and Rei felt like she had finally found hers.

A spot of light waving back and forth on the wall of the tent above her caught her eye, and she looked at it in puzzlement. It lazily drifted back and forth, its motion slowing until it came to a near stop, and she finally realized it was a reflection. She looked around, a single ray of light catching her eye as it sprang from a small gap near the top of the door flap to illuminate an object hanging from the tent's center pole. Curious, she sat up and took a closer look, her breath catching as she realized it was her wand. She stood, wondering how it had appeared without her calling it, and then realized it wasn't the same wand she was now carrying.

The new wand was topped by a star, with four small gems and a larger gem inset in the center, and it was this central ruby that was reflecting the ray of the sun that had caught her eye, the warm golden light illuminating a glorious Phoenix inside the clear crimson jewel, its wings spread as it perched on her Mars emblem, the sun and the red crystal giving them an appearance of streaming flames. And around the outside edge of the gem was a band etched into the form of the Dragon, wrapping around the ruby and resting his head on his tail as he gazed from small golden eyes, looking as if he dared anyone in the universe to just _try_ and take the treasure he had encircled so protectively. Those eyes stared at her, seeming to pierce her very soul as they had on the day she had finally admitted to her desire for his daughter…

And she laughed as she suddenly realized _why_ the Dragon had been smiling that day she had bonded to Ukyo…

_Ukyo_ wasn't the one who had made a choice. Ukyo had simply confirmed the choice that had already been made.

And that choice had been _hers_. She had been the one who went to Ukyo, who had made the first move. She had been the one who sought the chef's attentions and ignited them both with her passion. She had been the one who had finally given herself utterly and completely to the love she had desired for so long by throwing aside her petty jealousies and envy. At the moment Ukyo had kissed her and poured her ki through her, _she_ had chosen to respond and accept the union of their souls. She had given herself _willingly_ to the flames…

And as she stared into the Eyes of the Dragon, she saw the truth reflected in the mirror of his eyes…

The Dragon had never been reaching for her.

He had simply been waiting.

With infinite patience and never faltering love, he had been waiting…

…For her to step into his hand on her own.

0 0 0 0 0

"My name is unimportant, and I have lost the right to use it anyway. Call me whatever you like. I was sent to seek aid for Clan Hasai, and was captured by those pigs you slaughtered. I thank you for your kindness and rescuing me, and apologize for being a burden to you collapsing as I did. I had not eaten in the many days since I was blinded."

Miroku sat back and shook his head. "Think nothing of it please. I am a wandering monk and my companions and I have always sought to aid those in need. I have good news for you as well. You should recover your eyesight as the powder burns heal. Had those barbarians treated you properly, you likely would be able to see already. You are fortunate indeed that I detect no sickness within your wounds. With clean bandages and the salve I have you should be healed in a fortnight or so."

The Japanese man they had rescued grimaced. "I thank you for your kind words, Priest, but my eyes were the least thing they took from me. It matters not. Knowing the power you posses, I must beg of you, please come to Hasai's aid."

Tao-Ching frowned. "To be honest, sir, we are heading to Mikado to rescue a companion."

The man nodded. "I fear that you will not see Mikado without fighting these pigs anyway. The Lord's castle lies in the valley between this pass, and the one that leads to the town of Mikado. I fear it is likely as well that Mikado is in their hands, as it was the sight of their sending a contingent of troops through the seaward pass that prompted my lord to send me to seek aid. The Yamana and their hired dogs have locked the Hasai into their fortress and taken control of most of their lands in their desire to steal my clan's gold."

"Have they taken the mines then?"

"No. The Lord's fortress surrounds the town of Hasai, which was itself built around the mine."

Tao-Ching grimaced. "I see. Do you know anything as to what may await in the pass above?"

"I was brought through the pass already blinded. I heard the noise of many men, and the sound of stonecutters. There was a small fortification once within the pass, but it has been ruined for generations. I would guess it is being rebuilt."

"Do you know if there are any more of those giants?"

"Hai. There is one with the Dutch, dressed in the robes of a Catholic. He seems to have the ability to create those demons. I know not how many there may be, but my clan has destroyed two of those sent against us. They have a weak spot at the base of their neck that if pierced will cause them to emit lightning and explode. It is shielded from all directions but the hollow of the throat, and only our heaviest ballista can penetrate through the metal collar that protects it. We lost many men before luck alone saved us."

"That would have been useful to know yesterday. We went through the back of the neck. That will certainly make things easier." He stood. "Alright, Sanjuro, I'm going to get Kagura and Nabiki and do some scouting. I should be back in a few hours, and if everything you've told me matches what I find, you just might be getting the aid from us you're asking for."

"Sanjuro?"

"A name from a tale of a wandering samurai. It'll do since you claim to have no name."

Sanjuro bowed as well as he was able while Miroku was still bandaging his head. "I will pray for your safe return, Tao-Ching-sama."

0 0 0 0 0

"Why why why why why why why did I tell her I had a succubus outfit? There's no _way_ I can make her believe these wings and tail are just fakes!"

Megumi sighed. "Calm down, Kaede. We'll just _make_ you a set. Don't forget Kyoko's cousin is a seamstress's apprentice, and she's obsessed with cosplay outfits."

Kyoko nodded. "Ryu-chan loves to make costumes. Where do you think I got the Lucky Star cheerleader uniforms from? She'll love to come for a visit to make you a cute outfit, and she's an absolute _letch_. We'll have tons of fun. She's got an _amazing_ tongue."

Kaede giggled. "That seems to be a common trait among kitsune."

Ayeka gave out a dreamy sigh. They looked over at the vampiress.

"Are you _still_ blissed out from getting to taste her blood?" Megumi smiled.

Ayeka shivered. "She doesn't mind I'm a _vampire!_ You heard her, she said she wished I _was_ one."

"I still wouldn't just come right out and tell her, Ayeka." Kaede cautioned. "Fantasy and role-play are one thing. Knowing you really are one might freak her out. Listen to me, I lost a good childhood friend that way. My mother had to erase his memory, and even after that, he still shied away from me."

Megumi sighed softly. "Still, she seemed to like the idea of us cosplaying who we really are. Maybe if she gets used to seeing us…"

Kyoko's tail wagged. "Oh, I really _hope_ so! My heart nearly stopped last night when she said she wanted me to wear fox ears. I almost transformed right there in shock."

"I was worried Ayeka was going to go blood-happy in front of her when she stuck herself with that pin." Kaede said with a roll of her eyes.

Ayeka laughed nervously. "Well, I _did_ have to get that restraining spell when I was a kid, Kaede. I simply _can't_ take blood from a human unless offered. The only human blood I've ever had is from the blood bank. And it's never tasted as delicious as hers is."

"Yeah. I've never really had to deal with that. Just about every human in the world drips some sort of lust. So I practically get meals _shoved_ at me and have to sort out the ones I really want." She smiled at all of them. "And you guys spoiled me for anyone else."

"At least all of you can eat normal food as well. I can't eat anything hotter than lukewarm or I get sick to my stomach. If I was a full ice maiden I couldn't even do that. I'd be living on a diet of popsicles and charmed lollipops to keep me from melting. And Ayeka is such a good cook, but I never get to taste it when it's right from the stove." Megumi shuddered. "I can't even tell you how sick I am of there never being anything to eat at home but ice-cream. Hell, even my _blood_ is cold."

Ayeka gave her a smile as she blushed a little. "But I love the delightfully frosty taste of your blood, Megumi-chan. It's better than spearmint."

"I bet Kaede's is probably spicy, like curry." Kyoko grinned as she took a seat on the massage table. "She's so hot blooded after all."

Ayeka giggled. "Actually her blood is so coppery it makes my tongue tingle and gives me delightful little shivers, like electric arcs are running down my throat. But it also makes me a little drunk and amplifies whatever emotions I'm feeling at the time. She's like a shot of vodka."

"And me?" the kitsune asked with an eyelash flutter.

"Sweet and salty, just like you, you little vixen."

"So whose is best?" Megumi asked.

Ayeka blushed. "But you're all so _different!_ I couldn't decide something like that!"

Kaede laughed as she shifted her shoulders and drew her wings back in. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wouldn't be able to tell you who's emotional flavor I like best either."

Kyoko giggled as she blushed. "I like how each of you taste too."

"Huh?" Ayeka blinked. "But you've never bitten any of…" She trailed off as Kyoko licked her lips. "Oh, now I feel silly."

Megumi laughed as she put her shoes in her locker. "We better get dressed though. Ai is going to be here soon, and she's going to run us into the ground today. I haven't seen her this pissed since her sister challenged her at the last tournament."

Ayeka gave her a fanged smile. "Well I'm happy that our Ai is back. All this moping she's been doing since Zhu Shu got wings just isn't like her." She opened her locker and took out her baton. "So I plan to beat that ninja girl and her ghost lover into nice little submissive playtoys. Maybe once she gets them all out of her system, things can go back to normal."

0 0 0 0 0

The limousine stopped before the Bunny Hutch and dispensed a familiar looking chauffeur. Lo Shen quickly splashed herself with some hot water as he entered.

"Hello Kensuki-san. You are looking for Ukyo I take it?"

The dark haired gentleman bowed. "Hai, Lo Shen-sama. I am seeking Miss Ukyo or Miss Zhu Shu-sama."

"I'm afraid they are both out of the country at the moment, Kensuki-san. They had to travel to our home village for a small ceremony."

"I see. I was informed by the workmen who are renovating the building she was renting that she had moved, and that you could perhaps assist me. My master has tasked me with the delivery of the betrothal documents."

Lo Shen nodded. "I am Zhu Shu's legal guardian for the duration of her stay in Japan. If you need to see them I have the paperwork in the back room, signed by her grandfather, who cannot leave her homeland."

"Perhaps you could deliver the documents for me upon their return? They require both her and Miss Ukyo's signatures. Merely a formality, but necessary, as certain medical procedures will be needed to be undertaken at some point during their marriage."

Lo Shen raised an eyebrow. "Medical procedures?"

Kensuki blushed. "Yes elder. Kuonji-sama has taken certain _steps_ to ensure that his family line can continue, despite Ukyo's… um… inability to _father_ children in a normal manner."

Lo Shen's eyebrow quirked further. "Ling-Ling, bring us some tea please," she said to one of the passing twins, then pointed at the chair across from her as she sat. "I am interested in the details of these 'steps' Kensuki-san."

The man bowed and seated himself. "I am sure you are aware of the difficulties Miss Ukyo has had with her father, elder. She has been legally reclassified as a male by the vow her father has made, and thus our current situation. From what little I saw of Miss Zhu Shu, she seems to truly love Uc-chan, and I do not think she will find this objectionable. The medical procedure is a simple in-vitro fertilization process, one used successfully millions of times for couples having difficulties conceiving a child under normal conditions."

Lo Shen nodded. "We have our own methods, but I am familiar with the procedure. Yet I will advise that not just any sperm would be acceptable for Zhu Shu's child. It must be legitimately that of her mate. It has already been taken care of, as both Ukyo and Zhu Shu will have 'husband' that we have found suitable."

Kensuki bowed again. "Kuonji-sama believed you might have such a course planned, once he had researched the Joketsuzoku. However, I may reassure you, the child produced _will_ be Ukyo's. Several years ago, when she was hospitalized for an appendectomy, a dozen of Ukyo's eggs were harvested while she was under sedation. The genetic material from her eggs was replicated and used to replace the code carried by sperm cells. In tests, they have successfully fertilized human eggs. The Kuonji laboratories have the results stored for use in allowing Miss Zhu Shu to carry the Kuonji's family's Heir. He does not insist that the child be the first born by Miss Zhu Shu, but the documents I have do require that the child who is to inherit Kuonji Enterprises be the child of Ukyo and Zhu Shu. He is quite aware that she will be a daughter due to Ukyo's lack of a Y-chromosome, and expresses the hope that she will not be the failure in that regard that he views poor Uc-chan as."

"A very rigid man, this Kuonji." Lo Shen shook her head. "Still, modern science never ceases to find ways to amaze me. It's either incredibly stupid, or breathtakingly elegant. That there is a way for two women to reproduce with one another is definitely one of the latter, but before it can be approved, the Joketsuzoku will need to have access to your lab's findings and verify the feasibility of the procedure."

"Of course elder. Kuonji-sama has prepared full documentation, and is willing to allow the researcher you appoint access to the labs and samples for verification."

"I'll need to send for Kai Buum. Her primary field is chemistry and alchemy, but I believe she also studied bioengineering when she was at MIT. She should be here in a few days."

Kensuki nodded. "Do you have any time frame for expecting Miss Ukyo and Miss Zhu Shu's return?"

Lo Shen grimaced. "You know how formalities go. Even for small ceremonies, it could be _days_ before all the preparations are finalized."

"Then I shall leave a copy of the prenuptial here with you, as well as the procedural overview. If you find anything that you feel needs negotiation, I also have a card for the legal department."

Lo Shen nodded and accepted the papers, then saw Kensuki to the door along with a large complimentary to-go order. Once he had gone, she sat back at the table as she skimmed over the brief.

She'd have to double check a few things with the legal library online, but it was a simple enough agreement, containing exactly what the chauffeur had said: a marriage agreement, with a clause for the necessary artificial insemination procedures, and a secondary clause stating that Ukyo could not legally initiate divorce proceedings without immediately revoking her inheritance and forfeiting all rights to any marital properties and finances. It was an ironclad shackle to insure Ukyo would fulfill at least the letter of her duties as a _man_ marrying a woman. All it required of Zhu Shu is that one of her children be fertilized with Ukyo's DNA, and that said child be raised to be the heir of Kuonji Enterprises.

She leaned back and chuckled before looking skyward. "And you're even giving her the ability to fulfill her duties without _ever_ having to sleep with a man. And I thought _Konatsu_ was clever. Just what the hell are you up too, you wily old lizard? What do _you_ know that we don't?"

The ceiling was, of course, silent, but Lo Shen couldn't escape the impression that the Dragon was laughing in amusement…

0 0 0 0 0

"You're looking somewhat distracted today, Kagura."

"Humm?" The red eyed sorceress looked over. "Oh… to be honest, I am trying to figure out why my lips still tingle so, and my body feels so… light."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I tried that _kiss_ you suggested. Tatewaki did not faint this time, but he did wander back to his tent in a daze, and it left me feeling quite strange."

Tao-Ching chuckled, his eyes never leaving the landscape below them as they drifted slowly up the mountain, Kagura following a low cloud to conceal them from the ground.

"I take it that was your first kiss?" he asked.

"Yes. I was not expecting it to cause such reactions. The mere pressing of lips seems to be such a meaningless gesture compared to the mating act Nabiki has described."

Nabiki grinned. "Well, no doubt the fact that I don't think Kuno has ever been kissed before accounts for some part of his daze, but kisses are an important part of mating, Kagura. They are kind of like a first step to the more involved parts."

"Curious."

"Yeah, it's something that is part physical, part mental. A kiss can be as simple as a quick gesture of affection, or it can be a declaration of mating intent. There's nearly as much involved in kissing as in the mating act itself. It is often times a way to determine if someone is a suitable mate, other times a part of the seduction itself, the means used to increase the mating urge in the other person. It all depends on the intent."

"My intent is simply to explore the strange feelings I have in Tatewaki's presence. I find it oddly comfortable to be around him. Despite his reticence to see me unclothed, he has been constantly seeking out my company, and been quite willing to talk to me both about your strange homeland and its wonders, as well as quite curious about me, and my short life. It has been… pleasant."

Nabiki shook her head. "Kagura, baby, what you are describing is basically the first part of establishing a romantic relationship. You've been getting to know one another, and that is always the part that determines if a relationship will proceed further."

"But you said that was also the first step to establishing friendship, no?"

"Yes. They are very similar, but the relationships differ in whether there is a deeper emotional investment or not. Friends can vary from casual acquaintances to very close friends, and the mating act may or may not be involved as part of that friendship, but a _romantic_ relationship is one that is intended to involve a more intense sharing, in other words, a _love_ match."

Kagura blinked. "Are you saying I am possibly feeling 'love'?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Maybe. You said his kiss made your lips tingle? Any other effects?"

Kagura nodded. "Indeed. My heart seemed to go wild for several minutes, and my body felt intensely warm."

"How about your nipples, or between your legs?"

Kagura blinked as she tilted her head. "I do recall that my nipples grew quite hard though I was not cold and there was indeed an increase in the fluids produced by my lower regions. Is that significant?"

Nabiki nodded. "That shows that you are feeling attracted to him. Those are signs your body is readying itself for the mating process." She leaned back on the feather as she gave the sorceress a grin. "I think you are responding like any schoolgirl with her first crush. I can't say for certain if its love, but you certainly have the hots for him."

"The _hots?_"

"You are finding him sexually appealing, the gods alone know why." Nabiki shrugged. "Though I _am_ willing to admit the Kuno you are seeing is far better behaved than I have ever known him to be. I've been in classes with him since middle school, so it's quite possible I'm just biased against him. Do you enjoy being with him?"

Kagura thought about it seriously for several minutes. "I think that I rather do. Sesshomaru has made me feel similarly, yet he has never treated me as Tatewaki does. Tatewaki has been…" she trailed off as she tried to think of the proper expression.

"Kind? Attentive? Talkative?" Nabiki suggested.

"Respectful?" Kagura said with an uncertain look. "He… has treated me as if he values me, not as a fighting companion, or a useful tool, but as if he seems to find value in my simple existence."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "I see. You're probably the first woman he's ever dealt with who hasn't knocked him unconscious repeatedly. That alone is probably a novelty to him." She shrugged. "Then again, he also hasn't tried to claim you as his goddess this or his delicate flower that, or challenged you to a fight so that he may date with you."

Kagura shook her head. "No. Only your friend Zhu Shu has been called a goddess, and he says that of her in a reverent tone. The implacable will I see in his eyes when he speaks of freeing her and slaying Naraku reminds me of Sesshomaru, yet he has none of the coldness of Inuyasha's brother."

Tao-Ching held up his hand. "Careful now, Kagura, we're almost at the pass."

She nodded and drifted close to the edge of the cloud. "We are out of arrowshot, but I do not know the range of the muskets these animals carry."

"They're using round shot and black powder. We're out of their accuracy range, but they could still get a lucky shot." Tao-Ching frowned. "I wish your shield didn't glow in such a give away pink, Nabi-chan, but I don't know of any way to teach you how to change your ki color. Just be prepared to cover us if we get seen."

"Gotcha hun."

Kagura's head was tilted to one side and she blinked as a puzzled look crossed her face. "I'm going to drop us out of the cloud, Tao-Ching. Something is not right. I can sense no life from the pass."

Tao-Ching looped the lanyard of his pistol around his wrist and laid prone on the feather, sighting along the barrel as he nodded. "Go for it. If we have some baddie waiting on us, I'll put a few shots in him while you get us the heck out."

Nabiki nodded as well, a glowing ball forming in her hand as she griped the feather's spine.

The bottom dropped out as Kagura let the feather plummet, and they went into freefall out the bottom of the cloud, moving fast to present as hard a target as possible.

But she drew up as their vision cleared. The need for such precautions seemed moot.

The pass below them was filled with dead men. Bodies and pieces of bodies lay strewn haphazardly about, blood pooling in the low places and dripping down the cliff face under the path. Some had been sliced apart, others were charred and smoking while still others looked to have been dissolved by acid. Five of the large mecha lay scattered about, their armor hacked and scarred, looking as if they had been shredded by massive teeth.

Kagura brought them lower, and noticed a trail of large footprints that seemed familiar. She brought the feather to a hover over them as she examined them closely.

"Those tracks look like the ones Sesshomaru's two headed mount leaves, and they are much fresher than the blood and signs of struggle. At a guess, I would say Sesshomaru crossed this pass this morning."

Tao-Ching raised an eyebrow. "You mean that white haired skinny guy we saw back at the village did this?"

Kagura nodded. "With _Tokijin_ and the staff that Jaken carries, yes. The corrosion most likely came from his poisonous vapors. The humans would have been nothing to him, but likely he had to assume his true form to overcome the giants. That probably annoyed him enough to have slaughtered them all."

Tao-Ching nodded as he looked at her. "By the way, Nabiki. Put a shield around that watch tower over there with the intact roof. We got a survivor and I don't want him escaping."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow as she nodded and turned to look, the pink bubble snapping into existence in an instant.

A small curved blade attached to a handle like a scythe bounced off the inside of the shield as the trapped person tried to escape, but was drawn back by a chain almost immediately.

"I'm not your enemy, Kagura," a voice called as a young boy stood up from his concealment behind the low wall of the watchtower. "Not unless you are still serving Naraku."

Kagura blinked. "Kohaku?"


	11. Chapter 10: Revealed by Firelight

Chapter Ten: Revealed by Firelight

The forest edge was quiet as the commander assembled the men in the dark before dawn. The troop moved with minimal noise considering the steel armor breast plates, but they feared the wrath of the man in black and his personal guard enough that terror lent stealth to those who would otherwise have been contemptuous of it.

The object of their fear was examining the ruins of the village below them through a spyglass, his long grey hair tied back in a ponytail that hung down the back of his cassock, only partially concealed by the round cap he wore. The scowl on his face as he strove to make out details by faint moonlight made many of the men edge away from him. As the commander pulled his horse up beside him he sighed.

"Tha bloody heathen ha burned the place to tha ground. There's na a town left to capture."

"Any sign of our men?" the commander asked unperturbed. At least he _appeared _unperturbed in front of his men, though the black garbed priest could feel the fear he kept in check under the lifeless red gaze of his guards. But then, he did know that the four human sized clockwork men had once been former officers like himself, executed for angering the priest. The man in black let himself sneer in the darkness.

"There be na sign 'o life anywhere, Captain. Only yonder ruin still stands."

"Then there should be no hindrance to our controlling this port. We can garrison in the castle, and make it our supply depot."

"Laddie, ya be a fool. Give ye no thought to what coulda happened to fifty men? We ha no reports the heathen could ha stood gainst our troops, yet we ha a burned village and no troops waitin."

"I beg your pardon, Father, but is this not why we have one of your giants with us?"

The man in black gritted his teeth. "Bloody useless lot ye mercenaries are. Yer lucky the bishop forbade me from turning the whole lot of ye into clockwork men."

The commander paled, but held his ground. "Your creations can overcome any surprises lying in wait."

"_Kekeke_. Confident lot, aren't you?"

Both their heads turned to look towards the new voice, the urbane looking gentleman in ornate and rather organic looking armor stepping out from behind a tree as he gave them a cocky grin. "Truly, I would have thought my _first_ warning should have sufficed."

The priest responded immediately, his crucifix held at the ready as he drew a broadsword glimmering with bluish white symbols. "So, ye would be the demon who killed our men, I take it. I am Father Paladin Mac Cormac, Knight of the Order of Iscariot, and I shall cleanse this world of ye!"

Naraku smiled. "I see. So the Catholics are funding these Dutch pigs. Interesting, but of minor concern. But these _lovely_ toys you have brought, they are _fascinating_. Would you be their creator, priest?"

"God has seen fit to grant unto me the power to animate these soldiers of the lord."

Naraku's eyes glittered. "A mere _human?_ How droll. Still, it will be a most useful power to obtain."

"All ye shall obtain, Demon, is yer death!"

The priest kicked his horse towards Naraku as he ordered a charge, but drew short after but a few feet, realizing he was alone. He whirled to yell at the troops, and his jaw dropped in shock.

A pair of melancholy emerald eyes met his, before dropping to look at the ground. The shadowy figure sighed and turned to walk through the lifeless bodies scattered in pieces around her as the priest's mouth opened and closed several times. Then anger flared in his eyes and he pointed at the huge wagon that the troop had been dragging along. The wooden sides shattered as the giant straightened in a horrendous grinding of gears and chains. It rolled to its feet, the red eye swiveling to fix on the small black figure.

To the priest's utter disbelief, a flicker of golden light blurred through the darkness and the giant froze, its red eye dimming out as the gears clanked to a halt. Then its head slid forward and crashed to the ground as the priest felt tentacles wrap around him and Naraku's breath fell on his ear.

"Truly, a _genius_ work of art, so _wasted _on a mere human. But don't worry. I shall put your talents to far more worthy use. With such a marvelous new body, I will destroy the rest of your pitiful troops, and hunt down your brothers at my leisure, simply for the joy of picking my teeth with their bones. And when I have taken over Japan, perhaps I shall send my own emissaries to your precious 'Vatican' and raze it to the ground."

Somehow the priest managed to spit despite the tentacle wrapped around his throat. "Iscariot has been exterminating yer kind for centuries, demon! They will avenge me and see ye rotting in hell!"

Naraku laughed. "Then you shall be joining me," he murmured as his tentacles pierced the priest's body and the process of absorption began. As the screams grew louder and more despairing, he laughed manically.

And in her tree at the edge of the forest, forbidden to leave by Naraku's command, Zhu Shu covered her ears and cried.

0 0 0 0 0

Rei woke suddenly, the air heavy with a feeling she didn't know how to describe.

For a second, she had almost thought Zhu Shu was nearby.

She shook her head. Probably listening to Kohaku's story had been responsible for the nightmare, though the details were chaotic and fading quickly. Just vague impressions of blood and crying.

They had spent the day in their camp following Tao-Ching's return with Sango's brother, trying to determine if their situation had changed. She and Ukyo had both been vocal about heading straight to Mikado and coming back to deliver the sword after they had rescued Zhu Shu, but they did have to admit that leaving a strong hostile force behind them was not the soundest tactical plan. Much as it had broken her heart to hear about how depressed her lovely dragon-girl had become, it was probably a bad idea to let the Dutch alone. Kagura had been clear enough that even if they weren't allied to Naraku, that wouldn't stop him from being able to use them against their little group. Be it through mind control, subverting their chain of command or outright turning them into zombies, he was sure to have some plan for them.

Plus, there was the fact that Sesshomaru was heading for Mikado. That he wanted kill Naraku wasn't really a problem, but the fact that he would likely have to go through Zhu Shu to get to him could be. Rei was worried she might be hurt if the Daiyoukai was as powerful as Kagura and everyone but Inuyasha said he was.

At least she could be certain that Zhu Shu was alive, and that her basic personality was unchanged. She had regretted taking Kohaku's shard, and somehow managed to retrieve it without killing him. Naraku might have forced her to kill, but she was still the same caring person she had fallen in love with.

((_I would give anything to be by your side again, Zhu-chan.)) _she thought at the blankness in her mind. _((And Ukyo feels the same. She doesn't blame you for what happened. WE both love you, and we're going to save you, so please stay alive.))_

She slipped out from the covers, careful not to disturb Ukyo, and found her cheongsam. She pulled it over her head as she headed for the tent flap and the thin sliver of dawn visible through it.

The camp was quite, only the silent forms of Kirara and Sango visible at the top of the large outcrop they had designated as their lookout. Sango's brother was curled up against Kirara's side. Rei nodded to the youkai hunter as she headed to the girl's area.

Kohaku's story had made quite an impression on their little group. Hearing from a secondary source as to how long Kagura's rebellion against Naraku had been going on had explained a few of the mysteries the other party had had in their dealings with her in the past, and had even earned her a spontaneous hug from Sango from her efforts on her brother's behalf, minor as they had been. Rei had already liked the youkai girl, sympathizing with her uncertainties and fears of acceptance. She'd been going through her own version of those fears herself until Ukyo had freed her from them, and it looked like Kagura was finding her way towards the humanity Naraku had denied her.

She came back to the camp and stirred the embers of the fire, adding wood until it was blazing merrily, then taking the big pot to the stream to fill it for breakfast. If she started some rice before Kagome got up, then the other girl wouldn't be able to make porridge today.

She was midway back when she stopped, convinced she had heard crying. She looked all around, her ears straining, but unable to make out the faint sound again. She was just about to start walking when she heard it once more.

And realized it wasn't a sound she has _hearing_, but the faintest of twitches of the butterfly at the back of her mind.

The pot dropped unheeded as she closed her eyes and threw herself at the link, desperately trying to follow the faint traces of Zhu Shu's grief. The darkness fought her, no longer a hard wall, but a soft mass of ooze that clung to her, resisted her every effort to penetrate it to reach her beloved dragoness. She could feel Zhu Shu desperately reaching out from the other side, but the darkness fought to keep them apart, and Rei realized that it wasn't _Zhu Shu_ who had erected this wall of silence.

She could feel her beloved's pain. The misery she felt at what Naraku was forcing her to be, and the sheer self loathing her dragoness felt over what she believed she had done to Ukyo. Rei clawed and struggled, the darkness fighting against her as she slowly lost ground. She could feel Zhu Shu slipping further away as the other girl caved in to her despair.

Desperately seeking anything to help, she called for her wand instinctively, feeling as its weight formed in her hand. But something felt different about it. It was far heavier than she had ever felt it, and the metal was not cool, but almost hot enough to burn. She had no time to think about it though as she brought it in front of her and called out the activation phrase that blazed through her mind.

"MARS PHOENIX POWER, _IGNITE_!"

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo sat bolt upright as she felt the explosion of raw power surge across her mind and shred the darkness for just a few seconds. There was no time to form words as in the fiery light, she could see Zhu Shu sitting in a tree, crying. The dragon-girl looked up in surprise and Ukyo knew she could see her as well, both of them illuminated by the bright light of Rei's fiery wings. The fear and self hatred in Zhu Shu's eyes was so strong she wanted to cry, but she knew that Zhu Shu had to be seeing her as clearly, and for just those seconds, there could be no misunderstandings. Soul to soul they stood before each other naked.

The light faded as the darkness quickly moved back in, but she knew it had been enough. Words would have been wasted anyway. It had never been _words_ Zhu Shu needed to begin with. As the darkness once more walled the dragon-girl away, she had seen the smallest glimmer of hope in those emerald eyes.

A commotion outside made her look up, her eyes opening to see the faintly lit tent around her. She rolled to her knees and stood, grabbing her towel to wrap around her quickly as she made for the flap.

The light coming from the woods near the stream was fading to more bearable levels as the pair of fiery wings visible through the trees shifted from intense white to a more muted flame as they folded in on themselves. She could see Rei through the thin screen of trees holding her scepter in front of her as the flames around her flickered and faded, leaving not a single scorch mark on the grass under her. Sango was almost to her already.

"Rei?" the youkai hunter asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Rei took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Yes, Sango. Just very tired."

"What _happened?_"

Rei shrugged. "I felt Zhu Shu faintly through our link. I was trying to get through to her." Her eyes looked over at Ukyo and she smiled. "I think we succeeded."

Sango followed her eyes to a nodding Ukyo.

"I think we did too, my lovely Phoenix. I think we did too."

0 0 0 0 0

"We can't tell you much beyond impressions." Ukyo said to the group as they ate breakfast. "Naraku is definitely preparing a trap of some sort. I got the faintest of impressions of one of those giants, but that's about all."

Tao-Ching growled. "I don't want to deal with the Hasai until we have rescued Zhu Shu. I don't have the slightest clue if the wish that sent us here might send us back the moment we deliver the sword. It's not a risk I willingly want to take. That's why I haven't mentioned it to Sanjuro."

"We may have no choice, tiger." Nabiki chimed in. "I tend to agree with you, but we had enough trouble dealing with the giant. Now that we know how to disable them, they will be much easier to handle, but not at the same time as we're in another fight."

"I know, I know."

"Mayhaps if we doth free the Hasai, yet keep the sword concealed until we hath rescued our goddess?" Kuno said quietly. "I doth not care for deceit, but if we simply do not reveal our possession until after we hath reunited with fair Zhu Shu, it is not truly deceit, simply prudence."

"He's got a point." Rei nodded. "We could free the castle, carry on to Mikado, then come back afterwards to deliver the sword to the daimyo."

"Makes no difference to us." Inuyasha shrugged. "We're after Naraku. Taking out the Dutch along the way will just make that a bit easier."

"If we are concerned, perhaps we can request Sanjuro accompany us to Mikado." Miroku suggested. "His eyes need caring for anyway for another few days. We could simply continue to use his services as a guide while caring for him, and give him the sword to carry before we join in battle at Mikado, that way regardless of the outcome, we can be assured of the sword returning to the Hasai."

"Waddya mean, regardless of the outcome?" Inuyasha glared.

"Merely that we might be forced to chase Naraku again. He does have a history of fleeing when he is at a disadvantage."

"He ain't going to get that chance!"

"You have no hope of slaying him unless you can find Mouryoumaru and the baby. Without his heart, Naraku cannot be slain." Kagura reminded them.

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, that's part of the impression too. It's not just _US_ Naraku is setting a trap for." She leaned forward. "Look, we know Sesshomaru is heading for Mikado, and we know we have to go there too. But Naraku _has_ to know that too, and I didn't get the impression from Zhu Shu that he was remotely concerned about us _or_ him. That leaves only one other thing he could be plotting about, right?"

"You think he's baiting a trap for Mouryoumaru?"

"Yeah, I do. Think about it, sugar. He's had Zhu Shu collecting shards. Mouryoumaru was after Kohaku's shards, and this Kouga's too. She has four shards in her possession from what I could tell of her thoughts. That's got to be a temptation directed solely at Mouryoumaru. Four shards not in Naraku's possession."

"_Four_ shards?" Kagome blinked. "She got Kouga's too?"

Ukyo nodded. "Ummm, yeah. She was really unhappy about it too. I think she had to kill him."

Inuyasha snorted. "Stupid wolf probably forced her to."

"Inuyasha! He was your friend!" Kagome yelled.

"That stupid okami was _no_ friend of mine! He was nothing but trouble!"

"How can you be so _callous!_"

"Easy! He was an idiot and a pervert and a damn pain in the ass! At least now I won't have to listen to you encouraging him all the time!"

"_Encouraging_ him! I never–"

"_WILL THE TWO OF YOU CAN IT!_" Tao-Ching shouted. "Now is _not_ the time. We're here to discuss our plan of action, not have a lover's spat!"

"But– but–"

"Look Kagome, I am sorry that Zhu Shu killed your friend, but I can assure you that she was _forced_ to do it. The only person to blame is _Naraku_. If you want revenge, direct it at the person who _deserves_ it."

Kagome glared at Tao-Ching and huffed, but kept her mouth shut.

"Now. I tend to agree with Ukyo's appraisal about Naraku's intent. Kagura? Any thing to add or modify that?"

Kagura shook her head. "No. It would fit Naraku's style. The only reason to leave so many shards in her hands is to make her a tempting target for the baby. As powerful as your friend is, I still doubt she could do more than simply defend herself long enough to allow Naraku to strike at Mouryoumaru directly. I would even suspect he is drawing us all to fight against one another while he waits to eliminate the survivors."

Tao-Ching frowned. "Damn it. That makes entirely too much sense tactically speaking. Get us to do his dirty work, then hit us when we are at our weakest."

"We shall yet prevail, no matter how the craven doth connive." Kuno said with a scowl.

"Yeah. Still it makes sense to take out the possible reinforcements before they can be used against us." Tao-Ching looked around. "Alright, so here's the plan. Kagura, you Nabiki and Rei will be our primary air offense. Your job is going to be to strafe the troops. Ukyo, Inuyasha and Kuno will go in with me as heavy offense. Our job is going to be to take out those giants. Miroku, can you take care of any archery or artillery they may try to use?"

"Artillery?"

"Large guns, like the muskets. Kagome can point them out to you."

"Alright. I can do my best."

"Good. As well as helping Sango and Miroku, Kagome, can you keep a lookout for whoever is directing the giants? Based on what Sanjuro said, he's probably going to be a Catholic priest. Your arrows might be able to disrupt his control."

Kagome gave him a sour face but nodded.

"Alright. When we go in, stay behind Kuno until he's had a chance to unleash his super windscar. Might as well cause as much havoc as we can on the first strike."

He looked around and got everyone's nod. "Alright, let's pack camp and move out. If Sanjuro's estimates are correct, we'll reach the castle by mid afternoon."

Ukyo's hand found Rei's and she gave her a smile. "We're almost there, my angel. We'll take out these vermin, and be at Mikado tomorrow."

Rei gave her a grim smile. "And then I am going to burn Naraku until not a shred of him is left to regenerate."

0 0 0 0 0

"Here she comes." Ai muttered, observing Konatsu exiting the school building and coming towards the sports field as lunch started. She was holding the challenge letter Kyoko had stuck in her desk in her hand. The ghostly form of Ying-Ying followed close behind, her hair streaming in the wind. Ai's ears strained to hear her words over the distance separating them.

"But, Ko-chan, you don't even know _why_ they are challenging you, and I don't like this bit about you becoming their mascot for a week if you lose!"

Konatsu shrugged. "They challenged me Ying-Ying. As the sole member of the Sexy Kunoichi Clan, I am honor bound to accept, regardless of the reasons."

Ai snorted. "I challenged you because you're a sneaky underhanded magic using _cheater!_"

Konatsu looked up as she stopped at the entrance to the athletics field in front of Ai. "_What?_" she asked blinking in surprise.

"We spent weeks getting costumes and learning that routine for karaoke, and you come along and fucking enchant the damn audience with a _charm spell!_ I cannot forgive such underhanded and sneaky tactics! Even if you are a _kunoichi!_"

Both Ying-Ying and Konatsu blinked this time. "Charm spell?" Ying-Ying asked in disbelief.

Kaede snorted. "A class one vocal fascination charm. Instant hypnosis of all listeners and immediate fixation on the singer. My sister tries it on us all the time, so of _course_ I'm going to recognize it!" she growled. "The only _real_ question is which one of you was casting the damn spell!"

Ying-Ying blinked, then her eyes hardened. "If you are implying I cast it to make people like Ko-chan, you can forget it! I do not _use_ charm spells! I'm a combat mage and a healer, not a damn seductress like you!" She crossed her arms. "And Ko-chan doesn't know how to cast…" she trailed off. "Well, Ko-chan is simply a warrior."

"It doesn't matter, Ying-chan," Konatsu said, cracking her knuckles. "Like I said, the excuse doesn't matter. A challenge has to be met. Besides, I always wanted to be a cheerleader in middle school. Even if I do lose, it'll be fun right?"

Ai gave her a lascivious grin. "It most certainly _will_ be."

Konatsu missed the innuendo, but Ying-Ying didn't. She placed a hand on Konatsu's arm. "Please don't do this, Ko-chan. She's not after _you_, she wants to hurt Zhu Shu."

Ai narrowed her eyes. "Little Miss Dragon-half has nothing to do with this. We should have been on top of the popularity lists after our song, but ninja girl bespelled the audience. The entire fucking school is in her fan club now! Since Saturday, her fan site's gotten more than 8,000 hits! That's everyone in school _ten times over_! And our fan sites haven't even gotten _one!_ This has nothing to do with Zhu Shu! _THIS IS REVENGE!_"

"And you're seeking revenge against an innocent person!" Ying-Ying yelled back. "Ko-chan wasn't casting any spells! It's just an effect of her _voice!_ Ye-Ying had the same talent, and it's not something controllable or even conscious!"

"_I DON'T CARE!_ I'm going to beat that ninja bitch into the ground, and then we're going to drag her back to our club room, and she's going to make it up to us for the next week!"

Ying-Ying sighed and stepped in front of Konatsu. "Take me instead. If you have to have someone to avenge yourself on, take _me._ Konatsu isn't ready for your kind of payback, Ai."

Ayeka snorted. "She certainly goes out of her way to act like she is." She leaned forward and gave Ying-Ying a toothy smile, her canines hidden from Ai. "And if you try to interfere, ghost, I'll take care of you _personally._"

Ying-Ying gave her a cool look. "I'm not afraid of you, Ayeka. I don't care how strong you are, you can only touch me if I let you."

"If you're so sure about that, why not try it and find out?" the raven haired girl sneered back.

"It's okay, Ying-Ying," Konatsu said as she place her hand on Ying-Ying's shoulder. "It's just a challenge. And like I said, even if I lose, what's the problem?"

"Because it's not the _fight_ I'm worried about, it's what they plan to do to you as their '_mascot_'!"

Konatsu shrugged. "So I get to dress up in funny clothes. It's really not a big deal. My sisters have probably dressed me in worse."

"But– but…" Ying-Ying sputtered. "That– that's _not_ what they're going to do!" She pointed at Ai. "She's probably planning to tie you up and force you to do all kinds of sexual things!"

Konatsu blinked. "_Sex?_" A deep blush spread from her neck up her face. "She– she wants to have _sex_ with me?"

"_YES!_ That's why you can't accept this challenge! They're all a pack of _nymphomaniacs!_"

Ai crossed her arms. "We are not all nymphos! Just Kaede."

"That's right." Kaede nodded.

"Look," Megumi added. "We've been cheated out of something we worked hard to earn. We deserve compensation from the person who cheated us. It's simple logic."

Konatsu looked over the five girls glaring at her, then at Ying-Ying's pleading eyes. "I– I…"

"Yo, Ko-chan, I just heard. What's this blonde bimbo trying to pull now?"

Ai glared at Ranma. "Stay out of this fem boy. This is _girl_ business."

"Girl business?" She looked down at her generous bust. "Like I ain't stuck as one now?"

"Real girl, not a fucked up, cross-dressing, _pretend_ one like you," Ai sniffed. "_Boys_ shouldn't pretend to be _girls_. You're nothing but a _fake!_"

Ranma started to respond but stopped as a shiver ran through all their spines and they turned to see Konatsu standing and glaring at Ai with murder in her eyes as a darkly violet aura burned around her, so deep it was nearly black.

"Your challenge is accepted, Ai," she said with a snarl.

Ying-Ying gasped. "Ko-chan! No!"

Konatsu's answer was to reach behind her back and pull out a massive triangular blade attached to a ring, and give it a peculiar shake, the blade separating into four separate pieces and snapping into place as her fuuma shuriken opened fully.

"_Fuck!_" Ying-Ying swore as the ninja girl pushed past her and entered the field. "Damn it. She's pissed." She looked at Ranma. "I'm going to ward the field to keep her shuriken from escaping, and try to keep her from killing anyone. Go get Lo Shen! And _hurry!_"

Ranma nodded, giving her a raised eyebrow as the ghost girl hurried down the steps, then turning and heading back towards the school building.

0 0 0 0 0

Like always, the news of a fight had spread, and the stands were already crowding. Ying-Ying was already chanting as she crossed the chalked outlines of the field and as she passed, a shimmering wall of force snapped upwards from the convenient boundary line. She made it just in time as one of the cheerleader's pom-poms exploded against it.

The fight was already in full swing, Ai dodging a spray of kunai attached to slips of paper as Kaede and Kyoko were firing their exploding pellets at the fast moving ninja girl.

Then Ayeka intercepted her with a kick that hurled her nearly thirty feet into the barrier Ying-Ying had erected, the orange aura around her glowing brightly as waves of youki poured from her.

Konatsu flipped in mid-air and landed feet first against the barrier, using it as springboard to leap from, her giant shuriken flashing down in a deadly arc towards Kyoko, but the tiny cheerleader vaulted over it and drove it into the ground.

Then Ai was above the kunoichi, and her baton slashed downwards. Konatsu twisted away, but her shirt shredded from the near miss. Konatsu landed before she realized she was topless, and embarrassment suddenly drove the rage from her as she let out a squeak and blushed furiously as her hands tried to cover her enormous breasts.

Then Megumi's pom-pom bolero wrapped around her legs and brought her to her knees. Ai crowed as she landed behind Konatsu and grabbed her pony tail. "Got you now!"

Kaede laughed. "Not yet, Ai!" She grabbed Konatsu's skirt and yanked, the cloth separating as if it had been sliced, and both the skirt and Konatsu's underwear were tossed aside, leaving the blushing girl naked.

Ying-Ying yelled in anger and her hand came up, surrounded by a lambent pink ball of fire. "_That's going too far, Ai!_"

Her hand was knocked aside as Ayeka whirled her around. "I _warned_ you, ghost!"

Ayeka's hand grabbed something around her neck and there was a pop as a cork came loose, and Ying-Ying stared in shock at the small bottle in Ayeka's hand.

Then she screamed as a massive suction pulled her towards the mouth of the spirit trap, and she vanished.

For a long moment, there was dead silence as Ayeka smugly plugged the cork back in and smirked. "Now we have _both_ of you."

Then a strange voice spoke from Konatsu's mouth.

"And for _that_, you are now going to _die._"

0 0 0 0 0

The ground under Konatsu turned jet black, an inky darkness that raced across the field until it encountered the barrier with a crash. A glowing red hexagram formed around the still bound girl as Kaede's eyes widened and she threw herself against Ai, dragging the taller girl away from the markings as fire erupted from them and Konatsu stood, her remaining clothes charring away instantly. She laughed as her raven hair paled and turned snow white, and her ears grew pointed. Burning slit pupiled eyes stared at Ayeka as a fanged grin showed on the transformed girl's face.

"I was willing to let Konatsu handle the fight, and take her lumps if needed, but you should have _never_ laid a hand on Ying-Ying, vampire."

Clove's hand shot forward and a streak of black lightning pierced Ayeka's chest and flung her backwards, blood splattering across the black field in a crimson flower.

"_Ayeka!_" Megumi screamed. She whirled, and ran towards the fallen girl as Kaede snarled.

"You'll _pay_ for that, bitch!" she cried as she launched herself over the flames, her nails suddenly growing into talons.

Clove contemptuously waved her hand and tossed the red-head aside. She turned to Ai. "And you, they did this for you, so I think you shall _suffer_ most of all." Black fire burned in the palm of her hand as she raised it towards the stunned head cheerleader and the fireball streaked towards her.

But Kyoko intercepted it, her hands both burning with a pale azure flame as she strove to prevent the fireball from reaching Ai. Her feet skidded against the ground as it drove her back, until she shimmered and her foxfire flared as she released her shape-shift. When the last of the black ball had been consumed she glared at Clove. "We're not going to let you hurt Ai!"

Clove sneered. "And how do you plan to _stop_ me, little kitsune?"

Daggers of ice drove into her side and staggered her as Megumi entered the fray. "By _killing _you if we have to!"

Clove hissed as she pulled the daggers free and muttered, the blood pouring from her wounds ceasing as they sealed. "A rag tag bunch of youkai against a _Dragon Mage?_ Don't make me laugh." She chanted softly as she lifted her hand abruptly and the ground under Megumi exploded upwards, tossing the girl into the air.

But Kaede caught her, her wings straining as she kept her from falling. She barely dodged another ball of the black fire as Megumi wildly hurled shards of ice.

Then a streak of orange slammed into Clove and hurled her aside, following her faster than the eye could track to intercept her again and again until Clove muttered a spell and hovered in mid air, her chest heaving as she glared down at Ayeka, her burning green eyes meeting the vampire's blood red ones.

"Were you a century older, vampire, you might possibly have been a _minor_ inconvenience, but as you are now, you are simply a _pest!_" Clove growled as her hand arced downwards and dozens of black lightning bolts speared through Ayeka's form. For a long second, the raven haired cheerleader stood, numerous holes through her body smoking, then blood poured from her mouth and her knees collapsed.

Megumi and Kaede rejoined a sobbing Ai. "If _Ayeka_ can't take her, how the hell can _we_ beat her?" Kaede muttered as Megumi raised an ice shield against the black flames Clove hurled against them.

Kyoko shook Ai. "Ai, love, please, we _need_ you! _Together_ I know we'll be strong enough to beat her!"

Kaede looked at her. "You can't be thinking…"

Kyoko nodded. "It's the only way." She looked at Ai. "Please Ai. _Help_ me."

Ai took along shuddering breath and clenched her fists. "Wha– What do I have to do?"

Kyoko smiled. "Just love me, Ai. Please, just _love_ me as much as I love you…"

Then she kissed her.

0 0 0 0 0

As Kyoko's lips met Ai's she shimmered and Ai found herself standing in nothingness before a naked Kyoko.

"Wha– What happened?"

"I am possessing you. Our minds are touching and we are merging into one." Kyoko said shyly. "I'm sorry. I didn't have time to explain."

"How do we have time _now?_"

"We don't have _much_. We're talking to each other at the speed of thought actually, but once we're fully merged, time is going to resume normal speed. I possessed you because a Kitsune who is possessing a human who loves her is far more powerful than she is by herself. By surrendering ourselves entirely, we become more than we are alone."

Ai blinked. "_Possession?_"

"I'm a spirit who can assume flesh, Ai, but _being_ flesh consumes much of my energy. In order to be able to use _all_ my power, I have to resume fully spirit form, and to do that, I have to possess someone."

"And that makes you more powerful?"

"It _depends_." Kyoko said looking downwards. "That depends entirely on _you._"

Ai reached out to touch her face and made her look up. "How can I help?"

Kyoko trembled and took a deep shuddering breath. "You– you have to _accept_ me. If– if you accept me… and love me, love me as I _really_ am…"

Ai reached out to wipe the tear from Kyoko's eye. "And if I already do?"

Kyoko's wide eyes blinked as she stared into Ai's, and then she threw herself into Ai's embrace. "Then we can become one, and our love will multiply exponentially," she whispered as she began to glow and the darkness was burned away by her light.

0 0 0 0 0

Megumi was near to fainting from the heat pouring through her ice barrier, the shield melting as fast as she could create it as Clove continued to send her flames against it. As her strength gave out and she collapsed, the black fire was suddenly consumed by a wall of azure flame. The ice barrier shattered as she rolled aside and looked towards her savior.

Ai stood, surrounded by blue fire. Blonde fox ears poked up through her hair as a profusion of tails lashed behind her. Clove's fire died as she took stock of the transformed head cheerleader.

"So, the kitsune has given you her power. You must love her deeply if she can not only _merge_ with you but gain enough power to grow four more tails."

"I love _all_ of them! _And I will not let you hurt them further!_" Ai screamed as she brought her hands together and her fire streaked towards Clove.

Azure flame met black fire in mid air and fought against it. For long seconds, they were equal, then slowly, the blue fire began pushing back the black. Clove pushed it back momentarily, then was flung backwards as the snarling ball of clashing flame exploded. She picked her naked form up from the ground and wiped a trickle of blood away from her lip. "Impressive," she chuckled.

"I'll _never_ let you hurt my squad!"

Clove laughed. "Such a fool."

Then she tilted back her head and roared.

Ai's fire wilted as she suddenly found herself facing a forty foot tall black dragon. Kaede barely got her out of the way as a huge taloned claw slammed against the spot where she had been standing, the shockwave ripping both their clothes to shreds as they went tumbling. Clove struck again before they could recover, but at the last second an orange blur resolved into a still bleeding Ayeka, her glowing baton stopping the descending claw.

Clove growled and sent the vampire flying with a sweep of her tail as she reared back and inhaled. Ayeka smashed into the barrier with a spray of blood, surrounded by shards of glittering glass. She slumped again as Ai screamed out her name.

Then Clove pursed her muzzle and released an inferno at the combined girls. Ai raised her arms futilely, knowing this time she was doomed…

The fire shattered against an invisible barrier just before it reached her, the shockwave knocking her flat as a figure materialized out of the light.

"_Stop it, Clove!_" Ying-Ying cried. "_Don't let the dragon consume you!_"

Ai and Kyoko blinked as they suddenly found themselves separated and staring up at the Chinese girl, who looked rather different than she had when Ayeka had trapped her in the bottle. Her tunic had grown a pair of very large belled sleeves that hung nearly to her knees on the arm that she had by her side, though it had slid back to her elbow on the hand she had raised to create the shield. And her hair was braided, the ankle length queue falling down from under a round mandarin hat topped by a worked silver button. An ofuda hung down from the side of the crimson hat, the symbols on it glowing softly.

The dragon blinked, then shimmered and reverted to the figure of Clove, her long hair whipping around her naked body in the wind from the fires all around her. Then she collapsed to her knees and began sobbing into her hands.

Ying-Ying sighed and looked down at Ai. "I am sorry. I _tried_ to stop this," she said softly before she began walking towards the sobbing mage. Ai blinked, then memory kicked in and she turned to see Ayeka still slumped against the shield, her eyes vacant and staring.

"_Ayeka!_" she screamed as she scrabbled on all fours to the unmoving girl and cradled her in her arms. "No! You can't be _dead!_ You _hear_ me! You _can't!_"

Kyoko grabbed her arm. "She's _already_ dead, Ai. She can't die _again_. But she needs _blood!_"

Ai stared at her in incomprehension for a second then nodded and looked around, grabbing a shard of glass and slashing her wrist without thinking, holding her arm before Ayeka's lips as her blood poured into the girl's mouth. For long seconds, nothing happened, then Ayeka gave a faint groan and her lips locked against Ai's wrist. Ai held the vampiress against her, feeling her heart pounding as Ayeka unconsciously drew her blood, and then she blinked, her eyes focusing on Ai's crying face.

"A– Ai?" she whispered around the blonde's wrist, then she realized what she was doing and drew back, her hand raising and sealing the slash across the blood vessel. "Ai? What are you _doing!_ Why did you cut your _wrist?_"

Ai clutched her. "I thought I had _lost_ you! You brave, infuriating, wonderful, idiotic, girl!" She sobbed as she held Ayeka to her chest. "You lost too much blood!"

"So you tried to _kill_ yourself?"

Ai shook her head. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you back."

Ayeka smiled weakly. "You gave me too _much_, Ai. You shouldn't have hurt yourself for _me._"

"After you nearly _died _saving me?"

"I _love_ you Ai, I couldn't let her hurt you."

"I love you too, Ayeka." She looked up at Kyoko, Kaede, and Megumi. "I love _all_ of you. I'm sorry. I– I'm too selfish, I know. I love all of you, and I don't want to lose _any_ of you." She lowered her eyes and sobbed. "I'm not worthy of any of you, but I love you. I– I don't think I could choose…"

Megumi knelt and placed her hand on Ai's cut wrist, a band of ice forming around it and sealing it like a bandage. "We don't _want_ you to choose, Ai. Any more than we want to have to make a choice either."

Kaede nodded. "We _all_ need you, Ai. You're our heart, our soul, our captain. You're the only one who makes it all work. We need you because you keep us unified. That's why we would give our lives to save you, _regardless_ of the danger."

"But we're not _human_, Ai," Kyoko said softly. "And we've been _afraid._" She put her hand on top of Megumi's. "We were afraid you would be afraid of us, and hate us for being what we are."

Ai shook her head. "_Never,_" she said softly, her eyes blurring with tears.

Kaede placed her hand on top of the others. "We know that now, Ai. You turned Kyoko into a five tailed fox and gave Ayeka so much blood you're about to pass out. And even after all of _that,_ you're worried that we are going to hate you for not being able to only love _one_ of us." She sniffed and tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"We've been _fools_, mistress," Ayeka whispered. "Please forgive us."

"I do…" was all Ai could whisper before exhaustion and the shock of blood loss set in and her eyes closed as she fell unconscious.

0 0 0 0 0

Ying-Ying knelt beside the sobbing sorceress and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right Clove. I'm here."

"I– I nearly did it _again._" The white haired girl sobbed. "The rage and anger and hatred just took over!"

"But you _didn't_ Clove. The moment you saw I was safe you _stopped._ You _controlled_ the rage."

"But– but I was going to kill them all. I _did_ kill the vampire."

"You reacted out of fear for my safety, Clove. You fought for me, and not for yourself. There is nothing wrong with that. You could not know I was simply being held in the jar, and not harmed. It was just a simple spirit trap. It would have been able to hold me another few minutes at most before its power would have been exhausted. Its meant for simple spirits like poltergeist. I am fine, and Ayeka _will_ recover."

"She's– she's not _dead?_"

"No, Clove. She just needs some blood." Ying-Ying looked over her shoulder. "And it looks like Ai is seeing to that."

"I– I just was so _angry_ that they had hurt you. I– I shoved Konatsu aside completely. She's a little scared of me now. She had simply thought I was her subconscious until now."

"Can she hear us?"

Clove nodded.

"Can you let her come forward?"

Clove nodded shakily and closed her eyes, the color shifting back to brown as they opened again.

"Ko-chan?" Ying-Ying asked softly.

"Ying-chan? What _happened_ to me? _Who _is this in my head?"

"Please don't be afraid of her, Ko-chan. Her name is Clove, and she's Zhu Shu's sister_._ She's the one who made it possible for you to be a female, and she brought you to me. She's the one responsible for leading you right to Akane and I that day."

"She– She's Zhu Shu's _sister?_"

"Yes beloved. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but she needs a place to hide, because a very evil monster is trying to kill her, and the only safe place she can hide is in _you._"

Konatsu blinked as she absorbed that. Then she looked at Ying-Ying again. "And she needs me to keep her _safe?_"

Ying-Ying nodded.

Konatsu blinked again and then waved at herself. "Hello, Zhu Shu's sister. I am Konatsu and I will do my best to keep you safe on my honor as a member of the Sexy Kunoichi Clan."

Ying-Ying started. "You– you're not mad?"

Konatsu shook her head. "How could I be mad at someone who needs my _help?_ And who is the sister of my beloved?" She smiled. "I am a _kunoichi_. It is my destiny to defend those I care about." She reached out and took Ying-Ying's hand. "And she defended you when I was helpless. She did what I could not. For that alone I owe her more than I could ever repay."

"But –"

Konatsu's finger on her lips stopped her. "Knowing now that she has been with me since I became a woman, I can remember all the times she has helped me as well. The soft whispers of support, the kind advice. She has _earned _her stay. Without her aid, I could not now say to you without shame that I love you, Ying-Ying. I _love_ you with all my heart and all my soul, for now and forever. The fear we shared that we had lost you made that clearer to me than a thousand pictures. I can only pray that when Zhu Shu and Ukyo return that I will be able to love them as much as I do you."

Ying-Ying's breath caught. "Oh, _Ko-chan!_"

Konatsu giggled. "She says to tell you that you are very pretty when you are stunned, and that she's glad to see you finally figured out how to materialize."

Ying-Ying blinked. "_What?_" She looked down to where she had her arms wrapped around and supporting Konatsu.

Very solid, non translucent arms.

Konatsu closed her eyes momentarily, their color shifting back to green. "She wanted me to explain it," Clove said as Ying-Ying looked back in startlement. "You had to assume your true form as a guardian spirit to be able to block my attack. You had to _consciously_ decide to fully accept your role. I'm not an expert on ghosts by any means Ying-Ying, but I know a _true_ guardian must freely choose that role, or they will never be more than insubstantial wisps. That was one of many lessons my Master taught me so long ago. I have been wondering how such a powerful spirit had not figured out the most basic of youkai spirit magics, and now that I see you fully in your present form, I think that is the only reason it could have been. It's the only explanation I can think of for why Legend wouldn't have taught it to you. It had to be _your_ choice."

Ying-Ying blinked in shock as Konatsu's eyes returned to brown and the ninja girl pulled her head down for a kiss. Ying-Ying closed her eyes as she savored the sensations then pulled her head back. "Ko-chan?

"Yes, my flower. It's _me._ I let her tag along, but _I_ wanted to kiss you. She's still upset at losing her temper like that, but I told her it was okay. She's feeling a lot better knowing that the dark haired girl is okay." Konatsu smiled. "She's a lot like me in some ways, but she's _way_ smarter than I am. It's funny, now that I know she's here, I feel so much better about a lot of things. I have a friend in my own head!"

She looked over Ying-Ying's shoulder at the group around Ai, who was still unconscious, but it was obvious that she was breathing. "She says they must love her a great deal to risk so much for her. She has never known youkai to so care for humans."

Ying-Ying nodded. "Much has changed since the time Clove last walked the earth."

"She says that is good to hear. It gives her hope for herself." Konatsu sighed. "She is as lonely as I once was, before I met you, Ying-chan."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I have great hopes she will not always be." She looked over at the barrier. "However, we still have a bit of a problem. One, that barrier is not opaque so the entire school just saw that fight, which means they all know about what the cheerleaders are, and two, you just turned into a dragon in front of the school, as well as using quite a few high level spells. Clove was _supposed_ to be hiding."

Konatsu's eyes grew distant for a second, then refocused. "Um, she says she's sorry, and she might be able to cast a mass charm so at least the humans won't remember clearly what happened, but she's not sure how effective it would be, she's pretty exhausted right now."

Ying-Ying sighed. "I don't recommend it. Humans are a lot more sophisticated these days. A simple mass charm would leave too many blanks and they would question it. Besides, Lo Shen should be here by now, and she might have a better idea. Can she summon enough strength to create a dress for you both?"

Konatsu's eyes shimmered a weird mix of green and brown as the naked girl was suddenly clothed in a simple tunic of plain white. "Um, she says that was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Mass charm is definitely out."

"Good enough. Let me go check on Ai, and then I'll dispel the barrier, and it's going to be time to face the music."

Konatsu shrugged. "You'll figure something out, Ying-chan. I have _faith_ in you."

Ying-Ying sighed. "I love you too, Konatsu. I hope I can justify that faith of yours."

0 0 0 0 0

Ayeka looked up warily as Ying-Ying and Konatsu approached, but nodded when Ying-Ying held up her hands. "I'm a _healer_, Ayeka. I just want to make sure she's alright."

"She's lost more blood than she should have, but her heart's beating strongly." The vampire glared at Konatsu. "Is _she_ under control?"

Konatsu nodded. "We lost our temper, and we both apologize."

"_We?_"

Konatsu nodded. "I share my body with Zhu Shu's sister. She's a magic user I am honor bound to protect until she can return to her own body." Konatsu bowed. "On her behalf, I apologize as well. She only emerged because she was afraid for Ying-Ying's life."

"It was _just_ a spirit trap. The mage I got it from said it was completely harmless, just contained spirits inside."

"We are aware of that now. Ying-Ying explained it to us." Konatsu looked over her shoulder at the burned and shattered athletics field. "I suppose in all fairness, I must concede. You had beaten me, though perhaps in my anger I did not fight my best. Clove's intervention was not part of the challenge." She gave a grimace. "Nor was revealing your youkai status. Ying-Ying says you might get in a lot of trouble because of that."

Kyoko nodded. "We're probably going to get shipped to the school for delinquent youkai. Miss Tsuchigumo is very strict about things like that. But we'll be able to come visit Ai."

"You're not going _anywhere_, dammit." Ai said weakly

"_Ai!_" Ayeka cried excitedly. "You're awake!"

Ying-Ying nodded. "I'm not great at _physical_ healing spells, but I _can_ help." She looked down at the blonde's head on her lap. "You should be able to stand now, but you might be a little dizzy, and you're going to need to eat and drink a lot of water very soon. I forced your body to produce enough blood to make up for some of what you lost, but you need to replace your body's stores quickly."

Ai blinked. "Are we done fighting?"

Ayeka nodded. "Konatsu said she was willing to concede."

"_Why?_ She tromped us hard."

"Actually, she says that was Zhu Shu's sister, Clove, who seems to be a mage of great power. She's sharing a body with Konatsu."

Ai blinked. "We lost to Zhu Shu's _sister_?"

Ying-Ying nodded. "Her _elder _sister actually."

"Jesus H fucking Christ on a stick! Zhu Shu's going to grow up to be like _that_?"

"More or less."

"Ai?" Kyoko said, gently taking the blonde's hand. "I nearly lost you today. _We_ nearly lost you today. Maybe," she looked around at the others who nodded. "Well. We want to apologize for _pushing_ you. Our pride wasn't worth _this._ We're going to get kicked out of Furinkan anyway–"

"Like _hell_ you are!"

"We– we… maybe we should just let this one go."

"No." Konatsu said softly. "I lost to you. I will assume the role of mascot as promised. It's the only honorable path I can take."

"And we will all do what we can to make sure none of you get kicked from Furinkan," Ying-Ying added. "Lo Shen has far more power than she usually reveals, both with the Japanese government and the Youkai High Council. She's the Amazon's Loremaster for a reason. I'm sure she'll help if we ask."

Ai blinked. "Who the hell _are _you guys? There's no way you are _just _students."

Ying-Ying smiled. "But we are, Ai. Zhu Shu is the one we're all here for. And _she_ is the last true Empress of China. The heir of the Song Dynasty."

"I've been threatening to collar an _EMPRESS?_" Ai sat up and buried her face in her hands. "Oh gods. And she knows the Senshi too. I am _doomed._"

"Relax, Ai. Zhu Shu likes you. Trust me. I've been watching over her for the last four years." Ying-Ying smiled. "And I know she'd much rather have you as her friend."

"After all I've done?"

"You gave her _wings_, Ai. For that alone she considers you her friend, even if you are friendly _rivals_."

Ai looked up, then over at Konatsu, her eyes thoughtful. Then she nodded to herself and stood. The tatters of her shirt and bra stayed stuck to the grass, and her skirt and panties had been lost somewhere during the battle, as had her shoes. She looked around at the eyes of her squad, all of them concerned, Kaede with singed hair and smudges all over her nearly naked body, Megumi, paler than usual, her hair partially coated with ice, partially with mud, her uniform singed and charred in places, Kyoko, unblemished and naked but looking so tired, and finally Ayeka, her outfit pierced repeatedly and covered in blood. They were a mess, having given their all to defend her.

She was their leader. Wherever she led, they would follow, forever. They had given her their hearts in exchange for hers. For good, for bad, in light and in darkness, which ever path she took, they would walk beside her and become whatever she wanted them to be.

And they humbled her. She had plotted and connived, worried and cried… and what she had longed for for so long had been there all along. They deserved _better _than what she had given them so far. Something more _real_ than shallow popularity contests and web ratings.

She smiled at them and turned back to Konatsu and stuck out her hand.

"I will accept you as our mascot, for as long as you want, Konatsu. And _only_ as our mascot. You have given me the greatest gift I could have ever received. I thought challenging you was the way to get what I desired, when they were by my side all this time. If you and Zhu Shu's sister will accept, I would like to call a truce, and just be your friend."

Konatsu's eyes teared up. "_Yes!_ I've never really had friends before. I would _love_ to be yours!" She shook Ai's hand enthusiastically. "Now I have Akane and her wonderful family and friends, and now I have you all too! I am so _happy!_" She beamed brightly. "My sisters would never let me have friends before!"

"Well, welcome to the team, mascot. We'll get you a cute outfit, and your job is going to be to hold up signs for us when we're cheering, okay?"

Konatsu clapped her hands. "Wai!"

"Kami, she's like a little _kid_," Kaede muttered.

Ying-Ying chuckled. "Being liked is a very new experience for her."

Ayeka laid her hand on Ying-Ying's shoulder and the ghost girl turned to see her holding out her hand. "Thank you for helping Ai. I'm sorry for the trap."

Ying-Ying shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I only wish I could have gotten out a little sooner to keep Clove from beating up on you. She's a master class Dragon Archmage. She was kind of _cheating._ I know Vampires are technically S class, but she's in upper U class."

Ayeka swallowed hard. "She's an _Unlimited?_ Kami, no _wonder_ we didn't stand a chance. I didn't think any U's still existed."

"There's a few of us still kicking around, Ayeka dear." Lo Shen's voice cut in. They turned to see the pink haired bunny-girl standing behind them. "I came expecting to have to possibly fight Clove myself. She's _never_ been good at keeping her temper."

"She was simply worried for my sake, Lo Shen."

"So I gathered from Shan Pu. She was quite put out that you locked everyone out of the field. At least until the magical fireworks started. She's a great warrior, but wise enough to realize she's not immune to magic, unlike _some_ stubborn idiots. I am going to have to teach that boy a little caution some time." She shook her head. "Now, I do believe the School Head is waiting to have a word with you all."

The entire group grimaced. Ying-Ying looked around then back at Lo Shen. "Is there anything you can do to help? They don't deserve to be kicked out of school just because Clove revealed their true identities. She didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"I don't plan to let them out of my sight, Ying-Ying. They are too potentially usable against Zhu Shu if Xi'an Chi got a hold of them. They're not going anywhere, except maybe a few weeks detention." The elder looked around at the various girls. "And the students seemed to be less than upset at their cheerleaders being cute monster girls. It seems their weirdness saturation level was exceeded quite some time ago. They took this entirely in stride. I heard quite a few of them wondering who was going to show up with ears and tails next. The hentai seemed quite pleased, in fact."

The girls let out a collective sigh of relief.

"However, I do believe Miss Tsuchigumo was rather angry. She was having a hard time controlling her urge to bite something. Spiders do tend to solve problems by _eating _them."

"Oh, do stop teasing them, Lo Shen." Clove said weakly. "I traumatized the poor girls enough."

Lo Shen gave her an arched eyebrow. "I do wish you had managed to hold onto your temper, Clove. Explaining you to Ke Lun is going to be a bother."

"Yes, yes. I know. It's the least of my worries right now. Can we just get this _over_ with? Konatsu is terrified she's going to lose her new friends."

"Well, reassure the dear girl. You can help her with her school work in detention, since I am assuming she knows you're there now."

Konatsu's eyes shifted again. "I am. I don't mind keeping her safe."

"Very well. Ying-Ying? Would you please drop your barrier finally?"

"Yes, Loremistress."

The subdued group of girls were stunned by the wave of cheers that rolled in as the barrier vanished, and the wolf whistles. Ai looked down and muttered. "Damn it, we're mostly naked and a mess. What a _waste._"

Ying-Ying laughed as they headed across the destroyed field towards the obviously irate school administrator and her assistant. "At least you know your ratings are going to go up again."

Then the gymnasium exploded in a wave of black fire.


	12. Chapter 11: Monsters

Chapter Eleven: Monsters

Zhu Shu sat on a rock at the base of the cliff, letting the waves wash over her toes as she listened to the ocean and tried to make herself hope.

It had only been for a few seconds, but Ukyo had contacted her. As she had been crying in despair while Naraku had consumed the priest, Ukyo had touched her, and for those few seconds the darkness within her had receded.

But it had only been seconds, and the darkness had crushed her all the harder for it.

Ukyo hadn't been blocking her. The wall between them was not the other girl's doing, the silence not her unwavering hatred and fear, but it stood between them nonetheless, and made her all too acutely aware of how deeply the darkness within her had reached.

How could Ukyo look at her with such love after what she had done? She had committed the _unforgivable_. Yet she could not mistake what she had seen in Ukyo's deep brown eyes. She had wished for that look, hoped against hope for it, knowing it was beyond reach, and yet somehow, she had seen it within Ukyo's eyes. Despite what she had done, somehow, Ukyo had found the strength to not only forgive her, but to love her without reservation.

But that had not been all she had seen.

Ukyo _loved _her, she could not doubt that anymore, but Ukyo's heart did not belong to Zhu Shu _alone._ That was to be expected, because there was to be another neither of them had met yet, not to mention that she knew Ying-Ying loved her just as fully. She herself loved Rei, Akane, Ranma, and Shan Pu. She had Ukyo's heart, and as Ying-Ying had said, Ukyo had yet more to give.

But _who_ she had seen connected as deeply to Ukyo's heart as she was to her own had shocked Zhu Shu.

_Rei_ had seduced Ukyo. Even more, Rei had _soulbonded_ to her, had intertwined herself as deeply into that union that existed between those Zhu Shu loved that she shared the same mental links. Rei had been behind Ukyo, her fiery wings spread wide, their light burning away the darkness for that brief time, the power of her love and her Senshi abilities making the brief link possible even against the overwhelming darkness. It had only been Rei and Ukyo's _combined_ strength that had penetrated through the darkness that had stained Zhu Shu's soul.

And that more than anything had shown how deeply tainted she had become. She _knew _Rei loved her. She knew Rei was her best friend, and that she had supported her seemingly hopeless love of the okonomiyaki chef. She knew that Rei's seduction had probably started out as one of her harebrained concepts of help, and that the soulbond she had sensed between Ukyo and Rei had the Dragon's blessing. She knew Rei loved her more strongly and deeply than she ever had, had committed herself body and soul to being a member of Zhu Shu's destined loves, and that she would never have to choose between Rei and her other loves. Rei was one of those loves now. Now and forever. She _knew_ this.

Yet the hurt and pain wouldn't go away. Her first reaction upon realizing that Ukyo and Rei had been sleeping together had been blind rage and – for a moment – pure _hate._ Had Rei been standing right in front of her at that moment, Zhu Shu feared she might have killed her.

A tear ran down her cheek as she shivered. _I am a monster. In my fantasies, this is all I have wished for, for Ukyo to love me, and to not lose Rei. Why did the granting of my desires cause me such hurt? Is it because she succeeded where I failed? Because Ukyo _chose_ her as a soul-mate? If I live, will I share in that soulbond? Am I afraid I will not? It is a silly fear. I know this, for I can feel that the bond with Rei within me has strengthened and opened as fully as the one I share with Ukyo. But why does my heart ache so? Why does my heart tremble in fear that I have not gained her love, but _lost_ Ukyo's to her?_

Images of Ukyo's naked body under her, fear in her eyes as Zhu Shu held her down, her body pressed against the chef's as her legs forced apart Ukyo's… the fear soaked plea ringing in her brain as Ukyo closed her eyes and braced herself in preparation of her body's violation… the mocking echo of memory as Naraku confronted her with her sins… they all swirled around in her head, making the memory of Ukyo's loving eyes seem dim and distant.

And worse, the heat within her body as those memories assaulted her, the cravings that they awoke, the fantasies of holding Ukyo immobile with her chi as she took her wantonly…

Did she even _deserve_ forgiveness?

A soft footstep made her look up, afraid Naraku had found her to torment her further, but she saw the small white haired figure of Kanna instead. The quiet girl had been her guardian for the last few days, ever since she had returned from collecting Kohaku's shard, Naraku knowing Zhu Shu would not kill the colorless and emotionless girl like she would his wasps. She knew the girl would follow Naraku's orders without question, but there were times Zhu Shu could swear the girl was trying in her strange way to be almost friendly.

"They will come tomorrow." Kanna said in her near whisper.

Zhu Shu nodded morosely.

"Not just them. The Daiyoukai's wound's will be healed by morning. The baby also approaches."

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru will slay me before I am forced to fight Ukyo."

"Naraku will hold you in reserve. Sesshomaru and Mouryoumaru will fight. Sesshomaru will be absorbed. Then Inuyasha will come, and weaken Mouryoumaru. When he and his companions have been slain, you will kill Mouryoumaru. Once Mouryoumaru has been dealt with and the baby once more rejoined with Naraku, you shall be freed."

"Free to join my love in death." Zhu Shu sighed.

"Was this not your wish?"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "I do not wish for Ukyo and Rei or any of my friends to die."

Kanna nodded once. "I am ordered to kill Kagura."

Zhu Shu's eyes lifted to the pale girl's face at the soft words. Her tone had not shifted, nor did her eyes betray any emotion, but Zhu Shu felt something faint from the girl clutching her mirror.

Her eyes fell to the mirror, to a scene replaying over and over in its depths. Then the mirror faded and her eyes rose to meet Kanna's emotionless gaze.

"I am ordered to kill Kagura." Kanna repeated softly.

Zhu Shu nodded once as Kanna turned away. She didn't say a word as the diminutive youkai vanished up the path to the castle.

Had anyone else seen the mirror, perhaps they would have thought nothing of it, but Zhu Shu had known what it was Kanna had been trying to say. It had been a simple scene, one which might have been meaningless to anyone else, just a scene of Kagura absent-mindedly patting Kanna on the head as she smiled… but it had said what Kanna could not.

_I am ordered to kill Kagura… but I do not want my sister to die._

She stood and drew out her swords to begin her forms. _I am a monster. Perhaps I do not deserve life after I have given so much death, but if I am to die, let it be my atonement. I cannot save myself, but I can ensure that Naraku dies before he can harm my friends…_

0 0 0 0 0

The battle plan was useless even before they joined battle. They hadn't even been able to take the time to prepare upon emerging from the far end of the pass. One look down at the town nestled in the valley between the arms of the mountain range had shown them there wasn't time.

The giants had breached the walls and the daimyo's soldiers were desperately fighting to prevent the Dutch mercenaries from entering the town, unable to do anything about the five giants assaulting the castle walls. They had to get down there fast if the town was going to be saved.

A hurried discussion left Ukyo and Rei mounted behind Sango on Kirara, while Inuyasha and Kuno rode Kagura's feather. The wind witch hurtled through the air as she rushed to get the heavy fighters into the fray. Inuyasha didn't even wait for her to land as he leapt straight for one of the giants. He landed on its head and used the rim of the giant's helmet to swing down, driving the diamond bladed sword into the neck joint as he unleashed a barrage of spears. The giant staggered, electrical arcs playing around the shards before the head exploded upwards. As the giant collapsed, the youkai was racing for the second.

Kuno dodged his giant's mace, his blade moving in quick precise strokes. He couldn't use the _Tetsusaiga's _full power in the town, but he had studied the giant they had fought before. As he danced around the giant, he used his hundred strikes attack to shatter the chains the giant used as muscles, aiming carefully between the invulnerable armor plates. It took six hits, but his final strike shattered the giant's right knee, and as it collapsed and tried to stand back up, he unleashed a Windscar directly into the exposed armpit joint, barely managing to dodge behind a rock as the giant exploded completely.

Ukyo hit the ground rolling, having leapt from Kirara's back as they passed over the failing daimyo's soldiers. She ripped a Hasai banner off of one of the fallen samurai as she wielded the _Wrathseeker_ one handed, deflecting a Dutch sword as she flipped over a madly swung katana. She used the banner to block or deflect several more random attacks from the desperate samurai as she wove through the battle, her guan dao a blur as she cut down the mercenaries. She had killed over a dozen of the iron clad Dutch before the Hasai soldiers finally realized she was helping them. She smiled grimly as she heard herself called an oni as the troops yelled at each other that she was on their side. Satisfied they had gotten the idea, she tossed the banner aside, her neon blue aura burning as she danced forward.

Rei and Sango rose after dropping off Ukyo, Sango deflecting arrows as Rei tossed Fire Soul after Fire Soul. Explosions ripped across the battle field as she shattered the rank of musketmen still shooting at the archers trying to defend the castle from the assault. A massive explosion ripped across the field after she targeted the wagon behind the scattered riflemen, and she realized she must have hit the powder wagon.

Tao-Ching chose to follow Ukyo's route when Kagura returned with him, dropping straight into the milling troops outside the destroyed wall, his sword a glowing green arc as men went flying. His massive blade whirled around him like an unstoppable force, slowing not at all as it cleaved through flesh and bone as easily as metal and wood. He moved with every bit of the lethal grace of his feline form, a ferocious grin on his face as blood fell about him like rain.

Nabiki watched her friends as Kagura passed over the battle, shielding the feather as the sorceress selectively unleashed windblades to help Tao-Ching and Ukyo. The chef had rallied the defenders inside the wall, and was leading them in a push to drive the Dutch back, directing the men even as she herself fought. She had organized the nearly defeated samurai, and as she lead the still battle worthy troops, the walking wounded were dragging their less fortunate comrades out of the way and raggedly beginning to make a barricade across the breach. Seeing how naturally Ukyo had simply assumed command, it was easy to believe she had once been the Empresses' Guardian and general. Covered in blood, her blade a blur flashing in the afternoon sun as she lead the assault, she still possessed a bearing that seemed as regal as an emperor herself.

And Tao-Ching… this was his element. She knew the grin on his face wasn't because he enjoyed killing, but because this was a fight in which he could unleash himself, and hold nothing back. The enemy deserved no quarter, and would give none. He fought for what he felt were noble purposes, to defend the defenseless, the helpless women and children who would suffer if these enemies won, and he was an Amazon, a warrior among warriors. He could give his all, and if today was his day to die, he could do so with no regrets, confident he had done his best to walk the path he had chosen.

Then there was Rei. Her face grave as she burned men and animals beneath her. She did not relish her task, or protest against it. Her face held regret for its necessity in equal parts with determination to do what had to be done. She would cry on Ukyo's shoulder when it was over, but would not ask herself if she had done the right thing.

And Kuno, elegantly disabling his second giant. The samurai showed little of the buffoon she had spent years fleecing. He was still as fumbling as ever when it came to women, but he had gained a kind of quiet dignity since they had come to the Sengoku era. The loud mouthed braggart of Furinkan had become a real samurai, confident of his skills without being arrogant. She hadn't even heard a single mention of Akane come from the swordsman. He continued to refer to Zhu Shu as a goddess, but it had become apparent that his words were meant literally instead of being his old overblown attempts to be flattering. She had no clue what had changed Tatewaki so much, but she would take the current Tatewaki over the old any day.

And that prompted her to pause and think about herself. Here she was, calmly participating in a battle, where both she and her friends could be killed, the occasional bullet and arrow bouncing off the pink bubble she was generating, and completely unconcerned. The threat of the Dutch was little more than that of swatting a horsefly. Even without Miroku and Kagome, they were decimating the foreign troops. The battle was soon going to be over except for the clean up. Something like three hundred troops, and they had mowed them down like grass. It hadn't truly been a fight at all, just a massacre, the elimination of a minor obstacle in order to move forward.

But for the people living in the town behind the broken wall, it would mean the difference between life and death. There was loss, and pain, and grief, but they could go on. The horrors they had feared would destroy them had instead been destroyed. They had given the town its future back.

And compared to the feeling she had as she realized that, she felt ashamed for the joy she had once felt as she had profited off of others. Blackmail, extortion, greedily grasping for every yen she could wring out of those around her, uncaring of who she hurt in the process… the only difference between the soldiers they were eliminating and _her_ was simply a matter of degree.

There had only been one path ahead of her along the route she had been taking, and she had known it, and not cared. She'd had her contacts in the Yakuza, just like Tao-Ching, and she had fully planned on wiggling her way into their ranks, get them to pay for her further education and become a lawyer/assistant/mistress. She would have never spilled blood herself, but the blood would have stained her nonetheless.

And all for the excuse of never wanting to have to go through the hardships of losing her mother ever again. All so that she would always have money to spend, and be able to get all the things she had wished for growing up that had been just out of reach. It hadn't mattered that _others_ would suffer, so long as _she_ didn't…

She had told herself that she was a _realist,_ that it was just the way the world _was…_

But looking down on the battlefield, she had to admit to herself the _truth._ She had been a monster. A small monster, but well on her way to becoming one every bit as horrid as the troops who had raped and slaughtered the young girls on the other side of the pass.

The last giant fell to Inuyasha, and the few surviving Dutch were fleeing as a few cheers started, then more and more as the towns people realized they would live, that the threat that had loomed over them so large had fallen. Some of the soldiers just simply collapsed and sat where they stood, others danced, or slapped each other on the back, some pursued the last few Dutch mercenaries, but they all exuded the joy of still being alive, and relief that they had survived. They could go back to their peaceful lives, their wives and children, their daily jobs. The hell Nabiki had seen too often this last week no longer would engulf these people.

But wouldn't it have been better if that hell had never existed to begin with? If people had no fears of monsters ever again?

"Everything seems to be under control now Nabiki-san. I will set you down and go get Kagome, Miroku, Kohaku, and Sanjuro."

Nabiki waved her hand. "I can get to the ground fine, I can't fly but up and down is no problem." She smiled as she rolled off the feather into a pink bubble and started floating down. Kagura laughed and gave her a small head nod before swooping into a curve and heading back towards the pass.

She landed by the edge of the battlefield, near where Tao-Ching and Ukyo had met up. Sango and Rei were spiraling in above and Kuno and Inuyasha were making their way across the field towards them. Tao-Ching gave her a once over.

"Don't worry, Tiger. Not a scratch on me, unlike you."

Tao-Ching grinned. "Nothing serious, hun-bun. Mostly scratches from armor shrapnel. Those breastplates are rather brittle to a _Bakusai Tenketsu_. It made a handy way to clear things out when the crowd got a little thick."

Nabiki snorted. "Do it yourself grenades, humm?"

"Yup."

She reached out and tousled his hair affectionately. "Why do I have this image of you as a kid showing off the rocket launcher you got for your birthday?"

"It wasn't a rocket launcher, it was a mini-gun. I was so damn proud of that thing, even though it didn't work."

Nabiki shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask why your mother would give you a mini-gun for a present."

"It was a trophy from the bandit raid on our village ten years ago. She took the head of the bastard who killed her sister, Par Fum, Shan Pu's mother, and took the gun as proof she had avenged her. I gave it to Shan Pu when I left the village. Last I saw of it Ke Lun had added it to Shan Pu's trophy collection."

"Strange trophy." Ukyo noted.

"Not really. Taking the personal weapon of a defeated enemy is an old Amazon tradition. They used to be swords, spears, and axes, nowadays it's guns and grenades."

"Surprised you're not collecting then." Nabiki smiled.

"No-one here held any meaning for me, Nabi-chan. I claimed Lime's tiger stripped armor, and eventually I'm going to retrieve Herb's dragon scale from Tokyo bay, but these guys were a necessity, not a personal score."

Nabiki smiled. "I see." She looked at the village, where the celebrating soldiers seemed to have been joined by a few women, and she saw the castle gates had opened to let the villagers return to the town. "Can I ask you something?"

Tao-Ching raised an eyebrow. "Only if you want an answer."

Nabiki indicated the battlefield. "_Why?_ Even if Naraku had turned these guys against us, they would have been no more difficult to defeat than they just were. You knew this, but you wanted to come here and get rid of them first. You only pretended to be reluctant."

Tao-Ching laughed. "Yeah. Saving the villagers was my priority, but Inuyasha would have raised a fuss if I had suggested coming here simply for that reason. As for _why?_ Because there is _right_, and there is _wrong_, and the only way that wrong will prevail is if good men do _nothing_. Zhu Shu is safe enough for the moment, but these people faced immediate death."

Nabiki reached out and took Tao-Ching's hand. "That's what I was hoping you would say." She nodded upwards. "I was sitting up there thinking about how I was before I met you, and the fact that I don't think I'm cut out to be a Yakuza lawyer anymore"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to be one of those crusader types that fight for hopeless lost causes."

Ukyo gave her an amused look and laughed. "And what lost cause are you going to fight for?"

Nabiki waved her hand over at their various companions, who were almost in hearing range. "We're proof that humans and youkai can co-exist peacefully. Inuyasha and Kagome are going to make some sort of Accord between now and the present, where the youkai exist by hiding. Kuno claims both he and Kodachi are a mix of inugami and succubus. Furinkan is filled with other youkai too. It's been three hundred years since peace was made."

"Yeah?" Ukyo tilted her head.

Nabiki gave her a cocky smile. "Don't you think it's about time youkai were allowed to live without _hiding?_ We have women's rights, and gay rights, and even animal rights. I think it's about time for youkai rights too."

Tao-Ching chuckled. "It's a hopeless cause, Nabiki."

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why it's _worth_ fighting for. I'm going to get Lo Shen to train me when we get back, and start saving up for law school. And I think you are going to get your wish, Tiger. I'm not going to be a very credible advocate for youkai if I spend half my time being human only. Think Lo Shen will let me douse myself with the _Chisuitton_?"

"I thought you hated being a rabbit?" Tao-Ching said with a grin.

Nabiki shrugged. "I hated the feeling of losing control of my body, Tao-Ching. That's not a problem anymore. I'm used to the hormones now, and decided I'm perfectly happy being a nymphet. It seems to be a shared trait among us Tendo sisters after all. Why fight genetics? Besides, I overheard Rei telling Ukyo here that she's going to be coming to Furinkan next year for the same reason I have – to promote human and youkai co-existence."

"It's a good thing you're marrying me then." Tao-Ching said smugly.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"When you become a public figure, you're going to need a body guard who's immune to bullets."

Nabiki blinked at him coyly. "Why? I'm immune to them myself. You're going to be my personal sextoy, and keeper of the harem."

Tao-Ching raised an eyebrow. "Humm. I suppose I can live with that."

Ukyo chuckled. "Hentai."

Tao-Ching grinned. "Damn straight."

0 0 0 0 0

"Please, Akane! You have to wake up!"

It was Kodachi's voice, Akane's mind dimly registered. Kodachi was shaking her. Why was Kodachi shaking her? Her head hurt, and her mind felt fuzzy. Why did her head hurt?

"Akane, please wake up. I can't keep the flames back much longer!"

Akane's eyes snapped awake, focusing on Kodachi's outstretched hand. She was twirling her ribbon frantically, black rose petals erupting in a flood and fluttering outwards in a dome over them, only to be crisped and scorched by a black fire that danced and swirled through the petals as if it was trying to reach the girls.

"What happened?" she asked, her hand rising to the sore spot on the side of her head.

"The gym exploded while we were watching the fight on the field. You were hit by a piece of flying wood from the blast. Ranma and Shan Pu got knocked over the embankment along with Mousse-sama! There's some sort of youma in the gym. You must destroy it!"

"Huh?"

"Please, mistress, I know you're a Senshi. There's no _time_ right now. Please change before I run out of roses!"

Akane blinked, but Kodachi's words were too urgent. Her wand appeared in her hand as she called out her henshin, her swords forming in her hands even as she swung them down in the direction the flames were coming from, twin shockwaves of erupting earth exploding forwards into the ruins of the gym and meeting in the center, the explosion collapsing the remains of the roof onto the indistinct figure hidden in the black flames. There was a cry of surprise and pain, and the fire flared and faded away.

The soreness in her head had vanished with the change and she had a chance to look around. Kodachi was breathing heavily, and seemed to be the only other person on the top of the embankment around the field, of the dozen or so who had been waiting for the girls to come out of the barrier. Several of them were sitting up and shaking themselves after having been tossed down the incline to the athletic field. Ranma and Shan Pu were already standing and heading her way. When they saw her standing there in her sailor outfit they exchanged looks and both blurred...

Only to reappear at her side having changed into the red and black copies of her uniform, Ranma's hair having been quickly retied into a cresting pony tail and Shan Pu's pulled back and tied behind her cat ears instead of in their distinctive odango and side tassels. They both had black sunglasses on too. Shan Pu was looking hard at where Kodachi sat trying to catch her breath.

"Idiot hentai dog girl cause this, _nyah_?" she asked, her hands flexing as her claws extended and retracted.

"No. She _saved_ me." Akane knelt and cupped the white haired girls chin. "You okay?"

Kodachi nodded. "I'm out of rose petals, but I am glad you are safe."

"How did you know?"

Kodachi looked away. "I– I was in the cosmetics shop."

"I see."

"I won't tell anyone, mistress. You may trust me on this. Not even Mousse-sama knows."

The gym groaned as the debris shifted, pushed up from underneath.

"Fuck." Akane muttered. "It's still alive." She looked back at Kodachi. "Get out of here. Go help keep people back."

"Yes, mistress." Kodachi lurched to her feet and stumbled to the embankment, limping heavily as she leapt down the five foot drop. She made it just in time as the gym exploded a second time, the collapsed debris flying upwards as black flames rose in a column around a burning figure.

"So, a Senshi. I see. What did you do with my _sister_, Senshi? Did you _kill_ Beruche?" Mad laughter skittered across the distance between them. "That's a shame. I was so looking forward to burning her to death an inch at a time."

Red eyes looked out through the black flames. "But I am glad you came. Destroying this place will be so much more satisfying if I do it after killing you."

The burning figure leaped forward with the speed of a pouncing cat, black talons of fire aimed at Akane's throat. She dodged and lashed out with her ribbons, but the black flame engulfed them and left her with mere tattered tassels attached to the pommels of her swords. Ranma's gloves were burned away as well, the cloth still smoking from her attempted punches.

"Damn it, we can't touch that thing!" the red-head called.

Shan Pu's bon buri appeared in her hands as she did a lightning fast spin, the weapons striking the fire creature in the stomach and hurling her back several feet. Akane's earth wave followed, but was dodged as the catlike fire being leapt over it. She had to spin to dodge the fireball it hurled, the burning orb exploding a small crater in the embankment.

Then an orange blur slammed into the burning figure and hurled it against the remaining gym wall, the blur resolving into a tattered Ayeka, her fists surrounded in steaming ice. A spray of ice bolts staggered the figure further as Akane heard a rapid chant near her and the figure was engulfed in a sphere of water. The flames died to reveal a naked Cooan.

Yet it wasn't the same Cooan they had fought previously. Her tall pointed odango had exchanged themselves for cat's ears, and a long tail trailed behind her. Her eyes were also slit pupiled, and long talons graced her fingers and toes. Her figure had been altered as well, her breasts much larger than they had been and the nipples had been pierced, the rings through them connected to chains that linked them to the spiked collar she wore, and another long chain ran down her front to disappear into the tangle of black fur between her legs. She howled and slashed furiously as she tried to escape the water bubble, but to no avail.

Lo Shen stepped forward, nodding. "I thought as much. Another youkai, like Beruche."

"Beruche was a youkai?" Ranma asked in surprise.

Lo Shen nodded. "Yes. Remember those wrappings she had on her arms and legs? Those were hiding the fine scales covering her hands and feet. She's an undine, a water spirit, just like Cooan here is a firecat."

Cooan growled. "I will _kill _you! I will kill you _all!_ You cursed human scum will be _exterminated!_"

Lo Shen shook her head. "I'm afraid you're not going to be killing anyone, Cooan."

Konatsu was standing next to the lavender haired Loremaster, supporting a still shaky Ai. Behind her, Ying-Ying was helping Kyoko support a limping Kaede. The currently white-haired ninja girl was looking at Cooan and shaking her head. "I lack the strength to remove her Chaos Crystal, Lo Shen. I overused my mana, and Konatsu's body doesn't have the magical stamina to recharge quickly."

Akane blinked at the different voice coming from Konatsu's mouth, then recalled the shock she had felt at seeing the ninja girl turning into a virtual copy of Zhu Shu, and then into an all too recognizable black dragon. Now that she heard the voice, the conclusion was inescapable. "Oh my god, _Clove!_"

Konatsu looked at her with green eyes. "I'm not a threat anymore, Akane. Please don't attack me."

"But, but how? When?"

"It's a long story. Now isn't the time." Her eyes shifted to brown as Konatsu's voice spoke. "It's okay Akane-sama. I am protecting her as is my duty as a kunoichi. She's simply using my body to hide from those seeking to kill her."

Lo Shen waved it away. "We'll speak of this later. Clove, can you tell what's been done to her?"

Konatsu's eyes shifted to green again. "I'd say that Xi'an Chi used the crystal to boost her powers. I doubt he cared that doing it would burn her out quickly. I'd say she had maybe another five to ten minutes at that level before she exploded. If you hadn't put out her flames and sealed her, she would have been a walking bomb. A really large one."

Cooan's eyes were focused on her. "_Lies!_ My Master's master granted me the power to _crush_ my Master's enemies! I was sent to destroy this shameful monument to the misguided fools who led our species to our near doom! I will kill you all and _erase_ this pitiful mockery of an ideal, of peace between human and youkai! I will _destroy_ the dream before it can bring us to _ruin!_ I will slaughter all of you evil lying humans and your treachery!"

She tried to escape the water ball again, and failed. Ai looked at her angrily.

"What's wrong with thinking Humans and Youkai can exist peacefully?" she asked heatedly.

"Because humans cannot be trusted! They betrayed us! We were fools to listen to the words of Nabiki Hibiki and Kodachi Kuno! And even more foolish to trust Ai Konjou! I will slay them all before they can lead us to our betrayal! We will end this war before it begins! And slaughter the humans before they can rise against us! Blackmoon will reclaim the Earth that we were forced to flee from!"

Ai stared at her in stunned shock, as did Akane and the others, even Kodachi had stopped at hearing her name as she and Mousse limped up the inclined embankment.

Lo Shen quirked a lip. "Nabiki Hibiki, Kodachi Kuno, and Ai Konjou. Why must they die?"

"Because they led us to our deaths! They fooled us into thinking we could live peacefully, revealing ourselves to the world! They and their friends and followers revealed us to the humans, and lulled us into believing peace could exist! And then Iscariot massacred Ai and her lovers, and invaded Japan, killing every youkai they found, and burning any humans who tried to defend them at the stake! Between them, those accursed Senshi, and their cyborg armies, we would have been exterminated. Had not an ancient spaceship and the Black Crystal been found, those few of us who escaped Earth would not have survived! But we will change that! We will destroy those fools who offered us false hope, and return from the future! We will cleanse this world of the taint of humans forever!"

"Now, now Cooan. That's quite enough of _that._ You're revealing our secrets to the enemy." A new voice cut in.

They all whirled to see a figure of a red-headed man standing in midair. He was tall and muscular, his bare chest defined, and the tight pants showing off his muscular legs. His face under the shock of red hair was handsome, and the earrings and gold cuffs he wore did not detract in the slightest from the aura of masculinity he exuded.

Cooan's face grew anguished. "Master! Forgive me! I will escape from this cage and destroy your enemies, please do not endanger yourself!"

The man laughed. "Endanger? I am merely a hologram. But _you_ have _failed_ me again my pet. Even after I _forgave_ you, and my master chose you to begin making our future a reality. Even after he blessed you and unlocked your powers and memory. You are _pathetic!_"

"Master! No, please!"

"It is too late Cooan. You know your duty. I give you one last chance to redeem yourself," the man said as his image faded.

Cooan ceased struggling to escape and hung her head dejectedly. "I am sorry Master Rubeus. I understand." Her hand went to the long chain that went between her legs and she yanked it hard, screaming in agony as the object within her was torn free and blood stained the water between her legs.

The cylinder was dark metal, with spike-like projections covering it. As Cooan collapsed, the spikes began to glow and arcs of lightning began to play between them. Cooan laughed weakly. "I wished to serve you in life, Master Rubeus. But my death will serve you instead." Her eyes rose to look at Lo Shen's just outside the water bubble. "Even your prison will not contain this singularity bomb. All within a mile will be sucked into it and vanish." She sobbed as the bomb dropped from her fingers and she curled into a ball.

Lo Shen's hand touched the device and the lightning arced from it into her hand. It continued in a single arc for long seconds before fading away. Lo Shen detached the ring from its base and reached out to touch the sobbing girl's forehead, Cooan passing out into sleep instantly.

"Poor girl. I'm sorry you had to learn this way that you were being used, but perhaps it will speed your healing," she said softly as the water bubble evaporated and the unconscious girl floated in mid air. Lo Shen tucked the device into her sleeve and turned to motion to Ai and Kodachi to come closer. Konatsu nodded as Ai took her hand from around her shoulders and stepped forward alone.

"Ai Konjou, Kodachi Kuno, and Nabiki Hibiki, hum?" Lo Shen mused as she looked at the two girls. "I do not doubt that you will have parts to play in the future, but understand, this girl is from a future that is not ours. Her words are about those who existed in different circumstances than yours, and may or may not have the slightest bearing on your personal paths in life."

Ai shrugged. "So I fought for peace and was killed for believing that humans and youkai can live together. I don't care. Now that I know I am loved, and I have given my love in return, nothing will stop me from fighting to keep these girls I love with me. No concern about their gender, nor concern about their species matters to me. I don't care if the whole world is against me, so long as I can love them."

Kodachi nodded. "I am a Kuno. My forefather founded the Accord. He fought and believed that youkai and humans could co-exist. It is my duty to see his dream to its true conclusion. I have abandoned hiding my identity, and I am not ashamed to be an inugami. If being myself will lead to my death, it is a better death than that of a craven coward who runs from what she fears. Mousse-sama has taught me what it means to be happy, and I will live my life unashamed of who I have become. The Black Rose is dead."

"I am glad to hear that," Lo Shen nodded. "Don't you agree, Miss Tsuchigumo?"

"Indeed I do," the secretary said as she stepped over scattered debris. "I also want to thank this wonderful Senshi for appearing and saving us. It seems the crisis is resolved though, so perhaps she has more _important _things to do than listen to me doling out detentions, no? It would be a _shame_ if Miss Konjou had extra guests with her in detention, but I do seem to have three students who are _absent_ at the moment. They should probably hurry and get back if they don't want to be punished as well."

Akane blinked. "Um, yeah, sure. Um, if I see them as we're leaving I'll pass that along."

The secretary smiled. "Thank you for your courtesy. You might find them hiding near the administration wing, right outside my office window. They seem to have decided that was a good spot to hide because no students could see it. Perhaps that's on your way."

Akane sighed. "I'll send them right over."

"Thank you, Sailor…?"

"Earth. I'm a new member, filling in for Mars temporarily."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have tedious duties to attend to."

Akane nodded and looked at her two beloveds. "Let's go."

They jumped over the gym and around the side of the building, finding cover in the girl's changing room. Ranma looked at Shan Pu. "I told you to be careful when you changed there. But you said no-one was watching."

"Shan Pu not know how miss. She no see white hair lady, _myah_. No sense either."

"Well, it's obvious she knows who we are, just like Kodachi, and it seems she's not telling anyone either," Akane said as she pulled out her wand. "Anyway, hurry, I want to get back to see what's happening, and I think Miss Tsuchigumo is waiting for us."

Ranma had already stripped down to her stockings and was pulling on her favorite red shirt, and loose black pants. "Yeah, I got that too. I hate detention."

"Shan Pu not know what detention is."

"It's an extended study hall, after school. We'll have to stay and study for three whole hours while the clubs and stuff are meeting. We won't be able to give the girls their lessons if we have to go too."

"_Myah_! Shan Pu no want not teach!"

"Then put your dress on and let's go."

0 0 0 0 0

By the time Akane and her lovers had returned to the devastated gym, back in their normal clothes, Miss Tsuchigumo had managed to somewhat sort things out. The students had been seated back in the bleachers, Ai and her cheerleaders, currently wrapped in raincoats, as well as Konatsu and Ying-Ying, were standing near the secretary as she spoke with several of the teachers. Kodachi saw them and waved to the three seats she was reserving for them.

Akane looked her over as she sat down. "I guess you really have changed, Kodachi."

Kodachi bowed her head. "I caused you many problems, Akane-sama. I still adore you, but I can see the happiness you have found, and I am content with that which I have found as well. I will always love you, but I hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me for my past madness."

Akane nodded. "I brought on my share of those problems too, Kodachi-san. I did not treat you well when we fought. I got too personal, and did things to you I should not have."

Kodachi blushed. "I have no regrets for that, Akane-sama. Much as my body longs for your touch, I have accepted that you will never be mine. I have a wonderful lover in Mousse-sama, and she fulfills my every desire, both for male and female. She has given me courage where I had none, and given me back my life and sanity. I can only hope that when my brother returns he will have found some of his as well, but do not fear, I will ensure his attentions do not disturb you anymore. Sasuke says he took down all his photos of you and Ranma's girl side, leaving only a single picture of Song Zhu Shu up in the dojo. Perhaps my brother has finally begun returning to sanity as well. Regardless, I will protect you from his mad attentions."

"I see. Thank you." She looked around. "Where is Mu Si anyway?"

"_Mousse_, please. I know it was a mispronunciation, but she has requested that it be used instead of Mu Si. Just as she has decided to remain female most of the time. _Mu Si_ is a boy who vowed to marry Shan Pu, _Mousse_ is a girl who has consented to share my love and stand by my side. She is sitting on the other side of the stands. She wished to give me time alone to speak with you."

"I see."

"It was not my intention to discover your secrets Akane-sama. Simply luck. I was foolish enough to believe the claims that cosmetics could win me your love, and in despair I arrived at that store while you where there. That despair also lead to my attempting to throw myself from Tokyo Tower. Had not Mousse-sama saved me, I would not be here to apologize, or contemplate my many sins. You are not the _worst_ of my sins, Akane-sama. I grievously harmed one of your students as well, Makoto-san. We once attended St Hebereke's middle school, and fought over the same boy. I seduced him, and stole him away from her, all while rubbing her face in that fact, then tossed him aside when I became bored. She has never forgiven me, and I tossed her out of the rhythmic gymnastics squad before I graduated middle school and moved to St. Hebereke's high school campus." Kodachi sighed. "Nor is she the _only_ one. I am the daughter of a _succubus,_ Akane. My mother was an evil creature who lived to torment men and control them through their lusts. I hated her, but tried so very hard to be exactly what she insisted I be. I seduced my first girl at eight, and my first boy at nine, I've had sex with dozens of partners, using them for nothing more than to satisfy my own wants. I was an _evil _girl, Akane. I cannot make up for all the evil I have done, let alone apologize, but the girl who committed those sins is no more. I am simply Kodachi now."

Akane smiled. "I see." She looked over at Ranma, and Shan Pu, who had been simply watching. "I will be honest then. I hated the Black Rose, and probably always will. She tried to steal from me some of the most precious things in my life, the love of Ranma Saotome, and my sister Zhu Shu. I cannot forgive her for those things."

Kodachi nodded. "I see. It cannot be helped."

Akane held up her finger, "_However_… That was the Black Rose, not Kodachi Kuno. Kodachi Kuno is someone I think could be a friend, if that is her wish."

Kodachi looked at her wide eyed. "Mistress?"

"Akane-chan, Dachi-chan. Mistress is some foolish fantasy the Black Rose chased. Let her go the way of the Black Rose as well. Consider it Mistress's final command."

Kodachi nodded as she smiled. "I will, Akane-chan."

Shan Pu sighed. "_Ayah,_ Shan Pu cannot believe she say this, _nyah_, but you tell Mousse, if she is truly happy with Gymnast girl, Shan Pu will recognize Mousse. Shan Pu like Akane, she no can forgive Mu Si, but she will try accept Mousse as friend, _myah_!"

Kodachi bowed, "Thank you, Shan Pu-sama. I am honored you would even consider talking to me considering–"

Shan Pu held up her hand. "Shan Pu no wish talk what Black Rose do. Black Rose gone, Shan Pu forget she exist, _nyah_. No point hold grudge against dead."

Kodachi nodded again. "Thank you."

Miss Tsuchigumo clicked the megaphone she was holding to get everyone's attention, and they turned back to the front as she started to speak.

"Attention please, students." She looked around to make sure everyone was looking. "Alright, this is a warning to everyone first. What has happened today at school is not to be discussed with anyone who is not a school mate. This is for your own protection, as well as that of your fellow school members. I am requesting this because you have all discovered a school secret, and revealing it could cause many problems not only for yourself, but for your friends, their families, and their loved ones as well."

"As you have seen, not everyone who attends Furinkan is _human._ Like our cheerleaders, many of your classmates are youkai. They have been for as long as you've known them, and nothing about them has changed. They share our schools, our cities, and our day to day lives. All that makes them different is that they belong to different species."

"If you cannot bear to know that youkai walk among you, that is fine. I will approve your transfer to another school that does not allow youkai students. Furinkan is one of only fifteen that exist of the hundreds in Tokyo, and the only one for the surrounding five wards."

"But it is my fervent _hope_ that none of my students will desire this. Furinkan was _my_ school when I was young, and though the buildings have changed and the neighborhood has changed, it will always be the Furinkan high that taught me how to laugh and love, and live with my head held high, proud to be myself. I know many of you feel the same way, and love our school as much as I do."

"You have grown used to the minor oddities of having students with animal ears, grown accustomed to the realization that magic exists, that several of your fellow students change their forms depending on whether they get wet or not. You have accepted a ghost as a fellow student, and cheered for the revelation that your cheerleaders are kawaii monster girls."

"But around you sit others like them. Now that you know of their existence, they cannot hide as well. They may well be sitting in fear right now, worried that their friends, their classmates, and their teachers will discover who they are and will fear them."

Miss Tsuchigumo shifted and warped, her lower body from the waist down converting to a giant spider. She adjusted her eight legs and addressed them again. "I am a youkai. I am not pretty like our cheerleaders, but I have supervised this school for eighteen years. I know all of you _personally_, and I've talked with most of you at one point or another. Would you think I was scary if you met me in dark alley looking like this?"

There were scattered mutterings, and a few brave nods. Miss Tsuchigumo nodded. "Of _course_ you would, and three hundred years ago, you would have been perfectly _justified_. But the founder of the Kuno family, Inuyasha, met and fell in love with a human maiden. They brought peace between humans and youkai, and most of the youkai became like those here, followers of the Great Accord. We abide by human customs and laws and exist as your _equals,_ side by side. If you met me in an alley, knowing me fully, and knowing this is my true form, would you still fear me?"

There was more muttering, and a lot of head shakes, even a few shouted no's.

"This same fact holds true for those around you. They live by the same Accord. They simply wish to be able to live the same life that all humans live, to be able to live peacefully, and have jobs, raise children, laugh with their friends, love their chosen ones, and die of old age in contentment. In this, they are no different than any human."

"So I must ask, now that you know of their existence, that you give them the same freedom that you want for yourself. You have accepted some of them, like our rabbit eared girls, and our cheerleaders, but can you accept all of us? Can those of you who are not youkai accept that we who are exist, and simply wish to be allowed to be like you?"

There were sporadic nods and a lot of conversation buzzing through the stands for several minutes, then Ai took the megaphone away from Miss Tsuchigumo and tossed aside the raincoat she had been wearing. The crowd immediately focused on the naked blonde, the soot and bruises standing out on her pale skin.

"Alright Furinkan, listen up! You got a naked girl to stare at, so you _better_ listen!" She waved back at her squad. "You came here to watch a fight, because you hoped you'd get to see naked cheerleaders, and that's what you're getting. Look all you like, and notice, I'm human. No tail, no ears, no claws. But I'll tell you something. I'm a monster too."

Ai looked around at the confused crowd, raising her arms as she turned in a slow circle before bringing the megaphone back to her mouth.

"That's right, _I'm_ a _monster._ You know _why?_ Because I wanted the beat the shit out of a sweet and innocent girl because she sang better than I did. I wanted to violate her innocence for no better reason than jealousy."

"So yeah. I'm a monster. I don't have to be a kitsune like Kyoko, or a vampire like Ayeka. I don't have to be any kind of youkai at all, but I'm still a monster. And so are all of _you._"

She smiled at the increased mutters. "That's right! You are all monsters too. You came to watch me beat the shit out of a poor innocent girl, in hopes of getting to see naked cheerleaders."

She spread her arms again as well as her legs, giving the crowd a good view. A motion to her side drew her eyes, and she saw Kyoko standing next to her, naked as well, then Megumi stepped up, tossing aside her sweater to match the missing skirt. Ayeka and Kaede joined her, all five of them standing naked before the crowd, all of them in their true forms. Ai grinned and looked at the crowd again.

"Well, _here we are!_ Naked and exposed. Our clothes are gone, as are our secrets. You know us all for the monsters we are! We _revel_ in our monstrousness! The kitsune, the vampire, the succubus and the yuki-onna, and _me_, the _worst_ monster of them all, the _human._"

"I'm the worst, because unlike them, I made a _choice_ to be a monster. I chose to be vain, and spiteful, and petty. I chose to be jealous, and to attack those who I saw as a threat. I'm the worst, because I'm a monster who can never be detected, because you cannot see my soul, only my body."

"Take a good look, Furinkan. Because I _am _you."

She nodded to herself at the dead silence, then began to stroll in front of the squad. "I told Ukyo once that it's us against the world. Out there, we're square pegs trying to fit in round holes. But here, here in Furinkan, we've found our square holes. Ayeka here used to be violently angry all the time. Her parents barely acknowledge her existence, and neither did anyone else. Megumi locked herself in a shell of ice, afraid to come out because she feared rejection. Kaede hunted constantly for love amid endless sexual advances, and Kyoko wanted more than to be chased, but didn't know what."

"And then there's me, Ai Konjou. Pregnant at fifteen, miscarried, love lost, and despising a world where she wasn't _wanted._ I was afraid to open my heart, afraid to care about anyone or anything. I gathered these girls together to torment and torture everyone I despised, used them to satisfy my carnal desires and played with them like they were my possessions."

"I chose to be a monster. All of you know how good a monster I was."

"But you know what? Ayeka's fire burned away the flames of my rage against the world. Megumi's ice unfroze the depths of my heart. Kaede's need for love renewed the dried up springs in my soul, and Kyoko's tail chasing knocked down the walls I had built to keep everyone out."

"I'm a monster. But with their love, I think I can be human again."

"Look around you Furinkan. Look at the monster sitting next to you, and think about what they have brought to your life. Think about the holes they would leave behind if they were gone. Then look at yourself, and realize, we're _all_ monsters inside. If all of these people around us didn't exist, we would, every one of us, be a monster. If we didn't have our _friends_, those who care about us enough to make us want to care back, we would all be the same lonely frightened monster I once was."

"And now, that you've gotten your wish, and seen me naked, both physically and spiritually, I have one last thing to say." She held out her hand to the quiet stands. "My name is Ai Konjou. And _I _am a _monster_. I am _proud_ to be a monster, and I am proud to be _friends _with monsters. Will _you_ be my friend?"

The students in the stands looked at each other, and back at the cheerleader standing naked before them, her hand outreached to them in supplication. It was soft, scattered at first, but it gained in certainty as more and more students nodded and a chorus of "Yes," arose.

Ai pointed to herself again. "I am a monster. I am friends with monsters. If you are my friend, it is because you are a monster too. Will you still be my friend?"

This time it was one voice. "YES!"

"Are you monsters too?"

"YES!"

Ai's fist rose into the air. "ARE WE ALL MONSTERS TOGETHER?"

"YES!" the crowd roared, their fists joining Ai's in defiance.

"DOES IT MATTER WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WE ARE?"

"NO!"

"WHO ARE WE FURINKAN?"

"WE ARE MONSTERS!"

"DO WE CARE THAT WE ARE MONSTERS?"

"NO!"

"WHAT ARE WE PROUD OF?"

"WE ARE PROUD TO BE MONSTERS!"

"WHAT ARE MONSTERS?"

"MONSTERS ARE OUR FRIENDS!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"WE ARE THE MONSTERS OF FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL!

"WHO ARE WE OUTSIDE THESE WALLS?"

"WE ARE ALL HUMANS!"

"AND INSIDE THESE WALLS?"

"WE ARE ALL MONSTERS!"

Ai smiled and lowered her voice, speaking softly, conspiratorially. "Then let us make a pact. We are Furinkan High. Let it be said that here, there be monsters. There are no youkai, and no humans. Just us monsters. What say you, Furinkan?"

They screamed it. "HERE, THERE BE MONSTERS!"

"Does anyone dissent?"

"NO!"

Ai cocked her hip jauntily as she put her hand on it. "Then I guess it was _worth _getting naked in front of you all, along with my squad. And now that we've all admitted to being monsters, I'm going to give all of you an extra special one of a kind present from me, to all my wonderful monster friends."

She smiled impishly at the crowd as they cheered. She waited till they quieted down a little then raised the megaphone again. "In fact, I'm going to give it to you four times! Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered noisily as Ai tossed the megaphone aside. She jauntily waved at them, her bare breasts bouncing, then turned and bent over while spreading her legs to wave through her legs at everyone again.

Then she stood and French kissed all four of her lovers one after the other as the crowd screamed and half the boys and a few dozen girls fainted from blood loss.

0 0 0 0 0

Kagura stood on the battlements of the castle, and mused.

The battle was long over, they had been met by the Daimyo and welcomed into the castle as honored guests. Sanjuro had explained to the lord about his capture and shame, and how he had been rescued. The lord had been strangely subdued, and had accepted his subordinates report almost reluctantly. Sanjuro had been brief and requested he be allowed to remove himself from his lord's sight as soon as he had finished, claiming he had shamed his lord's honor by his capture. It had been a strained few minutes, but the Daimyo had quickly regained his good humor when he had addressed his saviors. They had been feasted, and the Daimyo had given them horses to travel more quickly to Mikado. Kagura had even been asked by the lord if she would consent to allowing his artist to capture her beauty on parchment. It had been strange. The lord had known she was a youkai, yet he and all his people had accepted her along with Inuyasha and all the other members of their party.

"Are you not chilled, my lady?" Tatewaki's voice came from the shadow of the tower near by.

"No, Tatewaki-san. I am not cold. I simply sought solitude to think."

"I see. Mayhaps I canst offer thee a willing ear to thy musings?"

Kagura smiled. "Mayhaps. I am trying to figure out why the actions of the people of this town have filled me with an emotion I have never felt."

"I hath not seen them treat thee badly."

"They have not. In all ways they have treated me well, and expressed nothing but gratitude for the rescue of their town. I have had children run up to me and hug my legs and tell me thank you for saving their parent's lives. In every way I have been made to feel welcome, though I am a youkai. And it has made me feel… pleasant? Happy? I do not know. It is a feeling I am unused to feeling."

"I too have felt this emotion my lady. And it is a new feeling for myself as well. I hath ever striven to be a hero, yet today, in truth, I truly was one."

"But I am a _youkai,_ Tatewaki-san. A monster. How can a _monster_ be a hero? Why do I feel so strong a desire to keep feeling this way? To continue to help those weaker than myself, to treat them as things I must protect instead of prey?"

"I am a youkai as well, my lady. I must struggle every day to control those impulses within to simply take what I desire, to seize what I have sworn to defend. Yet to be a hero, is this not a struggle every man must face?" Tatewaki joined her looking over the parapet. "Not three months ago, I was such a man. I desired the attentions of several beautiful women, and constantly pushed my attentions on them. In my lust I was oblivious to the disgust they felt for how I treated them, not as people, but as trophies, as mere objects. They were but playtoys to the imaginings in my head, players in a drama I made up as I went along. And then I found myself involved in a true drama, and stood before a demon of the dark. I faced one who I knew would be my death, and in my arrogance and pride, I said words that would change my life forever. I swore I would defend Song Zhu Shu with my life, knowing I would die." His hand dropped to the katana at his waist. "And that is when she awoke, and asked me to make a choice."

"She?"

"_Tetsusaiga._" Kuno answered. "Totosai is correct that she has a spirit of enormous power within her. A holy woman who gave me a choice. I had said I would defend Zhu Shu, the avatar of the Dragon, and for that I had proved my bravery. She showed me my entire life, and I could not hide from who I was, and had been. She showed me my shame, and asked me if I wished to stay what I was, or become what I dreamed. One path, the path I had been on, I would live in safety and peace, free to pursue my pleasures for all my life. But that is not the path I chose. I chose to cease being a monster, my lady. I chose to walk in the light, never knowing what moment may be my last, as I defend others from monsters."

"And so you became a devil hunter."

"Yes."

"I see." Kagura stared into the darkness for long moments. "Tatewaki-san. I am tired of being a monster. I know I go to my death, that no matter what happens tomorrow, Naraku will ensure I die for betraying him. I have done much to deserve death, though I do not wish to die. Yet I do not wish to face him as a monster."

"I will not let him take you my lady."

"I will not meekly accept death either, Sir Kuno. I intend to live, if I can. But as a _monster_, I have no hope of defeating him." She turned and motioned down at the village. "I want to continue to be someone people can accept. I want to help those who I can, and rise above what I was created to be."

"I will aid you in this in any way I can, my lady."

Kagura's hand covered Kuno's as she turned to look up into his face. "Do you love me, Tatewaki?"

There was no hesitation. "I do, my lady."

"I do not know for sure what love is, Tatewaki, yet I think that what I feel for you is love as well. I do not wish to be a monster anymore, and I do not wish to ever be anywhere but by your side. Will you take me, Tatewaki-sama? We you make me a _woman_ instead of a monster?"

"I have wished for nothing more than to be allowed to walk by your side Lady Kagura. I have thought that I loved many women, my lady, but since I have met you, their faces have all faded away. I serve my goddess as her paladin, but you have held my heart since the day I first looked into thy radiant eyes."

Kagura turned to face him fully, and stepped into his embrace. "Make love to me, Tatewaki. Let me feel my body respond to your attentions, and let me feel like a human woman tonight. Possess me body and soul, and break the claims Naraku has on me. Make me yours and yours alone."

Tatewaki said nothing, simply swept her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs and across the courtyard to the room she had been given. He sat her gently on the futon before he turned to slide the panel closed. By the time he turned back, Kagura lay naked before him, smiling.

This time… he didn't faint.


	13. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Chapter Twelve: Aftermath

School was over, but the tension was not. Akane had convinced Ranma and Shan Pu to go home and start class, while she stayed with Ying-Ying and Konatsu, who along with Ai and the cheerleaders, were currently sitting in the office, waiting while Miss Tsuchigumo and Lo Shen met with an official of some sort.

Ying-Ying had explained the Clove situation to Akane during the study hall they had ended up having instead of gym following the impromptu school meeting, and Clove had apologized for her sneak attack on the night she had been resurrected, and explained the lies she had been told, so while it couldn't be said she had been accepted as a _friend_ by Akane and her fiancées, she was at least being accepted as Zhu Shu's sister, who was in a bad situation and needed help.

Ai and crew were wearing their real school uniforms for once, following the grand display that they had put on following the fight. That had been the sole topic of discussion the entire rest of the school day, and even the teachers had given up on actually trying to teach. So far, the cheerleaders were the only openly known youkai, as Miss Tsuchigumo had ordered no-one else to reveal themselves until the situation had been officially settled, but having Kyoko in class with her ears and tail showing had been sensation enough. She had been besieged by questions about kitsune all afternoon, and of course the morbid curiosity about whether she'd been bitten by Ayeka, to which she had smiled and said her sex-life was her own business.

Ai currently was sitting casually, leaned back in her chair with her arms behind her head as a cushion against the concrete wall, looking relaxed despite the fact that their fate could very well be under discussion. The only sign of nervousness she was showing was the fact that she was chewing the inside of her lip. Finally she sighed. "Hey Akane, can I ask you something?"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "So long as it's not for a date."

Ai chuckled. "Nah, I just was wondering how long you've been a Senshi?"

Akane looked at her in shock. "Um? Me? A Senshi?"

"Yeah, sorry, but it was pretty obviously _you _with Ranma and Shan Pu in those matching outfits, and Clove there was calling you _Akane _while you were in Senshi form. I mean, yeah there was some sort of weird effect that made you seem different, like someone familiar but who I just couldn't place, but with all the rest, it was pretty easy to figure out who you were. Besides, I know Zhu Shu knows them too. We had a discussion once over whether Mars or Venus was prettier."

Akane chuckled. "I see. Well, please keep that info to yourself. But yeah, I've been Sailor Earth for a little over a week. I had to fill in for Mars when she had to go on an unexpected trip."

Ai raised an eyebrow. "You mean she's with Zhu Shu, wherever she is."

"More or less. Along with my sister, Kuno, Ukyo, and Nabiki's boyfriend Tao-Ching."

"Your students, those girls you train. They're the other Senshi, aren't they?"

"I really can't say, Ai."

"One of them is Minako Aino. The actress for Sailor V. She's Venus, isn't she?" Ai shook her head. "Yeah, I know, you can't say." She sighed. "I had a huge crush on Venus. I used to fantasize that we'd meet, and that somehow she'd fall head over heels for me, and we'd go live in some fantasy castle from where she would go forth to fight evil as a Senshi." She looked over to her squad who were rolling their eyes and pouting. "But now that I know I have four wonderful, lovely, gloriously, magical girlfriends, that seems like such a _silly_ dream. Venus is just a pretty fifteen year old girl, and she probably has the same kind of day to day issues with school and romance, and trying to juggle studying with fighting evil. And on top of it, she has to keep her identity hidden, and never be thanked for saving the world." Ai looked back at Akane. "And I bet they all hate me because of me fighting with their teacher. Well, that won't happen anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Would you do me a favor though? Would you tell Mina-san I wish her the best of luck in finding as wonderful a love as I have found? From a _former_ Venus worshiper?"

Akane raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "Sure, Ai."

"Thanks. I wish Nabiki would hurry up and get back. She knows where to get poster sized pics made and I have a ton of pictures I want posterized of my girls."

Kaede blinked at her. "You want posters of _us_?"

Ai gave her a lascivious grin. "Of _course_, I have tons of naked and x-rated photos of you guys. Why would I want to masturbate to sexy Venus pics when I have _porn_ of all of you?"

Akane buried her hand in her palm and shook her head as she just had to laugh.

0 0 0 0 0

The door to the office opened a few minutes later, and all the girls sat up. A tall man in a white suit came out, his long white hair nearly reaching the ground. His eyes looked over them coldly, and Akane couldn't help but notice that he seemed to look like a fully adult version of Tatewaki. There was definitely a family resemblance.

"So, I take it you are the girls responsible for this little crisis?"

Clove, currently in control of Konatsu's body stood. "Sir, it is entirely my fault. I am Clove, Archmagi Draconius. I have been sealed away from the world for three hundred years, and was unaware of the Great Accord that had been struck following my sealing. These girls are innocent of any wrongdoing."

The white haired man nodded. "That was explained by the Amazon's Loremaster, Clove, as has your possession of the girl you inhabit. It has been agreed that all of you involved in the destruction of the athletic field will be given a week's detention. Fights between youkai are normally supposed to be conducted between them in a non-public venue, but the unusual circumstances could not be helped, I suppose. We do not generally involve ourselves in the students challenge matches. Children must learn their own strengths after all, but you _are_ requested to refrain from the further use of high level combat magic on school property, Clove. The shields of Furinkan are quite good, but had Lo Shen-sama not reinforced them during your rampage, all of Japan would have known of the events that occurred here today, not just the entirety of the student body."

"I understand, sir."

He turned to look at the cheerleaders. "Ai Konjou."

Ai stood. "Sir."

The man looked her over minutely. She stood unmoving under the cold gaze, doing her best to not shake. Finally the man spoke. "So, you are the one who convinced the entire school to abide by the Accord."

Ai blinked. "Sir?"

"My name is Sesshomaru Kuno, Ai. I am the Director of the Youkai Council for Japan. You may refer to me as Director-sama."

Ai paled. "Hai, Director-sama."

"You've left us with an interesting quandary, Ai. We've never before had an entire school which has openly accepted youkai. I have many times believed my brother's mad dreams of true acceptance of youkai were just wishful thinking, yet I swore to him I would uphold the Accord which he believed in so adamantly. Today, you made a small start towards the final fulfillment of Inuyasha's vision, and as much as I fear it may end in disaster, I am loathe to interfere. You have won the love of the daughters of four prominent youkai, you convinced an entire school to accept youkai among them, you have openly declared your intentions to fight for your loves, regardless of the fact that not only are there more than one of them, or that they are all female, but regardless of the fact that they are youkai as well. You've spoken words of great courage and defiance, flown in the face of many social taboos."

Ai nodded. "Hai, Director-sama. I know. But I stand by my words. I do not care that I love four separate women equally, nor whether people call me a lesbian, a bigamist, or a monster. I do not care if my parents disavow me, or I become an outcast. So long as I have life in my body, and the love of my mates, I will overcome whatever obstacles anyone wishes to throw in my way."

The Director nodded. "I have informed Tsuchigumo-san that I will be supervising this experiment personally. Furinkan will be classified as an ongoing study in open human-youkai relations. As most of the youkai student populace in Nerima is composed of nature spirits and a scattering of humanoid variants, there will be a relaxation of the rules regarding true forms. Any student who wishes to attend in their true form will be allowed following a special class that will be given to all students for the next week. Instead of gym, all students will participate in a youkai orientation course, explaining the Accord, and the history of the Accord. I would like you and your cheerleaders to participate, Ai. I wish for you to serve as youkai representatives during these classes, teacher's assistants if you will. I will place the detention for the destroyed field in suspension if you consent to help your fellow students learn about youkai and prepare them for the transition to allowing the general populace to assume their true forms."

Ai blinked. Then bowed. "It would be an honor, sir"

All of the other girls in the squad bowed as well. The Director nodded. "Be aware, I am monitoring Furinkan closely. If at any time I feel it is in everyone's best interest, I will send in a clean up crew, and everyone's memory will be erased of the knowledge that youkai walk among them. You and your squad will be transferred to a separate school that exists solely for youkai, and you will be the sole human attending. Is that _clear,_ Ai Konjou?"

"Hai, Director-sama. I accept your terms wholeheartedly."

"Then I will consider this matter settled."

Kyoko tentatively stuck up her hand. "May– may I ask a question, Director-sama?"

Cold eyes looked her over, then he nodded.

"Are– are you the same Lord Sesshomaru from the histories? In– Inuyasha's elder brother?"

A slight smile crossed the Director's lips. "Yes. I am also Kodachi and Tatewaki's uncle."

Kyoko paled. "Thank– thank you, S– s– sir."

He turned to Akane. "You would be the girl who defeated my niece at St. Hebereke's, correct?"

Akane swallowed hard. "Hai, Director-sama."

"You fought in an interesting style. Song school of Sword Dance with a touch of Shiva's dance."

Akane nodded nervously.

"It was an entertaining fight. I must compliment you. No ordinary warrior could best my niece in such a manner. Especially drugged."

Akane blushed furiously. "Um, I apologize for treating your niece so badly, Director-sama."

Sesshomaru almost smiled. "There is no need. You fought Kodachi on the same terms she has fought many others, and defeated her with her own tactics. Kodachi is half succubus. She would had done exactly the same thing to you had she won."

Akane blushed even brighter. "I– I see."

"Regardless, you are the reason she requested to move to Furinkan. It has been very good for her. For the first time since she has been young, my niece has found the courage and pride in herself that is her heritage as a Kuno. It has pleased me to see it. For whatever you have done, I thank you."

Akane blinked. "Um, you are welcome, Director-sama. But I really don't deserve–"

"Whether you have acted directly or not, it has been _because_ of you she has finally started acting like a _Kuno_ instead of a mere bitch in heat. She is no longer just a wild animal, like her mother. I owe as great thanks to her new lover as well, but you were the catalyst."

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru looked around the room. "Between all of you, I have seen great courage. You have stood up for what you believed in and fought for what you valued. But this is only a beginning. We shall see what happens from here, and if you will succeed or fall. Dismissed."

They bowed and exited the office hurriedly. "Oh my god." Ai rolled her eyes as she sighed in relief. "I can not believe we got off so lightly."

Clove nodded. "No doubt that was Lo Shen's doing. "

"My knees are shaking" Ayeka said. "I thought for sure we were going to be shipped off to the school for delinquents."

"I almost _melted._" Megumi said. "Oh my god was I so scared. Especially when he said he was the _Director._ My Dad is terrified of him!"

"My mom _hates_ him. She is constantly complaining he has no sex drive because she can't get him to fall for her." Kaede added.

"I almost wet myself when he said he was _THE_ Lord Sesshomaru." Kyoko admitted. "I felt like a little puppy again."

"What's so special about him?" Ai asked curiously. "I mean, I know he's like a big boss guy, but…"

"But _nothing,_ Ai. That was _THE DIRECTOR_. For us youkai, he might as well be the Emperor of Japan." Kaede supplied. "He's the head of the Youkai High Council, the big boss of big bosses. And he's Inuyasha's half brother, he's over 300 years old and helped found the accord. He was one of the powerful youkai Inuyasha eventually won over who made it a reality. He's someone even the Emperor doesn't want to cross."

Ai blinked. "Oh."

"That's probably what this course on Youkai is going to be about. There are like two separate governments that work together in Japan, the Human one, and the Youkai one. My mom's department is in charge of coordinating relations between the two, you know, so they don't come to a conflict. That's why she's almost never home and Yuri and me might as well not exist." Kaede's last words came out in a wistful sigh.

Ayeka gave her a hug. "And that's why you eat dinner at my house almost every night too."

Kaede gave her a weak smile. "Maybe she'll be happy to hear I got my harem finally. At least I know _she's_ not going to care you're all girls. She'll be overjoyed to know she's going to have at least four granddaughters."

Ai tousled her hair. "Got your boytoys chosen already, my little nympho?"

Kaede shook her head. "Don't need them. Full Succubae are an all female species. We reproduce magically, and by choice. I'm going to be having a daughter by each of you when we're out of college," she said smugly.

Akane smiled at the laughter. "Well, I'm glad that after all that, you guys didn't get in too much trouble."

Ai shrugged. "If we had, it would have been no more than we deserved, though I'm the one who's really to blame." She looked over at Clove. "To you and Konatsu, I'm sorry, and to Ying-Ying too. But I'm also kinda glad we fought. If we hadn't, I wouldn't know how lucky a girl I am."

Ying-Ying smiled. "We all ended up finding something today, Ai. For whatever reason it may have started, a lot of good came of it."

Ai nodded. "Yeah. I found what I was looking for. The loves of my life, a goal, and friends." She turned to hold out her hand towards the other girls. "Now, I really need to eat some more before my stomach finishes devouring the rest of my insides from that spell you cast. Then maybe we'll see you later at the Club for karaoke."

Akane waved as Clove relinquished control to Konatsu who waved wildly as she said goodbye to each of them by name and thanked them for being her friends. Then, after they had vanished out the school doors, wrapped her arm around the newly solid Ying-Ying.

"I am so happy! I made new friends, and you're not transparent anymore!"

Ying-Ying smiled. "I probably will be when I go to sleep my love, but I can be solid whenever I wish now."

"Wai!" Konatsu hugged her tightly. "Zhu Shu will be so happy when she gets back!"

Akane laughed. "I imagine between the two of you, she's not going to be able to escape from the bedroom for a week."

Ying-Ying laughed. "Maybe."

Konatsu's eyes shifted again. "Don't worry about me. Just tell me how long you want and I'll put myself to sleep for it." Clove said.

Ying-Ying nodded. "We'll see. However, for now let's just go home and let everyone know the good news."

Clove nodded. "Yeah. Konatsu and I need a really long hot bath if I'm going to even _attempt_ to recover enough mana to change her hair and ears back to normal. I've only got a fraction of what I would have in my own body, and Konatsu's body isn't attuned to renew mana quickly."

Ying-Ying smiled. "Want company? Simply sharing a _bath_ won't make anyone jealous."

Clove smiled. "From both of us, the answer is a resounding yes."

Akane laughed at the relieved pleading in Clove's voice as they followed Ai out the door.

0 0 0 0 0

"So, out of curiosity, how _did_ you manage to make a possession spell work for a material body?" Ying-Ying asked as they walked home.

Clove shrugged. "I was always interested the Jusenkyo curses, since the Musk used them to convert the animals they defeated into wives to gain their traits. I was studying how the curse actually functions, and discovered that at the moment of transition, for a single instant the entire body turns into pure magical energy. The curse is an enchantment that attaches to the water in the body and creates what is basically a second body attached to the soul of the person cursed. This second body is a copy of the creature that's death or near death in a spring energized the water, and at the point the curse activates, it exchanges the two bodies. Pure Jusenkyo water that lacks a pattern will assume the pattern of any living creature that falls in it by copying them. Something doesn't necessarily have to die in it, but the release of life force into the water imprints the water by orders of magnitude higher than just a dousing. If someone just bathed in a pool, the next person would assume the same sex and species, but the person after them would become the sex and species of the second person, not the first."

Ying-Ying nodded. "I understand."

"Now, if someone dies or nearly dies, the imprint is much stronger, and the first person to fall into the water after them would come out looking exactly like them. But the _next_ person would come out looking _similar_, but also possess some of the looks of the person who fell in the time before them. Eventually this evens out so that what happens is the curse causes traits, for example _Nyannichuan,_ which is near the edge of the springs and thus has had many victims, has the traits of _young_ and _girl,_ thus anyone who falls into _Nyannichuan_ will become a female version of themselves, and depending on their actual age, assume a form which is aged between puberty and young adult. Ranma's girl form is actually about two years younger than he really is."

"What?" Akane asked in surprise. "You mean she's going to get bigger?"

Clove nodded. "Probably. However, her body only ages when she's in it, so only her female side ages when she's female, and only his male side ages when he's male. Same for you. You're both only going to age in each form for however long you spend in it, so you're both going to have pretty long lives. Anyway, most of the Jusenkyo curses only have _traits,_ every person who falls in spring of drowned girl will become a girl, everyone in spring of drowned rabbit will be a rabbit, and so on. If curses are mixed, the more complex pattern will dominate. That's why you only have rabbit ears and a tail instead of, say, full body fur, Akane. Or why Mousse has wings but not a duck bill."

"That's interesting." Ying-Ying nodded. "But both Herb and Zhu Shu ended up looking exactly like you when they fell in the spring you were in."

"That's because not only was I _murdered_, which created a strong pattern, but being a mage, as well as a dragon, and a Daughter of the Dragon, the energy levels that imprinted the water were orders of magnitude higher than that of a typical spring. If you think of a clay stamp, as it is used, eventually it wears down and blurs, but in the case of my spring, it's more or less cut out of diamond." Clove shuddered. "Maybe someday I'll find enough courage to go, drain the spring, and seal it forever."

Ying-Ying bit her lip. "Oh, I am sorry, Clove."

Clove waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, the curse ties into the lifeforce of the person cursed, so it cannot be removed while the person lives. Once someone is cursed, they will _always_ possess two separate bodies sharing the same soul, and will switch between them based on which is activated. Once I figured that out, I figured out a way to use it. Whichever body is not in use is stored in a spirit dimension, much like the pocket space where Konatsu stores her weapons. The curse switches them back and forth. I created an expansion in that space, and my body is actually in stasis there, while I am soul-riding Konatsu's body. I used some of my blood in _Nyannichuan_ to override the generic traits so that Konatsu has a body very similar to mine, which allows me to create a resonance between her and my true body that is stored in the spirit pocket, and that's how I can use my magical abilities. Konatsu already looked very much like me, so her physical appearance hardly changed at all, and because I used my blood, the very minor changes to her face appear in both her male and female forms. She's basically like my twin brother, with a standard _Nyannichuan_ curse."

"So I really do look like this as a woman?" Konatsu's voice asked

Clove laughed. "Yes, Ko-chan. When I doused you with _Nyannichuan_, we could have passed as sisters _before_ I ever added the additional touches to enhance our resonance. You need have no fears that you are anything less than absolutely stunningly beautiful, and _were_ even before you became cursed. You are quite simply the most beautiful male I have ever seen, and close to the most beautiful woman I know. Your sisters were complete and utter jealous pigs for ever telling you different."

"And I agree with Clove on that completely, Ko-chan." Ying-Ying added. "Legend never told me where you were, but he did show me pictures of you, and you look almost exactly as Ye-Ying did. All Clove's alterations really did was arch your eyebrows a bit more, and narrow your chin by the slightest amount. I recognized you immediately from my memories of your past self, and it took very careful looks to notice the trifling changes that occurred because of Clove's spell."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll toss in my opinion that you are incredibly pretty too, Ko-Chan." Akane said. "If you hadn't been scrubbing the bathroom tiles while standing in hot water that first morning, I never would have even noticed you were male, and it didn't bother me in the slightest to bathe in front of you because you felt so feminine. You are a beautiful woman regardless of which gender you might happen to be at the time."

Konatsu blushed. "Thank you, Akane-chan. I do wish I could stay female forever though."

"Oh, that's easy enough, Ko-chan." Clove said. "If that's truly your wish, I can simply ask Lo Shen for the _Chisuitton. _It rightfully belongs to the Musk anyway, even if I am the sole remaining member of my clan. The _Chisuitton_ disables the curse's ability to switch bodies back and forth, so you will remain female always. It was originally made to try and lock people into the uncursed form, but failed spectacularly. We Musk found it quite useful anyway. It certainly kept my mother from being able to devour half the castle when she went into one of her berserk rages."

Ying-Ying smiled. "I have no objections to Konatsu staying female _most_ of the time, but do remember that Zhu Shu needs to bear an heir, Clove."

Clove waved her hand dismissively. "It's a simple enough thing to retrieve Ko-chan's sperm from the spirit pocket and fertilize Zhu Shu's eggs. I could even teach you the spells to do it."

Ying-Ying did a double take. "Really?"

"Yes. I'd originally planned to use this spell on Mu, before she came to me and asked me to be her sister-wife. I was going to get myself pregnant by Shi and use that to try and force him into taking me as his second wife. I've learned how to access the curse's pocket space quite well. Creating the additional space and transferring my body into it is a very complicated spell, and would require me most of a day to perform, but accessing the curse's space is a fairly simple spell, and the fertilization spell is centuries old. All you have to do is have Konatsu and Zhu Shu in the same room together, sharing their energies, and you can target the transfer on Ko-chan's spirit body instead of her physical one. Konatsu never has to physically be male ever again if she doesn't want to."

"_Really?_ I can finally be free from this hideous curse I was born with?"

Akane laughed. "You two can be so confusing when you're talking to each other. Same person, two separate voices."

They both laughed in unison. Akane shook her head as she pushed open the gate to the Tendo home. "Well you two, er, _three,_ go enjoy your bath. I'm going to go tell Ranma and Shan-kitty what's up, and see how the girls are doing."

Ying-Ying nodded and stretched. "To tell the truth, I am really looking forward to trying out a modern shower. In my ghost form, water just falls right through me, so I really haven't been able to have a real bath since I died."

Konatsu giggled. "I don't even care if I'm going to male for it. I won't have to be for much longer!"

Ying-Ying smiled and gave her a look from under lowered eyelashes. "Not everything about being male is _bad_, Ko-chan. If Clove can give us some privacy while we are bathing, perhaps I can show you a few things _I_ know about pleasing a man."

Clove laughed. "You are _torturing_ me, Ying-Ying, but I might be persuaded. Just let me soak for a bit first, _please?_"

Ying-Ying laughed as she lead the way through the house to the bathroom, setting on the edge of the furo as she started the water running. She shivered as the hot liquid ran over her hand while she adjusted it.

"Oh kami, I can not tell you how nice it feels to actually _feel_ water."

Konatsu laughed. She had dropped the tunic Clove had conjured for them and was examining herself in the mirror. She looked at the pointed ears, and opened her mouth to examine her fangs, running her tongue over them. "Ying-chan? Do you think I look pretty like this?"

Ying-Ying looked up, "Humm?"

"With the white hair and pointed ears? Do you think I look _pretty?_"

"I do. You look beautiful no matter what color your hair is, and your ears are very cute."

"Would you be upset if I didn't want Clove to change them back?"

Ying-Ying blinked. "No, but I would be curious."

Konatsu shrugged. "It's just, looking at myself right now, I see a very beautiful woman, one who I can look at and actually think, '_I am beautiful_'. Always before, even though I could _think_ 'I am beautiful', I couldn't make myself _believe_ it. I would look at myself and still hear my sisters telling me how hideous I am. I know it's silly, and a small change, but I can look at myself right now, and not hear my sisters. I can not only tell myself I am beautiful, but I can actually make myself believe it."

Ying-Ying stood and came behind Konatsu and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I will love you whether you have black or white hair, or even no hair at all, beloved. I think you look quite lovely with white hair and pointed ears, even fangs."

"Even though it makes me look more like Clove-sama?"

"Even though. Clove was and is a very beautiful woman, Ko-chan. If you wish to remain like this, if it will help you feel you are as beautiful as I know you to be, then yes, I would love for you to stay as you are."

Konatsu nodded. "Thank you, Ying-chan. I know I am being silly, but…"

Ying-Ying cupped her chin in her hand and tilted her face to kiss her. "You have no need to explain or apologize, Ko-chan. Your sisters were evil, and if a change of hair color can allow you to lay their ghosts to rest, then I have nothing but grateful thanks that you can at last feel beautiful."

Konatsu's eyes shifted to green and slit pupiled. "Well, I will admit _I_ prefer being a snowy haired dragon-girl to a raven tressed one, but won't we confuse you?"

Ying-Ying laughed. "I could never mistake either of you, Clove. I'm a spirit guardian. I can't sense you when you retreat, but I can tell your soul from Konatsu's when you are active. I don't tell you apart just by the change in your eyes when you switch."

Clove laughed and turned to the furo, grabbing a bottle of bubblebath and pouring in a generous dollop. "Then I suppose I can just relax and enjoy a hot soak with Konatsu."

"And I shall take a shower. I've always wanted to try one. I've bathed occasionally in waterfalls at the village, but the concept of hot water falling on me is just something I have to try now that I can." Ying-Ying said as her robe simply faded into non existence and her hair unbraided itself. She turned on the sprayer and closed her eyes as she let the water fall onto her face.

"It was a novel experience for me too. Though I will admit at the time I was rather distracted by fantasizing about charming you, and simply taking you on the shower floor. I cannot tell you how much I wish I could have sex right now, especially after watching Ai put on her little show." She sighed as she slid into the hot water and sunk up to her neck in bubbles. "And watching you with water running down your body is just such torture. For _both_ of us. Konatsu wants to masturbate as badly as I do right now."

Ying-Ying chuckled. "If she doesn't mind, I certainly don't"

Ying-Ying smiled as she heard soft sounds in the water behind her, and turned so that they both could see her naked front as she let the water cascade through her hair and soak it thoroughly. Then she turned to take the shampoo and stepped out of the spray to lather her hair. She listened to the soft moans coming from the furo as she slowly washed her hair, enjoying the feeling of Konatsu's eyes on her, even if Clove was sharing the view through them. As she stepped back under the water to let the suds run down her body, she heard as both Konatasu's and Clove's voices moaned in release before they relaxed and sighed in shared bliss.

"Did the two of you enjoy that?"

Konatsu sighed happily. "Oh yes, Ying-chan. It felt wonderful."

"It was indeed a pleasant release." Clove added. "Especially with you putting on that show. I wish I could do more than just watch you and fantasize about your touch though. Still, orgasming in a warm bath is quite relaxing. I can already feel my mana beginning to restore."

Ying-Ying smiled. "I must admit, knowing I was being watched while you were doing that was quite arousing." She finished wringing out her hair and let the water fall over her for a long few moments before she turned the sprayer off and stepped to the furo, delicately lowering herself into the steaming water and bubbles. She snuggled herself next to Konatsu and reached around her chest, her hand finding a full breast and gently cupping it as she enjoyed the feel of Konatsu's skin on hers.

Then she blinked.

"Um, Clove, you're still there, right?"

"Um hum. I'm not quite ready to give up soaking yet to take a nap and let you two play."

"That is probably going to have to wait."

"Huh?"

"This water is steaming hot. And you've been in it for almost ten minutes. Why do you still have breasts?

0 0 0 0 0

"I don't get it. I can feel the curse activating. I can sense the spirit pocket opening, but nothing's happening."

"And nothing is wrong with your possession spell?"

Clove shook her head. "No. I can see the mana strings that connect through the spirit pocket just fine." She turned on the cold water tap again. "But cold water doesn't do anything." She turned it to hot again. "And neither does hot."

Ying-Ying blinked. "Wait, do that again."

"Huh?"

"Hit yourself with cold water again."

Clove did.

"Now hot."

Clove complied and Ying-Ying reached out and touched her shoulder. "You have a small scar right here that went away when you used cold water. And it reappeared when you used hot."

"A scar?"

"Yes." Ying-Ying leaned forward and brushed Clove's hair away from her left temple. "And you have another faint scar here."

"So?"

"Herb got shot by Tao-Ching. Legend said she got grazed in the temple, and shot through the shoulder, and fell into a fugue state." Ying-Ying bit her lip. "I have an idea, but I have no idea how you set up your spell, and I can't even detect it, so I have no idea if this is even _possible_, but could it be you're in your own body right now Clove?"

Clove blinked. She closed her eyes and focused inwards for several minutes. Then she paled. "Oh fuck."

"What?"

"Um… I… um…"

"Clove?"

"Um, Ko-chan. You really don't mind being female right?"

"No. Why?"

"Clove?" Ying-Ying interjected. "What is it?"

"Well, um… Konatsu's male body is _missing_. The pocket I made is empty, and Konatsu's female body is currently in the spirit pocket while mine is here. We're switching between Konatsu's female body and mine when the curse activates."

"Her male body is missing?"

"Yeah. Um. I don't know where it came from, but there was a really nasty spell embedded deep in my body that seems to have been activated when I shaped Konatsu's body into a dragon. It appears to have severed the connection between Konatsu's female body and male one, so the curse latched on to mine in the extra pocket and used me as a substitute for Konatsu's male half. As far as I can tell, Konatsu's male body is drifting somewhere out in the spirit plane."

"Was it a trap set by Hild?"

"No. It's got Xi'an Chi's signature on it. And it's tuned to Herb's signature. I think it was made to destroy Herb's male body entirely, but only set Konatsu's adrift. I overlooked it thinking it was just an artifact from the process Hild used to resurrect me. There were still one or two small areas of my body that had not yet fully integrated with my soul, and this was hiding in one of them. I've eliminated them now, and destroyed the spell, but it's going to take me a couple of months to try and find Konatsu's male body and salvage it. I set a couple of spirit familiars on the task already."

Ying-Ying nodded. "So it _can_ be undone then."

"Yeah, I'll get her male body back, it's just a matter of time. That's not the problem."

"_Problem?_"

"Yeah. Konatsu and I are not just swapping bodies, both our souls are residing in this one body, so until I find and reattach Konatsu's body, I can't separate us. We're _stuck_ like this. I can't retreat to my body and tune out like I had planned. Both of us are currently full time residents in Konatsu's head."

Konatsu shrugged. "I don't mind."

"I know Ko-chan. But I'm concerned what your other soul-mates might think. If you play with Ying-Ying, I'm going to be as well, and unlike you, I'm not certain I am welcome. If Ying-Ying has sex with us, it is going to be with both of us at once, just like that orgasm we had a little bit ago."

"Given the circumstances, I am sure Zhu Shu will understand." Ying-Ying said gently.

"Given what I've learned of her from everyone, I don't doubt you're right, but what about Ukyo and Rei? I can tell you for a fact that Konatsu has a fully open soul link with both you and all three of them, though theirs are currently knotted into a tesseract loop due to this time trip they are on. She also has lesser links to Akane Shan Pu and Ranma just like you do. The problem is since our souls are _overlapping_, so do _I_. I don't know if those links are just a resonance effect due to our sharing a body, or if they will remain once we can separate, but either way, until I recover the other body, we won't know."

"It's okay, Clove-chan," Konatsu said. "I really don't mind sharing a body with you, and I swore I would protect you and keep you safe. I really don't care if you find my male body or not. I am much happier without it."

"That may be true, Ko-chan, but it will likely cause some problems with Ke Lun and Lo Shen. I have to find it and connect it back to you or you can't provide Zhu Shu with an Heir. No matter where it's drifted to, it's just an empty shell. It's not in any danger from anything in the spirit plane, and isn't going to be usable to anyone else, so it's just a matter of time till I find it, but worst case could be five or six months. The good news is that I've got my full powers available when my body is out, so I could call on my familiars, and set them hunting. The bad news is it's time consuming no matter how you look at it."

Ying-Ying nodded. "It cannot be helped. As Legend has said, regardless of what we plan, sometimes Fate plays tricks on us. So long as you continue to reside in Konatsu's body, you cannot be touched by Hild. She cannot recall your soul, nor attack you directly without it coming to Kami-sama's immediate attention. And now that you and Konatsu are with me, you are also under the watchful Eye of the Dragon, so it will work out. I have faith."

Clove shook her head. "I hope so, Ying-Ying. But this is going to be torture. I want to drag you into the tub and boil the water with our passion, but I don't want to cause you problems with your soul-mates."

Ying-Ying gave a lopsided smile. "We'll just take it as it comes Clove." She reached out and patted the other girl's hand. "At least I know you and Konatsu are getting along well."

Konatsu's voice giggled. "Yes. She has such naughty ideas! If I was in control of the body right now I'd be absolutely red in embarrassment."

Clove chuckled. "Now that she's finally admitted to herself she loves you, she's lost her reservations about sex. And I can't keep her out of my memories now that she's aware I'm here. I'm worried our innocent Konatsu is going to become as depraved as I am."

Ying-Ying shook her head. "Ye-Ying was the same way. She was always shy until she admitted she loved someone, and knew they loved her back, then she was a demon in bed. I can't even tell you how many love songs I helped her write."

Brown eyes blinked. "I wrote songs in our past lives?"

Merry laughter came from Ying-Ying. "To be honest Ko-chan, Orihime and I did most of the actual writing. Your gift was and always has been singing." Ying-Ying tilted her head, listening as the chorus of girl's voices emerged from the dojo outside the window. "Humm, sounds like today's training is done. We should probably get dressed. We've got work tonight, so I'm sure Ranma, Akane and Shan Pu are going to need the bath soon."

Konatsu's eyes shifted to green again. "What are we going to tell them?"

Ying-Ying smiled. "The truth. Konatsu didn't want you to change her hair and ears back, and as a side effect of you changing her into a dragon, the curse is behaving strangely. You are working on fixing it, and Konatsu is unharmed, so it's just temporary." She reached out and patted Clove's hand. "Look on the bright side. If you can use your full powers, you can remove Cooan's Chaos Crystal now."

Clove nodded. "Yeah, I should be fully recharged by tomorrow."

"And since everyone knows you're here now, it's best to let them get to know you."

"I'm vile tempered, prone to violence, an insatiable hentai, and prone to fits of depression. Are you really sure that's a good idea?"

"You were all those things because you were desperately lonely and unhappy. Like Konatsu, what you need most are friends, and you can only make those by letting people close to you."

"Besides," Konatsu's voice spoke up. "You're my friend, and I'll be right here with you."

Clove smiled. "As if you could be anywhere else right now, Ko-chan." She stood and closed her eyes as she softly spoke the words of a spell and the tight black Mandarin dress she favored wrapped itself around their body. "Is this okay, Ko-chan?"

Konatsu giggled. "Oh yes, there's so many places to hide weapons!"

Ying-Ying had to laugh.

0 0 0 0 0

After the dramas of the day, the evening was actually quite peaceful. Clove let Konatsu do most of the talking, though she would answer if directly addressed, and the only really rough spot was explaining the situation to Lo Shen, who finally sighed and simply told Clove to find Konatsu's male body as soon as possible, hopefully _before_ she had to try and explain things to Ke Lun.

Ai and her crew came by to Karaoke, and while they had been in human form when they arrived, after getting Lo Shen's permission, they were soon back in their true forms, and even singing with Konatsu.

And while they desperately tried to have a nice _normal_ evening, far over Tokyo, Rubeus was scowling.

"Yet another failure to your credit, Rubeus," said the woman behind him. She was tall, her long green hair flowing around her nearly naked body. Only three large emerald plaques hung around her neck, their green fire burning softly in the shadows that did little to conceal the lush curves of her body. Green slit pupiled eyes gazed at him mockingly as the figure chuckled, her small bat-like wings fluttering slowly as the long tail behind her lashed. She stepped forward into the light, her green lacquered horns glinting. "Wiseman is not pleased, and Diamande is demanding to know when you will deliver the rabbit."

"Do not presume to mock me, Emeraude. You are nothing more than my master's _pet_. I will crush the Senshi soon, and destroy Furinkan and the beginnings of the false hope. We will soon be able to begin the final part of Wiseman's plan, and Diamande will have his lure for Serenity."

"_Soon_ is not good enough, Rubeus. Wiseman does not tolerate continued failure. He has commanded you fulfill your mission by this time tomorrow evening, or you will be _replaced._" Emeraude cooed as she pressed her body against the rigid back of Rubeus and ran her hand along his unresponsive body.

"I am the only one who knows the true objectives of this mission. Who else could he send?" Rubeus said dismissively.

"_Me._" Emeraude said softly in his ear as her hand cupped his manhood. "Xi'an Chi _knows_ I am his willing slave. You have almost lost his trust, and if you fail, these–" her hand tightened possessively. "–will be mine to devour." Sharp teeth caressed Rubeus' ear as if tasting him.

Rubeus shrugged the dragonwoman off him. "I will settle this matter _personally_, Emeraude, and when I hand Xi'an Chi his prize, I will take great pleasure in torturing you to death as my reward. The daughter of the dragon hid herself well, but I have found her at last."

Emeraude laughed softly. "Confident words are all well and good, Rubeus, but our master demands _results._" She licked her lips. "I am looking forward to tasting your manhood, Rubeus, before I devour your still beating heart."

With a last evil chuckle, she vanished into the shadows and was gone. Rubeus unclenched his fists and snarled. He trembled in rage for several minutes before he could force himself to calm down enough to walk over to a locked box. He opened it and took out a scepter with a black crystal mounted on its end, then called for Petz and Calaveras…


	14. Chapter 13: Dawn of Battle

Chapter Thirteen: Dawn of Battle

Orihime tossed her guan dao into the trunk of a tree as she sat on a nearby stump and sighed.

She couldn't say which she hated more, the smell of blood and body fluids after a battle, or the sheer waste of those who threw away lives which could have lasted centuries for such fleeting dross as a few gold coins. Or they could have been some of Xi'an Chi's rebels. They had been growing in frequency of late.

She looked around the scattered and scorched pieces of bodies and sighed again. She probably shouldn't have used the dance of fire on them, even if she had been depressed and angry and spoiling for a fight. They had just been a group of ordinary people, not even warriors, armed only with stolen swords and mismatched armor. If only they hadn't tried to ambush her…

"A little rough on them weren't you, my dear?"

She stiffened for a second before hanging her head in shame and pointedly not looking at the ghostly figure of the Royal Physician, her naked form translucent due to her spirit projection.

"Why did you follow me?" Orihime asked sulkily.

"She asked me too." Ying-Ying responded. "She's confused and hurt, and doesn't understand why you are so angry."

"So she sent you?" Orihime snorted. "Whatever."

Ying-Ying sighed. "I came because I understand why you are angry. Because your anger is against me. I recognized the jealousy in your eyes before you stormed out of the bedchamber."

Orihime planted her head in her hands as she leaned forward to put her elbows on her knees. "I don't have a right to be jealous. You're her wife after all. I'm just the warrior who rescued her and had the bad sense to fall in love with someone too far above my station."

"Bullshit." Ying-Ying said in annoyance. "You are her fiancée, and soon to be my sister-wife. You know she loves you."

"I don't know anything."

"Why? Because she loves me as deeply as she does you? Because she can't be exclusively yours? You were never going to have that even if she was monogamous. She's the Empress. She belongs to the Empire first last and always."

"I know that!" Orihime screamed. "Gods Ying-Ying, do you think I'm an idiot!"

"You're acting like one. You hurt her pretty badly by storming out of the bedroom like that when you found us making love. She wanted you to join, and she feels like you rejected her."

Orihime looked away. "I didn't want to interrupt," she snapped.

"You're lucky I'm spirit projecting, or I would slap you. You're a part of our group, Orihime. You belonged in her bed as much as I did. You knew I'm her wife. I thought you and I were at least friends by now."

Orihime shrugged. "We are."

"Then why are you being such an ass? Gods above, Orihime, you went into this open eyed, accepted her offer of marriage and mine, and you've even been flirting with me a little. Why did seeing us having sex shock you so badly?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me, Orihime. I have absolutely no qualms about using the Dragon's Gaze on you if I have to."

Orihime turned to glare at the annoyed physician. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would. You have to face this Orihime. You're the Dragon's Guardian, and soon to be her wife. You are the one chosen to bear the Dragon's fury as her protector and her lover. You defend her heart as I watch over her soul. We have to work together, and you cannot do your duty when you are refusing to face the truth." She waved around at the scattered remains. "You could have simply run this rabble off. You let your anger get the better of you. If you were thinking clearly you would never have lashed out like this. They were no threat to you."

Orihime colored and looked away, unable to meet Ying-Ying's flashing blue eyes. "I don't know why I am so upset, okay! I don't know!"

Ying-Ying stepped in front of her, filling Orihime's sight with the ghostly vision of curly pink locks and hands perched on hips in annoyance. "You know damn well why you are upset, Orihime."

Orihime snorted "Kami, Ying-Ying, can't you project some clothes!"

Ying-Ying cocked her hips as she planted her legs wider. "Why, you have some objection to the way I look?"

"Just rub it in why don't you! It's bad enough you have that god's be damned perfect feminine figure, you don't have to shove it in my face!"

"Oh, no, I rather think that's exactly what I have to do. Why do you think I came naked in the first place?"

"What? To show off? Okay I get it! I can't compete with you in beauty! Are you fucking happy now!"

Ying-Ying's annoyed look shifted to a sympathetic one. "There. Now you have it out in the open. Was that really so hard?"

"What?"

Ying-Ying knelt before Orihime to make her look her in the eyes. "To admit you're jealous of my beauty, and afraid that Lin Tzu will stop loving you now that she's returned to me. Afraid that the long relationship we have shared will relegate you to the sidelines. Afraid that you were just a lover of convenience." Ying-Ying cupped her breasts and jiggled them. "As if these are all Lin cares about." She tilted her head and gave Orihime a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think our beloved is that shallow?"

Orihime frowned and looked down. "No."

"I mean, really, if anything, I should be worried. I'm just a weak defenseless physician. It's not like I can even lift a weapon to keep her safe. I'm as useless as a pretty flower, unlike you. I mean, you can take on half an army all by yourself, and tore down a fortress to save her. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that? I mean, you've proven your love to her in a way I never could. I'm absolutely petrified she's going to tire of my looks and chose the person who has so much more to offer." Ying-Ying laid a finger along side her mouth, ignoring the stunned look Orihime was giving her. "Hummm. Maybe if I seduce you, and show you how willing I am to allow you to do whatever perverted kinky things you soldiers can think up to me, you'll be willing to keep me around?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Ying-Ying?"

Ying-Ying blinked her eyes at Orihime innocently. "I'm trying to get you interested in keeping me around after Lin Tzu tires of me and chooses you." She cupped her breasts again. "See how nice and firm they are? And I moan really loudly when you suck on them." She turned to poke her rear end out at Orihime. "And I have a nicely plump ass too. I'm a screamer, and I not only climax easily, I am very talented with my tongue." She smiled at Orihime. "So, what do you say? At least give me a try so I can show you how good I am and why you should keep me as a play toy."

Orihime blushed "Are you… Are you trying to tell me you're jealous of me?"

Ying-Ying reached out to cup her face. "Yes, and for just as silly a set of reasons as you are jealous of me. Lin Tzu's heart will forever belong to far more than just we who share her body. We will never be her sole loves, but she will always love us equally. You have nothing to fear on her behalf. I, however, am another matter entirely."

Orihime sighed. "I know. I have to win your approval too."

"On the contrary. You've won my approval already. You've even got every right to my body, in whatever activity you desire. What you do not yet have is my heart. To get that, you're going to have to sacrifice something very dear and precious, my dear Orihime."

Orihime gave her a wary eye. "Like what?"

Ying-Ying smiled. "Your heart, my love. A heart for a heart. A hostage exchange if you will, to allay your fears and mine. If we have each others hearts, perhaps we won't need to fear each other anymore. If you can just give me a chance, learn to love me and let me learn to love you, we can put this silly concern of competing with each other behind us."

Orihime was quiet for a long while as she tried to sort things out in her head, Ying-Ying noted her effort and settled quietly crossed legged in front of her.

Hearing her fears come from Orihime's mouth had indeed made them seem utterly ridiculous. Lin Tzu loved her, of that she truly had no doubts. But Ying-Ying was right. It wasn't Lin Tzu's place to be the sole connecting point between them, and unfair to her to expect it. She and Ying-Ying had to learn to trust each other, to love each other as much as Lin Tzu loved each of them. That had been her oath when she had promised to become Ying-Ying's sister-wife.

Finally, she sighed and stood, Ying-Ying hopping up as she did, her breasts bouncing as her ankle length hair teasingly swirled about her. Orihime gave her a long looking over. The pink haired girl really was as beautiful as a flower, and incredibly enticing. For just plain sex, Orihime had to admit she looked like she would be a lot of fun. Ying-Ying was definitely prettier than any of the girls she had played with while masquerading as a male in the Japanese army, proving to the men in her command that she could not only out fight them, and out drink them, but out wench them too. She might have preferred men before Lin Tzu had swept her off her feet and revealed her as a girl to the world, but she was far more experienced at making women scream in ecstasy. And from the boldness of Ying-Ying's offer, she was sure the physician wasn't going to mind a few things she'd never dare try with the Empress.

"Alright. I'll come back to the palace and we can figure out how we're going to try to start this." she said as she wrenched her weapon out of the tree and shouldered it.

Ying-Ying smiled. "Oh, it's going to start by you giving me that test drive I offered earlier. Lin Tzu's sleeping now and the herbs I gave her will keep her that way till morning. I told her I was going to smack some sense into you and then spend the rest of the night fucking you silly so when she woke up we could have that threesome she was hoping for. I might even drag a couple of the chambermaids into the bed with us for some variety."

Orihime laughed. "You sound as lusty as a soldier, Physician."

Ying-Ying put her hands on her hips and cocked them jauntily. "Good thing I'm marrying one then, hum? Maybe she'll be able to think of all kinds of wild kinky things to satisfy my desires."

Orihime gave her an evil grin. "I can think of a few."

Ying-Ying laughed just as wickedly. "I'm going to make you prove that, my dear." She waved her hand as she muttered something indistinct and a flare of light surrounded Orihime. "And I am not in a mood to be patient."

Orihime laughed as the teleportal opened.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo woke to a ray of light piercing the crack in the sliding panels to unerringly strike her in the eye. She yawned and shifted, blinking at the evil shaft as she tried to get the dazzle spot out of her eye.

Rei still sprawled in an ungainly heap, her head half off the futon as she snored softly, her naked body half tangled in the covers and one hand firmly wedged into the pillow only partially under her head. Ukyo spent a few minutes admiring the slim girl, licking her lips at the memories of running her tongue over Rei's small pink nipples, and of the flavor of the cleft between her legs. She resisted the temptation to wake the raven haired girl by taking advantage of her spread legs and burrowing her face into Rei's exposed warmth as she slid the covers off herself and hunted for the chamber pot. She sighed as she made use of it, looking forward to returning to her own time and modern plumbing.

The dream was a weird mix of curious and disturbing. The pink haired girl had been so familiar, even though Ukyo couldn't remember having seen her before. That it had been Zhu Shu's first love in her previous incarnation she had no doubt, and wished she could remember more of the dimly recalled details. She lifted her hands and watched herself perform a complex series of hand gestures, alternating between hands quickly as she mimed the matching movements of her guan dao. What had that attack been called? It lurked just at the edge of her memory but wouldn't come.

She stretched as she contemplated the rest of the dream. It was interesting that the fairytale love story of her past hadn't been quite as smooth as legends would seem to make it. She had been so angry, and somehow Ying-Ying had managed to not only know exactly how to utterly destroy that anger, she had even turned it into the beginnings of a real affection.

"It's too bad she's dead," she muttered softly.

Rei heard her though, the priestess having woken up while Ukyo was musing. "Who, my love?"

Ukyo looked over to the yawning girl. "Oh, I had a dream about Orihime, and someone named Ying-Ying. I liked her in the dream, but I know she's dead in our time."

Rei smiled. "Oh, not really. I mean yes, she committed suicide, but she's not really dead. The Dragon asked her to become Zhu-chan's guardian spirit. I've met her."

Ukyo blinked. "Really?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah, she's really nice and if I remember the place correctly, she has this really pretty grove of cherry trees in front of a stone arch where she resides in the spirit realm."

Ukyo blinked again. "A cherry grove where the trees are always in bloom, and the sky is kinda orange like sunset all around but a starry sky above?"

Rei nodded. "Did you meet her too?"

Ukyo shook her head. "No, but I've been to that place when Zhu Shu drew us together while I was apologizing to her for my reaction to getting engaged."

Rei nodded. "Ying-Ying said the Dragon had bought me there to talk to her, because I was feeling really miserable and jealous about Zhu Shu working at your place."

Ukyo laughed. "That's what my dream was about too. I guess back when I was Orihime and had just become Lin Tzu's lover, I caught her and Ying-Ying in bed and stormed off in a jealous snit. Ying-Ying sorta straightened me out and seduced me all at the same time."

Rei giggled. "I can't say she vamped me per se, but she was definitely what I needed at the time. Zhu Shu told me she saw her in a dream not long after and Ying-Ying apparently spent most of the night playing with her."

Ukyo grinned. "A real dream lover, hummm?"

Rei shrugged. "Ying-Ying is her oldest love, dear. It's only natural."

Ukyo nodded. "Considering my dream, I certainly can't blame her. She made me horny as hell."

Rei gave her a lascivious grin. "Ooooh. Horny enough to let me have you for breakfast?"

"You didn't get enough last night? Not that I'm objecting or anything."

Rei chuckled. "What can I say? I like the way okonomiyaki chef tastes."

Ukyo was stepping back towards the bed and the eager priestess when a commotion came from outside. She raised an eyebrow as Rei turned towards the noise as well, then reached down to pick up the yakuta she had carelessly tossed aside last night and poked her head out the door.

Tatewaki was in the garden outside as well, wearing just his pants, while a disheveled Kagura was peeking out of her room, oblivious to her nakedness. The trail of footprints through the morning dew quite obviously connected the two even more surely than the fact that Tatewaki had been given a room on the other side of the mansion. Ukyo gave him a mental high five as she looked towards the disturbance with him.

"Yo, Kuno, what's happening?"

Tatewaki looked towards her. "I know not for sure, but I think I did hear a guard cry out something about the field of yesterday's battle."

Rei poked her head out under Ukyo's arm as she finished tugging her cheongsam down. "Guess there's no helping it, we better go find out what's up."

Nabiki's door slid aside, revealing the rabbit-eared girl in her typical sleep wear, as oblivious as Kagura to her unclothed state. She yawned as she looked around. "Can't a bunny girl get some shut eye around here?"

Ukyo nodded towards the front gate. "Seems there's something going on."

Nabiki stretched. "Yeah. I heard. Too many voices to make out what though." She gave Kuno the evil eye, then looked over at Kagura. "Cool. And he's not fainting at the sight of naked women anymore. Good job Kagura-baby." She yawned again as her pink shield shimmered into place as a mini tube dress. "Tao-Ching headed over there about fifteen minutes ago. I don't hear fighting, but we should probably go see what's up."

Rei chuckled. "That's what I said."

Kuno nodded and headed back to Kagura's room, emerging a few minutes later with his sword and wearing his shirt. Kagura followed him as well, still tying her obi.

Rei handed the Wrathseeker to Ukyo as she grabbed her bow. "You can never tell. Maybe the bodies have been zombified."

Kagura nodded. "Tis possible, but we have already killed them once. Even if Naraku has animated them all, they should not take long to destroy."

They met the others in the hall connecting their various lodgings and found Tao-Ching on top of the wall as they emerged from the mansion.

"What's the problem Tao-Ching?" Inuyasha yelled up at the stocky fighter. "I don't smell nuthin threatening."

The swordsman nodded and gestured out over the battlefield. "We've had a strange development with the corpses from the battle."

Ukyo gave him a raised eyebrow. "Strange development? Like what, did they really get zombified?"

Tao-Ching shook his head. "I would almost feel better if that was the case. I was more or less expecting something along those lines."

"So what's the deal then?"

"They're gone. Lock stock and barrel, every last body that was on that field is missing."

0 0 0 0 0

Morning found Ranma and Shan Pu sparring with Akane. They were all in senshi garb, Akane having transformed to get a better idea of exactly how much the henshin had affected her physical abilities.

Ranma had to admit she had vastly changed from the girl she had dodged so easily so many months ago in this very dojo. Between the abilities she had gained from Zhu Shu, the polishing they had been doing on her skills in anything goes, and some of the Amazon techniques Shan Pu was teaching them, she was getting harder to beat every day. It made for a very fun sparing session because none of them had to hold back, and it made her glad that the dojo had been rebuilt into such a tough building by Tao-Ching's workcrews. She'd discovered a little while ago that the "wood" dojo was mainly steel box girders with easily replaced wood veneer over it.

The sparring session was almost over when Ranma felt a familiar sense of danger, and she twisted away from Shan Pu's bonburi to snag a dozen kunai from the air before they could bury themselves in her back, then looked around for Ke Lun.

The currently bunny-eared elder was giving her an approving nod from the door. "Not bad, Son-in-law. I'm happy to see that my preoccupation of late hasn't become an excuse for you to let your skills lapse."

"Thank you, Great-grandmother. So when you gonna take this hex off me?"

Ke Lun laughed. "I have one final test for you, Ranma. If you pass, I will give you the phoenix pill which will cure you of the full body cat's tongue technique. After watching you just now, I would say you have become comfortable enough as a girl to make this an interesting challenge for you."

"Bring it on."

Ke Lun laughed again. "First, I must apologize for having been absent for so long. I fear I have been rather neglectful of my duties as your teacher, but I had some – um… catching up to do with an old and dear acquaintance." She gave an embarrassed blush. "I fear I rather let my hormones get the better of me."

Shan Pu blinked. "Ayah! Great-grandmother! Is okay? She not seem self."

Ke Lun shook her head. "I'm fine Shan Pu, dear." She giggled, making all three of them blink in shock. "Well, mostly fine. I had quite forgotten what it was like to be young and in love. I fear it made me rather irresponsible for a bit."

Shan Pu's eyes were wide in absolute amazement. "G- G- G- Great-grandmother?" She took a step back to support herself on the wall. "Great-Grandmother find new lover?"

Ke Lun giggled again. "Oh heaven's no, Great-granddaughter. I'm far too old to find the trials and tribulations of romance worth bothering with. I had simply forgotten how much fun sex was."

Shan Pu's knees gave way while Ranma found her head filled with images of Ke Lun's uncursed form and… her mind absolutely refused to process the thought further, and threatened to go on strike if she tried to make it.

"That's too much information, old woman."

Ke Lun gave her a dark look. "What? You think just because I'm over three hundred I can't have the same urges you young ones do?"

"Yeah, but you'd be cradle robbing! Relatively speaking, that is."

"I did no such thing. I simply was having fun with my mate, who I haven't seen in centuries. That's what married couples do."

Ranma's mind also refused to process the visuals of a guy as old as Ke Lun, then something Zhu Shu had told them in shock shortly before she had gone off on her time trip occurred to her. "Wait a minute. Isn't your husband that guy that my dad sealed away to make this alliance thing?"

Ke Lun grinned. "Ironic isn't it? No sooner did they seal him in than Zhu Shu rather unwisely gave him the means to break out. Still, all's well that ends well."

Ranma couldn't have told you what alerted her to danger, but she moved faster than she had ever moved in her life, certain that if she didn't, a fate worse than death was about to occur. In a blur, she dropped, spun, and lashed out with both feet with everything she had. Her feet connected with something and it went flying across the dojo.

As it landed, skidding to a stop on the floor at the far side, it resolved into a small girl, one who was all of maybe four foot tall, with long pale blue hair, mouse ears, and a long fleshy tail that ended in a small tuft of blue fur. If it hadn't been for her well developed breasts, Ranma would have guessed her to be all of ten years old.

The mouse-girl gave Ranma a hurt look and pouted. "Now is that anyway to treat a poor old defenseless man? I just want some comfort in my old age!"

"You're neither old nor a man anymore, Happy." Ke Lun called. "And she caught you fair and square." Ke Lun laughed and tossed something to Ranma. "Alright, Son-in-law. You passed. Sensing her before she could molest you and actually connecting is quite a feat, especially since I was deliberately distracting you."

The girl called Happy pulled out something red and caressed it against her cheek with a happy sigh. "Well, at least I have a nice memento."

Ranma blinked, then realized she was feeling a draft under the all too short fuku of the senshi outfit. She lifted it to see a curly red heart and blushed. "Hey you perv, give those back!" she yelled as she lunged for the small girl.

A long pipe caught her wrist and with a clever twist sent her flying back across the room. The mouse-girl tucked Ranma's panties into her cleavage and gave Ranma a patronizing look as she lit her pipe and took a long drag on it. "Now now, is that anyway to treat your master?"

Ranma righted herself. "You ain't my master, you perverted freak!"

"Happosai is the Master of Anything Goes, Ranma. She will indeed be participating in training you… provided she behaves herself." Ke Lun said as she retrieved Ranma's underwear from between Happosai's breasts and handed them to the red faced red-head. "What did I tell you about stealing panties, Happy?"

"But- but- snookums…" the mouse-girl gave Ke Lun big puppy dog eyes.

"But nothing! If you want to play with these…" Ke Lun cupped her breasts and jiggled them, "…you have to behave. You've been an unfaithful mate for nearly three hundred years. I will not put up with it any more!"

Happosai pouted but caved. "Yes dear."

Ke Lun gave her a glare for a few moments longer than turned back to the other three and smiled. "Well, we have to head back to the village for a bit to deal with the first group of bandits trying to attack, but the scouts say they should be little more than a minor annoyance, and the new walls are nearly done. I'll be escorting Cooan as well, once Clove has removed her Chaos Crystal." Ke Lun's teeth gritted. "Why Lo Shen is trusting that sly little minx is…" Ke Lun stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Anyway, we should be gone no more than a week or two."

Akane pointed to where Happosai had wrapped herself around Ke Lun's back, her face looking over the elder's shoulder while both hands had firmly clamped Ke Lun's breasts. "Is that going with you?"

Ke Lun absently brushed Happy's hands downwards to hug her ribs and nodded. "Yes. Happy can't be more than a hundred feet away from me or she'll die." Ke Lun's smile was borderline evil. "I did have her chained, but it was inconvenient. So I had Lo Shen modify the marriage collar."

"But snook'ums, you know I love you and would never want to be away from you."

"Now that I've forced a lifetime love pill down your throat, maybe, but it's going to take a century or two before I trust you, Happy, darling." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we're going to be gone a few weeks or so. Remember your oaths, children. That pill will allow you to become male again Ranma, but if I even suspect you've been playing with your fiancée's as one, well, I am bringing the Chisuitton back with me."

Ranma sighed. "I ain't going to break my word, old woman."

Ke Lun gave her a raised eyebrow. "I know you won't, Son-in-Law. But I also know teenagers too well." Her ears twitched as she turned to look over her shoulder at the dojo entrance. "Ah. It seems Lo Shen is calling. Clove must be finished." She couldn't seem to resist gritting her teeth as the Dragon Mage's name escaped her lips, but she controlled it and turned back. "Anyway, well done again Ranma. We'll resume your training regimen when I get back, along with the little beast here." She sighed again as she pulled Happy's tail out from her kimono and exited the dojo.

Ranma watched until she was sure Ke Lun was out of hearing range, then stage whispered at the others. "Is it just me, or did she seem to let me off the hook pretty easy? I was expecting a knock down drag out battle royale."

Akane shrugged. "Considering I didn't sense that Happy creature either, it might have been a tougher challenge than it seemed." She looked over to where Shan Pu was still leaning against the wall. "You okay, Shan-kitty?"

The purple-haired Amazon took a deep breath and nodded, her cheeks a bright crimson. "Shan Pu is okay. She just not sure what worse. That Great-Grandmother is hentai, or that Shan Pu had panties stolen by Great-Grandfather…"

0 0 0 0 0

Urd kicked off her geta and rubbed her lower back as she entered her and Mara's room. "Kami! If I never have to do that again it will be too soon. How many times can someone manage to get lost in a five room house?"

Mara giggled. "Don't forget, hun, he is the victim of the Hibiki curse. It's not like he can help that his sense of direction is randomly re-oriented."

"Yeah. But thirty-five times between the front door and the furo?"

"At least we got him to the furo. I was worried we were going to get him killed falling off so many cliffs before the amnesia spell finally worked."

Urd grinned. "Nah. I checked with Yggdrasil. That guy has the constitution of a Jotun. He could have fallen off a cliff, had it collapse on him, then have Thor whack on the rubble with his hammer, and still get up and walk away without a scratch."

Mara smiled. "Good thing, considering how tightly that girl Akari was hugging him as a little piggy. I could hear ribs creaking."

"Well, she does love pigs. She didn't even notice he fainted when she hopped naked out of the tub to grab him."

Mara laughed. "I found her reaction upon his turning back into a guy when she dragged him into the bath with her a bit more interesting." She sat on the bed and leaned back as she gave Urd an amused look. "I mean, how many girls, on finding the cute little pet piggy they just adopted turns into a guy with no memory of who he is, would decide to seduce him on the spot?"

Urd shrugged. "Okay, okay, so I spiked the bathwater while she was busy hugging him."

Mara smirked. "I see. Perhaps we should retire to the furo to see just how powerful your potion is?"

Urd laughed and reached for her neck and the zipper to her dress. "Nah. I'm way too horny to wait that long."

Her cellphone rang.

Still with her hand on the zipper, she gave the electronic device the evil eye. It was lying on her dresser where she had "forgotten" it the day before yesterday.

It rang again.

With a sigh she released the zipper and picked the offending device up. "Hello."

"You really should take your phone with you, Goddess Urd." Phoenixmoon said chidingly. "This penchant you've developed for being out of touch is somewhat counter productive to our mission."

"Why? Has Zhu Shu turned back up? I was dealing with the Ryouga case."

"Yes, I am aware of your success. By the time his memory returns he should be quite firmly in love. However, it could have been dealt with at a different time. There have been further developments in Nerima that could have used your attention."

Urd sighed. "Great, what went wrong now?"

"Wrong, Goddess Urd? Nothing has gone wrong per se. But had you been available perhaps things would have been somewhat different."

"Stop torturing me, you damn program, and tell me what the problem is!"

The silence from the phone seemed offended. Then with a resigned tone Phoenixmoon resumed. "For one thing, Clove has been located and neutralized."

"What!"

"Yes."

"Details, you badly written scrap of code!"

"I am as you wrote me, Goddess Urd."

"That was my older self! Now, do I have to come up there and re-write you with a large magnet or are you going to explain what happened?"

"It would be much easier if I could show you, Goddess Urd. I will be expecting you at your earliest convenience." There was a click as the cell went dead.

Urd growled. "That god damn computer program has the worst timing."

Mara stood and closed the cellphone as she wrapped her hand around Urd's. "Nope. He did that deliberately to get revenge on you leaving your cell. If it had been a real emergency, he could have called mine."

Urd snorted and tossed the phone to the dresser again. "Then he can damn well wait," she said as her hands went back to her zipper and she slid out of her dress in one smooth motion.

Mara smiled as her hands went to her belt. "You know this is just going to make him madder."

Urd grinned as she curled her hand into the ex-demoness's pale hair and pulled her close to kiss her, her hand tightening possessively as her tongue invaded Mara's mouth and the other goddess responded with a moan. Urd finished the kiss by nibbling on Mara's lower lip, then tiled the blonde's head to whisper in her ear. "And that is going to make taking you all the more fun."

Mara's only response was another moan of pleasure as Urd's lips closed on her throat.

0 0 0 0 0

Several hours later, as Furinkan's last classbell rang, Akane closed her textbook and stretched.

It had been an interesting day. She had almost been startled when they had entered homeroom to see Kyoko in kitsune form, before recalling that the foxgirl was supposed to be showing her true form to help with the transition between the previous day and when the entirety of Furinkan's youkai population was allowed to attend in their natural forms. She'd been surrounded by a couple of the other homeroom girls, laughing and chatting gaily as she answered questions about kitsune.

Ranma's appearance as a male had actually elicited a disappointed groan from Daisuke, but he'd quickly made a joke about it when Ranma had asked him if he'd rather attend class from outside on the window ledge. Ying-Ying's being non-transparent was almost as disappointing to the class at large too, which had made the ghost girl laugh as she allowed herself to lapse back into translucency. Akane had simply smiled and shook her head at how used to the oddness her homeroom class had become.

Lunch had been enjoyable, the cheerleaders asking if they could sit with the group when they had chosen to eat in the classroom today. Konatsu had taken in the hickey only partially hidden in Ayeka's long black hair and asked confusedly if it wasn't the human who was supposed to have been bitten. They had all laughed while the vampiress blushed brightly.

Gym had been fun too, despite the fact they all had to had to share the athletics field until the actual gym had been rebuilt. Between teaching Ying-Ying how to play volleyball, and the girls complaining that Clove and Konatsu should count as two separate team members, or maybe even a whole team by themselves between Konatsu's agility and Clove's spells, it had been immensely entertaining. They had finally settled on Shan Pu, Akane, Clove and Konatsu, and Ying-Ying on one side, and the rest of the class on the other. With Ying-Ying's utter ineptness at the game as a handicap, it had seemed to be moderately fairer than it would have been otherwise, though Akane's team still won.

All in all, it had been a really good day. Akane was just worried that, knowing their general run of luck, it meant a potential disaster was waiting. She looked at Ying-Ying and the white-haired, currently ninja girl and asked, "You two having a training session with Lo Shen again today?"

Ying-Ying shook her head. "No, Lo Shen was apparently up most of last night explaining Clove to Ke Lun, and from what I gather, having a rather bad argument. She told us to take the day off because she certainly planned to."

"Ah. Yeah, when Ke Lun stopped by, she didn't seem real happy about Clove."

Konatsu sighed, her eyes shifting to green. "I cannot say Ke Lun and I ever got along that well. We were rivals for Song Shi Wang's hand for several years prior to Mu's arrival. To be honest, I am not certain if she believes me about Xi'an Chi's manipulations. I cannot in fairness say I blame her for that, as it was not until I had lost everything I desired that I finally realized how badly I had been manipulated by him myself. And fool that I am, I let Hild do the exact same thing to me. Still, I hope we can at least become cordial. I'm afraid I might have really pissed her off by asking for the Chisuitton and the Kaisufuu back though. Unfortunately, I am going to need them for researching how to undo this merger Konatsu and I have."

Ying-Ying sighed. "She's angry at herself as much as she is you, Clove. She is a much wiser woman now than she was three hundred years ago. I know she will calm down sooner or later. I think a lot of her anger is for having to admit she was played for as much of a fool as you were. No-one likes admitting they were tricked."

The green eyed mage nodded.

Shan Pu sighed. "Is too true. Even Shan Pu not like be tricked. Grandmother have very bad temper, but she is Warleader. She very diplomatic when she wish be." She looked over at the other girl. "Shan Pu not like that Clove fool her, but she will forgive, since is sister of sister, which make Clove sister too." She gave the white-haired girl a stern look. "But not earn Shan Pu full trust yet. May be sister, but not mean Shan Pu not put over knee and spank if need."

Clove nodded. "I understand."

"Well I know I am gonna be a lot happier when you two get separated." Ranma said as he handed a broom to the taller girl. "No offense, Clove, but it's gonna be hard to have guy talk with Konatsu knowin' you're eavesdropping."

Clove laughed. "I doubt Ko-chan's going to be much better, Ranma. I know she's technically male, but her brain is as feminine as they come." She looked at the broom. "So what is this for?"

"Sweeping. You, me and Shan-Kitty have classroom duty today."

Clove looked to where Shan Pu was casually making stacks of desks to cart to the side of the room. She laughed. "Wow. I think the last time I had to sweep was when my Master first accepted me as an apprentice."

Ying-Ying raised an eyebrow. "Why does it sound like that didn't last long?"

Clove laughed. "It didn't. After I broke his prize glass retort, he refused to let me touch the broom again. He considered me too much of a klutz. I never did let him learn I had broken it on purpose to vent my anger at having to clean up after him. He was a terrible slob."

Akane looked at her watch. "Well, the girls will be arriving for their lesson in about forty minutes. If we all pitch in and get this over with, we'll have plenty of time. If you and Ying-Ying don't have anything else to do, why not come and join the lesson? I'm sure Ko-chan would enjoy it, at least."

Clove's eyes shifted to brown. "Very very much! I could use the sparring practice." She looked around at the room. "I'll have this taken care of in no time!"

They all blinked as sixteen Konatsu's immediately started polishing the classroom to a high shine. Akane watched her for a second then chuckled. "So… that's how she does it. I should have guessed she could go Naruto on us. She is a kunoichi after all." She turned to the others. "Come on, if we don't hurry she's gonna do it all."

Ranma nodded as he moved forward, his eyes locked on the multiple ninja girls. "She is so going to have to teach me how she does that."

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo had decided she hated horses.

A lifetime of watching TV and movies had fooled her into thinking that horses were just four footed cars. She knew better now. Horses were demons in disguise. She would never be able to watch a historical drama without knowing that it lied about horses.

It wasn't that her horse was really particularly bad, mind you. It had been a fairly obedient mount… except when it had decided that that particular clump of grass way off the path looked just too tempting to resist, and Ukyo had had to saw at the reins to make it fall back in line. She was convinced the particular spine shattering gait it had developed since was its way of taking revenge.

Still, the Daimyo's generous gift had allowed them to cover the distance between the castle and the valley in which Mikado rested in a long morning and a couple of afternoon hours. With mounts for most of them, it had allowed them to use Kirara as a scout while leaving Kagura less exposed riding next to Tatewaki, and even made it easier to prevent Tao-Ching from wandering by simply letting him ride while Nabiki had the reins to his horse tied to her saddle. With Inuyasha on point and Sango overhead, the swordsman's keen nose and hearing as a sabertooth wasn't needed, while his sword could be far handier.

They'd gotten the horses shortly after they had investigated the empty battlefield. As disturbing as the blood soaked earth had been, the fact that it had soon become obvious that the dead had simply stood up and walked away had been more so. The fact that they had been heading for Mikado had spurred them to haste.

Ukyo rubbed her aching back again as she looked around the silent forest they rode through. It had started a few miles back as they had come out of the pass from the Hasai domain into the valley of Mikado. Mikado was technically Akisuki, but its remoteness had formerly kept it out of the attention of the Yamana and their gold hungry rulers. If the Yamana's mercenaries had not thought to use it as a supply base for its harbor, it likely would have remained obscure, protected by its tininess and the forbidding legends about the old abandoned castle that they were headed to. Naraku might not have used it since the fall of the Hibiki, but the locals feared it still. Other than the village and a few fields near it, the rest of the valley held only this forest divided by the river.

Sanjuro had his head cocked as if listening to something. Ukyo blinked.

"You hearing something?" she asked the blind samurai.

"Nay, my lady. And that is what worries me. I have often ridden this path. This silence is unnatural."

Inuyasha shrugged. "A strong as this stench of blood and death is, I figured it drove out the animals."

Sanjuro shook his head. "There are many creatures here who would seek out such smells."

Tao-Ching nodded. "Alright. You're familiar with the area, I'll take your word for it. Inuyasha, you smell anything but the dead we're following?"

"We're approaching what smells to be an older battle than the corpses we're trailing. And I can faintly smell Sesshomaru, a lot of rusty iron, and a lot of smoke."

Kirara suddenly staggered in mid air, followed seconds later by the sound of a gunshot. They whirled towards the sound, as Nabiki's shield shimmered into place around them and the quickly descending feline, as a full dozen sparks ricocheted and the volley of gunfire could be heard.

Figures with glowing red eyes and jet black armor approached through the trees, their speed and their silence a stark contrast to the giants that they were small scale versions of. Thin tendrils of black vapor clung to them as they charged.

Tao-Ching grimaced as he pulled his sword, the blade already glowing green. "Great. I guess we now know what happened to both the bodies and that damn priest…"

0 0 0 0 0

Mara massaged Urd's slumped shoulders. "Look at the bright side, love. At least Ai's situation is solved a lot sooner than we had originally thought it would take. And Clove isn't working for your mom anymore."

"Which makes me worry about what she's going to do next. If Phoenixmoon is right and her merger anchors her soul against Hild simply reclaiming it, it's just going to piss her off even more. As nasty a surprise as Clove was, I shudder to think what else she could throw at us."

"She's at least limited in what actions she can take directly." Mara lifted her chin. "And with Ai no longer a rival, Kodachi taken care of, and Ryouga matched up, we're that much closer to completing your assignment, no?"

Urd sighed. "Yeah, I guess. This matter of Clove having accidentally severed Konatsu's male side is worrisome though. Any idea where the shell went Phoenixmoon?"

"No Goddess Urd. The pocket dimension is an extension of the ether plane, which is as you know, infinite. I have several subroutines searching it myself for any sign of the body. Once it's found they will direct Clove's familiars to its location discreetly."

"Good. The sooner we have that loose end dealt with the better." She leaned her head back against the chair to stare at the shimmering privacy screen overhead. "This bit about past selves would have been useful earlier though. If we had simply known we were looking for Zhu Shu's previous wives, it would have saved a lot of nerve-wracking worrying."

"Your older self deemed information on that as too potentially dangerous for you until such time as Zhu Shu had been sent to the past."

"So she was fully aware of this closed time loop?"

"Of course, Goddess Urd. It was an event originally arranged to remove Zhu Shu from the reach of the Blackmoon until such time as they had been defeated by the Senshi. However, events in that regard have not proceeded precisely as predicted from previous loops. There have been deviations far outside of the expected norms. My timeline of events is approaching uselessness. I lost contact with the proxy I attempted to send with them almost immediately, and have no way of knowing what is occurring in the past. I have records of what happened previously, but the resonances I am picking up in the temporal thread of the Tapestry indicate that those events are unlike what is occurring in the past. Yggdrasil and I both concur that a butterfly effect from Legend's saving of Mara has distorted the timeline beyond predictability. In the original past, Clove was never summoned, Lo Shen was never called to Japan, Ukyo was still resentful of Zhu Shu's surprise betrothal by the time of Peorth's assignment, and Rei was not helping much by being equally resentful at Ukyo's continuing anger. Thus, Ukyo's presence in the room at the time of the temporal warp was not expected. It was not anticipated that she would travel to the Sengoku Era with the others. In the previous loops, she remained at Club Nabiki, argued with Ranma, Akane and Shan Pu several times, before finally leaving for a training trip to "sort out her feelings" returning a month later, following the defeat of Blackmoon and Zhu Shu's return, with Konatsu, who she had rescued from near starvation and whose dreams of her heart's mates had finally convinced Ukyo to accept the soulbond."

Urd gave the computer icon slowly rotating on her screen a hard look. "And why couldn't you tell me all of that earlier?"

"Kami-Sama forbade me, Goddess Urd. Foreknowledge of the timeline, even one which is undergoing alteration, would have violated the terms of the treaty and the test you are on. You are to grant the wish with minimal assistance from heaven's resources, of which I am one. My existence alone is pushing the boundaries, but as your previous self programmed me, I am looked upon by Kami-Sama as a tool you created. I am strictly monitored though, Goddess Urd, and must abide by Kami-Sama's orders. In essence, I am limited to being a plot device."

Urd covered her eyes with her hand and groaned.

Mara patted her shoulder. "At least we know we've got a little Deus Ex Machina when we need it, my love."

Urd just gave her an evil eye.

Then a warning alarm rang through the privacy screen.

"Warning. All departments prepare for incoming temporal wave. Repeat. All departments prepare for incoming temporal wave."

Urd sat upright "What the hell. I don't recall a notice about a timeline change."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Um, hun, weren't we sorta expecting one from Zhu Shu's time trip?"

Urd blinked, then frowned, "That damn Peorth. She knows I'm the Norn of the Past, even for a routine timeline change I'm supposed to be consulted!"

"Um, dear, you are on probation, remember? Don't you have a temp?"

Urd growled. "Yeah, but Temporial should have still sent me a memo. All wish-related timeline changes have to be approved by Kami-Sama, Chronos, Pluto, and myself, even routine ones which can be averaged over in the time stream. Just returning a sword shouldn't have caused a full time wave. They must have been involved in something important." She sighed. "And I probably got restricted from knowing about it because it's directly related to my test."

"That is correct Goddess Urd."

"And asking about what it was won't get me an answer, will it?"

"I am sorry, Goddess Urd. Once the time wave has passed, I may be authorized to release what information I have learned. What I know about what would have happened is useless anyway. Until Yggdrasil and I have completed our analysis, we won't know what _has_ happened."

Urd stood. "Well, they're going to need this station. Let's head to my apartment. With a time wave incoming, the Gate's going to be closed by now. Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a few hours at least."

"Oooh, you mean I'll get to see where you live in heaven?"

Urd smiled. "Where we will be living in heaven, Mara dear. However many years from now that may be." She turned towards the screen. "Are you sure Keiichi Morasato isn't on my list of people affected by this wish?"

Phoenixmoon chuckled. "He's exempted from it, Goddess Urd."

Urd sighed, "By Kami-Sama I suppose."

"Actually no. It's per Belldandy."

Urd shook her head and chuckled ruefully, then turned off the screen.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu grimaced as she looked out over the valley. She couldn't see them, but she knew that her friends were out there somewhere fighting the clockwork men Naraku had created overnight. Down near the burned village, a similar fight was taking place between the daiyoukai Sesshomaru and another mass of the black armored constructs. The white-haired youkai seemed to be hard pressed to deal with the mechanicals, his sword dancing gracefully as he fought them, but his blows having little effect on the magically regenerating armor. His companion was fairing slightly better, the staff he carried keeping the golems back with a swath of flames, but it was obvious that Naraku was simply delaying them when he could have overwhelmed them.

However, her quarry of the moment was about to come out of the cave she had taken refuge in last night. Zhu Shu had been patiently standing outside for the last fifteen minutes, waiting for her to realize there was no escape.

The black haired miko was pretty, and her clothing reminded her heartbreakingly of Rei, but her eyes flashed dangerously, and the drawn bow was aimed at Zhu Shu's forehead, directly at the shards embedded there. Fully a dozen eel like creatures twisted around each other in the air behind her. Zhu Shu ignored them as she bowed.

"Zhu Shu must apologize to Kikyou, but Naraku has ordered her to bring Kikyou to him."

"And if I have no wish to meekly submit?"

"Zhu Shu does not wish to fight. But she has no choice but to obey."

"I will not be so easy to take."

Zhu Shu sighed. "Kikyou cannot defeat Zhu Shu. Zhu Shu has no wish to harm Kikyou, but will use force if must."

The priestess's eyes narrowed and the string hissed as she released it. The bolt flew at Zhu Shu's head in an arc of blazing power.

And vanished before crossing half the distance between them. Zhu Shu sighed again and began walking towards the miko. Kikyou drew and fired a half dozen times in desperation, but each arrow simply faded out of existence as it approached her. The same thing happened when she sent her eels at her. Zhu Shu watched curiously as they simply disintegrated in the air while trying to reach her. Then Kikyou gasped and collapsed to her knees, clutching at her chest as Zhu Shu drew close. She tore her tunic aside to stare at a rapidly disappearing black mark on her skin, then struggled to raise her eyes to look at the sad eyed dragon girl.

"W-w-w-w- what are you!" she gasped, her eyes wide in fear.

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Zhu Shu is Zhu Shu. And Zhu Shu is slave. She is ordered to bring Kikyou to Naraku."

The priestess's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Zhu Shu caught her before she fell and bore her aloft, skimming over the valley to return to the fortress.

Naraku met her on the battlements, Kanna beside him with her mirror. "A most interesting encounter, my pet," he said mockingly. "Her attacks could not even penetrate the aura around you."

Zhu Shu shrugged and started to put down the priestess's body.

Then there was a searing pain in her neck and she straightened, her entire body spasming in pain as fire burned along every nerve. Kikyou's body fell to the ground unheeded as her entire body went numb and collapsed.

Naraku chuckled. "A most interesting encounter indeed. One showing you are far too dangerous to leave on a loose leash." His tentacles drew Kikyou's body off the ground as he gave Zhu Shu a malicious smile. "You aren't even aware that you purified her energies with your own, are you? Or that she fainted from the sheer spiritual pressure of being close to you? You are so delightfully oblivious to your own power."

Zhu Shu screamed as her body stood at Naraku's command, but no sound emerged from her mouth. Her body was no longer hers to control.

"It will be so amusing to watch you kill your lovers, my pet. I will enjoy every minute of your pain, knowing you are watching as your body is mine to command. And once Mouryoumaru has been defeated, and the baby has been returned to me, I think I shall keep you around as my favorite toy. You suffer so beautifully."

Zhu Shu screamed again as Naraku turned and began walking down the steps, and she took up her place trailing him…

_Authors Note: a bit delayed, but it's been a chaotic year everywhere._


	15. Chapter 14: Dragon Dance

Chapter Fourteen: Dragon Dance

Ukyo dodged the stroke of the mech's sword and twisted Wraithseeker into a half circle arc that brought the blade around into the construct's knee joint. She continued the motion around into a kick against the chest of the one behind it that threw it into the path of the four coming up behind. As they went down in a heap she took a quick look around.

Tao-Ching and Nabiki were defending the horses and the kids on one side of the group, Kohaku and Shippo striving to keep the horses from panicking and lunging out of the pink bubble, while Sanjuro was keeping his mount under rigid control despite his blindness. Despite the number of attacking mechs, Tao-Ching's zanbatou was making short work of the mechanicals, his glowing blade having much less trouble shearing thorough the thinner armor of the human sized automatons.

Kagura and Tatewaki were back to back a little further away, windscar and wind blades keeping that side of the shield protected, while Inuyasha took the fourth point of the compass. Rei, Miroku and Sango were lending assists where needed and it looked like they were doing quite well for defense.

The problem was there seemed to be no end to these mechanicals. She dodged under a screaming bullet and sheared the legs out from under another black skeleton, then noticed that the one she had sliced the leg off of earlier had reattached the lost limb. Damn it, they were regenerating!

She cursed under her breath. It didn't matter how good their defense was if they couldn't put the enemy down permanently! Eventually, they would be overrun.

She pole vaulted over a pair of blades seeking her heart and focused her chi into an explosion as she landed, crouching in the crater as she tried to recall the dream. She knew the symbols, but she needed something more…

_Something more than steel alone…_

0 0 0 0 0

The arena was dark, the ancient stone overgrown with vines. Orihime looked around cautiously as she slowly stepped out onto the sanded floor.

The chill in the air was far more than just cold. She could feel the oppressive weight of fear like a pall over the crumbling ruin. Lin Tzu had not wanted her to come, had warned her that all who had tried before had failed, but Orihime had known she had no choice. Xi'an Chi's rebels had been growing bolder of late, armed with powerful magical weapons. As well trained as her troops were, she needed an edge that she just didn't have. She'd spent months in the imperial library researching with Ying-Ying. As dangerous as coming here had been, she'd realized it was her best hope.

The ruins of this ancient city had been scorched and twisted, mute evidence of the enormous powers that had once warred here, back at the founding of the Kingdom of Earth. The last battles of that war between those who had once claimed to be gods and the First High King had been fought here, against the most cunning of the great evils. She had never been defeated, merely bound. It was here the ancient book had claimed she could come and make a request from the bound goddess. It had also warned her of the price of asking for the wrong thing.

She looked up at the giant six armed statue, the black stone shining even in the dim light, revealing the curves of a seductive feminine form, her beauty marred only by the cruel look of malice in her carved eyes. Even from across the arena, Orihime could feel the heat of that gaze.

A low throaty chuckle echoed softly around the ring, startling her. She whirled to see a young girl of about twelve sitting on a broken stone. She was naked, her long white hair pulled back onto a high crest, and the look in her eyes was lascivious.

"Hello, Orihime" she spoke in a catlike purr. "I've been watching you." She stood, her body flowing like water as she placed her small feet on the ground. Her eyes moved up and down Orihime, measuring her as she slowly circled, her feet leaving no impression in the sand. "I must admit you've made me curious."

"Curious?"

"Indeed. Most of the fools who come here are seeking wealth, or power. They've heard if they ask and can meet my price, I can give them anything. It's amusing to make them jump through hoops before finally feasting on their hearts."

Orihime swallowed. "I have no interest in wealth or power."

The girl laughed. "That's what makes me curious. I know who you are, Orihime. My captivity may have left me bound and unable to leave my city, but it has not dimmed my abilities to be aware of the world. Beryl and Xi'an Chi have both sought my favors. Their emissaries were quite powerful as well, and no less tasty than the rest of the fools who have visited me." She flickered and Orihime felt her soft breath on her ear as she whispered "But you are different, aren't you? You believe you will acquire what so many others have died seeking."

Orihime controlled her instinct to flinch and call for the Wrath. This was not a battle she could win with weapons. The girl hadn't even created a whisper of wind as she had moved, and she could feel the needle-like pinpricks of the girl's nails against her back. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I do believe you will grant my wish."

The girl chuckled. "Many others have expressed that same certainty, Orihime. Yet they all carried a smell of fear. They have offered gifts, begged, pleaded. Some have even offered to become my worshippers. They have _all_ died. Why do I smell no fear on you, Guardian?"

"Because I am not afraid. I am tense, I am aware I may die, I am all too aware of your talons against my heart, but I am not afraid."

"And that makes you oh so intriguing, my dear Orihime. In the thousand years of my imprisonment, there have been none who could stand before me unafraid." The girl laughed and twirled to stand in front of her. "You know what I am, do you not?"

Orihime nodded. "You are known by many names. Morgana, Shiva, Lilith, Kali, Astaroth, Ishtar, Tiamat, and an unknown number of others. Of the thirteen Great Lords of Chaos, you are known as the Dancer. You were defeated by the High King and the Lord Mage Mir Lin and imprisoned here rather than executed. The reason has been lost to history, but what little remains to be found suggests that you were far more sane and human than your fellow Great Lords."

A vast booming laugh echoed through the arena as the girl tossed back her head. She shook it, her mane of hair lashing back and forth like a tail. "So, Mir Lin was at least kind enough to leave me some small shred of dignity. No, young one. I was no better than my fellows. I repented of my crimes too late to save myself. Mir Lin spared my life, but could not allow me my freedom, no matter how much he loved me. I _deserved_ far worse." She leaned back against the rock she had first appeared on and gave Orihime a smile. "Those who have come before you believed me to still be the evil I once was. They deserved their fate." She smiled, revealing long canines. "Now tell me Orihime. Why have _you_ come? Why should I allow you to leave this place alive?"

Orihime took a deep breath, then turned to the statue and knelt. "I am the greatest warrior of my age, but I cannot fight against the fell magics Xi'an Chi and Beryl have created. I am a master of the art of steel, but steel alone is not enough to fulfill my role. I am the Guardian of the Dragon, her shield and sword. I cannot allow my weakness to be her destruction. I have come to learn the art of Shiva, my lady. I beg of you, teach me to Dance."

The girl faded into the wind as the cold gaze of the statue turned towards her, it's arms lowering as it rose from its crouch to stand straight and tall before her. Her cruel expression softened as the obsidian sheen faded to a soft blue, revealing an adult version of the young girl. The earth thundered as all six of the massive blades slammed into the arena floor around her and she crossed one set of arms and placed another on her hips as she looked at Orihime critically.

"So, you wish to Dance?" She shook her head. "Would you still seek to learn the art of Shiva if I told you it will not save you? That the fall of the Empire of the Dragon is written in the very stars? Would you still offer yourself to me if I told you that you will die and Lin Tzu will die, and Xi'an Chi will live on? Would you still seek this course knowing that it is doomed? That your destiny lies not in this lifetime but another?"

Orihime nodded. "Test me as you wish. No matter what fate may plan, I will not fail in my duties. I know that the future is not set, and not even the gods may see all that will be. No matter what may come, I will protect Lin Tzu."

The giantess stepped forward, resuming normal proportions as she knelt to lift Orihime's eyes to meet her own. "This future has already been written, my child. You will die. The knowledge I will give you will not save you or those you love. Not in this lifetime. I will make you a master of the dance, but you must know this — I do so not because you have asked, or because you alone have come to me with the single desire I must grant. I will teach you for a future far beyond this one. I will teach you not for who you are, but who you will become. From you, I create a seed. Through you, I will restore to the world my legacy, give back part of that which I have taken. You will be my student for this night, and this day, and tomorrow, you will return to Lin Tzu and begin to train your armies in the way of Shiva. You will create an army unequalled by any since the fall of the Great Chaos Lords, but it will avail you not. All you can do is ensure that untold millions who would have otherwise died will live. You cannot defeat this coming evil. But you can deny it victory. The Kingdoms of Earth and Moon will fall, but you can take the darkness into oblivion with you."

Orihime's hands clenched and unclenched. "I will change that future, My Lady."

"It cannot be changed, Orihime. You cannot save yourself or those you love, but you can save the rest of the world from centuries of darkness under a new set of Chaos Lords, and ensure that your future self will be reunited with those you love. You can make a chance to finally end this war for all time."

"Then is everything for naught? Is all my struggle in vain?"

The figure before her shimmered, becoming an elderly version of herself, though still healthy and beautiful. "Nothing you have done is in vain, Guardian. Your every action has been important. You will keep Lin Tzu from Xi'an Chi. You will ensure she survives long enough to leave her legacy for the future, just as through you I leave mine. You are her Guardian. Across the wheel of time you will be reborn again and again to fulfill this role. And in a future yet unwritten, you will face Xi'an Chi for a final time. Should you prevail, the stage will be set to confront Chaos herself for the fate of all universes. I cannot change what will befall this world in this lifetime, but for that far off future, I gave up all that I once was."

Orihime closed her eyes as she swallowed hard. She could not deny the truth she had seen in the other woman's eyes. "Why? Why must this be so?"

The figure before her shifted again, dispersing like smoke to reform in her young girl form on the rock, leaning back against it with her palms supporting her. "Because all things have a price, and this is the hour of darkness." The girl closed her eyes and sighed. "Two thousand years ago, I sold myself to the dark, and for a thousand years I and my fellows ruled as gods. I thought that Chaos would rule forever, until I was visited by an ancient golden skinned woman who showed me what would be. I have seen the future that was to be, and for all my cruelty and hatred towards a world that had cast me aside, I could not bear that vision. Before Odin began his war to overthrow us, I was already broken. I betrayed the Chaos Lords to the All Father and Mir Lin rather than allow that dark future to happen. I destroyed my own armies and fortifications, crippled those of my former allies, and gave the keys of Hel to Hild. I closed the gate between worlds and denied the Great Lords access to the countless dimensions of the spirit realms and the armies of those who have passed beyond life. I did all of this knowing that it would bring only a temporary respite from the darkness. A thousand years of light that would end in ruin. The Chaos Lords would return again and again so long as Chaos herself continues."

The girl pushed herself off the rock and stepped forward to place her hand on one of the blades, once again becoming a six armed adult. "But there will be no new age of darkness. I chose to ensure that the cycle was disrupted. Instead of a thousand years of Chaos, there will be a rebirth, a new world of neither light nor dark. All that is will be lost, swept away by the Silencing and the world renewed. And though it means you must die, that is the price of making that future happen. There will be no great powers, no gods among men, no magical wars to threaten the very fabric of existence. All the Kingdoms will fall, and the Earth alone remain, shorn of the knowledge that has made it a pawn of Eternals. History itself will be remade. Instead of another thousand years of rule by the darkness, mankind will have to contend only with itself. I have condemned millions to death, brought all to ruin, all to deny Chaos victory. I am sorry, Orihime, but you _must _die so that your future self may protect the one who can enact my revenge and slay the Great Divider."

"So I'm just a _pawn_? We are all just _playthings_ to you in this game!"

The woman turned, and Orihime was shocked to see tears were streaming down her face. "No. Orihime. You are not a pawn. I have waited a thousand years for you, and must wait another thousand more before I will be allowed to see you once more. And only then will I know if you can find it within yourself to forgive me for what I have had to do. I have sacrificed everything for the smallest of all hopes, knowing that even if I do succeed in creating a future without the threat of Chaos that I may never share in it. I have done this for the frail hope that after a thousand years more of despair and captivity, I may finally have repaid my debt to karma, and be granted redemption."

The woman stepped forward to place her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "My true name is Sarhia, Orihime. I no longer have cause to hide it. Odin bound my powers when he placed my geas upon me and Hild stripped me of the powers Chaos had granted me when I turned over the Key to Hel. I cry for us all, mate of my soul, for what could have been had cruel fate not scattered us across time. I cry for the murdered innocents I have condemned, for those yet unborn who will die because of what I have done. I cry for the world, Orihime. But this is the price I must pay to free the world from Chaos. You are not a pawn, yet I am powerless to save you at this point in time. I made my choices long ago and must abide by them until the day when time begins again. I have locked us all into a path that cannot be changed because it has already happened."

Orihime shuddered. "How can this be? Every oracle, every teacher, even the Dragon himself says the future cannot be known!"

Sarhia gave her a sad smile as she shimmered again, losing her bluish skin tone and extra arms to appear human. She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes as a sigh escaped her. "But this is not the future, Orihime. The one who came to me was not of this time, but from a time unbelievably distant. We live not in the present, but her past. Our fates have already been written long, long ago. We are merely puppets playing our roles to ensure that the future she has already lived fails to occur. Our lives, our loves, our roles, even the words I speak to you now are but threads in the new tale she is weaving of her past. I have spent a thousand years awaiting you, knowing the pain I must cause you, tormented by the hopes that in that better future she is writing I will finally find the love I never knew and turned my back on for power, knowing that I must condemn my soul mates to death over and over so that they will not die for all time as Chaos brings existence itself to an end." She turned to look out over the arena, her white hair softly fluttering in the wind. "Can you forgive me, Orihime? Can you understand the torment I am suffering knowing that you would one day come to me, that I would meet one of the missing pieces of my soul, and get to know her for only one day, to be forced to tell her that she must die so that the universe itself may live?"

Orihime looked down to the fine sand in her hand, and the gouges she had made in the arena floor that revealed the dark stone that lay under the sand. She rubbed her fingers together as she tried to sort out overwhelming typhoon of emotion Sarhia's words had unleashed in her, and the sand shattered into fine white dust. She opened her hand and watched the dust fall as she realized in shock that the fine grains were not sand at all, but salt. Her eyes fell on the trail of Sarhia's tears as she sat back on her heels and the whirlwind inside her stilled in shock.

The salt covered the floor of the arena, and piled in drifts against the walls. How many tears had Sarhia cried to produce it all? How much grief could even an immortals heart withstand?

She closed her eyes as the import of Sarhia's words sank in, and she instinctively began a meditation trance. She had felt in her very soul that Sarhia had spoken only truth, and no matter how much that truth hurt, her pain could not compare to the pain she could feel radiating from the other woman. She was a general. She knew all too well the torment of sending people to their deaths. Would she have had the strength to have made the same choice? Even to save the universe itself? Did she have the strength to accept the truth, and accept the burden of making that same choice?

Because that is what she had to do. That was why Sarhia had revealed to her that truth. Sarhia wasn't using her as a pawn, but had reached out to her as an equal. The former goddess could have concealed this knowledge, and allowed her to live a lie, and that truly would have been treating her like a piece on a game board.

She stood, her eyes opening to fix on the small puddle that had formed at the feet of the still unmoving goddess and she reached out to grasp her shoulder.

The goddess let out a small gasp as she trembled, and Orihime could feel as she fought to contain the overwhelming pain and despair that fought an eternal war with the desperate hope that also lay within her. The jolt of the emotional connection howled through her mind and threatened rip her to shreds before she simply allowed it to flow through her, feeding the frenzy into the forge of her determination. A feeling of peace settled over her as she realized she had already made the choice.

"I understand, Sarhia." She said softly as her aura blazed around her as she summoned her armor. "I understand, and accept this burden with you."

Sarhia's face turned towards her, her blue eyes still damp with tears. "Even though I have condemned you to die?"

"I am a soldier, Sarhia, and more than that, I am the Guardian of the Dragon - for now, and forever, no matter how many journeys around the wheel of time lie before me. My life has not been mine to spend since I first gazed into Lin Tzu's eyes. I serve the Dragon, and Chaos is my sworn enemy. If I must die so that Chaos may be defeated, then that is a price I am willing to pay. Lin Tzu, Ying-Ying, Ye-Ying, and I are of one mind on this. If this is the only pathway by which it may be done, than I willingly will walk beside you on this path."

Sarhia nodded. "Such is what she told me you would say. It brings me no joy to hear you say it."

Orihime turned Sarhia to face her. "I know. But know that I do forgive you, and that I pray that when we meet again in the future yet unwritten, I will remember this moment, and that I chose to walk this path beside you."

The goddess's eyes turned down again. "She gave me no certainty of that, only the faintest of hopes."

"Hope is all that any of us ever has, my lady. Hope is what brought me to you to begin with."

"Yes."

Orihime stepped back and held out her hand. "Then My Lady, shall we Dance?"

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo blinked and staggered, nearly falling over from her crouch. The memory had struck like lightning, and she reeled from the implications of it. Sarhia… She knew that name. She knew she knew it, but from where?

Then came a memory of sitting in the dojo following Zhu Shu's dance, as the diminutive Chinese girl told of the Indian dancer who…

0 0 0 0 0

"To master the Dance of Shiva, you must follow an eight fold path." Sarhia said as she held Orihime's hand. "You must become the four elements of this world, Earth, Air, Fire and Water, and the four elements of the world beyond, Swords, Veils, Shadows, and Ashura. The first dance, Earth, grants strength, a strength drawn from the stone. It also gives you a foundation upon which to stand firm. Like the earth itself you are both unstoppable force and unmovable object. From a foundation of stone, you cannot be shaken."

Orihime nodded. "I understand."

Sarhia smiled. "I will be impressing the details of the dance into your soul, Orihime. This is just the briefest of description of what you have to learn. You have stepped into a place out of time, and you will spend years here, mate of my soul, though only a single day and a single night will pass in the world outside. You will learn to love and to hate me."

Orihime laughed. "Do your worst, mistress. I am your student, and your words are little different than those of my instructor in the Art of Steel."

A soft smile came to Sarhia's face, making the still visible tracks of tears on her face glisten. "I somehow doubt he could be quite as terrifying as I will be." She shifted back to the six armed black giantess as the six swords stuck in the ground flew into her hands. "I am a goddess of destruction, Orihime. Shiva's Dance is above all an Art of Power." She twirled around the arena in an intricate kata, the six massive blades twirling in a complex dance as long ribbons grew from their hilts to weave around Sarhia like giant pythons.

"It is a multiple weapon form, using almost any combination of weapon, ribbon, or bare handed arts, and can be adapted to any terrain. The art of stone is to allow you to have a firm footing regardless of surface, as well as grant you the strength and endurance of stone." Sarhia's blade swept down against the stone she had first appeared on, and chipped a small piece off toward's Orihime.

Orihime picked the chunk out of the air and examined it. She could feel a tingle in her hand as it drew in her eyes, her consciousness seeming to rush into the dark granite. She faintly heard Sarhia's words as her mind seemed to grow as heavy as a mountain.

"To learn from stone, you must first become a stone."

She felt as her weight seemed to magnify immensely as her mind seemed to assume a slow and stately dance of thoughts. She could feel as her feet seemed to settle into the ground and her awareness of the rock grew. She could feel the weight of the city upon her, the solidness of the vast depths of stone beneath her, the sheer unshakable solidity of the entire massive planet she stood upon, and yet at the same time, she could feel the dizzying speed with which the Earth hurled through space. She could feel the solar wind against her face as she rushed headlong in her breakneck orbit, the endless fall towards its furnace heat…

She blinked as her awareness returned to the arena, where Sarhia was patiently waiting for her.

"The practical aspects of learning the art of stone are near invulnerability and the ability to stand on any surface. You can do this by sensing the flows of energy through the world around you, and drawing upon them to make yourself stonger. By concentrating a dense layer of chi into your skin, you make it as hard as stone. When pushed into your muscles instead, you can amplify your strength several hundred times over. Both of these skills are limited only by your ability to maintain focus and how much power you can put into it."

Orihime nodded. "The ancient texts also said it granted a sort of power over stone as well."

Sarhia chuckled. "You could say that. By understanding stone, you can also learn to sense how stone is structured. By that understanding, you can apply chi to stress points and create a variety of shockwave effects. You essentially can release a small earthquake. With it you can shatter a boulder by the merest touch of a single finger, or release a single destructive line of force, even create a wave that emanates from you that can shatter the very ground beneath your enemies feet…"

0 0 0 0 0

A black clad form managed to reach the edge of the crater, barely registering on Ukyo's senses as she stuck out with the shaft of her Guan Dao, not noticing as the mechanical flattened like he had been impacted by a solid wall of stone, nor did she see the path it tore through the ranks behind it as it was propelled through them with a force far beyond that of a bullet. The black skeletons shattered in a line as the ground exploded from the chi wave that trailed the disintegrating remains. Hand symbols flowed through her mind, followed by a phrase, "Earth Wave Strike!"

0 0 0 0 0

Orihime blinked as she felt a ribbon caress her cheek. She looked up from the crater surrounding her to see Sarhia standing at the craters edge. How had she missed her? She'd become proficient in the art of stone in the last few months, and that had been a perfect "earthwave" delivered right to Sarhia's feet. She should have been digging herself out of the rubble.

Sarhia laughed. "You didn't miss. Until now we have used only the Dance of Earth. You have mastered its basics, so we are moving on to learning the Art of Air. I dodged you at the last instant. The art of air enables you to move with the speed of the wind." The nude woman blurred into the wind, vanishing to appear on the far side of the arena. "It also enables you to control time. You cannot affect the world's time, but once you have mastered the art of air, you can slow and almost stop the passage of time for yourself."

Orihime straightened as raised an eyebrow. "To what extent?"

"That depends on how much of your power you choose to devote to it. But to slow it to its greatest extent requires more than just slowing time. You must be able to control the air around you lest it become a wall harder than stone." She raised her hand and again Orihime felt her eyes drawn towards the element Sarhia was discussing. She saw a small drop of water fall from the blue woman's finger tip and slow, it's fall towards the earth seeming to cease. She could feel webs of unseen energy all around her, invisible currents of wind moving in every direction at once. She saw Sarhia smile and then push off from the craters rim as she followed one of those streams into the air, gracefully weaving through the webs of energy to land just in front of her as time suddenly seemed to slam back to normal speed.

"Beautiful," Orihime whispered.

0 0 0 0 0

Ukyo turned her head to observe the slowly moving shockwave, her eyes looking emotionlessly at the shards of exploded attackers that crawled nearly imperceptibly through the air away from the central cone of the vacuum wave.

Is this what Zhu Shu sees when she "slows time?" she thought. Her calmness surprised her. She felt no different despite the crawling pace at which time around her was moving. She lifted her hand to wiggle her fingers, watching as air waves rippled around them. It felt like she was moving through strangely thick water. It was fascinating. She could feel herself consciously slowing her perception of time, and she realized it was just a more controlled version of the way she'd been using her ki to make herself faster, just as the earthwave strike had been a more precise form of the ki explosions she had been doing. She wasn't really doing anything different than she had been, but she understood how she was doing it, and that gave her a whole new level of control.

There were more memories, of Sarhia explaining about water being the art of avoidance, a means of finding the spaces between, and the openings through which to attack. And of fire, the art of chi projection, the ability to send ki beyond the body, to create both ice and fire through the manipulation of the energy flows surrounding her, as well as how to use her ribbon as a means of extending and fine tuning her chi flows, but they were all just overviews. She had a nagging feeling that despite the added knowledge, it was just barely a hint of the depths which still remained.

She let time lapse back into a faster flow, the shockwave leaving a free zone in front of her giving her a breather, and she took the chance to see how things were elsewhere.

"Damn, these things rengenerate!" Tao-Ching yelled. "Can you get a clear enough shot to do your hundred strikes wind scar?" he called to Tatewaki.

"Nay. There was some backlash last time, which would endanger those we are shielding" Tatawaki called back.

Ukyo looked back at her group, and grinned. The ones who'd been completely shattered were twitching, but unable to regroup. A dark mist seemed to be trying to pull the pieces back together, but seemed unable to do more than make them wiggle."Everybody into the bubble! I think I know how to stop them!"

Tao-Ching glanced her way. "You need help?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I need a clear field of fire! Nabiki, can your bubble support me?"

"No problem."

Ukyo glanced back at the shattered mecha, and smiled. Still just wiggling.

She leaped to the top of the shield just as Nabiki expanded it to surround everyone else and raised Wrathseeker, gathering her ki. Then she slowed her time sense while she performed the intricate pattern of the Stone Tsunami, her ribbon tracing ki currents into the air around her that arced down into the ground all around the bubble. The earth shattered, exploding upwards as the energy wave raced outwards and the mecha were shredded by rock shrapnel. As the wave reached it's limit, she resumed normal time sense and gathered more ki in case some escaped.

As the rock and dust from the explosion settled she checked all around, surprising herself with how totally devastated the landscape had become for nearly a hundred feet in all directions. Even the trees were just so many shattered toothpicks, without a single surviving log to be seen.

"Impressive" Tao-Ching nodded.

"Yeah, I saw that the ones I'd shattered didn't seem able to pull themselves together"

"Good observation."

"I think that's got-"

She was interrupted as the ground behind her exploded upwards as a thick tendril of black mist drew the debris into a swirling column. The end of the column assumed a flattened shape, and then opened jaws as twin points of red light ignited above them. With lightning speed, the snake like mass darted at Ukyo, and she barely got her weapon around in time to divert a bite that would have taken her leg off.

But even as she dodged, eight more of the snake like tendrils emerged. She only had time to raise Wrathseeker as a shield above her head as they descended while desperately wishing she had her armor…

0 0 0 0 0

-SYSTEM ACCESS REQUEST DETECTED: STANDBY MODE DEACTIVATED

-CONFIRM SYSTEM ACCESS REQUEST: SCAN FOR AUTHORIZATION

-INIT SPIRIT SCAN

-USER FOUND: ORIHIME: ERROR SPIRIT MATCH FAILURE

-RESCAN: 90% MATCH

-CONTACT MIDGARD CENTRAL DATABASE

-DATABASE OFFLINE: WORLDTREE ACCESS NODE NOT FOUND

-SCANNING…

-GATE NEXUS NODE FOUND: REQUEST ACCESS

-GATE NEXUS NODE CONFIRMS: ACCESS GRANTED:

-WORLDTREE MASTER NODE FOUND: REQUEST YGGDRASIL ACCESS

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: ACCESS GRANTED:

-MIDGARD STANDBY REQUEST MIDGARD BACKUP

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: MIDGARD BACKUP FILES FOUND: MIDGAR SYSTEM OFFLINE

-MIDGARD STANDBY REQUEST REBOOT

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: REQUEST CLEARANCE

-MIDGARD STANDBY CONFIRMS: CLEARANCE MIDGARD ALPHA ONE PRIME

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: MIDGARD SYSTEM ACCESS GRANTED: INIT SYSTEM RESTART

-MIDGUARD STANDBY CONFIRMS: SYSTEM RESTARTED: UPDATING FILES

-MIDGUARD STANDBY UPDATED: REINIT SPIRIT SCAN

-MIDGUARD STANDBY REPORTS: ERROR: USER NOT FOUND

-MIDGUARD STANDBY REQUEST USER VERIFICATION: USER SELF IDENTIFIES "UKYO KOUNJI": USER SPIRIT CODE ORIHIME GUARDIAN ALPHA

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: USER FILE UPDATED: USER INDENTIFIED UKYO KOUNJI: USER ORIHIME GUARDIAN ALPHA TERMINATED PRIOR TO MIDGAR SYSTEM DEACTIVATION: YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS 90% + MATCH: CONCLUSION REINCARNATE: NO RECORD FOUND: NO CURRENT REINCARNATE ON FILE: SCAN FOR TEMPORAL DISTORTION

-MIDGAR STANDBY CONFIRMS: TEMPORAL DISTORTION WAVE DETECTED

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: WORMHOLE RESIDUAL ENERGY TRACE CONSISTENT WITH TRAVEL 300+ YEARS FROM PRESENT: CONCLUSION: FUTURE REINCARNATE: QUERYING CHRONOS MAINFRAME

-CHRONOS CONFIRMS: CHRONOS REPORTS 80% PROBABILITY OF EXISTANCE OF "UKYO KUONJI" 300 YEARS FROM PRESENT: CLOTHO REPORTS "ORIHIME" PATTERN SCHEDULED FOR REINCARNATION ON CONTINUING BASIS: ATROPOS REPORTS LAST INCARNATION TERMINATED 50- YEARS FROM PRESENT

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: CONCLUSION TIME TRAVEL HAS OCCURRED

-MIDGARD STANDBY CONFIRMS: QUERY AUTHORIZATION USER UKYO KOUNJI: STATUS: FUTURE REINCARNATION OF USER ORIHIME

-PHEONIXMOON OVERIDE: AUTHORIZATION GRANTED: AUTHORIZATION ACCESS CODE LEGEND ALPHA ONE PRIME GRANTED ALL REINCARNATES OF USER ORIHIME GUARDIAN ALPHA BY USER URD ONE UNLIM: OVERRIDE CODE ALPHA OMEGA PRIME

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: OVERRIDE ALPHA OMEGA PRIME ACCEPTED: MIDGARD SYSTEM GRANTED LEGEND ALPHA ONE PRIME STATUS: MIDGARD SYSTEM ORDERED GRANT ALL REQUESTS USER UKYO KOUNJI GUARDIAN ALPHA: UPDATE USER ACCESS CODE TO ALPHA ONE PRIME FOR ALL MIDGARD SYSTEMS

-MIDGAR STANDBY CONFIRMS: USER SPIRIT CODE REACTIVATED: USER CLEARANCE ACCEPTED: UPDATING USER ACCESS TO ALPHA ONE PRIME: MIDGARD SYSTEM REACTIVATED: SCANNING FOR ACTIVE WORLD NET NODES

-MIDGAR SYSTEM REPORTS: ONLY SINGLE NODE ACTIVE: NODE SHIVA PRIME: STATUS MAINFRAME: WORLD NET NOT RESPONDING

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: MIDGAR WORLD NET DESTROYED IN SILENCING: NODE SHIVA PRIME LEFT IN STANDBY MODE BY USER URD ONE UNLIM: MIDGAR SYSTEMS RESTRICTED TO NODE SHIVA PRIME: YGGDRASIL WILL ALLOCATE ADDITIONAL RESOURCES AS NEEDED: AUTHORIZATION ACCESS CODE LEGEND ALPHA ONE PRIME

-MIDGARD SYSTEM CONFIRMS: NODE SHIVA PRIME REPORTING ALL SYSTEMS AVAILABLE: MIDGAR SYSTEM ONLINE: REDESIGNATING NODE SHIVA PRIME AS MIDGAR PRIMARY

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: MIDGARD SYSTEM ONLINE: MIDGUARD PRIMARY GRANTED LEGEND ALPHA ONE PRIME ACCESS

-MIDGARD PRIMARY REQUEST ACCESS VALKYRIE ARSENAL DATABASE: REQUEST GUARDIAN SYSTEM RETRIVAL FROM DATA STORAGE

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL CONFIRMS: ACCESS GRANTED: REQUEST GRANTED: RECONSTRUCTING FROM DATA FILE

-PHEONIXMOON OVERIDE: UPGRADE GUARDIAN SYSTEM TO VALKYRIE CURRENT ORDERED BY USER URD ONE UNLIM: OVERIDE CODE ALPHA OMEGA PRIME

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL CONFIRMS: DATA FILE UPGRADED TO VALKYRIE CURRENT: RECONSTRUCTION COMPLETE: GUARDIAN SYSTEM VERSION UPDATED TO VALKYRIE CURRENT

-MIDGARD PRIMARY CONFIRMS: INIT GUARDIAN MODE START SEQUENCE

-GUARDIAN MODE START SEQUENCE ACTIVATED: USER UKYO KOUNJI GUARDIAN ALPHA GRANTED PRIORITY ALPHA ONE PRIME ACCESS

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL REPORTS ERROR: GUARDIAN SYSTEM INCOMPLETE: OFFENSIVE SYSTEM DESIGNATE "DRAGON'S WRATH" NOT RESPONDING: FILE NOT FOUND IN DATA STORAGE: DEFENSIVE SYSTEM DESIGNATE "DRAGON KNIGHT" ONLINE

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL SEARCHING…..

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL REPORTS OFFENSIVE SYSTEM FOUND: DESIGNATE "WRATHSEEKER": OFFENSIVE SYSTEM INTEGRATABLE WITH GUARDIAN: QUERY INIT INTEGRATION

-YGGDRASIL SCANNING DESIGNATE "WRATHSEEKER": REQUEST GRANTED: YGGDRASIL DETECTS COMPATABLE HARMONICS: FUSION REQUEST SENT TO DESIGNATE "WRATHSEEKER": IDENTICAL MAGICAL HARMONICS FOUND: UPGRADE HARMONIC SUBSYSTEMS TO VALKYRIE CURRENT

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL CONFIRMS: HARMONIC SUBSYSTEMS UPGRADED TO VALKYRIE CURRENT: HARMONIC LINK ESTABLISHED TO GUARDIAN SYSTEM: ALIGNMENT OF DESIGNATE "WRATHSEEKER" WITH GUARDIAN SYSTEM COMPLETE

-MIDGARD PRIMARY CONFIRMS: INIT MANA ENGINE

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL CONFIRMS: GUARDIAN POWER SYSTEMS ONLINE: KI REACTOR ONLINE: METASTABLE HARMONIC CORE ONLINE: POWER SYSTEMS AT 100%

-VALKYRIE ARSENAL REPORTS: GUARDIAN SYSTEM NOW COMPLETE: DIAGNOSTICS REPORT ALL SYSTEMS 100%

-MIDGAR PRIMARY CONFIRMS: REQUEST ACCESS TO TELEPORTAL SYSTEMS

-YGGDRASIL CONFIRMS: TELEPORTAL SYSTEMS ACCESS GRANTED

-MIDGAR PRIMARY CONFIRMS: INIT TELEPORT GUARDIAN SYSTEM

-GUARDIAN SYSTEM TRANSFERRING

-TELEPORT COMPLETE

-GUARDIAN SYSTEM ONLINE: TRANFERRING CONTROL TO UKYO KOUNJI

0 0 0 0 0

The words had flown by in front of her face too fast to read, even with her time sense slowing them down, and the flaring dragon mandala obscured her vision for just a second before what appeared to be a Heads Up Display replaced it, but even that didn't shock her as much as feeling a butterfly fluttering at the back of her head that was suddenly feeding her a complete awareness of everything around her. She could feel the bubble of energy that had suddenly surrounded her, and the pressure of the snakes on it as they sought to crush their way through it, even feel the tiny rocks and debris that the mist had managed to pick up to give it physical mass. She even could sense the flows of energy within the mist, or more correctly the flows of entropy that fed on the energy flows around it as it manipulated them.

It repulsed her, and she tried to heave the hideous sucking mass away, and the bubble around her exploded outwards, hurling the dark vapors away. Freed from its cloying touch, she took a second to look around. The world around her began moving again as she slowly stood and lowered Wrathseeker, her time sense speeding up to normal as she took stock of the situation.

The dark mist was pulling itself back together quickly, though it had lost nearly all the debris it had been clinging to. She could see it gathering itself above her as it thickened. She could almost smell the taint of Naraku in the mist, it's sucking flows of negative energy chilling the air.

That gave her an idea, one suggested by her new memories. "Rei! I need a fire soul around the bubble now!"

She could somehow sense Rei snapping her jaw shut from where she had been looking at Ukyo in shock and feel her nod as she called out her attack. The ground all around the bubble ignited. Ukyo turned to look back up at the black mist, then lifted her spear as she began an intricate dance. Ribbons suddenly began twirling about her as four more streamers joined the one on her weapon. Ukyo blinked as she noticed that the edge of the blade was glowing a bright blue, but put the question out of her mind for now as she concentrated on creating a swirling vortex of energy from the flames. She grinned as the fire followed her guiding ribbons and erupted upwards in a howling rush.

The mist fought the fiery vortex, but the cold vapors were drawn into a rapidly shrinking funnel, the winds reaching near tornado speeds as she swirled them faster and faster. Then, when she had compressed the swirling mass of entropy as much as she could, she leaped and drove Wrathseeker into the heart of the shadow. Black lightning erupted from the mist as the negative energies began to arc into the glowing edge of her weapon. She could feel the weapon grow cold as it absorbed the dark energy, sucking it out of the mist as the mist tried desperately to escape. The vortex around her slowed as she let the winds go, and concentrated on containing the struggling mass. Her ribbons formed a globe which twirled around her, intercepting any tendril of mist that tried to escape from the weapon that was quickly devouring it.

Then the last of the mist was consumed by the blue fire and she took a deep breath in relief. The ribbons slowly started falling as she allowed gravity to resume its hold on them. That's when she realized she wasn't standing on anything.

She looked down, almost fifty feet, to where the rest of the group was looking at her in shock. Then she turned to look over her shoulder, and blinked at the transparent dragon wings that were slowly fluttering to keep her aloft. Her mind was blank for a long second before she looked down and finally realized she was wearing Orihime's armor.

_My armor,_ she corrected, _and it came because I wished for it? And what the hell happened to it, I don't remember so much shiny blue neon._

Then it occurred to her, she'd never actually remembered an actual battle in which she had been wearing it in active mode either, because the little butterfly sense that had opened up the moment the armor had arrived informed her that shutting the armor off during flight was inadvisable.

She descended landing in front of Rei as Nabiki let the bubble go. Rei blinked at her. "Wow, where did that come from?"

Ukyo shrugged. "I don't know. Well, I do halfway know, I think. When that mist attacked I remember desperately wishing for my armor, the armor I'm always wearing in my memories of my past life, and suddenly, _bam_, there it was."

Rei looked at the armor and licked her lips. The wide flared paldrons that sat on Ukyo's shoulders were composed of an unknown substance that appeared partially crystalline and partially like illuminated circuitry edged in blue neon, as did the slim choker around her neck, and they were joined together by a half tunic top, composed of what appeared to be liquid gold. The golden metal started at the choker's lower edge, split into an inverted v pattern that barely covered Ukyo's nipples and left her lower breasts exposed. The metal moved with her skin but nonetheless seemed to offer some manner of support for her generous breasts and while the split emphasized her exposed cleavage. Directly under her breasts on either side, small braces wrapped around her ribcage, also made from the same material as the paldrons, their neon edging chasing away the shadows under her breasts and accentuating their roundness even in the morning sunlight. Another panel of the material clung to her lower abdomen, shaped like a sinuous chevron, and appeared to simply adhering to her skin without benefit of any additional support. From this panel hung a long loincloth that hung down to just barely above the ground, which despite the fact that it moved and swayed just like cloth, appeared to be made from the same material as the paldrons and the panel that supported it, including the fact that it's lower end glowed blue neon in a band two inches wide that also appeared to behave like cloth. Both her arms and legs were sheathed in that liquid gold, fitting to her limbs like gloves and thigh highs, narrow bands of the crystalline blue material running around her upper arms and legs about an inch below the tops of the gold cloth. Additionally, her lower arms and legs were sheathed in more of the crystal, the arm gauntlets having a wide neon band near her elbows, with a double band around her wrists, while the greaves were slightly more ornate, the wide band below her knees split into two separate bands joined by a yin-yang symbol, one half of which was gold, the other half of the blue crystal with a circle of neon completely surrounding it. Below the symbol a narrow v of blue neon ran down her shinbone to the double band of neon around her ankle. The gold cloth continued below the gauntlets and greaves to form points along the backs of her hands and the tops of her feet, the stockings diving between her toes to join to a set of geta as thick as the wooden ones they had replaced, but composed of the neon edged blue crystal.

Ukyo noted Rei's examination and smiled as she turned to allow the other girl to see the armor's back, and the priestess had to swallow hard as she realized Ukyo's derriere was completely bare. The pauldrons connected to a narrow band of what appeared to be segmented chevrons of the blue crystal that followed Ukyo's spine, descending to a wide yin-yang symbol like those on her greaves at the base that covered her coccyx and nothing else. Of the ribbons which had swirled around her just moments before, there was no further sign. Rei blushed as she stared fixedly at Ukyo's unclad rear and she heasitantly started to speak. "Umm…"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Yes, suger. I am completely aware of the fact that I have nothing under this loincloth. Trust me, I've grown accustomed to that in my memories." She shrugged. "I had to wear this in Court every day. I stopped caring a _looong_ time ago."

"I see why you claim it was designed by a hentai game maker."

Ukyo blushed. "I think Lin Tzu was as lecherous as it's possible to be. The outfits she had for her wives 'official' court garb always ran towards skimpy. Modesty was _never_ a consideration."

Rei giggled. "Yes, I must admit that Zhu Shu can't resist looking at cute girls. She doesn't even realize how often she does it, either. I don't think she can really help herself. At least you can console yourself with the fact that she's perfectly happy to put herself on display too."

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "I do admit the blue neon special effects were unexpected, but then I realized that most of my memories were of it in deactivated mode. And in the one memory I do have of it in combat mode, I really wasn't paying much attention to anything but Xi'an Chi. Somehow, I seemed to have just forgotten about it."

Nabiki had bent to examine the gauntlet mounted on the golden armsheath. "This stuff looks like it belongs in a Tron movie. I thought you said this was magical?"

Ukyo nodded. "Very. But you have to understand, the Silver Millennium had raised magic to a science, and even it had devolved from an even more advanced previous civilization that was nearly destroyed in the wars that resulted in the formation of the Kingdom of Earth and the solar system wide Kingdom of the Moon." She double blinked. "Wow. I never really thought of that before, but Orihime was a big history buff. The memories I do have seem to have all kinds of little factoids attached to them that I have to think about to actually realize I remember them. It's weird."

Nabiki nodded. "Well, I'm just glad that they let you figure out how to deal with those mechs. When the mist swarmed you, we thought you were in trouble."

"I was. That's _why_ the armor showed up."

"What I want to know is where you learned the Ascending Dragon Fist," Tao-Ching asked. "That's an Amazon technique."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Ascending Dragon Fist?"

"That last attack with the flaming tornado. I've seen Ke Lun do it a couple of times, but she's not yet allowed me to learn it."

Ukyo shrugged. "It's a technique in the Dance of Shiva. Playing positive energy against negative energy to create a vortex. It's called the Firewind dance." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "To be honest, I'm starting to understand that Shiva's Dance is sort of a proto martial art. It's very old, and a lot of the techniques I've learned for combat cooking could possibly be descended from it. I know Orihime trained a large number of the Imperial guard in it, and if you take the Silencing into account, maybe it got fragmented over the centuries."

Tao-Ching shrugged. "You can take that up with Lo Shen. She's the tribe historian." He looked down the valley, where a column of smoke was rising. "For now, we got more important fish to fry."

Ukyo nodded. "I've got incredible senses with this thing. There's no more mecha in the immediate area, but there's another hoard that way, and scattered groups are headed this way from other areas of the valley. We need to get moving before we get overrun again."

Kagura nodded. "I can feel Naraku's web all over this valley. He's not pleased we found a way to overcome his minions."

Tao-Ching grinned. "He'll be even less pleased when we knock on his castle door."

He grabbed the reins of his horse, and began leading it out of the debris field around them, finding a track solid enough for the animals to traverse without a broken ankle, then mounted up with them at the edge. He handed his horse's reins to Nabiki and started singing as they headed down the trail.

_Total Slaughter_

_Total Slaughter_

_I won't leave a single man alive_

_La de da de da_

_Ge-no-cide_

_La de da de da_

_An ocean of blood_

_Let's begin_

_The Killing Time._


End file.
